Yu-Gi-Oh! GX! Hollow Soul: Season 1
by HollowOmega
Summary: Seventeen years Have Passed since the Events Of Yu-Gi-Oh! And All seemed well. That was until an Entity known as The Light of Destruction(Light of Ruin in JAP) Escaped from its Prison. Now the next generation of Duelists must work together to stop it before the World is Destroyed. Oc/Alexis Oc/Jaden and Oc/Chaz. Let the Chaos at Duel Academy Begin.
1. Opening

The camera zoomed into Duel Academy before Avian Burstintrix and Clayman flew up from the water before the Camera zoomed in on to Jaden drawing a card before showing a group of friends side by side each other It was Jaden, Syrus, Chummley, Michael Muto and Bastion Misawa before showing a duel disk than moving to Jaden doing his traditional Sign in front of a bunch of cards.

_**Chillin' out with the crew in the school yard,**_

The Camera zooms into Jaden and Syrus sitting against a statue holding their PDA's looking while Michael was leaning against a tree while Atem/Yami appeared in spirit form behind him smiling.

_**Findin' trouble, never lookin' too hard.**_

The Camera zooms in to show Crowler with a smirk on his face before showing Michael closing his eyes the puzzle activating before Yami took over drawing two cards a vortex opening as Buster Blader and Dark Magician going in before the Camera went to showing Jaden holding Avian and Bubble who went into a vortex as well.

_**Well back at class, they never taught us this,**_

The Camera zooms to show the group of Students Jaden Syrus Chummley Michael Logan Dona Allyson Chazz Alexis and Many more in class with some professor before zooming into a duel with Mike and Jayden vs Chazz and Logan Flamewing matching up with Sparkman and Dark Paladin matching up with Blue Eyes White Dragon.

_**Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss.**_

The Camera Zooms to show Jaden Michael Syrus and Chummley near a truck before someone zooms by bringing up Dust as the friends cough before Syrus cheers Michael laughing while Yubel and Yami are behind the group with a smile on there face.

_**Tough times, hard climbs!**_

The Camera Zooms to show Jaden matching up with and the Ancient Gear Golem while Showed Michael confronting Blue Eyes White Dragon from his first Duel with Logan.

_**We'll take 'em on together.**_

Camera zooms to showing Jaden doing his poses along with Heros Sparkman and Bubleman before moving to Michael opening his eyes over the hersion with Yami back to back to him along side Dark Magician Dark Paladian and Buster Blader.

_**Right now, let's go!**_

The Camera zooms to Jaden standing on a rock Michael catching up panting before the wave of water splashes over them as they freak out before they recover real quick before showing the four Michael, Syrus, Jaden, and Chummley punching their fists in the Air the background Followed by two Ra Yellows Bastion and Allyson and Two Obelisk Blue's Dona and Alexis.

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Generation neXt!**_

The Camera zooms into cut scenes of face shots of Jaden Zane Alexis Dona followed by ones of Allyson Chazz Bastion and Logan followed lastly by Syrus Crowler Chummley Michael and Yami.

_**Game on, get your game on!**_

The Camera zooms to Jaden facing Chazz who is activating a Trap card and Michael facing Logan who is activating a spell card known as Burst Stream Destruction.

_**Come on ya better play your cards right**_

The Camera Zooms into showing Bastion with his two elmental dragons the mighty water dragon and the just as powerfull fire dragon.

_**Game on, get your game on!**_

The Camera's zoom in with Zane and Cyber End Dragon appearing behind him than moving to Dona Summoning Elemental Dragon Blizzard Dragon and Kodomo Dragon than moving to Alexis cyber Eltio Cyber Blade Skater and Cyber Blader.

_**We'll make the grade and win this fight.**_

The Camera zoomed in to The group of Alexis Dona Banner Bastion Allyson and Michael smileing before zooming out to Chazz and all of duel Academy raising their hands in their air along with Logan before a guitar Solo showing the key monsters of season one.

_**We'll make the grade somehow!**_

The Camera zoomed in to Crowler pointing at something before zooming to Chazz and Logan drawing a card Logan in Obelisk Blue outfit Chazz in his black blazer.

_**Yeah! Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**_

The Camera's zoom along side fast of the main cast of Season one Michael Muto Logan Kaiba Dona Kaiba Allyson Wheeler Jaden Alexis Chummley Syrus and many others.

_**Game on, get your game on!**_

The Camera Zooms into Bastion Drawing one of his 6 decks placing it in his duel disk section.

_**Come on ya better play your cards right.**_

The Camera zoomed in fastly to everyone playing their key cards of their decks Elemental Hero Flame Wingman Dark Magican Buster Bladder Dark Paladin Chummley's Des Kola Syrus Jumping into Order an attack.

_**Come on and get your game on!**_

The Camera Zooms into to Jaden jumping in the Air with Logan Mike Alexis Dona Allyson and Bastion behind him with the GX logo zooming in front of them reading Yugioh GX Hollow Soul!


	2. Seventeen Years Later

**A/N: Hello everyone and, welcome to the intro of Yugioh! GX!: Hollow Soul Season One. I do not own Yugioh Yugioh GX Yugioh 5D or Yugioh Zexal they all go to their original owner. I do however own Michael Muto, Logan Kaiba,Dona Kaiba and Allyson Wheeler who will each be introduced at Separate times. This Fic I have done some Time adjustments so it takes place 17 years after Yugioh instead of 10 cause 10 seemed a bit meh to me. So enjoy the story folks. As For Flamers I respect your Opinion but I do not take it :P**

* * *

"Buster Blader destroy thousand dragon with buster slash!" a familiar voice shouted out as a duel was going on as, a purple armored warrior charged in slashing at the dragon as it disintegrated into particles as, a blonde haired male with a necklace with a locket of his family, along with a blue jacket white shirt, and blue pants covered his eyes as he lowered his hand from covering his eyes his life points had Dropped to 0. It had been a few years since the pharaoh had left this groups lives and peace seemed at hand at least as the blonde haired duelist laughed.

"Still got the fighting spirit Yugi" The blonde haired male stated with a grin as, the man who had just beat him chuckled rubbing his neck. "Heh don't knock yourself down Joey you have come a long way sense I first started working with ya a few years ago Joey" Yugi said as, the young man known as Joey, was about to speak someone else spoke. "Yeah Honey don't need our Daughter getting your Negativity now" a Female voice said as Joey turned around. In front of him stood a beautiful women with blonde hair a white tank top purple jacket and a pair of black Jeans. This women was Mai Valentine-Wheeler Her and Joey had been though a Lot over the years but it Took Mai a bit to realize her feelings before her and Joey started to re kindle. After Rekindling and things started getting Serious with them and it wasn't before long they had Married and had a daughter. Next to mai holding her hand was a young girl with light blonde hair a white top a small blue jacket and purple pants on. Her Name was Allyson Wheeler one of four next generation Duelists born into the Wheeler family by Mai and Joey Wheeler.

"Mai..." Joey groaned in annoyance causing the female known as Mai Valentine-Wheeler to chuckle at her Husband's dismay. Yugi could not help but chuckle and peace seemed to be here for good. However all good things must come to an end at some point. Meanwhile in Egypt Ishizu and Marik Ishtar have been up keeping their duty's to keep the tomb safe they felt at times it was not needed however this time today would be a time they would be glad the stayed. As they were getting Ready to leave the tomb however soon it began shaking catching Ishizu off guard as she nearly fell only to be caught by her Brother. "What was that.." Ishizu asked as she got up as her brother shook her head. "I dont know-Wait Ishizu Behind you!" Marik shouted as both her and her brother jumped out of the way revealing a white light spirit. "Who are you?!" Marik asked as him and Ishizu got ready they would activate their duel disks if nececary.

The creature from the light glared at the two and snapped, "You, I sense power in you...but not what i seek. But know this little mortals destruction shall one day claim you as well." The creature said before zipping past the two flying though the wall laughing for what it had planned. "Ishizu this is not good what do we do" Marik asked as they looked at each other realizing who was needed and nodded. "We got work to do come on brother" Ishizu said as Marik nodded. Meanwhile back at Domino City. "And that Young duelists is what the Difference is between a Trap and a Magic card" Yugi explained as a bunch of young kids cheered. One particular was a young brown haired boy who was soon pulled a way by his mother.

Yugi smiled as he jumped off the stand where he had been preaching to the young duelists as a women around Yugi's age with a black tank top,a light blue jacket and purple pants running towards the group. "Yugi! Its bad!" She cried out waving to get her husband's attention. This was Téa Gardner-Muto the Wife of Yugi Muto. Over the course of their Journey Tea had trouble figuring out where her feelings lied wither it be with Yugi or Atem but Finally was able to come to the conclusion that she had Fallen for Yugi's sweet side and eventually the two started dating and things would get serious where they would have a son after they had Married as she ran into Yugi enveloping him in a hug. "Téa? Téa whats wrong" Yugi asked as Téa pulling herself together began to speak. "It's Logan and Michael they were getting a long just fine than he saw a picture of you and he snapped Michael only had a slight bump but-" Téa began as yugi nodded as he looked at Joey. "We are gonna have to cut this short" Yugi said as him and Téa raced off back home as Yugi took out his cell dialing the speed dial number putting the phone to his ear. "Come on Kaiba pick up.." Yugi muttered.

Meanwhile at Kaiba corp a older man seemed to be spending time with a young girl. This man was Seto Kaiba owner of Kaiba corp as an older women was watching giggling this women was Serenity Wheeler-Kaiba. Seto was Originality an arrogant man to say the least but he had changed over the years and Finally would end up settling down with Serenity along with two kids. As the Phone Rang Serenity went over to Kaiba's desk answering it. "Hello Kaiba Corporation Serenity Speaking- OH HI YUGI! its been a while whats up?" She asked it was obvious that it was not good due to the Change in Serenity's normal calm voice. "LOGAN DID WHAT?!" She snapped into the phone.

"Yeah Michael's a little hurt but-" Yugi Tried to say before Serenity who was not her normal self rather mad grabbed her jacket. "Grab Dona Seto we are heading to pick up Logan" Serenity said as Seto sighed in annoyance as he grabbed his jacket. "That son of mine can be such a headache maker" Seto stated Meanwhile back at the Muto residence a young man with a mix of Red and blue was rubbing his cheek as the young man in front of him with a combo of light and dark brown hair was steaming. "Muto you lied to me!" The man snapped as the young boy who he called "muto" groaning standing up. "Well what did you expect? I knew you were going to react like this Logan" he said as the brown haired male known as logan spoke. "You know how i felt about the muto's due to what they did to my father and you didn't think to mention he was your father?!" Logan snapped.

"LOOOOOGAAAAAAN!" Serenity came in screaming at the top of her lungs. Yugi Tea and Seto were not fare behind as they had covered their ears never before had they heard Serenity blow up on someone like she was on Logan as Tea and Yugi went right to Michael as Tea checked his cheek. "You ok?" she asked as Michael nodded. "Just a small bruise but-Ow" He stated as Tea touched it as she shook her head obviously it was hurting more than he let on as Logan covered his ears as his Mother came in. "Mom? what are you doing here?" he asked almost none to pleased.

"Lets go Mister you are in a HEEP of trouble when we get home" Serenity said grabbing Logan by the ear as he let out an ow ow ow cry looking at Michael mouthing "This isn't over!" being pulled out of the house as when Serenity was out Seto gave his usual humph his way of saying "Sorry" as Seto headed to the Limo as the Kaiba's took off for home leaving the Muto's to tend to their son as Tea got up to go get an Ice pack for him.

Meanwhile In Egypt Ishizu and Marik had been able to call up the Millennium Puzzle as the two siblings stood in front of the gate to the after life as the eye to the door began to shine as the eye shined brightly as the siblings stood up steeping back as the light shined where they were as the Spirited version of Atem shined as the eye closed as Atem opened his eyes and saw Ishizu and Marik and spoke. "Marik Ishizu its been a while...I assume this is not just a traditional Summon though" Atem said looking at the two as the siblings shook their head. "I am afraid not Pharaoh" Marik said as Ishizu spoke. "Recently a Spirit of what seemed like pure light seemed to escape fro this Tomb Pharaoh" Ishizu explained as Atem's eyes widened in shock before scoffing turning his head. "So the Light of Destruction has Finally Escaped.." Atem muttered as the two siblings blinked. "The light of who?" they both asked in confusion.

"The Light Of Destruction. It calls itself "Dark Light" but in reality it is nothing but evil. All it wants is destruction in this world" Atem explained as Ishizu blinked. "Wait if its called the light shouldn't it be fighting for us? the saying is the light shall always over come the dark" Ishizu explained as Atem turned his head before turning back towards the two siblings and spoke. "If Darkness dosen't over come the light their may be no world left" Atem explained as the two siblings faces went pail as a ghost. "what do we do?" Marik asked as Atem sighed looking at the Puzzle. "I didn't want to bring Yugi's family into this again but it seems we have no choice" Atem said sighing.

"So than?" Ishizu asked as Atem nodded as he spoke. "We Shall meet again you two but you know what to do It seems My job in this world is not yet complete" Atem said closing his eyes as his spirt zipped into the puzzle as it floated into the air as the Box in witch it came in once before appeared before them opened as Ishizu held it as the Puzzle split into the pieces as if by Magic as the pieces all zoomed into the box as it closed as Ishizu sighed holding the box close to her. "I am sorry that you still have work to do Pharaoh" Ishizu muttered as she looked at Marik. "Come Marik we must prepare for when we are to give the next one to hold the Pharaoh's spirit the Puzzle" Ishizu said as Marik nodded following his sister.

Jumping forward it has been from the Day Yugi split with the Pharaoh to now it has been Seventeen years since the Pharaoh has left the Muto household and Peace was here and it seemed to be to stay as Michael prepared for what would be happening Next Week. Next Week was the Duel Academy Entrance Exam as Michael was in the living room preparing his deck he heard a voice. "MICHAEL! can you go to the store and pick up some Milk we are out" The voice called it was Téa Gardner-Muto as Michael jumped up and nodded. "On it Mom!" Michael called as he grabbed his backpack to have something to Carry the Milk with and Raced out the door.

Meanwhile over at Kaiba Corp a Young women with blonde hair in pigtails a blue shirt freckles on her faces and black pants and glasses and sneakers almost shoes rang the door bell to Kaiba corp as she smiled but soon frowned as a figure pushed past her. "Beat it Brat.." He muttered as she growled seeing it was Logan Kaiba but her emotion changed when another figure came rushing out. "Logan You are Impossible now a days!" the young man wearing a white business shirt blank pants a tie and white shoes as she smiled hugging him. "Moky! their you are" The women said as the man who she called Moky blushed deeply this was Mokuba Kaiba In charge of making sure Duel Academy ran smoothly but Dealing with Logan on a day to day thing made it hard. "Oh H H Hey Rebecca" He said blushing causing the young women to giggle but turned towards where he had been shouting and sighed. "What Happened to Logan Mokuba?" She asked as the Youngest Kaiba brother shook his head. "I don't know Beck I just don't know" He said as the two headed inside.

Meanwhile in the Streets of Domino City Michael had recantly gotten the milk from the store the young man began heading home however on his way home he noticed a store that had never been their before as he blinked heading over to the store opening the door as it let out a loud creek as he entered the room blinking. "Hello?" He called out followed by an Echo. As He walked forward Michael could not but wonder if he had come in here by mistake as the wind blew the door closed as a figure began approaching from behind the counter. "Hello Young one welcome" The Egyptian female figure said as Michael blinked in confusion.

"I see you Are at a loss allow me to introduce myself My Name is Ishizu Ishtar" She said as she looked over Michael nodding smiling. "And you are who I thought you were you Certainly have your father In you" She said smiling as Michael's eyes Widened as he briefly steeped back. "Ok you got five Minutes to tell me who the hell you are before I bolt" He stated pointing to the door. The Egyptian women chuckled at his reactions and nodded smiling before speaking.

"Do not be alarmed young one. As I said My name Ishizu Ishtar and Your father he is Yugi Muto correct? I once traveled with him do not be Afraid I am not a foe" She explained as Michael blinked as his father's name was mentioned as he walked forward as he looked at her. Ok so she did not SEEM like a bad person but it was best to be on his toes. "Ok that why are you here? This shop has never been here before until Now" Michael asked crossing his arms as the women chuckled before speaking. "A wise observation Young Muto and I will be happy to answer you" She said as she waved her arms in front of her as a Shining bright light shine as Michael covered his eyes with his right hand. As the light died and he lowered his arm in the Egyptian women's hands laid an Egyptian looking box with two birds on the corners pointing to each other and in the middle of the box laid an eye that looked as though it was staring into Michael's Soul. "The hell is that thing?!" Michael asked his eyes widening.

"I am sure you've heard about the shadow games your father fought to rid this world of?" Ishizu asked as, Michael nodded as, he approached the desk as, the women pushed the Item forward. "Inside this box holds a puzzle. I can not give all the details, but solve it and all your questions will be answered, with in due time of course. With that that is all I can tell you young Muto until we meet again..." She said as, She put the hood over hood and began walking to the back. "HOLD ON!" Michael tried to cry out as, a bright light shined as, Michael covered his eyes. When he uncovered them he was outside again as, he turned around the shop was gone. "Ok what the-" Michael started before looking down the box still in his hands. "This is going to be a LONG day" Michael groaned as, he took his backpack off placing the box inside before, placing it back on his back and heading off.

On his way however his day went from strange to ugh as, a limo drove by over a puddle left over by the rain from yesterday splashing over Michael as, he spit out the water looking annoyed as, the Limo backed up as, the back seat window rolled down. "Been a long time Muto.." the figure said as, Michael groaned as, he recognized the Figure. "Ugh what do you want Logan" Michael Groaned as, Logan stared at him tapping his watch. "I haven't heard back from you about my duel challenge yet Muto is it Yes or Yes" Logan snarled as, Michael rubbed his temple in annoyance and Spoke. "Look Logan I have got better things to do than deal with a little punk who will not let a family grudge go now if you don't mind i got to get home" Michael said as, he adjusted his backpack taking off giving a good bye wave as, if saying See ya later as Logan snarled he would get a duel out of him before the Academy exams.

"Mom I,m Home" Michael called as he pulled the milk out of his backpack and zipped it up before placing the milk in the fridge as his mother came down dressed up looks as though his father and her were going out again. "Michael their you are! Where were you?" She asked adjusting her earing as Michael chuckled. "Sorry Mom had a run in with Logan again" She said as Tea sighed in annoyance but nodded. "ok just call next time" She stated as Michael smiled nodded.

Later that night Yugi and Tea were out by themselves as Michael was down in the living room as he opened up the box spreading the insides on the table. as He placed the box to the side as the pieces of the Puzzle shined its golden shine as Michael took a deep breath. "Well this is going to take some time. Might as well get started" Michael muttered as he took some of the pieces of the puzzle to get started on putting this together. This puzzle had quite a lot more pieces than any normal puzzle so it was going to taking a lot.

Yugi and Tea were laughing having come back from the Domino Central theater production of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'. As they came into the house they heard the snoring. Both smiled and chuckled as they tip toed upstairs. They saw their wonderful son passed out at his desk snoring trying to solve the puzzle. That's when a flash of light came from the Puzzle. The two backed away as Yugi gasped, "It can't be!"

Before them appeared a person who neither Yugi or Tea though they would ever see again. The spirit who'd they been through so much danger with. "Atem!" They whispered in surprise.

The Pharaoh looked at the two and smiled sheepishly, "Hello Yugi, Tea, it's good to see you two again. Age has been quite kind to you. I believe an explanation is order."

Tea quipped, "To quote a certain Navy Cop ya' think!?"

Atem could not help but chuckle. "Now now calm yourself" Atem said with a chuckle as Tea blushed at the formal address she got from atem as Yugi spoke. "No need to be Formal with us Atem but what happened? I thought when the Ceremonial duel was done you were free to go" Yugi asked as Atem sighed as he turned his head as Yugi blinked fearing the worse. "a dark power is approaching concerning the School Mike applies for in a 9 days isn't it?" Yugi asked in concern. Atem simply nodded as Yugi groaned and said,

"Not again!" Tea sighed and said, "And I thought after the Ceremonial Duel all the supernatural adventures were over. Not my boy, anyone but my Micheal." Tea said as Yugi put his arm around Tea as Atem sighed. "Look I am sorry you two I really am I didn't want to get him involved either but you know the rules with me being 5,000 years from the past. However this evil is something that can not be left a lone or the world will suffer" Atem said sighing as he sat on the table it not moving to much to disturb Michael as he was in spirit form still. "It calls its self The Light Of Destruction" Atem stated.

This caused the Moto couple's faces to furrow. "Light...of destruction?" The asked cohesively. "But, i thought all light was good." Tea added. "Normally Tea you would be right however that is not the case with this one. You see about halfway between Atlantis and my time. Their was an evil that gave both of us trouble it was called The Light of Destruction. Now it may call itself light but it is anything but that. It is trying in its words to cleanse this world but should it be successful Yugi Tea their will not be a world left. When it possesses someone the person thinks and acts that are doing something for the grater good but in reality. They are just steering the world towards its doom. We had it sealed for a good Millennium but somehow it has escaped and set its sights on this world." Atem explained with all seriousness in his voice.

Tea grimaced, "Sounds like a supernatural version of some of those freakish cults Yugi and i read about." Yugi nodded, "Yeah Charles manson's bunch,a nd the branch Davidans weird characters. But this...force...sounds a lot worse." Yugi said as Atem nodded looking over at the young man sleeping as he put his hand on his head smiling. "You've raised a fine Boy Yugi hard to believe with how shy you were in the past settled down" Atem commented in a joking fashion trying to semi lighten the mood.

"Atem..." Yugi Groaned causing, Tea and Atem to chuckle. It took quite sometime but, Eight days later a mer twenty four hours before the Exams would take place. Michael was down to the final piece. "Finally shit. OK who's bright idea was it to make a Puzzle, with THIS many pieces!" Michael groaned before sighing as, he took the final Piece. "No sense worrying about it now. Lets see what the women was talking about" Michael said as, he placed the puzzle over his neck with the part that came with the box and sighed. Taking the Final piece he placed it in the Center of the puzzle, as it shined brightly as, Michael nearly went blind as, he covered his eyes in time. As the shined dropped Michael looked around seeing nothing as, he looked at the puzzle what was going on. "Hey" a Voice said as, Michael turned around seeing a spirit looking figure as, he fell backwards falling on his ass in shock hitting his head on the desk. "ow.." Michael groaned rubbing his head.

"Well that is one way to make my presence known" Atem said as, Michael stood up rubbing his head. "Ok ow that hurt but on to more important stuff. For starters, who the hell are you" Michael asked as, Atem chuckled. "Patience young Muto patience" Atem said as Michael crossed his arms nodding fine but wanting some answers.

After a good explanation from Atem Michael blinked before speaking. "So let me see if i got this right. You are telling me that you are a five thousand year old pharaoh who worked with my father?" Michael asked as atem simply nodded as Michael threw his hands up in the air. "Ok that's it i,ve heard everything now!" Michael stated. Atem chuckled saying everything would become clearly later as Michael nodded as Atem disappeared.

Later that day after learning everything well mostly everything that day Michael had recently had to pick up Milk again. On his way home things seemed all good...that was until he arrived at home the door to his home was off its hinges as Michael dropped his backpack as he rushed into the house. Inside the house was a complete mess as he looked around before seeing Yugi on the ground the table broken in half bellow him. "DAD!" Michael yelled as he rushed over lifting his father up as he had some blood coming from his forehead but he was ok. "M M Mike?" He asked as Michael nodded.

"What the hell happened here?!" Voices came from outside. Michael recognized one of them but, not the other as, Mokuba Kaiba from when he and Logan had still been friends. "Mokuba! In here!" Michael shouted as he helped his father up on his shoulder. "Hold on!" A voice called as two young figures came rushing in the room as, they Saw Mike helping his father up. "YUGI-SAN!" The women cried out as, the young male followed behind. "Holy-What in the hell happened here?" He asked as, Mike and the young women helped Yugi onto the couch as he let out an ow ow cry as the two got off. "Ugh...Mokuba...Rebecca nice to see you again ow.." Yugi said with a chuckle. "Dad are you ok?!" Mike asked as, Yugi nodded. "Yeah Wish I could say the same for your mother...Shes alive but gah!" Yugi Yelled grasping his arm in pain. "Dad?! hold on your in pain tell me who took mom!" Michael asked as, Yugi spoke. "Logan.. he has some hired thugs members help take her he said "Have Michael come to Kaiba corp if he wants her alive" Yugi explained as, Michael stood up tightening his fists. "Logan..." Michael growled in anger.

"Ok Logan he is a Dead man-" The young male started before Mike rushed past Mokuba and Rebecca spinning the two around shaking their head after recovering. "WAIT UP!" Rebecca yelled as her and Mokuba took off after him. Inside Kaiba corp things were getting heated. "Alright Move It!" Michael yelled ducking from one of Logan's hired thugs kicks followed by a Round house kick to his face. Mokuba and Rebecca were not having any trouble either as Mokuba grabbed one of the thugs throats slamming it down to the ground giving a "Nice try" trash talk as Rebecca dodged one of the thugs kicks before kicking the last one in the head knocking it out.

After the thugs were done as, the three dusted their hands off they rushed into the newly improved Kaiba corp building elevator. The elevator began rise as, the elevator opened on the top floor the three walked out in front of Logan who now had Tea hooked up to a Machine of some kind next to Logan who had The Battle City Duel disk on his arm with a smirk. "Logan! What the hell is the meaning of this?!" Michael snapped as, Logan simply chuckled with a grin. "I'm surprised you got here so quick" Logan stated before, noticing Mokuba and Rebecca and frowned. "Uncle Mokuba what an un plesent surprise and I see you brought your little girl toy Rebecca to" He growled. "HEY!" Rebecca snapped.

"Logan How the hell you came from my brother and Serenity is beyond me but-" Mokuba started before turning to Michael seeing his eyes closed in Rage. "Mike? Hey Mikey you in their" Mokuba asked. Suddenly the Millennium Puzzle began to glow, Shining brightly before, a beam of light shot up from the puzzle as, Logan covered his eyes. "Ugh what the?!" Logan growled in anger as, The pillar of light that shot up began shrinking as, Logan slowly un covered his eyes as, The light pillar had disappeared as, Michael opened his eyes. Suddenly a Rainbow Millennium eye shined briefly on his forehead before disappearing as, Michael spoke in a rather changed voice as, if more serious. "Logan I will take a lot of crap from anyone. However you have disrespected the son of my greatest ally and friend you disrespect me" He stated grabbing a duel disk from his side of the field.

Blinking Logan laughed as if this was some kind of joke. "Did I strike a nerve Muto?" Logan asked with a smirk. He simply growled as he brought the deck from his pocket slamming it into the Deck part of the duel disk. "Becareful Mike I dont like the look of that Machine Tea is hooked up to" Rebecca stated as He nodded. "Will do" He said as Logan and Mike activated their duel Disks. "LETS DUEL!" The two shouted a Rivalry that had died years ago seemed to about to revived once again.

**Yami Michael-4000 LP**

**Logan Kaiba-4000 LP**

* * *

**And their you Have it folks the Intro to the Series. Next Time Logan and Michael's First Duel Begins will he regret pissing of Atem? I would say so LOL**


	3. Muto vs Kaiba Saga Contiues

"Alright Lets get this Underway Muto I have been waiting a long-" Logan started before. "LOGAN KAIBA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" A voice snapped causing everyone in the room to jump as Yami Michael looked over to see a young women dressed in a rather business like attire with her hands on her hips rather pissed off. "Dona I told you to stay out of this. This is between Me and Michael here this dose NOT concern you!" Logan snapped as Yami sweat dropped. "Sibling Spat Much?" He asked sweat dropping as Logan growled not happy his sister interrupted this.

"Dona this does not concern you now beat it!" Logan snapped growling as the two siblings stared each other down. "Your gonna regret this" She said turning her eyes to Michael. "kick his ass" she said causing Logan to get even madder. "EXCUSE ME?!" He snapped at his sister.

"You heard me Logan. If you thought for one second I was going to support this after how you got this duel you are out of your mind!" Dona said giving a humph as, she walked past Logan flipping her hair, it slapped him in the face Logan growled at his sister before humphing himself, he turned back towards Yami Mike. "Now where were we" Logan growled as, the two drew their five cards preparing to face off.

"I will start this Duel off! DRAW!" Yami Michael stated drawing the sixth card. Looking at the hand the spirit of the Puzzle smiled. Yugi had taught his son well and his deck showed it now all that was left was to shown him what he knew. "Alright My move! First I will place one card face down" Yami Michael stated as he placed the card in the spell and trap section as he took another card from his hand.

"Next I activate the Field spell Known as Yami this field spell. This card increases the attack of fiend and Spellcaster's monsters by 200 points while int decreases all fairy type monsters by 200 points" Yami Michael stated he opened up the field spell section on the duel disk as he placed it on the section as it closed before a dark aura surrounded the duel disk as it opened up surrounding both Mike and Logan as they were now standing over a dark portal.

"Lastly I summon Queen's Knight! Rise up In defense Mode!" Yami Michael called out as a queen's card appeared on the field before a women like knight appeared from the card as she dropped down to one knee placing her shield in front of her.

**Queen's Knight[1,500/1,600]**

"With that I end my Turn. Let's see what you got" Yami Michael said as Logan smirked before drawing his sixth card and smirked. He held Dragon Treasure,Curse of Dragon,Crawling Dragon #2,Elf's Light, Tremendous Fire and Blizzard Dragon. "First Allow me to show you what this Machine does. I activate the Spell card known as Tremendous Fire. While I take 500 points of damage, it is a price to pay to see you pay for what you have done" Logan said as he place the field as a small fire engulphed Logan as he let out a groan having 500 damage dealt to him as Yami Mike let out a yell as it had been a while since he had been in duels having 1,000 damage dealt.

**Logan Kaiba: 3,500 LP**

**Yami Michael: 3,000 LP**

Suddenly, The Machine that Tea Gardner-Muto was hooked up to lit up, it let out a Medium shock of pain though electric shock,she yelled out in Pain. "TEA!" Yami shouted as the shock stopped as, Tea panted as Yami Mike turned to Logan. "Logan what the hell is this Machine?! answer me!" Yami Michael snapped, Logan Kaiba chuckled before speaking. "You like? This is the new Technology I have built for Every Life point damage You take your Mother Receives Real Life pain from this Machine in the form of an Electricity Shock" Logan said laughing a bit arrogantly as Yami Michael growler in anger.

"Logan! What the hell are you doing this for?! is this all cause of what happened years ago?!" Dona snapped as Logan humphed. "You obviously have no pride Dona. This man's father made dad soft and because of that I am going to make his life a living hell" Logan stated as Mike and Logan started each other down. "Oh brother..." Mokuba stated holding his head as Rebecca sighed. "According to my Calculations I give this duel an hour at best" She stated rather annoyed with Logan.

"Wretch don't speak out of tern or your next" Logan stated growling at Rebecca's comment. "OK THAT'S IT!" Rebecca snapped as was about to charge at Logan as Mokuba grabbed his girlfriend quickly. "Whoa easy Rebecca Logan is going to get his but you will disqualify Michael if you interfear its in the Rule book!" Mokuba said as Rebecca growled but knew her boyfriend was right. Logan simply chuckled giving a bye bye wave before turning to Mike. "Now where were we" Logan stated looking at his hand.

"Next I summon Blizzard Dragon in attack mode!" Logan stated as a ice pilliar shot up from the ground. A dragon was encased in the dragon as it opened its eyes before breaking the ice open with its wings as it landed on the ground letting out a roar.

**Blizzard Dragon[1800/1600]**

"And now due to its effect I am allowed to Chose one monster on your side of the field and change its position and since you only have one monster on the field it switches to attack mode" Logan stated as Queen's knight stood up with her sword and shield ready and armed. "Now normally you would not be able to switch it till my next turn however their will not be a next turn for her. Blizzard Dragon attack with Frost Devastation!" Logan shouted as the Dragon charged in as it blew over the Queen's knight freezing it before landing onto of her destroying it as Yami Michael covered his eyes losing 400 life points as Tea let out another cry of pain. "Damn it.." Yami Michael cursed not liking how this was going as the smoke cleared Logan was standing their smirking.

**Logan Kaiba: 3,500 LP**

**Yami Michael: 2,600 LP**

"Finally I shall place one card face down and I think that is all for now" Logan said grinning as Yami Michael was not liking how this was going but he had to do it. Atem found it his responsibly to keep the kid's family safe, especially after everything they had been though. "My Move Draw!" Yami Michael shouted drawing the next card that turned out to be Dark Magic Curtain?! this was just what he needed to turn this duel around but than their was the deal with tea. "If i use this card I may hurt tea more though but if i don't their is the slight chance Logan can get even more damage on me" Yami Michael stated to himself as he looked at Tea. As if she knew what he was thinking she nodded as Yami Michael nodded back. "Alright Here goes You are going to pay for this Logan I activate Dark Magic Curtain!" Yami Michael stated causing Logan to Growl.

"Alright! He can turn this thing around now!" Dona stated with a grin obviously cheering against her brother. "With this card at the cost of Half my Life points You are about to witness the Master of Dark Magic!" Yami Michael stated as the life points depleted as Tea let out a cry of pain again as Yami growled he would get tea off this Machine soon enough.

**Logan Kaiba: 3,500 LP**

**Yami Michael: 1,300 LP**

"Now than I hope your ready Logan. TAKE TO THE FIELD DARK MAGICIAN!" Yami Michael shouted as a Dark curtain appeared on the field before opening up as a Magician with dark green skin dark blue outfit with red outlines on its whole attire including its staff with a green orb at the top of the staff came flying out as it landed in front of Michael as the two nodded at each other.

**Dark Magician[2,700/2,300]**

"Logan you brought this upon yourself. Dark Magician Destroy Blizzard Dragon DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Yami Michael shouted as The Dark Magician brought its staff up before launching an dark energy blast at the creature as it hit the dragon as Logan held up his arm as the dragon blew up as he lost 700 life points growling.

**Logan Kaiba: 2,800 LP**

**Yami Michael: 1,300 LP**

"I shall place one card face down and end my turn. Lets see what you got Logan" Yami Michael said as, Logan growled, getting back into position. "Fine. DRAW!" Logan stated as, he drew his next card looking at it, his frown turned into a smirk as, he let out a laugh as Rebecca sweat dropped. "Ok has he gone of the deep end?! Michael has a Monster with 2,500 attack points their is no way Logan can pull this off" She stated that was When Dona's eyes widened as she took out her deck going though it one two blue eyes than it hit her. "Oh no..." She muttered in shock.

"You're Fate is sealed Muto. First off I shall activate my Trap card known Call of the haunted Now return to the field Blizzard Dragon!" Logan stated as The Dragon that had been sent to the Graveyard before flew onto the field letting out a roar as Logan smirked. "Next I shall summon Axe Dragonite! however this Humanoid Dragon Monster shall not be around for Long as I activate the spell card Dragonic Tatics. Now that I have two dragon's on the field your fate is sealed Muto!" Logan stated.

"Now than Blizzard, Dragon Axe Dragonite! Begone as I now summon a beast who's power is unmatched! Come Forth Blue- Eyes White Dragon!" Logan shouted as a beast with sharp claws as it flew in landing in front of Logan letting out a roar at the Dark Magician. "What the?! How the hell did Logan get that?!" Mokuba shouted in surprised as Dona cursed. "So Logan actually was given the third blue eyes by dad" Dona stated not liking this as Mokuba spoke. "WHAT...IN THE NAME...OF GOD ALMIGHTY...WAS MY BROTHER THINKING?! GIVING LOGAN BLUE EYES IS HE MAD?!." Mokuba yelled as Yami Michael did not seem phased.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon[3,000/2,500]**

"Now Blue Eyes Destroy Dark Magician! White Lighting!" Logan shouted as the dragon pulled up its head before extending it's head forward before launching a lighting like blast towards Dark Magician. "Hold It right their Logan! You activated My Trap Card! Negate attack! Thanks to this card your card's attack is negated and ends your battle Phase!" Yami Michael stated revealing the face down as a portal appeared in front of Dark magician absorbing the Attack before disappearing as Logan growled. "You saved yourself for one more turn Muto. Now draw I don't got all day!" Logan stated with a growl.

"Come on Michael you can do this" Mokuba mutter as Yami Michael looked at Logan who seemed to think he had this duel in the bag. "Alright I have to make this next Draw count lets hope your father taught you well son" Yami said as he placed his hand on the top of the deck. "Come on Heart of the cards..." Yami said closing his eyes as he drew looking at the card he pulled and his hand and smirked.

"This ends here Logan! The card I pulled is just the one I need to destroy Blue eyes" Yami Michael said as Logan left out a laugh, "You? Destroy Blue Eyes? You must be joking. It seems the fear has gone to your head" Logan said with a laugh.

"No in fact you are about to see what I mean. First I summon the Monster known as Skilled Dark Magician Arise!" Yami Michael shouted as a cloak of dark appeared on the feild before a Magician who's face was un seen teleported on to the feild chanting as Yami Michael was far from done on his turn. "Your Joking right? That card only has a Messley 1,900 attack points compared to my Dragon's 3,000 your finished Muto!" Logan shouted as Yami Michael chuckled. "Your over confidence has blinded you Logan and now it is gonna make you pay Reveal Face Down Spell Magical Dimension!" Yami Michael shouted as Coffin like casing for a Magician appeared on the field in casing Skilled Dark Magician.

"What the?!" Logan pondered in shock as Yami Michael began to explain. "With this Card If I have one Spell caster on the field in this case Skilled Dark Magician I am allowed to Sacrifice it and bring out another Spell caster So arise Dark Magian Girl!" Yami Michael shouted as the Case re opened up as Dark Magician girl floated out with a wink as she landed next to Dark Magician.

**Dark Magican Girl[2,000/1,700]**

"Now since Dark Magician girl was Summoned Due to the effect of Magical Dimension I get to target one of your monsters on the field and Destroy it all together! so say good-bye to blue eyes!" Yami Michael stated as the Blue Eyes let out a roar of pain before blowing up as Logan covered his eyes growling. "And Now that Leaves you wide Open. Let this be a lesson of what happens when you mess with the Muto's. Now attack Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl Twin Dark Magic Attack and Wipe out the rest of Logan's Life points!" Yami Michael shouted.

Nodding the Two Magician's jumped in the air before aiming their Staff's at Logan launching a burst of Energy from both Staff's as they combined before knocking Logan back against the wall as his Life points Dropped to 0.

**Logan Kaiba: 0 LP**

**Yami Michael: 1,300 LP**

Closing his eyes the puzzle shined brightly,Yami transforming back to Michael as, him and Dona ran over taking Tea off the Machine as, Michael and Mokuba took Tea over each of their shoulders. "I,l help Tea home, Dona try and clean this mess up?" Mokuba said as Dona nodded smiled. "Sure thing Uncle Mokuba" She said as Rebecca followed Mokuba Michael and Tea out of Kaiba corp as Dona approached her brother. "Sigh you are impossible Logan come on I,ll get you healed up I guess" She said as She picked up Logan over her shoulder helping him up the stairs. "This... isn't...over...Muto" Logan muttered as Dona sighed her brother was impossible to get though to.


	4. The Heros Have Arrived

"It's Alright Mom I know youd be their if you could just get better soon" Michael said into his phone hearing his mother speak saying goodbye as he looked at his watch. "For the Love of Ra where is Allyson?!" Michael asked himself before a knock on the door was heard as He flung it open. In front of him stood a young women with blonde hair a white T-shirt with purple Jacket over her and a pair of blue pants with a girn on her face as Michael sighed. "You realize how late we would of been had you Arrived a Second Sooner?" Michael asked causing the women to giggle.

"Come on Mikey You know I would not be late Especially on a Day like this. The Fashion Princess is coming to Duel academy Mikey" She said with a grin. "Oh boy we are in trouble" Michael said with a chuckle as Allyson gave him a nudge on his arm. "Oh shut up! But what happened to you I could not get a hold of your house yesterday" She asked as Michael sighed. "Long story i,l explain on the way" He stated as She nodded as they headed out the house.

"Wow talk about a Prick!" Allyson stated as the two duelists began making their way towards Duel academy entrance exam building as, Michael chuckled. "You have no idea but I took care of him an-" Michael started before they heard "Excuse me coming though!" As a figure speed by them in a hurry knocking Mike and Allyson back. "The hell? who was that" Michael asked as Allyson shook her head. "No clue Come on I want a word with that Kid!" Allyson said rather pissed off now.

"Hey wait up!" Michael cried as he raced to catch up with Allyson. On their way over Michael Passed by His father who gave him a thumbs up causing the young Man to smile as he finally caught up to Allyson panting. "Hey kid, Do you not know how to look where you're going?!" Allyson snapped as The young man turned around. The young male brown hair with a lighter patch on top. with a grey jacket, pants and a pair of sneakers. "Huh? oh whoops sorry Guess I didn't see you their" The young male stated rubbing the back of his neck.

"Didn't See why-" Allyson started as Michael came up from behind. "Hey Easy there, Allyson. Geez he probably wasn't watching where he was going. You are to much Like your mother with your temper you know that?" He asked chuckling causing Allyson to humph.

"Sorry about my friend we we're just heading to the Duel Academy Entrance Exams" Michael stated extending his hand. "Names Michael" He said with a smile as the Young male took Michael's hand shaking it. "Jaden Jaden Yuki Nice to meet you" He said with a grin as Michael chuckled before pointing to Allyson. "This Hot-head is Allyson Don't mind her" Michael said chuckling Allyson was about to speak up before Jaden looked at his watch freaking out. "Sorry But I got to Jet" He said as he took off towards the Building. "I can't be the next King of games if i,m late for the games!" Jaden said as Michael blinked. "Late?" He asked looking at his Watch. "Oh for the Love of Ra! Allyson we got to Jet like now!" Michael said as Allyson looked at her watch as well nodding. "Don't Have to tell me twice!" She said as the two duelists took off in a hurry.

"Once again all Academy Applicants who have already passed their duel entrance Exam please proceed to Registration those who have failed Better luck next year" An announcement stated as an rather "Interesting" dressed man smirked. "And have fun at Duel Monster's Community Collage" He said with a grin as Down bellow a monster popped out of its card before biting down on a light blue haired duelist with his Civilian like clothes groaned. "Aww man I can barley concentrate with all these Academy Students staring at me. Judging Me oh man what I wouldn't give to already be in rolled in a School like them" He stated with a groan.

"Last Call for all Academy Applicant If you have not Checked in for your Exam please do so now" The voice said,Outside a man was looking at his clock. "Well Ladies that's it" he said as he tapped his watch for a moment before speaking. "Mark all the no shows No shows" He stated as the two girls nodded before. "WAIT HOLD UP!" Two voices came at the same time as they figures jumped looking across as Jaden Yuki and Michael Muto had climbed up on the railing Michael panting as Jaden spoke. "You Can Mark Jaden Yuki and Michael Present thank you" He said as the man spoke. "Im sorry sirs but-" He stated before another voice spoke.

"Its alright they have their reasons" A voice from the inside walked out. "Mokuba!" Michael yelled out as Mokuba gave him a thumbs up as the man turned to see Mokuba. "Well if you say so Mr. Kaiba" The man said as he waved his head as the two females nodded as they pulled up the two duelists up as Allyson was finally able to jump up to the rail before pulled over by the male as she gave him a nod of thanks before the three headed into the Building.

Inside the building the two friends let out a sigh of realif as Jaden headed off to see the duels going on. "Thank god we made it" Michael stated panting. "Ok Never taking 30 Minitues to chose an outfit EVER again" Allyson as Michael chuckle before a voice spoke catching their attention. "Took you long enough Muto" It said as Michael grunted. "Oh man don't tell me.." He said before turning around as he sighed at the figure in front of him. "Logan I should of know.." Michael grunted in annoyance.

"You think you would of been here before now Muto" Logan said with a grin as Michael tightened his fists. "Its your damn fault Logan and you know it!" Michael snapped as Logan chuckled shrugging his shoulders. "Hey is it my fault your Mother got weak over the years? I think not" He said with a smug grin as Michael's fists began shaking, Luckily Allyson was their as she put a hand on his shoulder shaking her head basically saying its not worth it.

"Logan do you ever know when to keep your mouth shut?" A voice from behind asked as Logan groaned turning around meeting the eyes of his sister. "I mean didn't you get your ass handed to you enough by Mike Last time?" She asked as Logan humphed. "He got lucky that's all next time will be a different story" Logan stated walking past his sister as Dona shook her head. "Idiot..." She muttered in disgust.

"Ok the end of the world has got to be near with an ego like Logan's" Allyson stated rolling her eyes causing The group to chuckle. Meanwhile a duel was going on down Bellow as Jaden and one blue haired duelist where watching bellow as the prospector dueling the young upstart spoke. "Alright New guy multiple Choice. You got two monster's staring you down do you A.) Beg Mercy B.) Throw in the towel or C.) Run Home to Mama!" The prospector asked as the young male grinned before speaking. "How About D.) None of the above!" He said before revealing his trap card.

"A trap?!" The prospector asked in shock. "Exactly You see with Ring of Destruction I can take any monster that's in Attack mode and Destroy it. Than we both take Damage Equal to that Monsters attack points" He stated as the Ring went over his Monstor destroying it bringing the Prospector's Life points to 0.

"Clever Move applicant Welcome to the Academy" He said as the man bowed. "Thank you oh wize proctor" He stated as the man left the building as over head 3 men in blue were watching it. "wow that kids pretty good don't you think Chaz?" One of the blue guys said. "Guess the rumors of him being some kinda of wiz kid where true huh Chaz huh?" He asked as the man known as Chaz in the blue attire humphed. "Hes a punk. We went to duel prep School we are ready for the Academy these kids don't know what they are getting into but they'll learn the hard way the Chaz Princeton way" Chaz said smirking.

"Whoa that Kid cleaned the floor with that Proctor" Michael stated in awe Allyson and Dona could not help but agree. "Yeah no kidding he Must be some kind of wiz" Allyson stated in shock as Dona nodded. "To quote one Jethro YA THINK?!" She stated as the three friends busted up laughing As Jaden was speaking with the blue haired kid. "Wow he really tore it up huh?" Jaden asked as the Blue Haired kid nodded. "Yeah Bastion Misawa They say he was the highest of the Written Exam compared to all us Applicants." He explained as Jaden blinked in shock. "wow Really? I just barley passed" Jaden said as the Blue haired Kid nodded. "Yeah me two. I,m Syrus by the way Nice to meet you I kinda have Test anxiety I don't know how I won my match" He stated sighing as Jaden slapped him on the back laughing before speaking.

"So your in I,l be in to as Soon as I win my duel" He explained as Syrus blinked in confusion. "wait you haven't dueled yet?" He asked as Jaden shook his head. "Naw" He grinned as Syrus sweat dropped. "Than I think you might have a problem I think this was supposed the last Duel" Syrus said as Jaden's face went white. "Say What?!" He said face planting onto the ground.

"Looks Like we got a Pretty good crop this year" One of the Proctor said with a smile as the other old one grinned nodding as well. "Yes Indeed" He stated as Crowler was about to get up and leave before the man from outside approached him and began to speak to Crowler. "Sorry to interrupt but Five last applicants have arrived to take their Exam Duel Mr. Crowler" He explained as Crowler growled speaking. "Did you just call me Mr?" He asked as the man spoke. "I,m sorry I'm new here miss-" He started before Crowler interrupted. "I have a PHD in Dueling I've earned the title Doctor thank you. Now tell the Truants They will just have to come back next year" Crowler said humphing as the prospector's began to speak.

"Aww come on Doctor crowler we have time for a Few more" one explained starting to irritate Crowler. "Yes let's give these Duelists their shots" The other explained as Crowler tightened his grip on his shirt. "They were Just a bit late that's all" He stated as That Send Crowler over the Edge. "LATE IS RUDE! I have no time for Slackers! now if you excuse me I will be in my office" Crowler Growled before picking up his things however before he got to far two sets of footsteps where heard before one voice spoke. " CROWLER WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?!" It snapped in anger.

Crowler froze almost in fear as he gulped turning around spotting Mokuba Kaiba and Rebecca Hawkins in a business suit like Attire as he gulped as he began to speak. "M M Mr. Kaiba Sir its nice to see you what a-" He started before Mokuba snapped. "CAN IT CROWLER! Would you like to explain to me What In The Blue Hell You were thinking Trying to Leave when their are still Five other Duelist's Yet to take their Exams?!" Mokuba snapped obviously scaring Crowler even more.

"W W Well you see Sir their are already Enough Slifer Slackers at this school and-" Crowler tried to began before Mokuba interrupted again. "THAT SLIFER SLACKER BULLSHIT AGAIN?! REALLY?! REALLY?! REALLY?! NOW YOU LISTEN HERE AND LISTEN VERY DANM GOOD CROWLER AS I DO NOT LIKE REPEATING MYSELF MORE THAN ONCE! JUST BECAUSE SLIFER IS THE LOWEST DORM IN THIS SCHOOL CAUSE OF MY BROTHERS BEEF WITH YUGI DO NOT THINK FOR ONE SECOND AND I MEAN DO NOT EVEN! THINK THAT MAKES THEM SLACKERS DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" Mokuba snapped as Crowler had a sweat of fear coming down his forehead.

"S S So what would you suggest " Crowler asked gulping as Rebecca had a light bulb and grinned leaning up to Mokuba whispering in his ear as his anger face turned into a somewhat of a grin. "Well Crowler I am going to let you off the Hook THIS TIME! however as your Punishment you will be the Duelist that Faces one of the Five late duelists named Jaden Yuki now GET YOUR ASS DOWN TO DUEL FIELD FOUR BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!" Mokuba snapped as Crowler grabbed his deck Jetting to the Duel Field.

"Tight Duel Bastion" Jaden said as the young Man from Earlier sat down taking his duel disk off turning to Jaden and nodded turning back to the front. "Thank you" He said as Jaden began to speak. "By the looks of it you Might be the second best duelist here" Jaden said as Syrus and Bastion looked at the young man in shock before announcement was heard. "Jaden Yuki Please Report to Exam Field four" The Announcement said as Jaden clenched his fist. "Go time wish me Luck" He said with a grin. "Go time wish me Luck Guys" Jaden said heading down the steps. "Hey wait" Bastion exclaimed as Jaden turned around. "If i,m second best who's first" Bastion asked as Jaden grinned pointing to himself.

"Your looking at him it's what I'm best at" Jaden said grinning before contiueing down the Stairs as Bastion watched in shock of his confidence. "Wow hes so sure of himself I wonder if hes Really that good.." Syrus asked as Bastion looked down seeing his opponent. "Hes going to need to be look who hes dueling" Bastion said.

Meanwhile over by the stands Logan and Chaz were talking as them seemed to be getting a long. "Logan Kaiba Please Report to Exam Field Two" The announcement said as Chaz smirked. "Go deal with this exam duel Quick" Chaz stated with a grin as Logan stood up smirking. "If this lasts longer than a minute I will be in shock" Logan said grinning heading down the near by steps.

"Well this is going to be fun" Michael said with a grin as Allyson grinned. "Yep I cant wait to start school here" Allyson said with glee as as Dona grinned. "Deffenitly gonna be fun" She said with a grin. "Dona Kaiba Please Report to exam Field 3 Michael Muto Please Report to Exam field one and Allyson Wheeler Please Report to Exam Field Five" The Announcement said as The three friends clapped hands witching the other luck heading down the stairs as Above two Duelists in a blue outfit where looking down at the fields after the announcement of the exams.

Zane Truesdale senior at Duel Academy look down at the duelists. "Those faces..." He said simply a thoughtful look crreping over his already calculating face. "Something wrong Zane? worried one of these five could de thrown you if they make it in?" The blonde asked with a grin Alexis Rhodes a Recently accepted Freshmen asked with a chuckle.

Zane looked at the young girl who had been like a little sister to him fro many years. "Alexis I know I've seen the faces someplace before. They remind of people I've seen."

looking at the Multi haired boy Zane's face paled. the usually stoic senior gasped and said, "It can't be!?"

"Ok Seriously Zane Calm the hell down and Explain-" Alexis started before the last names hit her like a brick wall. "Wait a Minute Muto, Kaiba, and Wheeler?!" Alexis asked in complete disbelief.

Zane nodded, "The children of Yugi and Tea Muto, Joey and mai Wheeler, Seto and Serenity Kaiba. It would appear that all hell is about to break loose at Duel Academy. I ddid some research on them and well...there were stories about strange things that happened with them. Supernatural things. I don't know whether I believe it or not but still..." Zane stated as Alexis eyes were in complete shock as she turned back towards the duels. "Well one things for sure these Duel Exams are gonna be good" She stated with a grin.

Pulling out some sunglasses Zane said, "That Alexis..." Zane then put the sunglasses on ala Horatio Caine. "Is an understatement." Zane stated as Alexis nearly died laughing to herself.

Inside Duel Field One Michael activate his duel disk Michael place his deck in the deck spot a Professor came walking in the place with a duel disk activated and smiled. "Hello I am Professor Lyman Banner and I shall be your proctor for this duel are you ready for a lesson in Alchemy?" He asked as Michael sweat dropped as he nodded. "Uh sure Professor" Michael asked as the two took their stance.

Inside Duel Field two Logan humphed activating his duel disk. "I give this duel one min at Best" Logan humphed as he turned to see an older looking women with long light brown to contrast her eyes that were a very dark almost black color as Logan laughed. "Wait a min YOU are my Dueling proctor for this exam duel? Is this some kind of Joke?" Logan asked barley able to contain his laughter.

In Duel Field Three Dona could over hear her brother laughing and Face palmed. "Hes underestimating a proctor?! REALLY! oh all the arrogant ugh.." Dona groaned at her brother's Arrogance. "So that's your brother huh? Feel sorry for you" A women's voice said as Dona turned see a young yet older looking women with Red hair and two medium sized earrings and an Obelisk blue Uniform as She shrugged. "Eh its Nothing he'd be more out of control was it not for me" Donna explained as the women nodded. "I see. Anyways My Name is Mrs. Fonda Fontaine and I shall be your Proctor for this Evening. Are you ready?" She asked grinning.

"You know it" Dona said as the two activated their duel disks. Meanwhile In Field four Crowler was having his Duel disk prepped as it finished a hole opened up as Jaden came up from the ground as Jaden looked around i awe before Crowler spoke. "Alright! Test Time!" He said grinning as he began. "So Son your Name?" He asked as Jaden got at what could be described as Attention. "Uh Jaden Jaden Yuki" He said as Crowler rolled his eyes.

"Well Uh Jaden Yuki. I'm Crowler Department Chair of Techniques here at Duel Academy" Crowler explained as Jaden grinned. "Wow a Department Chair from how you were Dressed I thought you were some weird Academy Mascot Like a Majorette or a Cheerleader" Jaden said laughing rubbing the back of his neck as the Obelisk Blue's of Chaz's group looked down growling at Jaden's joke.

In Duel Field Five Allyson was Adjusting her outfit before Activating her Duel Disk before a man known as Sartyr approached into the duel he was a rather older looking man with black hair. "Hello My Name is Professor Sartyr and I will be your proctor for today's Exam. I hope your ready for some cooking lessons" He said as Allyson sweat dropped. "Only if you do something with that Uniform after the duel" she said as the two activated their Duel disks as all across the 5 arena's one word echoed. "LETS DUEL!"

**Field**** 1**

**Michael Vs Banner**

**Field**** 2**

**Logan vs Lucinda**

**Field**** 3**

**Dona vs Fonda**

**Field**** 4**

**Jaden vs Crowler**

**Field**** Five**

**Allyson vs Sartyr.**


	5. Jaden and Co vs Prospectors

**Last Time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Hollow Soul "Alright Made Thank God" Michael Muto and his Friend Along side his Rival Finally Made it to the Exams only for Crowler to try and stop them from taking the exams before Mokuba Kaiba stepped in. Now the Question Is will The Duelist Pass their Exams and move on to Duel Academy? Find out Today on Yu-Gi-Oh GX! Hollow Soul!**

* * *

"You're a confident one, aren't you?" Lucinda replied unaffected by the other's comment. "I am Lucinda Tenebris. We will see if your skills can match those big words." She added before activating her Duel Disk. "You may have the first move, Applicant."

"You're going to regret that proctor. My move, DRAW!" Logan stated drawing his 6th card as he looked at his deck and smirked.

"Alright first off I am going summon Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode! Arise, my beast!" Logan shouted as the hologram shined as a giant dragon swooped in landing in front of Logan with a loud roar.

**Alexandrite Dragon [2000/100]**

"Alright next I activate the field spell known as Mountain. Thanks to this spell the attack and defense points of all dragon, winged beasts, and thunder type monsters are increased by 200" Logan stated as he placed the field spell in the side section of the duel disk as mountains surrounded the 2 duelists as Logan smirked. "Finally I shall activate Dragon Treasure with this card my dragon's attack and defense rise by another 300 giving him 2,500 attack points!" Logan stated as the dragon roared as its power increased.

**Alexandrite Dragon [2500/600]**

"Lucky for you I can't attack this turn so I will end it here. Your Move" Logan stated with a smirk.

"Not bad for a first move. It's my turn, draw." Lucinda replied as she drew the top card of her deck and added it to her hand. She took a moment to scan her hand. "To start I will activate Charge of the Light Brigade." She replied calmly as she played the card. "First I must send the top 3 cards of my deck to the Graveyard, in return, I can then add a level 4 or lower monster with Lightsworn in its name from my deck to my hand."

Lucinda did so and then pulled her deck out before scanning it for her desired card. She pulled out Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner and revealed it to Logan before adding it to her hand. "Next, I summon, Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner." A female sorceress, wearing white robes appeared on Lucinda's field.

**Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner [1000/1000]**

"And I activate her effect. Once per turn, I can discard a card from my hand to Special Summon a level 4 or lower Lightsworn monster from my graveyard."

Lucinda took a card from her hand and slid it into the Graveyard slot of her Duel Disk before removing a different one. "I Special Summon, Jain, Lightsworn Paladin." Lucinda replied as a female warrior wearing gold-trimmed armor appeared on her field. The warrior wielded a sword in one hand and a gold-trimmed shield in the other.

**Jain, Lightsworn Paladin [1,800/1,200]**

"However, since neither of my monsters can match your dragon currently, I shall end my turn. However I must send a total of 5 cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard at the End Phase." Lucinda replied as she did so.

"Pitiful..." Logan said as he drew his next card before growling. "Great just a mere trap oh well" Logan stated before looking up taking one card from his hand. "First I shall place one card face down. Now than in my battle phase. Alexandrite Dragon! Attack Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner! Fiery Wing Blast!" Logan shouted as the dragon swooped in as its wings came on fire before slashing down on the Summoner as it let out a cry before it swooped back to Logan as he smirked.

The slightest hint of a smile could be seen on Lucinda's face as Logan ordered his dragon to attack. "Attacking before fully reading the situation... How very much like your father, you are." She stated before blinking noticing almost disgust in Logan's eyes from mentioning his father.

Logan humphed as he crossed his arms. "How my father WAS. My father is nothing more than a weak minded fool now he has lost sight of what this game is. Its all about power nothing else matters" Logan growled. Up above Alexis sweat dropped. "Uh a little aggressive don't you think Zane?" Alexis asked as Zane nodded in agreement. "I agree, attacking before knowing her hand. It will come back and bite him" Zane stated.

Zane's words seemed to prove true as Lucinda held up a card in her hand for Logan and the rest to see. "By sending Honest from my hand to the graveyard, Lumina gains the attack points of your Dragon giving her 3500 attack until the end phase. Lumina, Counter attack with sacred blast!" The white clad summoner formed a ball of energy in her hands before hurling it at Alexandrite Dragon; the attack easily pushed the attack back and engulfed the dragon on Logan's field as Logan's Lifepoints dropped to 3000.

**Logan Kaiba-3000 LP**

**Proctor Lucinda-4000 LP**

Growling Logan lowered his arm from the blast not liking this at all. "Damn it who the hell dose this proctor think she is?!" Chazz snapped obviously not liking how she just treated Logan's dragon like trash as Logan growled. "Ill place one more card face down and end my turn" Logan stated not very happy.

"It's my turn then, I draw." Lucinda replied. "I switch Lumina to defense mode." The white-clad summoner on her field crossed her arms over her chest as she assumed defense mode. 'One of those facedowns is probably to stop an attack...' Lucinda thought to herself. "Jain, Lightsworn Paladin, Attack the player directly, Sacred Sword Slash!"

"Not so fast! Reveal face down. Spell-binding circle! Thanks to this card your monster can not attack nor change battle Phase your loss Proctor" Logan smirked as a circle came around Jain enveloping it in its grasp as Logan smirked widely. "Not bad Kaiba..." Chazz said with a smirk.

'As expected...' Lucinda thought. "Not bad, Applicant. I end my turn and have to send a total of 5 cards from my deck once more." She replied as she did so.

Draw!" Logan stated as he looked at his hand and nodded. "Alright First Off I shall play pot of greed thanks to this little thing I can draw two cards from My Deck" Logan said as he picked the top cards from his deck. "Next up I shall summon Luster Dragon in attack Mode!" Logan stated as a blue dragon flew in from behind Logan letting out a titanic Dragon Roar.

**Luster Dragon [1900/1600]**

"However this Card won't be around forever next Up I activate White Dragon Ritual with this I send My Dragon to the grave yard. Now Come Forth Paladian Of White Dragon!" Logan yelled as a knight on a dragon came swooping in as he grinned before, he continued.

**Paladin Of White Dragon [2,100/1,400]**

"However he won't be around long. Due to its effect I send him to the grave yard. Now come forth a creature with no equal Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Logan shouted as he slapped it on the duel disk as a white dragon with sharp teeth and claws flew in as it let out a terrible Roar.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon [3,200/2,700]**

"How fitting of a monster for the child of Seto Kaiba..." Lucinda commented but was not that worried."How is she now worried?! That is Blue Eyes!" Syrus snapped as Bastion was in shock. "This is not looking good." Bastion muttered in shock. "Now Blue Eyes Attack White Lighting on Jain!" Logan yelled as the Dragon tilted its head back before letting out a destructive blast towards Jain.

Lucinda covered herself as Jain was obliterated by the Dragon's attack as her life points dropped by 1400 to rest at 2600.

**Logan Kaiba-3,000 LP**

**Proctor Lucinda-2,600 LP**

"Next I shall place one card face down. That's my turn good luck getting past my Blue Eyes" Logan stated with a smirk as Chazz grinned. "She's screwed" Chazz Said grinning.

"My turn, draw." Lucinda replied calmly. 'Let's see how he responds to this.' She thinks. "Since I now have at least 4 Lightsworm monsters in my Graveyard with different names, I can now bring out their leader. Arise, JUDGMENT DRAGON!" Lucinda called as a huge white dragon appeared on her field. The dragon was truly a sight to rival Blue-Eyes as it seemed to emit light from itself. Its attack was shown to be 3000 before the field spell kicked in and raised its attack to match Blue-Eyes.

**Judgment Dragon [3,200/2,800]**

"Next, I activate Tremendous Fire. I take 500 damage but you take 1000!" she called at a wave of fire briefly covered the field and hit both of them. Her Lifepoints dropped to 2100 while Logan's fell to 2000.

**Logan Kaiba-2,000 LP**

**Proctor Lucinda-2,100 LP**

"Here is your final test. Let's see if you can overcome this monster. I end my turn." She stated looking Logan dead on "This is too close Judgment Dragon, and Blue-Eyes have 3,200 -is Logan Smirking?" Alexis asked in confusion as Logan let out a laugh. "Women you just sealed your fate first I activate my two remaining cards in my hand know as Elf's Light increasing its Power to 4,000" Logan said as the Dragon let out a roar with power as Logan continued.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon [4,000/2,700]**

"And finally my final face down!" Logan said revealing Megamorph. "Since I am down by 100 life points, this card increases my Blue-Eye's attack to 8,000!" Logan said with a grin as Blue-Eyes once again roared as its attack sky rocketed.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon [8,000/2,700]**

Now Blue-Eyes wipe out her dragon and the rest of her life points! White Lighting!" Logan yelled as blue eyes revved up again before letting out a destructive blast at Judgment Dragon

Lucinda covered her eyes to shield them from the powerful attack of Logan's Blue-Eyes White Dragon as the blast obliterated her Judgment Dragon and the rest of her Lifepoints. 'I sure hope that this kid will get knocked down a few pegs during his time at Duel Academy.' Lucinda thought as she swore she would remember him. "Nicely done, Applicant. You pass, welcome to Duel Academy." She replied politely as she deactivated her Duel Disk.

**Logan Kaiba-2,000 LP**

**Proctor Lucinda-0 LP**

"Hmph It was bout to happen anyways. Your Lightsworn just delayed the inevitable" He stated turning around placing his cards all in his deck again now that the duel was over before placing them into the deck slot heading out. "Arrogant little..." Lucinda muttered to herself sighing dusting herself off leaving the duel field.

* * *

"Alright I will start us off Professor! Draw!" Michael stated drawing his 6th card as he looked at his hand. In it he had Magic Cylinder, Cup of Ace, Royal Magical Library, Skilled White Magician, Dark Magic Curtain, and Magician's Valkyria. "Alright first I shall summon Skilled White Magician in defense mode" Michael stated placing the card on his duel disk as the hollogram shined before a white cloaked magician came up from the ground from White Magic as it bent down one knee chanting something.

**Skilled White Magician [1,700/1,900]**

"Next I shall play the spell card Cup of Ace!" Michael stayed placing the spell card on the spell section of the duel disk as a yellow cup appeared in front of him as one of the White Magician's 3 parts lit up. "Interesting so what do those Spell counters do Young Muto" Banner asked watching the Young Applicant.

"I am glad you asked Professor you see with these spell counters on him once all 3 are lit up I can sacrifice him and special summon Buster Blader from my hand ,deck, or grave yard" Michael explained as Banner smiled nodding at him. "Very well. Do continue" Banner said as Michael nodded. "Very well professor flip the coin!" Michael stated as the cup flung up as a coin began flipping out from it. Landing in the middle the coin landed on heads.

"Alright since I flipped heads I draw 2 cards" Michael said as he drew the cards Level Up and Chaos Sorcerer. "Next Up I play Dark Magic Curtain! With this First I pay half my life points" Michael stated letting out a groan as Dark magic from the curtain as it appeared on the field zapped him a bit taking half his life points. "God I hate that!" Michael muttered to himself as the skilled white Magician gained another spell counter.

**Michael-2,000 LP.**

**Prof. Banner-4,000 LP.**

"Anyways, as I was saying. Next up I use Dark Magic Curtain's effect with half my Life points paid. Arise, Dark Magican!" Michael yelled as a Magician figure with green skin blonde hair and a dark purple outfit with a red lining in between and a staff with the same color schemed and a dark green orb in the middle landing in front of Michael turning his head. "Hello Young Master it's nice to finally see you at last face to face" He said causing Michael to fall on his ass in shock. "First a Puzzle Spirit now a duel monster what's next?" Michael asked himself standing up dusting himself off.

**Dark Magician [2,500/2,100]**

"Next I shall place one card Face down and End my turn" Michael said as the face down card appeared behind his monsters. "Very Nice opening Move, Mr. Muto. As you know these decks are used to test your skill and deck" Banner said as Michael nodded as Banner drew his sixth card. "Very well I shall summon Fairy Dragon in attack Mode" Banner said as a green dragon flew in letting out a small cry.

**Fairy Dragon [1,200/1,000]**

"Next I activate the field spell known as Mountain. With this card my monster gains. 400 attack and defense points" He explained as The Skilled White Magician's final spell counter lit up brightly. "Finally I shall play Dragon Treasure with this card my dragon gains 300 attack points giving it 2,100 attack points more than enough to take out your Magician and stop Buster Blader from Appearing on the field" Banner said as the dragon let out a cry as its power increased with the Dragon Treasure and banner's field spell surrounding them.

**Fairy Dragon [2,100/1,700]**

"Now Fairy Dragon, attack Skilled White Magician! Fairy Dragon Blast!" Banner called out as the Dragon charged in preparing to blast the Magician before Michael pressed a button on his Duel disk. "Not so fast! Reveal Face Down, Magic Cylinder!" Michael shouted as two Cylinder's appeared as Fairy Dragon launched a blast as a vortex sucked the attack in.

"Thanks to this card your dragon's blast gets sent right back to you as life point damage so say good bye to 2,100 of your life points Professor" Michael said with a grin as the White Magician stood up before using his magic as the blast was sent flying as it blasted banner dropping his life points from 4,000 to 1,900

**Michael- 2,000 LP**

**Prof. Banner- 1,900 LP**

"Well Played Applicant. I switch my dragon to defense Mode and end my turn. Your Move." Banner stated as he coughed while his dragon covered its self with its wings as Michael blinked in a tad worried looked. "You ok?" He asked as Banner nodded standing up. "Yeah sorry that blast took a lot out of me" He grinned as Michael nodded before drawing. "Alright First since I have 3 Spell counters on my Monster I send it to the Grave yard. Now Come Forth Buster Blader!" Michael yelled as a figure fully cloaked in a purple armor came in swinging its blade before standing in front of Michael its sword out in front.

**Buster Blader [2,600/2,300]**

"Now due to his effect with a dragon on the field like your dragon it would normally gain 500 attack points for the Fairy Dragon however I got something else planed. With 3 cards still left in my hand I got one more to use. Now Dark Magician and Buster Blader are impressive on their own no question however the Monster I'm playing next is just as good. Now I play the spell card Polymerization! Fusing Dark magician with Buster Blader!" Michael stated as the two Monsters jumped up into a vortex as it began spinning fusing the monster's together.

"Now then, welcome the slayer of dragons, come forth Dark Paladin!" Michael called as a figure in an a big set of armor glowing green aura around him with a giant blade in hand as it landed slowly staring down Banner's field with a cold stare.

**Dark Paladin [2,900/2,400]**

"Now than with this summoned he has two effects first I will go over the first one. Due to Fairy Dragon being on the field my Paladin gains 500 attack points" Michael explained as the Paladin's aura grew as his attack power shot up from 2,900 to 3,400" As it smiled as it looked down Professor Banner.

**Dark Paladin [3,400/2,400]**

"I shall activate Big Bang Shot with this Card My monster shoots up to 3,800 and now has piercing damage with this the difference between his attack points and your dragon's life points are dealt to you is damage. Now Dark Paladin Attack! Magical Slash!" Michael shouted as The Paladin nodded charging in before slashing down on the Dragon destroying it before its sword lit up dealing 1,900 life point damage to Banner ending the duel.

**Michael-2,000 LP**

**Prof. Banner-0 LP**

Banner Chuckled as the blast took the reaming of his life points before he stood up. "Very well Played Young Applicant. I look forward to seeing what you can bring to this school in the future." Banner stated with a smile as Michael bowed in respect. "Thank you Professor" Michael said as the two went their opposite ways.

* * *

"Alright Miss Fontaine I shall start us off and May the best Woman win" She stated placing her hand on her deck drawing her six cards while Miss Fontaine drew her five as Dona looked at her hand and smiled. In her Hand she had Hunter Dragon, Two Kaibaman, Toon World, Black Land Fire Dragon and Blackland Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Liking her hand she nodded with a smile. "Alright First Off I shall play the Spell card known as Toon world! First I pay 1000 Life points than with this On the field any Toon Monster I play cannot be destroyed by battle except with Toon Monster or If their is a Toon Monster in my deck of the same type as a monster I can special summon it thanks to Toon World's Effect" Dona said. Up above Logan groaned holding his head.

"Great that freak who created Duel Monster's helped my sister create a toon deck" Logan said holding his temple growling as Dona looked up seeing Logan obviously annoyed with her first move and smirked if he hated that he was REALLY going to hate her next move.

**Dona Kaiba-3,000 LP**

**Prof. Fontaine-4,000 LP**

"Next Up I play well I guess you could say my father as I summon the Card Known as Kaibaman!" Dona stated as a figure due to the hologram from the Duel disk flipped over Dona landing in front of her with a duel monster's card in hand she was about speak before Logan snapped from the crowd. "DONA, WHAT THE FUCK?! ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN THE KAIBA NAME! YOU'VE TURNED OUR FATHER INTO SOME GOD DAMN SUPERHERO?! ARE YOU MAD WOMEN?!" He snapped as Dona put her hand over her face blushing in embarrassment. "Geese Bro you really know how to Embarrass your sister" Dona stated to herself.

**Kaibaman [200/700]**

"Ignoring that though. Next I activate it special Ability. By Sending it to the Grave yard I am allowed To Summon Blue eyes however due to Toon world out something a tad different will happened. So come forth" Dona said as she placed the card on the field as Toon world began flipping out for a few minutes before a Blue-Eyes in a cartoonish fashion came flying out as he landed next to Dona, He rubbing his head next to her cheek as she giggled before blue-eyes gave her a lick, much like a dog would. As she chuckled.

"WHAT THE HELL?! FIRST OUR FATHER NOW BLUE EYES WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TODAY DONA?!" Logan Snapped down at Dona from the crowd needless to say Dona was not happy as she turned to Logan yelling back. "WILL YOU SHUT UP?! IF I WAS NOT IN THE MIDDLE OF AN EXAM DUEL I WOULD COME UP THEIR AND SMACK YOU RIGHT NOW!" Dona snapped as Logan humphed sitting down as Blue eyes landed on the toon world chuckling. Zane and Alexis sweatdropped. Zane said sarcastically, "Sibling rivalry much?'

**Toon Blue Eyes White Dragon [3,000/2,500]**

In the shadow's of the Crowd away from Logan however unknown to the Young Kaiba Daughter a figure in a white cloak was watching the duel and grinned. "That's my girl..." He stated with a chuckle as how Dona pulled out Toon Blue Eyes on her first turn. "However with this being my first turn Toon Blue Eyes can't Attack. So I will end this with one card face down" Dona stated as Toon Blue Eyes Slipped into Toon world in a rather cartoonish fashion as the Face down card appeared behind it before the the toon world took its hand giving Fonda a rassberry as the young proctor could not help but laugh. Once she gained her composure back she began to speak.

"Impressive Miss Kaiba. This might be a tough duel if I can get anything going that is, my turn draw!" Ms. Fontaine Said as she drew her 6th card and nodded sadly there was not much she could do so she had to do what she could as she nodded before realizing something. "Wait Toon world protects her monster's however it leaves her wide open for an attack" Fonda stated to herself grinning.

"I'm surprised someone from a famous family like yours who did very well on the Written Exam made such a simple mistake" Fonda said as Dona blinked in confusion. "Mistake?" She asked as Fontaine nodded. "Correct while Toon World Dose protect your monster's it dose not protect you from Damage" She explained as Dona's eyes widened. "Oh shit..." Dona muttered to herself. "Amatauristic mistake Sister...going to cost you" Logan said with a smirk.

"First I summon the card known as Harpie Lady! However she won't be alone" She explained as she pulled another card from her hand. "Next I activate the spell card known as Elegant Egotist so now I can summon her two sisters so welcome the Harpie Lady Sisters!" Fonda explained as three Harpies swooped in as Dona's eyes widened. "Wait I thought Allyson was the only one who had those" she pondered in shock.

"Next I activate the field spell known as Harpie Hunting Ground now due to this spell my harpies gain a total of 200 more attack point's however I am not quite done here. Next I activate the spell card known as Cyber Armor. Thanks to this little baby my harpies are looking at 2,650 attack points" She explained as Dona's eyes widened as the Armor slapped over the Harpies who smirked.

**Harpie Lady Sisters [2,650/2,300]**

"Oh shit..." Dona cursed to herself realizing she was wide open. "Now Harpie Lady Sisters Attack Dona Directly! Triple Claw Slash!" Ms. Fontaine shouted as the Harpies charged in slicing Dona three time as She yelled out in pain as the Harpies landed back in front of her as Dona grasped her arm in pain looking up as Logan nearly busted up laughing. "She's screwed" Logan laughed as Dona stood up.

**Dona Kaiba-350 LP**

**Prof. Fontaine-4,000 LP**

"Just end this she dose not stand a chance!" Logan shouted as Dona growled at her brother but in a way he was right. How could she pull this around she only had Toon blue eyes out on the field. She was starting to fear there was not much before. "DONA!" a voice yelled from the crowd as Dona turned around to see the figure who had shouted it. "Mike?" She asked as Michael Muto began to speak. "Don't Listen to Your brother! You can still pull this out! Remember what my father taught us!" Michael yelled as she smiled closing her eyes remembering Yugi's voice. "The Heart of The Cards right Yugi said they always got him out of a bind..." Dona said as Fonda smiled. "With that I end my turn" She said smiling.

"Alright I hope your father is right Michael...come on cards if I needed you to believe in me any time now would be the time" Dona said to herself. "Draw!" She yelled closing her eyes drawing her card hoping this was the card. Dona smiled widely at the card she drew it was her second Blue-Eyes White Dragon as she ginned she could pull this around after all.

"Alright This Duel is Mine. First I summon My Second Kaibaman to the field" Dona stated as the figure that looked like her and Logan's father once again appeared on the field. "However he will not be around to long as now I use his effect and send him to the Graveyard. Now prepare to meet the real deal not the heartless version like my brother has come forth Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Dona stated slapping it on the duel disk as a white dragon with sharp teeth, a shining white body and blue eyes to match its name and claws flew in as it let out a roar.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon [3,000/2,500]**

"WHAT?! SHE HAS THE OTHER TWO BLUE EYES AND NOT ME?! THAT SON OF A BITCH! FATHER! I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!" Logan snapped growling obviously not to happy about what just transpired. Meanwhile up in the grandstand Mokuba was rolling around howling with laughter. "Now than I Shall activate my final spell card in my hand. BURST STREAM OF DESTRUCTION! With this card all monsters on your side of the field are destroyed." She stated as the Blue-Eyes blasted the field destroying the Harpie Lady Sisters.

"Now for my attack Blue-Eyes and Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon Double White Lighting!" Dona shouted as Toon world opened up as Toon blue eyes popped out with a grin as it and the Regular blue eyes charged in as they revved up before launching two white lightning at Miss Fontaine as she covered her face with her arms as the blasts knocked her back a little as her life points dropped to 0.

**Dona Kaiba-350 LP**

**Prof. Fontaine-0 LP**

"Well Done Miss. Kaiba Welcome to Duel Academy" Fontaine said with a smile as Dona bowed smiling. "Thank you Miss Fontaine but trust me I could never cut a duel that close again if I tried" She said with a Pant as Miss Fontaine chuckled as the two went their separate ways as Dona placed her deck back in order. "Thank you uncle Peggy" She said with a slight giggle as she went to meet up with the others.

* * *

"Alright Get Your Game On!" Jaden called as he drew his sixth card and saw his hand grinning before speaking. "Alright First I play Reinforcement of the Army. Thanks to this Card I can play add Spark-man from my deck to my hand" Jaden said as a card appeared in his hand as he grinned. "Alright Next I am going to Summon Elemental Hero Stratos to the Field!" Jaden stated as a monster with metal armor over him came flying in landing in front of Jaden.

**Elemental Hero Stratos [1,800/300]**

"With that I shall end my turn. not bad eh teach?" Jaden said with a grin as Crowler chuckled. "Not bad for an amateur. Now allow me to show you how a real duelist duels. First I place two cards face down. Next I play the spell card Heavy Storm! This card destroys every other spell and trap card that's out on the field." Crowler said with a smirk as a wind came flying by Destroying Crowler's two face downs.

"I don't have any facedowns so only yours are destroyed, teach." Jaden commented with a grin. As the Smoke began clearing Crowler smirked. "Do not be one to jump ahead young Scholar." Crowler Said as two snake like token's appeared on the field as he smirked bringing a card from his hand. "NOW I SACRIFICE MY TWO WICKED TOKENS! To summon my ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM!" Crowler shouted as the tokens disappeared before a Giant golem made of parts from old times appeared on the field.

"Now my golem, attack! Mechanized Melee!" Crowler shouted as the golem's eyes lit up before he winded out before punching the monster. "Stratos!" Jaden cried as it got destroyed as Crowler Chuckled.

**Crowler-4,000 LP**

**Jaden- 2,800 LP**

"Oh I am sorry? Did I destroy your Weak Monster? So terribly Sorry" He said with a smirk. "With that I end my turn Slacker" Crowler said with a grin. "My monsters aren't weak!" Jaden retorted. "Oh I am sorry I forgot how emotionally attached you new duelists got to your monsters. So terrible sorry" Crowler said with a smirk.

"I'll show you that my monsters aren't weak with my next move! Draw!" Jaden declared as he drew his next card.

"I activate Polymerization!" Jaden declared as he played the card.

"I fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental hero Burstinatrix together." Jaden declared as a red-clad female warrior with black hair and a green clad man with a pair of white wings appeared briefly before being sucked into a vortex.

"Come out, my favorite monster, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Jaden declared as a warrior descended from the vortex. The warrior had a single white wing that emerged from his shoulder. He had what looked like a red dragon head on his right arm. To finish off his look, he had a long red dragon's tail with green spikes.

**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman [2100/1200]**

"Oh ok another amateurish mistake would anyone like to tell me what our little friend did wrong" Crowler started as Logan called out from the crowd. "He summoned a monster with only 2,100 attack points compared to your Golem's 3,000" Logan called out as Crowler Smirked. "Very good Mr. Kaiba Very good yes as you can see his monster only has 2,100 attack points while my golem has 3,000. A simple mistake don't feel bad" Crowler said with a smirk.

Jaden merely shook his head. "Who said I was done, teach?" he asked with a slight smile on his face.

"I'm well aware that Flame Wingman doesn't stand a chance against your Ancient Gear golem. But how about I even the playing field a little?" Jaden said with a smirk. "Oh what you're going to play a field spell? It dose not mater no field spell you can use will be able to destroy my Gear golem" Crowler said with laugh.

"Right you are, teach!" Jaden replied as he pulled a card from his hand and slid open the field spell card slow on his Duel Disk.

"Every hero needs their playground so I activate the Skyscraper field spell!" Jaden declared as large buildings burst from the ground around them until the two duelists were in the center of a huge metropolis. Flame Wingman was seen perched on the top of one of the skyscrapers.

"When an Elemental Hero attacks a stronger monster, this field spell boosts his attack by 1000 points!" Jaden stated.

"Flame Wing Man, attack Ancient Gear Golem! Skydive Scorcher!" Jaden yelled as Flame Wingman's attack went up to 3100 as he leaped off the skyscraper before diving at Ancient Gear Golem and becoming engulfed with fire.

"Alright Jaden!" Michael yelled from the Stands as Dona smiled "Kid's got skill that's for sure" She stated as Logan over by Chazz growled. "Lucky Brat..." Logan growled. "WAIT TIME OUT!" Crowler shouted as his Golem was engulfed fire as it was now a rusted hunk of junk.

"And that is not all! When Flame Wingman destroys an opponent's monster by battle, that monster's attack points come out of your Lifepoints, teach!" Jaden called as the rusted remains of Ancient Gear Golem wobbled for a few moments before collapsing on Crowler. "No way..." Crowler muttered as the golem was collapsed on Crowler dropping Crowler's life points to 900.

**Crolwer-900 LP**

**Jaden-2,800 LP**

"Damn it I will not be thwarted by this flunky..." Crowler stated slowly standing up as the junk disappeared. "Wow the kids got skill." Alexis said smiling. "This isn't over yet Alexis Crowler still has 900 life points left" Zane explained as Alexis nodded but spoke. "Yeah but he destroyed Crowler's best monster it would take a Miracle for him to pull out of this one" Alexis explained.

"I'm not done yet! I activate De-Fusion!" This returns Flame Wingman to my fusion deck and lets me special summon Avian and Burstinatrix from my graveyard!" Jaden declared as Flame Wingman seemed to blur before he split apart into a green clad warrior with white wings and a red-clad female warrior with a red jumpsuit.

"Avian, attack directly with Feather Shot!" Jaden called as Avian leaped in the air before flapping his wings and shooting numerous feathers at Crowler.

"GAH!" Crowler yelled as the Feathers launched at him as uniform cutting a small part of it as the Life points went to Zero as Chazz growled in shock. "It must be dumb luck no way Crowler could lose to some flunkie" Chazz said with a growl. "OH BOO YEAH!" Michael stated clapping hands with Dona and Syrus at Jaden's win. Jaden grinned at Crowler before point his index and middle finger on his right hand before calling "Gotcha! That was a great duel! That's Game!" Jaden called with a grin.

"No way...There's no way this Flunky could defeat ME!" Crowler growled as Jaden jumped around waving at the crowd shouting "I'm in!" as he looked at his deck. "And from now on we are partners My friends" He said as Winged Kuriboh's card slid out with a wink as Jaden walked away putting his deck in his deck holster heading up to Michael, Dona, and Syrus. "Nice duel Jaden!" Michael stated as the two clapped hands. "Thanks that duel was awesome. So who's left?" Jaden asked as Dona spoke. "We are just waiting on Allyson let's head over to watch" She said as Jaden nodded with a grin as the Four Headed over to the stands behind the final duel field to watch the final duel exam.

* * *

"Alright my move!" Allyson called as she drew her sixth card as Professor Sartyr drew his 5 and smiled nodding as Allyson looked at her hand. She had Gift of the Mystical Elf, Blue-Winged Crown, Dodger Dragon, Cyber Shield, Harpie Lady and Nin-Ken Dog. "Alright first off I will start by summoning Harpie Lady in attack Mode" Allyson yelled out as she placed the card on the duel disk as the Humanoid animal figure with Beautiful wings swooped in landing in front of Allyson with it's claws ready to Strike at any time.

**Harpie Lady [1,300/1,400]**

"Next I play the spell card known as Cyber Shield. This Shield when Equipped to my Harpie. She gains a total of 500 attack points here you go Harpie" Allyson said as she placed the spell in the spell/trap area as the Harpie flew into the air as the three parts of the shield slammed on the Harpie as it landed crossing her arms with a grin. Harpie Lady had now become Cyber Harpie Lady.

**Cyber Harpie Lady [1,800/1,400]**

"I will end my turn with one card Face down" Allyson said with a smile as Saytr nodded drawing her sixth card however he did not have the best hand as he had to do something though as he nodded. "Very nicely done Ms. Wheeler but Let us see you get past this. First I shall set one monster face down. Than I play the spell card known as Moonyan Curry with this spell card I gain 200 life points to my already 4,000" He stated as the hologram of the Curry appeared before poring on him as Saytr smiled.

**Allyson Wheeler-4,000 LP**

**Prof. Saytr- 4,200 LP**

"With that I shall end my Turn" Saytr said with a smile and nodded as Allyson need back with a grin placing her hand on her deck. "Ok let's continue Draw!" Allyson stated Drawing her next card looking at as She grinned drawing Mirror force and nodded she worried about the face down and nodded ok she knew just what to do now. "Alright First I am going to place this card face down."Next I am going to activate my face down from last turn. Gift of the Mystical Elf. Thanks to this card I gain 300 life points for every monster out of the field and since you and me have one each that's 600 life points for me" Allyson explained as she closed her eyes as the life point counter for her shot up to 4,600

**Allyson Wheeler-4,600 LP**

**Prof. Saytr- 4,200 LP**

"With that I shall end my turn" She stated as Saytr nodded drawing his next card and smiled. "I'm afraid I must end your Harpie Lady their Miss Allyson. First I summon the Card Known as Jerry Bean Man" Saytr called out as suddenly a bean like warrior popped out of the ground with a sword in hand a cape behind him.

**Jerry Bean Man [1,750/0]**

"Next I equip him with the spell card Legendary Sword. Thanks to this Spell card I can raise my monster's attack and defense points by 300" he Stated as the Sword in the bean mans hand turned to the Legendary sword as he smirked as Saytr also flipped up his face down revealed to be a literal mushroom man.

**Mushroom Man [800/600]**

**Jerry Bean Man [2,050/300]**

"Now than Jerry Bean Man Attack! Legendary Slash!" Saytr called out as the bean-human like monster with his sword in hand ready to destroy the Harpie lady as the young women smirked. "Bad Move I I activate my face down!" Allyson called as she pressed the button revealing Mirror force. "Mirror Force! Thanks to this bad boy all your monster's in attack mode are destroyed should of kept Mushroom man down Prof." Allyson said with a grin as The bean struck the Harpie as it was blocked by a force knocking it back destroying him as a beam struck mushroom man destroying him.

"Well Done Miss Allyson I end my turn" Saytr said coughing with a laugh as Allyson grinned placing her hand on her deck. "Alright Time to End this in style! Draw!" Allyson said as she drew another card and looked at the remaining 5 cards in her hand and grinned she knew how this was ending this as she grinned. "Alright First I am going to activate the Field Spell Harpie Hunting ground! With this little bad boy my winged beasts gain 200 attack and defense points" Allyson said as a hunting ground appeared under the two as the Cyber Harpie grinned as her attack shot up to 2,000.

"Next! I activate the spell card Elegant Egotist So come form Cyber Harpie Lady Sisters!" Allyson called as the other two Harpie Ladies one orange hair and one spiked blue hair appeared on the field with the same armor the original Cyber Harpie Lady had on the field as they landed next to the other one on both sides grinning.

**Cyber Harpie Lady Sisters[2,650/2,300]**

"Next I Summon Red Eyes Chick!" Allyson called as an egg appeared on the field before it began to crack as a young baby poked its head out letting out a small cry as some of the girls in the arena let out a "Awww its so cute" Cry as Alexis face palmed in embarrassment. "And I actually have to bunk with some of these girls?" Alexis asked sighing in annoyance.

"Now due to its ability I can send it to the grave yard and Summon its Adult Version come out Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Allyson called as the chick was engulfed in fire as it shined brightly before it grew to its adult form letting out a roar at Saytr as the girls who were awwing a moment ago. let out eeps hiding behind their chairs as, The Harpie Lady sisters flew over petting Red-Eyes on its head calming it down momentarily as they grinned at Saytr.

**Red-Eyes Black Dragon [2,400/2,000]**

Professor Satyr snorted out a laugh and commented, "You're Joey and Mai Wheeler's daughter all right." Satyr said as Allyson grinned. "That I am now to end this with style. Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Harpie Lady Sisters attack and wipe out the Rest of Satyr's Life points Inferno Harpie Attack!" Allyson yelled as The Harpies nodded as they jumped away from Red eyes as it took to the sky before launching a fire blast knocking out 2,400 of Satyr's life points before the Harpie ladies appeared around him each dealing a claw slash dealing 2,650 life point damage to him ending the duel.

**Allyson Wheeler-4,600 LP**

**Prof. Saytr- 0 LP**

"Well done Ms. Allyson Welcome to Duel Academy" Saytr said as the two nodded bowing as Saytr left as Allyson grinned. "Now that's how you win a duel" Allyson said placing Sun glasses over her eyes. "Wheeler Style" She said with a laugh. "Allyson!" A voice called as she took off her glasses as she turned to See Michael, Jaden, and Dona running over to her as Dona gave her friend a little noogie. "Way to go girlfriend!" Dona said as Allyson laughed. "Awww shucks it was nothing" Allyson said with a laugh as Jaden grinned. "Nice I met two of you on the way here and now we are going to be going to school together sweet" Jaden said with a grin.

"This Year is going to be Interesting" Alexis said in the stands as Zane humphed heading the other way. Down below The four clapped their hands together as, Logan growled in the stands as in the sky images of Blue-Eyes, Red-Eyes, Harpie Lady Sisters, Dark Magician and Dark Paladin along with Yami also known as Atem appeared looking down at the four smiling before looking up at the Sky. "Whatever your plans are Light of Destruction, you are in some serious trouble with these four" Atem said with a smile as the four bellow were heading up the stairs it was the start of the first year at Duel Academy.

* * *

**A/N: Thus ends the Exam Duels. Alexis is Right this is going to be an INTERESTING 4 years xD. Anyways for those of you wondering I am following the Anime rules so dont be confused if it seems off anyways stay tuned.**


	6. Flame Wingman and Dark Paladin

A helicopter was flying towards Duel Academy with the new students from the exams inside. The man flying the copter began to speak though the intercom to all the new students. "Attention new duel academy students if you look outside your window you will see your new home away from home." He stated as, the students in the copter were awing at the sight including Michael, Dona, and Allyson who had seen a lot of impressive things before now. "Now, now I know you're excited but don't shove. Quite a sight eh? Now than fasten your seat belts and place your seats back to an upright position we are going in to land. Next stop Academy Island." He stated as, the copter began flying in to land.

Inside the Academy the group of new Students were meeting in front all in different Color's Dona in Blue Allyson in Yellow while Mike, Jaden, and Syrus, dawned the Red as an image appeared on the screen popped up a man with a bald head and a black beard showed up smiling. "Good Morning and welcome my students. I am Chancellor Sheppard and you are the best and brightest young duelists in the world" He stated with glee as Michael, and Syrus were focusing on the speech while Jaden was falling asleep as Michael chuckled to himself at the sight as, the Chancellor continued. "Now please get yourself settled in I think you will find them quite comfortable Depending on how you ranked of course" He said with a laugh as it was showing the three dorms.

Outside Jaden, Michael, and Syrus were currently messing with the Duel Academy PDA thingy. Michael was not used to these types of devices but it seemed pretty simple to figure out. "Well I don't know about you guys but Looks like I'm in the Slifer Red Dorm" Jaden said with a grin.

Syrus spoke next still messing with his. "Cool Me Too" Syrus said.

Michael grinned nodding. "Likewise here" Michael explained with a chuckle as, Bastion alongside Allyson, and Dona were walking down the path way.

"Hey, are you three in Red too?" Jaden asked.

Michael sweat dropped. "Tell me he did not just ask that Yami?" Michael asked in his head as, Yami shook his head.

"Afraid so Michael" Yami said as, Michael mentally face palmed.

"Let's see Yellow Jacket, Yellow Buttons, and Yellow Sneakers. I don't think so." Bastion said as Allyson and Dona could not help but giggle.

"Oh, so that's why Sy, Mike, and I are in Red" Jaden said looking over his jacket as, Bastion sweatdropped. "Don't tell me your just now figuring that out" He asked.

Jaden's face got all puffy. "So what? Ever think I'm color blind?!" Jaden asked.

Bastion laughed. "Well, are you color blind?" He asked. Jaden laughed.

"No, but I could have been. Take care" Jaden said as, Allyson and Bastion took off towards Ra Yellow as, Dona stood behind to catch up with Michael before they went their separate ways.

"I'm Surprised you made it to Slifer with your grades Michael what gives?" She asked giggling as, Michael chuckled.

"Oh you know the whole not wanting me to have special treatment thing with dad" Michael explained as Dona nodded.

"Understandable" Dona said grinning as; one of the Obelisk blue kids came up from behind wrapping his arm around Dona.

"Hey babe what are you doing hanging around these Slifer Slackers for? Why don't you and me go back to the blue dorm a-" He started but was not able to finish as, Dona grabbed him by the throat. "Gah can't breathe!" He coughed out.

"Number one: Do not even THINK of finishing that sentence if you want to live. Number two if you call Michael, Jaden, Syrus, or any of the Slifers Slackers again while I am here you are dead are we clear?!" Dona snapped as, the Obelisk nodded really quickly as Dona released her grip. "Now go before I change my mind of sending you to the nurses office on the first day." Dona stated as, the Obelisk stumbled to his feet before taking off fast.

"Nice. Well Syrus, Jaden, and I better get to our dorms catch ya later Dona." Michael said with a smile as, she nodded as she watched the Slifers head to their dorm and smiled before heading to the Obelisk Blue Girl's dorm. Over at the Slifer Red Dorm Syrus groaned.

"This isn't a dorm. This is like an outhouse with a deck." Syrus groaned. Michael was looking on the other side of the dorm. "Man did Kaiba get lazy with the Slifer Dorms or what Yami?" He asked as Atem came out from the puzzle seeing the Slifer Red Dorms.

"It seems like it" He said with a sweatdrop.

"You kidding me?! Check out the view this place is great!" Jaden said as, the Trio picked out one of the rooms. "Well looks like this one here is our room guys" Jaden said as, Michael sweat dropped at the size as, Syrus spoke.

"It's Kind of small" He said. Jaden chuckled.

"Hey you're a Small guy" He said with a grin. Michael sighed shaking his head.

"I don't think that help's things Jaden." Michael said as the three walked into the room looking around it was small but, decent to say the least Kaiba for sure gave this dorm the short leash. Then again with Michael's father always beating him with Slifer it was understandable.

"Anyways I like it. This will make a sweet pad for our first year here" Jaden said with a grin as, Michael nodded he had to agree as he took his backpack off placing it to the side.

"Yeah Kind of weird meeting at the Entrance Exam and now roommates!" Syrus exclaimed. He was speaking about some Ancient life connection as Michael sweatdropped shrugging it off as, Jaden spoke.

"No offense. But that's just lame!" He said as, Syrus approached.

"Well it could be true" Syrus said as Jaden continued to grin.

"Forget it! They broke the mold when they made you and me Sy" Jaden said grinning as, Syrus put his head down sighing.

"Yeah...for different Reasons." Syrus stated sighing as Jaden sweatdropped.

"Sy we are going to have to work on that Confidence of yours" Jaden said as, Michael nodded in agreement.

"Majorly..." He told himself getting a Hey! And a smirk from Yami as, Michael chuckled to himself.

"But first let's work on this PAD!" Jaden said opening the curtains as, a mysterious voice called out.

"HEY! Those were closed for a reason!" It called as Jaden Syrus and Michael nearly jumped in surprise. Michael walked over to the two as Syrus spoke.

"Oh sorry..." Syrus said as Jaden spoke up.

"Yeah we didn't see you up there..." Jaden said as, the man was wiggling around above.

"Well can you see me now" He asked revealing his face. He had hair that had two side parts they looked like a Koala bear's and a big nose that also looked like it belonged on a Koala. Jaden and Syrus began screaming hugging the other as Michael fell on his ass in shock at the man as, he spoke.

"Would ya stop your screaming?! Who are you three and what are you doing in my room" He asked as, Jaden sweatdropped speaking.

"Oh Sorry I'm Jaden Yuki" Jaden explained with a grin as Syrus spoke.

"And I'm Syrus" He said as Michael slowly began to get up.

"The Names Michael Mu-" He started but saw the man turn back around and sweatdropped as, Jaden was trying to say they were his new roommates as, he began to speak.

"Your new alright so let me tell you how things work around here." The man said as Jaden blinked in confusion.

"What things?" He asked. Syrus spoke.

"Like when parent's week is?" He asked as, the man scoffed.

"Duh how the whole color thing works. That's more important than anything." He said. Jaden and Syrus blinked.

"Yeah?" They asked. Michael stood up from leaning against the wall.

"Let me guess there are three dorms Obelisk Blue, the Highest, Ra Yellow, 2nd best, and Us Slifer Red dueling duds according to the schools standards anyways right?" Michael asked. The man turned around in shock he knew and spoke.

"Correct who exactly are you?" He asked as Michael chuckled speaking.

"Names Michael. Michael Muto" He stated as, the man spoke again.

"Huh so you're the King of Games Son huh? He must be ashamed." He stated making Michael's face steam up.

"HEY!" He shouted in anger. "Whatever there you have it Oh I'm Chumley by the way" He said going back to sleep as the three headed out to check around the schools.

Outside as, Michael, Jaden, and Syrus were heading down the walkway as, Michael had his eyes closed taking in the breeze as, Jaden spoke.

"Don't tell me you're still down about that Sy" Jaden asked as, Syrus nodded in depression. "But the school standards said we red's are the worse" Syrus said as, Michael opened his eyes laughing. "We aren't the worst in Dueling Skills Syrus. You see my father kicked Logan's father's ass so many times with Slifer the Sky Dragon he held a grudge. So there for Slifers are considered the worst cause of that" Michael stated.

Jaden blinked in confusion. "Slifer the Sky Dragon?" He asked as,

Michael looked at Jaden in shock. "You mean you don't know the god cards the dorms are based off of?"

He asked as Jaden shook his head as Michael sighed. "Jaden, Jaden, Jaden..." was all he said as Jaden began to speak.

"Anyways forget that Sy. Red's a sweet color. Where you think the term red hot comes from. From Red, Baby. Besides the year hasn't even started yet so how can we be the worse?" Jaden asked as Michael nodded in agreement.

"You're right guys" Syrus said as flames lit up from under him. "Red is for Red Hot, Scorching, Dangerous, Hot! I'm Like a furnace or a really, really big bottle of spicy salsa dip!" He said as Jaden and Michael had taken off Michael trying to keep up with Jaden.

"Right? Wait I'm not a dip wait up" Syrus called following after the two.

"There is some dueling actions going on over here come on" Jaden called as Michael sweat dropped.

"How the hell does he know Yami?" Michael asked as Atem came out from the puzzle.

"Beats me Michael" Atem stated looking at Jaden. "There is something different about this Kid I just cannot put my finger on it" Atem told him wondering what he was feeling differently about this kid.

"It will probably come out when the time is right if I am right about him" Atem said to himself shaking his head going back into the puzzle.

"It's over this way I'm sure of it" Jaden stated looking around the arena as Syrus asked in shock.

"How do you know? Do you have some sixth sense for dueling or something?" He asked Jaden as Michael could not help but chuckle at Syrus's statement.

Stopping Jaden took in a deep breath and smiled. "It's in the air. Ah can't you just smell it guys?" Jaden asked as Michael sweat dropped following Jaden in.

"Maybe if today's pollen count was lower..." Syrus groaned gaining a chuckle from Michael.

"You sure we should be in here?" Syrus asked as Jaden looked around in shock. 'Whoa to cool...' He said to himself looking around.

"This is the sweetest dueling Arena I've ever seen" Jaden said as Michael chuckled to himself.

"Considering who made this School I am not surprised" Michael stated with a grin as Syrus spoke.

"No kidding it looks completely state of the art I bet it would be sweet to duel in" Syrus said catching the attention of two Obelisks.

"Well let's find out. You up for a duel Mike?" Jaden asked as Michael grinned.

"I don't carry my deck around for nothing Jaden let's do it" Michael said grinning as Syrus spoke.

"Do you think we are allowed?" He asked as Jaden spoke.

"Of course we are allowed we are students here and this is our campus right?" He asked as Michael nodded.

"I don't see any flaw in that logic" Michael said before a buzz-kill voice spoke.

"Wrong this is the Blue Obelisk's campus" It said as the turned to see two Student's in blue as Michael groaned.

"Oh great buzz killers..." Michael said to himself gaining a chuckle from Yami.

"And You Slifer Red Rejects are not welcome here ya got that?" the other one asked as Syrus let out an uh as Michael's fists tightened.

"This Slifer Slacker bullshit again?!" Michael asked himself as Yami saw he was getting rather irritated with it as the man spoke.

"Check out the Crest" He said as the three turned around seeing a crest of Obelisk's head. "This Arena's our turf" He said as Syrus turned around and spoke.

"Sorry we were just looking around but we will leave now right guys?" He asked as Jaden shook his head before speaking.

"Nah we don't have to leave not so long as you two agree to Duel Me and Mike here. It will be a guest tag duel" Jaden said laughing as he put his arm around Mike's shoulder as he laughed as the two caught their faces.

"Hey it's you two" One said as the other turned to the stands.

"Hey Chazz, Logan the Applicant who beat Dr. Crowler is here and the one with the Dark Paladin as well" He called out.

From the stands two figures came down the steps cloaked in blue as Michael turned growling. "LOGAN!" he snapped as Logan laughed before speaking.

"I had a feeling you would be a Slifer Slacker Muto Just like your father" Logan said as Chazz laughed.

"Nice one Logan" Chazz stated as Michael growled his Puzzle shaking a bit but nothing happened.

"Oh hey what's up? My name's Jaden and they're Chazz and Logan?" Jaden asked as the two duelists growled as one of the lackies spoke.

"Their names our Chazz Princeton and Logan Kaiba. Chazz was the top duelists at duel prep-school and Logan is the son of Seto Kaiba so you be sure to pay the proper respects got it?" The glasses wearing one said as the next one spoke.

"They are going to be competing and one of them will become the future king of games. The best duelist in the world" He said as Jaden turned his head.

"Impossible..." He said crossing his arms.

"Say what?!" he asked in shock as Jaden laughed speaking.

"Ya see its impossible for them to compete to see who the future king of games is between the two of them cause the future King of games is going to be either Mike or Myself" Jaden said with a grin as Michael smiled.

"Look forward to that competition Jaden" Michael said as Jaden grinned.

"Likewise" He said giving him thumbs up as the two Blue's looked at them and laughed.

"A Slifer Slacker as King of games? That will be the day" He said as that sent Michael over edge as Yami squinted.

"He probably shouldn't of said that" Yami muttered to himself.

"THAT'S IT!" Michael snapped as the Obelisks stop laughing right as the tall one took a punch to the gut as he keeled over grasping his stomach as Michael spoke.

"Call Slifers Slackers one more time and I will show you EXACTLY how it is to get owned by a "Slacker" Michael snapped as the man coughed before standing up.

"Why you-" He stated before Chazz and Logan spoke.

"Temper, Temper Muto" Logan said chuckling smirking as, Michael turned growling.

Chazz chuckled. "Alright you three can it. Maybe the new kids right" Chazz said. The glasses lackey blinked speaking.

"What ya mean Chazz?" He asked as, Chazz chuckle speaking. "He did beat Dr. Crowler after all and that legendary rare monster after all. Muto also defeated Logan here I guess that takes some skill" Chazz said as, Jaden smirked.

"Got that right" Jaden said as, Chazz grinned speaking.

"Or was it luck I say we find out right now" Chazz said as split face screen came in for both Duelists and their rival's Logan smirking widely.

"Bring it me and Michael are ready whenever you are" Jaden said with a smirk.

"Well this sure is a motley crew" a feminine voice stated a as the group turned around to spot a woman with blonde hair with the female obelisk blue girl's uniform on.

"Whoa who is that?" Syrus asked as Michael shook his head.

"Not sure" Michael stated a small blush creeping on his face as inside the puzzle Yami could not help but smirk. "

Hey Alexis...have you come to see me and Logan mop the floor with our new friends. It will be a short duel but an entertaining duel none the less" Chazz said with a grin as Logan chuckled.

"True that Chazz" Logan said smirking as Alexis humphed.

"Keep your Ego in check Kaiba boy. I'm here to remind you and Princeton about the Obelisk welcome dinner you're both late" She snapped.

"Oh right come on guys" Chazz said as Logan followed afterwards followed by the two Lackeys.

"Sorry If Chazz and Logan rubbed you the wrong way not all us Obelisk's. Logan thinks Just cause he's Seto Kaiba's son he can mess with Slifers like he owns the place. And Chazz is Just a jerk Especially with Slifers" Alexis stated glaring as the two Obelisk's headed off.

"Eh don't worry about it I've dealt with Logan since Childhood" Michael stated as Alexis blinked.

"Besides... with the two of us we could beat them in one turn if we wanted to!" Jaden said grinning as Michael sweat dropped.

"We are going to have to work on that over confidence of yours" Syrus said as Jaden laughed.

"Ok two turns Maybe three" Jaden said as Michael, Syrus, and Alexis chuckled a little as Jaden sweatdropped.

"What?" He asked as if he didn't know as Alexis spoke.

"The Slifer Welcome Dinner is about to start to" Alexis explained as Jaden nodded eagerly.

"Right come on guys!" Jaden said as Jaden and Syrus took off.

"Wait up!" Syrus called as Jaden turned around running in place.

"Oh what was your name again?" Jaden asked as, Alexis blinked and Smiled.

"Alexis Rhodes and yours?" She asked as, Jaden grinned,

"The names Jaden. Alright see you around!" Jaden said taking off followed by Syrus saying

"aren't you going to introduce me?!" as, Michael chuckled.

"Well see you around got to-WHOA!" He said as Alexis grabbed the puzzle around Michael's neck looking at it.

"This Puzzle..." She asked as a bright flash showed to a Flashback to a dark dorm.

"Uh..." Michael asked as Alexis shook her head letting go of the puzzle and spoke.

"It's nothing sorry" She said as she let go heading off.

"Ok that was freaky..." Michael muttered before taking off to the Slifer dorm.

The welcome dinners went on without a hitch though the Slifer one could have been eh a tad better as the dinner end the trio of Slifers was in the room with Chumley trying to sleep as Michael had his eyes closed against the wall.

"Want some tea Michael?" Syrus asked as Michael opened his eyes looking up at Yami who shook his head no as he smiled.

"No thanks Syrus" he said as the young one nodded.

"Tea makes you wet the bed anyways" Chumley grumbled as Michael sweat dropped. Suddenly Jaden's PDA went off as Michael blinked before the machine spoke.

"Incoming Message for Michael Muto and Jaden Yuki" It said as Michael blinked as he went over to the PDA as Jaden opened it revealing Chazz's face.

"Hey Slifer Slackers don't think you two are off the hook. Tonight you and Michael vs. me and Logan at midnight it's on. Oh and why don't we make it Interesting whoever wins gets the other guys best card" Chazz's voice said as the message ended.

"Wait Yami isn't the ante rule banned here?" Michael asked as Yami appeared behind Michael.

"Since when did Logan listen to the rules?" Yami asked chuckling as Michael chuckled.

"Point taken" He said as Jaden grinned.

"Sweet looks like we are going to be able to tag after all Mike" Jaden said with a grin as the trio headed out of the dorm to the arena Chumley was heard mutter.

"All they got is trouble" went unheard by them.

"I don't know if this is a good idea guys..." Syrus muttered as Michael shook his head.

"Trust me they wouldn't let us live this down if we didn't show" Michael explained as Jaden grinned.

"And besides they called us out. We got to show" Jaden said with a grin. As they entered Logan, Chazz and the two lackies were standing there as Chazz and Logan smirked as Chazz spoke.

"Well look who decided to show" Chazz said with a grin.

"If you thought I was going to miss kicking your ass again Logan you got another thing coming" Michael said grinning as he closed his eyes preparing Yami who nodded.

"You better believe it there was no way we were going to miss this" Jaden said as the two walked forward followed by Syrus who gave a

"Wait up!"

"Time to see if you beating Crowler were a Fluke or a Fact along with you Slacker" Chazz said with a grin. Suddenly the puzzle around Michael's neck began glowing as Chazz blinked before the light pillar shot up before closing in around Michael as it disappeared Michael was seen same height wise only a change of voice.

"You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into" Yami Michael said as Jaden grinned.

"Whoa a Duel mode? TOO COOL!" Jaden said with a grin as Yami sweat dropped. "Yes Jaden a duel mode" He stated glad Jaden had not caught on.

"Anyways we are going to find out something else two. Like which one of the two of us pairs are going to go on to compete for the next king of games." Jaden said with a grin as Chazz smirked.

"Yeah whatever just have your best card ready to hand over when you lose" Chazz said with a smirk.

"Same goes for you Muto. Your Dark Magician's going to be all mine." Logan said with a smirk as Yami Michael activates his duel disks.

"We will see about that" Yami Michael stated as Jaden grinned.

"You guys too now get your game on!" Jaden said as the four shouted as all 4 drew their five cards.

**Team Obelisk: 8,000 LP**

**Team Slifer: 8000 LP**

"How are we not surprised" Two voices came from behind as Syrus the young blue haired Slifer turned around.

"Allyson? Dona" Syrus said as the two women walked forward with their arms crossed as Syrus spoke.

"What do you mean Not surprised?" Syrus asked as Dona spoke.

"Mine and Mike's father had the biggest Rivalry known to mankind during their time as duelists. Sigh unfortunately it looks like I was the one with the common sense of knowing when to Let a Rivalry go" Dona said with a sigh shaking her head.

"You mean we are watching the revival of an old rivalry?" Syrus asked as Allyson nodded.

"That is exactly what we are saying Syrus" Allyson explained.

"Oh for the love of Ra why can't she just stay out of my bloody business" Logan growled to himself holding his head as if gaining a headache.

"No worries Logan we got this. Alright You Slackers! It's Time me and Logan put you in your place! Draw!" Chazz said with a grin as he drew his sixth card before he began looking over his hand. He held "Mefist the Infernal General", "Call of the Haunted", "Pandemonium Watchbear", "Helpoemer" and "Reborn Zombie".

"First I summon Reborn Zombie in defense mode!" Chazz stated slapping the card on the duel disk with a smirk as a zombie like creature appeared on the field with its arms crossed in defense mode as Chazz gave a grin.

**Reborn Zombie [1000/1600]**

"Following that I shall place one card face down and end my turn" Chazz said with a grin as Yami Michael looked at Chazz's field.

"Now why in the world would he place a Monster with only 1,000 attack points...unless" Yami Michael pondered than realized the card must of been a trap however, Jaden jumped the gun.

"Not Bad Chazz but I'm going to go a little bigger" Jaden said drawing his sixth card. "And this is how I am going to do it using Polymerization! Fusing Avian with Burstinatrix Now than come forth FLAME WINGMAN!" Jaden yelled as Chazz faked a wide eye as suddenly a warrior descended from the vortex. The warrior had a single white wing that emerged from his shoulder. He had what looked like a red dragon head on his right arm. To finish off his look, he had a long red dragon's tail with green spikes.

**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman [2,100/1,200]**

Yami seeing this Face palmed as Jaden blinked.

"What?" He asked as Chazz chuckled.

"Obviously judging by Muto's reaction he knows what I placed but allow me to enlighten you Slacker. That card I set was a trap Slacker that you set off!" Chazz said with a grin as Jaden grunted not liking this.

"Kid you got a lot to learn" Yami said to himself.

"Chthonian Polymer do your stuff" Chazz said as the card lifted up letting out a glow of purple and red.

"What's Chthonian Polymers stuff?" Syrus asked before a voice was heard from behind them.

"I thought I might find you all here" It said as Syrus Dona and Allyson turned around.

"Alexis?" Syrus asked as the young blonde walked forward crossing her arms over her chest and began to speak.

"Chthonian Polymer is a Nasty trap it allows the user to tribute one monster on his side of the field to take control of his opponents fusion monster" Alexis explained as Dona cringed.

"Well this is not good" Dona stated as Allyson spoke.

"Not good? Try BAD, BAD, BAD!" She stated as Syrus spoke.

"Wait Jaden just summoned a Fusion Monster" Syrus said as, his face went white.

"I sacrifice My Reborn Zombie to take control of your wingman" Chazz stated as a purple portal appeared under wing man as it fell though it as it arose in a flaming aura on Chazz's side letting out a roar.

"Well this could not get any worse..." Yami Michael said with a sigh. "Right but since Wingman was a special Summon I can still summon a monster during my turn" Jaden said looking over his hand. "Not that anything hand is a match for the wingman" Jaden said.

"Alright I am going to Summon Elemental Hero Clay man in defense mode!" Jaden said placing the card on the field as suddenly a warrior made of mud came out on the field punching in the air before kneeling down to one knee crossing his arms.

**Elemental Hero Clayman [900/2000]**

"I will also throw down a face down to end my turn" Jaden said as Yami sighed whatever that card was he hoped it could pull them out of this.

"Alright if you slackers are done it's my move!" Logan stated drawing his 6th card and smirked. "Alright First I shall activate White Dragon Ritual with this card by sending one monster from my hand or field to the grave I can summon Paladin of White Dragon to the field So I am going to send Parrot Dragon to the graveyard" Logan stated as he took one card from his hand and sent it to the graveyard.

"Now than come forth Paladin of White Dragon!" Logan stated as the sky opened up as a white knight riding a dragon descended from the sky as Dona spoke.

"Typical Logan...going full out attack ugh I swear I wonder how I am related to him sometimes" Dona said with a sigh holding her head like she had a headache.

"Now than He is not going to be around for much longer as I am using his ability by sacrificing him you two slackers are going to see what pure power truly is!" Logan stated as Yami Michael rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Now than Come forth BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Logan called as the light shined from his deck as suddenly a dragon of blue eyes sharp claws and teeth and a white body came flying in letting out a roar towards the Slifers. As the roar some sided Yami Michael simply looked at Logan.

"Are you quite done?" He asked rather annoyed.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon [3,000/2,500]**

"Lucky for you I cannot attack this turn so Yes I am done...for now Muto" Logan said as Yami Michael stretched.

"Ugh Finally I thought you two would never shut up. For the love of Ra. Whatever My move Draw!" Yami Michael called drawing his sixth card. "Perfect" Yami Michael said to himself as the two obelisks looked on as Jaden and Mike looked at each other Jaden nodding before Michael spoke.

"Alright First I am going to activate the Spell card Emblem of Dragon Destroyer! Thanks to this card I am allowed to add Buster Blader, from my deck to my hand!" Yami Michael said as, Logan's eyes widened.

"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU PULL THAT ON YOUR FIRST SIX CARDS?!" Logan snapped as, Yami Michael grinned.

"This is what you call the Heart of the cards Logan something you lack" Yami Michael stated as Logan groaned.

"Oh do not start on that heart of the cards bullshit my father may have fallen for that bullshit but I know better Muto!" Logan snapped as Yami Michael sighed.

"Gee I wonder what Personality of Kaiba Logan has got a part of new or old" Yami muttered to himself rolling his eyes. "You will learn soon enough Logan however; Let us continue next I activate the spell card Dark Magic Curtain! By sacrificing half our life points I can bring out the Key Player to this duel!" Yami Michael said as 2000 Life points was absorbed from Jaden and Yami Mike as Yami Panted. "Ok I don't care how many times I have that done that still Stings!" Yami stated to himself.

**Team Obelisk: 8,000 LP**

**Team Slifer: 4,000 LP**

With that Life points paid the curtain appeared in front of the two as Yami Michael spoke. "Now than now that the Life points have been paid come forth DARK MAGICIAN!" Yami Michael shouted as a Magician with a dark blue solid color with red lining surrounding it with staff in hand came out of the curtain as the curtain disappeared.

**Dark Magician [2,500/2,100]**

"Alright now then! With Buster Blader in my hand and Dark Magician out on the field it's Time to kick things up a notch! Jaden!" Yami Michael shouted throwing him the Polymerization as Jaden blinked as, Michael showed him Buster Blader as the Young Slifer smirked.

"Oh yeah let's do this! I activate Polymerization Fusing together Dark Magician and Buster Blader! Now come forth the Dragon Slayer!" Jaden stated as a vortex began fusing the two monsters' together.

"The Slayer of Dragons! The Bringer of Truth! DARK PALADIN!" Jaden and Yami Michael shouted as a bright light shined from the vortex.

Suddenly a figure in an a big set of armor glowing green aura around him with a giant blade in hand as it landed slowly staring down the obelisk's field with a cold stare.

"Should of saved that trap card their Chazz" Yami Michael stated with a grin as Chazz growled.

"Alright! Now that's what I call a counter" Jaden called grinning giving Mike thumbs up.

"And Not just any counter Jaden thanks to Parrot Dragon in the Graveyard Dark Paladin gains 500 attack points" Yami Michael explained as, Dark Paladin glowed green as its power rose.

**Dark Paladin [3,400/2,400]**

"But wait what about Blue eyes shouldn't that be an added 500 as well?" Jaden asked as Yami Michael grinned.

"Patience Jaden in due time I have a little plan for our little blue eyed friend" Yami Michael stated with a chuckle as Logan growled.

"What the hell are you planning Muto?!" Logan snapped as Yami grinned.

"Oh you will see soon enough Logan" Yami Michael said with a grin.

"But to end this turn I shall restore some of mine and Jaden's life points with the Spell card Dian Keto the cure master! With this card I can increase our Life points by 1000" Yami Said as sparkles of magic fluttered over Jaden and Yami Michael increasing their life points by 1000. "Allow me to help with that Michael I activate the trap Elemental Recharge! Thanks to this card and Clayman we also gain another 1000 life points back" Jaden said as their life points once again took a 1000 point boost.

**Team Obelisk: 8,000 LP**

**Team Slifer: 6,000 LP**

"With that I end my turn" Yami Michael said as Jaden grinned. "Alright our field is set" He said as Jaden grinning.

"Yeah set up to get knocked down!" Chazz Said as he drew his card.

"HOLD IT! This Turn I can activate my Trap Compulsory Evacuation Device! Thanks to this card I can send one monster to return from the field to the owner's hand and I chose. BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON HEAD BACK TO LOGAN'S HAND!" Yami Michael shouted as suddenly blue eyes disintegrated back into a card before slipping into Logan's hand.

"WHAT?! MUTO YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Logan snapped growling as Yami being one fused with a Young Michael simply smirked falsely throwing his hands up in the air.

"What I didn't do anything against the rules" He said with a grin.

Dona being one watching this could not help but giggle as Alexis simply laughed. "Talk about something biting you in the ass" She stated chuckling.

"Man you are not kidding Alexis Logan just got his ace sent right back to his hand before he could use it" Allyson said laughing as Logan growled.

"Uh guys I think Logan's mad..." Syrus said sweatdropping.

"This will still end with your defeat slackers! Flame wing man attack with Skydive Scorcher!" Chazz shouted as flame wing man jumped in the air before diving though Clay man as it got destroyed. "And Don't think I forgot about Wingman's Super Power you take damage Equal to the destroyed monster's attack points" Chazz said as the flamer wing man appeared near Jaden blasting the duelist with a flame of fire as Jaden let out a yelp of pain.

"JADEN!" Yami Michael shouted as Dona yelped covering her mouth in now concern.

**Team Obelisk: 8,000 LP**

**Team Slifer: 5,200 LP**

As Jaden collapsed on his knees as Yami Michael went over to him to check on him as Chazz spoke. "Are you two starting to learn your place at the academy yet? You may have been something at home Slacker but here your nothing but a pathetic little Amateur Slifer Slime. And Muto you may have come from the family of the king of games but here your nothing but a rookie" Chazz said as Yami looked up growling as Jaden was huffing what seemed like Crying as Logan laughed.

"Haha! Oh this is rich Chazz" Logan said laughing as Chazz agreed laughing.

"Awww what's wrong baby are you crying like a l-" Chazz stated before his eyes widened as it turned to laughter.

"This is to good" Jaden said standing up as Michael did.

"What the hell?!" Logan asked in shock.

"The Action, the Trash talking it's all too real" Jaden said as Chazz growled.

"Well let's see if you Like this Chrothonian Soldier Attack Jaden Directly!" Chazz shouted as Yami Michael jumped back to his spot.

"Don't even think about it Chazz! Dark Paladin Defend Jaden with Magical Slash!" Yami Michael shouted as Dark Paladin opened his eyes before charging in as the two warrior's weapons clashed before Chthonian Soldier's weapon got broken though slicing and destroying Chthonian Soldier as Chazz and Logan's Life points decreased however they did not even flinch.

"You could at least try to-!" Yami Michael started before two swords came out spearing though Jaden and Yami Michael.

"GAH!" The two Slifers cried out as the bent down to one knee as Chazz laughed.

"You two still think this is a joke? Thanks to Chrothonian Soldier's ability you guys receive the same amount of Life point damage me and Logan did only difference is you two hardly have any to spare!" Chazz said as Logan laughed.

"Your finished Muto I get to prove once and for all you beating me before the exams was nothing more than a fluke!" Logan stated as Chazz smirked.

**Team Obelisk: 5,800 LP**

**Team Slifer: 2,900 LP**

"And now I activate call of the haunted and bring back my solider however he won't be around for long now I sacrifice him to summon Mefist the Infernal General in attack mode!" Chazz said as suddenly an aura appeared before a giant general appeared on the field with a cry.

**Mefist the Infernal General [1800/1700]**

"Jaden! Mike! Are you two ok?" Dona asked in concern as Yami Mike and Jaden nodded.

"Yeah we are going to be fine Dona..." Jaden said as he prepared to draw his card. "Me and My card's have a bond" Jaden said as he looked a Yami Mike and nodded as he grinned.

However the duel was coming to an end sooner than people would of liked as a couple of footsteps was heard as Alexis freaked.

"Uh guys we got trouble campus security if they catch us here we will get seriously busted" Alexis stated as the monster's on the field disappeared.

"Why we are all students here aren't we?" Jaden asked before Alexis pulled out the hand book.

"Section four of the duel academy hand book no off hour arena dueling. Chazz knows this but let me guess he didn't tell you? And Logan your father made this school you should know that!" Alexis stated as the two Obelisk's blushed in embarrassment.

"Come on let's go!" One of the lackeys stated as Logan humphed jumping off as Chazz spoke.

"Well well slackers looks like you two got off easy this time. We will finish this some other time" He said jumping off as Logan Chazz and co left.

"Come on lets go Jaden I'd rather not get busted on the first day" Yami stated as Jaden humphed crossing his arms.

"Man this sucks me and Mike were a move away from beating these clowns!" Jaden humphed as the crew got him out just in time to avoid the security. Outside Dona hit Jaden upside the head for that little stunt.

"You are really stubborn you know that!" Dona said as Alexis and Allyson laughed at Dona's reaction.

"Only about my dueling besides though... I know just how it would of ended anyways" Jaden said with a grin as Dona laughed.

"Oh really now?" She asked as Jaden laughed.

"Yes Really" Jaden said grinning as Allyson chuckled.

"Really?" she asked as Jaden nodded.

"Really!" He said. Alexis simply laughed as she spoke.

"Alright alright. However hate to burst your guys bubble but that duel could of gone anyway with you four" She said as Michael shook his head.

"Not after Me and Jaden pulled these" Michael said as Jaden revealed monster reborn and Mike, Megamorph as the two female obelisks and female Ra blinked as they nodded.

"See ya" Jaden said as Mike waved bye to the three as he took off after Jaden followed by Syrus. This Wrapped up their first day at Duel Academy.


	7. A Duel In Love

Another day of Duel Academy was here and Crowler was about ready to start class up that was until an explosion was heard outside the door as the whole class looked to the back. Suddenly an older man with classes was coughing as smoke appeared as his face was soot black.

"Did I do thaaaaat?" He asked before collapsed as Michael, Dona, Allyson, Logan, hell the whole class basically sweat dropped.

"Okkkkk" Michael said with a sweat drop as that scene even Made Yami who had been around for a good 5,000 years sweat drop.

Once the scene was done the class began with no problem as Crowler began preaching for today's class Michael simply yawned.

"Are we ever going to learn the more advance stuff? I know this stuff already." Michael pondered before Crowler's voice caught his attention.

"MUTO!" Crowler snapped causing Michael's head to jerk up towards the professor. "Apparently this is not that new to you perhaps you would like to tell us what a Fusion Monster is?" Crowler asked as Dona chuckled.

"Oh this oughta be good Crowler is about to be put in his place" Dona said with a chuckle.

Michael stood up sighing. "Fusion Monsters are a combination of two or more monsters combined into one stronger monster or a monster weaker with a good ability such as Dark Paladin when it is destroyed it is sent to the graveyard much like any other monsters and can be brought back with monster reborn" Michael explained as

Crowler humphed. "Not bad for a Slacker very well sit down Muto" Crowler humphed obviously pissed off that he was schooled by a Slifer.

"Not bad." Alexis said with a grin as Dona chuckled.

"I told you Crowler was about to get schooled and he just did" She said smiling.

"Hmmm…who to question next. You, Syrus Truesdale!" Crowler said as the young man head shot up as he stood up.

"Y Y Yes?!" He asked as Crowler grinned.

"Explain to the class what a Field spell is" Crowler asked with a grin as Syrus gulped and began stuttering.

"A field spell is that thing with a thingy that does the thing and the thing" Syrus said trying to come up with what it was before one of Chazz's lackeys spoke out.

"Even 5th graders know this you, Slifer Slacker" He said causing all the male Obelisk's to laugh as Syrus began to speak.

"No I can do this It's the uh I mean a field spell is…" Syrus started again stuttering as Crowler shook his head and began to speak.

"That's enough sit down." He said as Syrus sat down as Crowler sighed before speaking.

"Now can anyone else answer the question perhaps, someone not in red thank you" He said as the male Obelisk's once again started laughing.

"I blew it I made all the Slifers look bad." Syrus said with a sigh as Jaden began to speak.

"You know something teach. You really shouldn't make fun of us Slifer's like that" Jaden stated as Crowler blinked as he continued.

"I mean I'm a Slifer and I beat you and Let's not forget. Logan's a Obelisk and Michael's a Slifer and he beat him so when you two are making fun of us Slifers you're really making fun of yourself." Jaden said laughing as Logan looked over with a growl as Crowler nearly lost it biting down on a napkin as Jaden laughed as Michael gave him a high five pissing off Logan even more as Allyson down in the Ra section and Dona up in Obelisk could not help but giggle.

"That's it! I will not tolerate this Slacker in my school for another second! I'll see to it he's taken down ten pegs!" Crowler screamed to himself.

The next class went pretty well in Professor Banner's class ending rather funny as Pharaoh rubbed against Syrus's leg cause a lot of the class to laugh it was rather funny to be honest. Later that day the group of new students was in the Gym. When Jaden looked around.

"Hey Mike. Have you seen Sy? He's gone missing" Jaden asked as Michael looked around nodding in agreement before shrugging his shoulders.

"Beats me Jaden but pay attention the gym teacher is coming" Michael stated as Jaden made an eep and acted like he was ready. Meanwhile in the locker rooms Crowler was laughing to himself while trying to find the right locker.

"Now, to plant the bait, where Jaden is sure to find it." Crowler stated before finally finding one locker that had a pair of red sneakers as Crowler grinned.

"Aha Jaden's shoes, perfect" Crowler said placing the letter with the kiss on it on top as the mad man grinned with an evil grin before fleeing the locker room.

Back in the Gym Jaden was looking around for Syrus before the female Gym instructor walked forward in front of the group.

"Hey, everyone! My name is Fonda Fontaine and I will be your Gym instructor for this Semester!" She said with excitement as the rest of class sweat dropped.

"Now who's ready to sweat? Let's start with Basketball today." She said as Michael and Jaden sweat dropped well this was going to be fun. Meanwhile however Syrus was just now getting to the locker room.

"Syrus Get out of here you perv!" Dona and Allyson yelled as Dona threw one of her shoes at the young Slifer as Syrus had been hit with the shoe as he was fleeing from the scene.

"Lousy sense of direction! OW!" Syrus called after being hit by the shoe as he skidded into the Boy's locker room running quite late for his gym class. This was NOT his day.

"They Should of Made the sign bigger!" Syrus muttered to himself as he fell on his ass hitting his head on the bench rubbing his head he stood up and opened the locker door and bent down.

"Hey those are Jaden's Sneakers. Guess he's still borrowing my locker." Syrus said sighing as he took out the sneakers as the letter on top of sneakers fell off as Syrus blinked as he picked it up seeing the kiss mark on the letter and his eyes widened.

"But this isn't Jaden's!" Syrus exclaimed as he looked around to see if anyone was coming before taking it to the secluded area.

"Someone wrote me a love letter?" He asked to himself in confusion before the young Slifer opened the letter as the letter stated the following.

**_From the Moment I laid my eyes on you I've been in love with you. Meet me tonight behind the girls Dorm_**

**_-Alexis Rhodes._**

"Alexis?!" Syrus exclaimed as he flashed to a semi fantasy as he fell back on his ass grinning. "Oh I'm yours" He said as he stood up jetting out of the locker room to get to class.

Later that night At the Muto Residence, Tea was cooking dinner for Yugi before the phone rang as Tea answered it.

"Muto Residence, Tea Muto speaking-Oh Hi Mikey. How's our little prince?" Tea asked on the other end Michael blushed as Yami smirked.

"Mom...I'm not 5 anymore." He groaned as Tea giggled.

"Sorry Kido can't help it. So how was your first day" She asked as Michael leaned against the dorm.

"Oh it went pretty good. Just ended up tag dueling with a friend of mine in the Slifer dorm against two of the most arrogant asses at this school" Michael said as Tea giggled nodding before speaking.

"Makes sense I am guessing one of them was Logan." She asked rolling his eyes as Michael chuckled.

"Yep, I figured I'd give you a call though now that class was over." He said as Tea smiled on the other end.

"Thanks Kiddo. So has our little prince found a girl he likes?" Tea asked grinning as Yami heard nearly busted up laughing.

"MOM!" Michael yelled back as Tea giggled.

"Judging by your reaction I hit the nail on the head. Who is it?" Tea asked as Michael blushed as Yami grinned knowing that the young kid was not capable of lying to his parents.

"Well, there is this one girl..." Michael starter however a voice just upped the embarrassment he already felt.

"What's this I hear about you having a crush Michael?" The voice said apparently his mom had put the phone on speakers.

"Dad..." Michael said blushing even harder than he was before. If Yami Was not already dead he would of laughed himself to death.

"Sorry, Kiddo could not pass up joining in on this" Yugi said with a grin on the other side as Michael's face was bright red and was about to speak before he noticed Jaden heading out.

"Mom, Dad I'll call ya back later." He said as they gave him a good bye. Michael blinked than realized he must be heading to the showers as Michael leaned against the dorm closing his eyes.

Meanwhile at the Girls dorm Syrus came running in though the opened gate. Meanwhile inside the girls were taking a bath as Mindy began to speak.

"Can you believe what that kid said to Dr. Crowler in class today?" Mindy asked as Dona leaned back against the bath.

"Eh, he deserved it." Dona said as Jasmine blinked.

"Huh?" She asked as Dona spoke.

"Crowler deserved it. Did I stutter? Just because he hates Slifer does not give him the right to treat them like crap." Dona stated.

"What? Have you lost it, Kaiba?" Mindy asked as Alexis spoke up.

"Enough! Dona is right. It's one thing for the males to insult the Slifers but we girls in the Obelisk Blue dorm have some dignity to keep together for the Obelisks." Alexis stated towards the other two Obelisk girls.

"Besides it was actually kind of cool." She stated grinning as Jasmine's eyes widened.

"What? Him and that Muto kid, cool?!" Jasmine exclaimed as Mindy laughed before speaking.

"They could be. If they had the talent to back up that talk." She said as the two girls laughed. Before Dona spoke.

"You don't know Michael like I do. He has the talent." She said grinning before Alexis spoke.

"I don't Dona. I'll have to duel him myself before I make that conclusion." Alexis said as Dona laughed before speaking.

"Oh, admit you think he's cute don't ya?" Dona said as Alexis grinned countering back as she spoke.

"Oh? What makes you say that? Like you don't think that Yuki kid is cute?" She asked smirking causing the young Kaiba to blush madly.

Outside, Crowler was smirking in a black leather disguise waiting for who he thought would be Jaden as he saw someone coming noticing some red sneakers.

"That's right Jaden walk right into my trap like the Slifer sap that you are." Crowler said with a grin.

"Alexis!" The voice called much to Crowler's dismay it was not Jaden.

"That's not Jaden! It's that stammering Field spell nitwit!" Crowler exclaimed in shock. It was not long before a lot of the girls came out of the dorm freaking out. Crowler began fleeing saying you do not know me before he tripped and slipped into the water as the girls caught Syrus before tying his hands as he spoke.

"Let me go please" Syrus stated whimpering as one of the three girls spoke.

"Syrus?! First the girls gym now this?! Are you trying to get expelled?" Dona asked as Syrus looked up seeing Dona Jasmine and Mindy as Jasmine spoke.

"First you're going to explain why you are here inside and it better be good. Bring him in girls" Jasmine stated as Her Dona and Mindy walked inside followed by the girls who had his arm tied.

Inside as Syrus Explained Dona could not help but giggle at his reasoning as she spoke.

"A love Letter?" She asked giggling as Mindy laughed a long with her and spoke.

"From Alexis none the less? You've got to be kidding" She stated laughing as Syrus began to speak.

"Yep ask her ha-ha!" Syrus said smiling as Jasmine sweat dropped and began to speak about how unlikely this seemed.

"Uh hello Alexis is really tall and you're really short. She's really good at Dueling and Your Really not" Jasmine stated as Dona sweat dropped at Jasmine's explaining.

"Uh Jasmine you're being kind of harsh on the Kid aren't you?" She asked as Jasmine was about to counter her question until Syrus spoke.

"But its true just tell them Alexis. I even have the letter to prove it" He stated as he pulled out the letter as Jasmine snatched it as the four girls looked over the letter as Alexis spoke.

"Syrus My name isn't even spelled right" Alexis stated as Mindy grinned before starting to speak about this letter.

"Sorry Syrus I think someone is Yanking your Chain here" She explained as Dona sighed feeling sorry for the Slifer as he spoke about this.

"So than you don't love me?" He asked in shock and was about to be given an even bigger shock as Jasmine looked at the note and began to speak.

"Hey Wait a Second. This note is made out to Jaden Yuki" She said as Syrus's eyes widened in shock at the realization.

"What Jaden?" He asked as Jasmine showed him the letter as he sweat dropped sighing. "So I can't even get a Fake love letter"

"I'm Sorry Syrus" Alexis stated in apologizing form as Syrus hung his head before speaking.

"Yeah Me too..." He said sighing as Jasmine was the first to speak.

"I don't buy it. He could have easily used this as an Excuse to come here" Jasmine stated as Dona was the first to speak.

"Jasmine!" She yelled though as much as she wanted to deny the truth it seemed like a very logical reasoning.

"But I was Invited I swear" He stated in fear as Alexis Dona Jasmine and Mindy looked at each other as Dona began to speak.

"So what do we do now?" Dona asked as Alexis gained a smirk across her face and began to speak about what she felt they could do about this.

"I'll tell you what we do now girls. We use Syrus here as bait. To find out exactly how good Jaden and Michael really are" Alexis said with a smirk as Dona could not agree more as a Smirk appeared on her face.

"As much as I do not like using Syrus as bait. I really want to duel one of them" Dona stated with a grin as Syrus sweat dropped this was not ending good. Meanwhile back at the Slifer Red Dorm.

"300 Move combo yes!" Jaden yelled playing his Game as Michael just got out of the shower for the night drying his hair off and it seemed to have stuck the same as Chumley blinked.

"Hey Michael" Chumley asked speaking up as Michael turned to their depressed about the school friend.

"Yeah Chumley?" Michael asked as the Slifer pointed to the Young Muto's hair and began to speak.

"How do you and your father keep your hair like that it's kind of Freaky no offense" He said as Michael laughed before speaking.

"None taken and honestly Chumley...I have no clue" He stated causing the Slifer to give a "What the fuck?" look.

Suddenly Jaden's Pa began going off as Jaden blinked stopping his game as he picked it up as it opened with a static screen as Jaden blinked as Michael saw his friends concern and walked over seeing the screen and blinked.

"What the hell?" He asked as Jaden shook his head shrugging before speaking.

"Beats the Hell out of me" Jaden said as the voice for the message began to speak though Jaden's PDA.

"We have your Roomate, Syrus if you want him back come to the girls dorm come alone" it said as Jaden sighed hearing this hanging up.

"Oh Sy..." The Slifer said as he packed up bringing his deck with him just in case. After a few moments after Jaden had left Michael grabbed his deck placing it in the holster and placed the puzzle around his neck as Yami knowing what the young Muto was planning popped out of the Puzzle.

"You sure about this Michael?" Yami asked as Michael laughed placing his duel disk on his arm just in case as he spoke to the Spirit.

"Oh calm down Yami. It's not like we are going to be dueling to keep our stay here at the Academy intact and be threaten on being expelled." Michael said with a grin he began heading out Yami sweat dropped.

"Famous last words much?" He asked sweat dropping disappearing back into the puzzle around Michael's neck.

Meanwhile back at the Dorm Crowler popped out from under water gasping for air he spoke.

"You try to expel one kid and you get the whole freaking school against you!" Crowler stated growling to himself he looked up as he spotted Jaden coming over on a boat.

"You're a little late" He growled as he looked over from where Jaden was seeing Michael coming shortly behind him just now getting into a boat.

"What's that Muto Slacker doing over here?" Crowler pondered. It did not take long but Michael and Jaden made it over to the girl's dorm Alexis Dona Mindy and Jasmine standing their waiting for them as they got out of the boat getting up on the dorm campus.

"I thought he would follow as much" Dona stated to herself grinning.

"So what exactly is going on here?" Jaden asked Syrus sighed before speaking towards Jaden and Michael.

"Well to make a long story short I am basically a big loser." Syrus said sighing about what had happened as Jasmine spoke towards the two.

"Your friend here was trespassing on the Girls dorm" Jasmine explained as Michael after hearing what happened face palmed.

"Syrus..." Michael groaned in annoyance that he went in the girl's dorm let alone got caught as Jaden blinked and spoke.

"Is that true Sy?" Jaden asked as Syrus looked up at the girls while his hands were tied up as he began to speak.

"Hey it's not like that!" Syrus said Mindy ignoring Syrus's plea spoke as Dona stepped forward knowing why they had brought them here in the first place.

"And now that you and Michael are here Jaden you two are trespassing to" Mindy stated Yami inside the puzzle sighed speaking to himself.

"A set up how did I freaking know" Yami groaned to himself. He knew he smelled a set up after they had left the dorm.

"That's right so if you don't want us to turn you in your going to have to win your freedom by beating me and Dona in a duel and Don't expect it to be a Tag duel like your duel with Logan and Chazz" Alexis said smirking.

"What?! But if you turn us in we will be expelled" Syrus complained. Michael on the other hand reached into his boat grabbing two duel disks.

"Yo Jaden!" Michael yelled throwing him one of the duel disks Jaden being quick on his feet grabbed it from the air and grinned.

"Thanks Mike looks like you came prepared" Jaden said as Michael grinned nodding towards him before speaking.

"Yeah besides been looking forward to Dueling Dona a nice break from the power hungry maniac Logan now let's do this" Michael said Jaden grinning in agreement.

"Agreed time to get our game on" He said with a grin as the two female Obelisk's looked one with fire in their eyes almost looking forward to this.

Out on the water as the four boats where in their place Dona accompanied by Mindy on one Michael on one by himself. Alexis accompanied by Jasmine on another and Jaden with Syrus on the last one as Crowler looked on with a grin.

"Oh what's this? Some Slifers vs. My obelisk put them in their Place Dona and Alexis" Crowler stated with a grin looking forward to this Duel.

"You two ready?" Alexis and Dona asked Jaden grinned Michael nodded back at him non tag duel or not the stakes were still as high as they could be.

"You know it!" Michael said with a chuckle as Jaden grinned.

"Oh yeah" Jaden said with a grin as Yami popped out of the puzzle from behind Michael.

"Just a Fair warning Michael. I will be taking over if things get out of hand. I can't risk you being expelled while the evil we are looking for still Roams" Yami stated as Michael nodded.

"Fair enough Yami" He stated looking towards Dona. "DUEL!" the four called out as the Life point counter for each side came up as the Duel was set.

**Michael: 4000 LP**

**Dona Kaiba: 4000 LP**

**Jaden: 4000 LP**

**Alexis 4000 LP**

"Get your game on Alexis!" Jaden said with a grin as Michael chuckled as the 4 duelists drew their 5 cards Dona and Alexis than drawing their sixth for their perspective turns.

"Here we go" Syrus said gulping.

"Alright let's see!" Alexis called out as she drew her sixth card drawing the trap card Doble Passé as she grinned before swapping that card with her monster card.

"Etoile Cyber Rise!" Alexis called as the monster came spinning in a cyclone like thing as when it disappeared a monster that looked like dancer monster.

**Etoile Cyber [1200/1600]**

"And I will also place one card face down" Alexis stated placing the trap she had drawn into the magic/trap section of the field as it appeared behind her monster.

"Time to throw down first!" Jaden said drawing his sixth card. Looking at the card he grinned saying perfect to himself.

"I am going to summon the Elemental Hero Spark man!" Jaden called out as he placed the card on the duel disk as a vortex of lighting began forming as a hero with yellow and blue armor and lighting lines on his pants came out on the field as Michael looked on grinning as him and Dona were still waiting their turn.

"And now I am going to attack Etoile Cyber with Static Shock wave!" Jaden yelled out as Spark man held out his arm as shocks of static was coming out as Alexis humphed and spoke.

"Hold It Right there! I activate the trap card Doble Passé!" Alexis yelled as a shield like thing came up and blocked the attack on Etoile Cyber and attacked Alexis as she let out a brief yell of pain from the Life point damage Jaden's eyes widening.

**Jaden: 4000 LP**

**Alexis 2400 LP**

"What the?" Jaden asked as Alexis despite the sweat from the attack spoke.

"Doble Passé changes your monster's attack to a direct attack on me and now my monster gets to wage a direct attack on you" Alexis stated as Etoile Cyber charged in.

"Great..." Jaden said to himself Alexis smirking spoke again just to make things worse.

"Oh and when Etoile Cyber her attack points increase by 600" She stated with a smirk the cyber dancer coming around before kicking Jaden right in the arm as he let out a cry of pain as he keeled down on one knee grunting.

**Jaden: 2200 LP**

**Alexis 2400 LP**

"That Alexis is something else...sacrificing her own life points just to get to mine" Jaden stated Alexis smirking while Jaden stood up.

"So you impressed?" Alexis asked smirking causing Jaden to chuckle.

"Impressed? I think I'm in love" Jaden said grinning. However the Young Kaiba Dona was now steaming at this speaking up.

"What is THAT supposed to mean Yuki?!" Dona snapped causing Jaden to sweat drop in a "What did I do" Fashion Alexis smirked speaking up.

"Jealous Much Kaiba?" She asked causing Dona to humph causing the blonde Obelisk blue to chuckle.

"Miss Dona Kaiba Jealous? Shocker!" Michael stated with a grin. Dona turned to Michael grinning.

"Oh you are SOOO going to regret that Muto" Dona stated before blinking after realizing what she said Michael and Dona blinked at each other hearing her call him by his last name before the two chuckled before laughing.

"Ok, that was too ironic" Dona said giggling, Michael chuckled in agreement before speaking,

"Yeah I thought I was dueling you Dona not your brother" Michael stated laughing Michael and Dona wiped their eyes after laughing of the irony. Dona grinned and began to speak.

"You ready though?" She asked causing Michael to grin.

"You know it bring it Dona!" Michael said with a grin while Dona drew her sixth card.

"Consider it bung Michael" She said with a grin drawing her sixth card looking over her hand before nodding. In her hand she had Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Burst Stream of Destruction, Call of the Haunted, Blackland Fire Dragon, B. Dragon Jungle King, Stamping destruction.

"Alright First I will place one card face down. Following That I summon Black land Fire Dragon!" Dona called out after placing her first card face down before placing the Monster card on the field as a Dragon with a red aura appeared on the field as it let out a roar of fire landing on the card.

**Blackland Fire Dragon [1,500/800]**

"With that I end my turn" Dona said with a grin.

"Your Move Muto" Dona said with a grin causing Michael to grin placing his hand on his deck.

"Thank you. DRAW!" Michael said pulling his 6th card. In his hand he held Call of the Haunted, Skilled White Magician, Thousand Knifes, Yami, Tricky, and Mystical Elf.

"Ok first! I am going to place this card face down!" Michael stated as he placed the card in the trap zone with a grin before speaking.

"Now following that, Arise Skilled White Magician! Its game time!" Michael stated as he threw the card down over one of the pieces of the Monster zone as a Magician in white robes appeared on the field chanting something.

**Skilled White Magician [1,700/1,900]**

"Next Up I will play the field spell Yami! Thanks to this card All my spell casters gain a 200 attack and defense points" Michael said opening the field spell part of the duel disk placing it in as a dark field surrounded bellow Michael and Dona's duel while Jaden and Alexis's duel stayed intact.

"A Field spell after me? Go figure?" Yami said with a smirk as Michael shot him a playful glare.

"Yami!" He yelled causing the Pharaoh to smirk throwing his arms in the hand in a "What!" Fashion.

"Now than Skilled White Magician Attack! White Magic Attack!" Michael shouted as the Magician stood up before launching a blast of white energy at Dona's monster as she covered her face as her life points lowered.

**Dona Kaiba: 3,600**

**Michael Muto: 4,000**

"With that I end my turn. Your move Dona" Michael grinned as Dona smiled.

"You're too kind DRAW!" Dona yelled as she drew her next card she looked at her hand seeing she drew Tremendous Fire with a grin.

Meanwhile over at the duel with Alexis and Jaden it was Alexis turn as she drew grinning before speaking.

"Blade Skater Rise!" Alexis shouted as she placed the monster on the monster field as a Skater like dance skated onto the field from the back of the boat landing in front of Alexis.

**Blade Skater [1400/1500]**

"Next I activate the Spell card Polymerization fusing Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber to Summon Cyber Blader!" Alexis called out as the two Monster's began skating before flying up into a vortex before Cyber Blader appeared landing on its Skates in front of Alexis as Jaden sweat dropped this was not going good.

**Cyber Blader [2100/800]**

"Now than! Cyber Blader Attack Spark man with whirlwind Rage!" Alexis shouted as the Blader went spinning around before basically kicking Sparkman's head clean off as it disintegrated.

"Well so much for him." Jaden muttered as his Life points took a hit.

**Jaden: 1,700**

**Alexis: 2,400**

"Alright Alexis! Ha I knew this kid beating was just a fluke" Jasmine said laughing as Crowler stayed floating in the water smirking looking at Michael and Dona's duel blinking.

"That's odd..I have never in my years hear seen a Slifer or Obelisk so focused in a duel before today...what gives I wonder" Crowler pondered as Jaden smirked.

"Well it will be my pleasure to prove you wrong. My Draw!" Jaden said as he drew his next card and grinned. "Alright perfect" Jaden said with a grin as he smiled.

"Now I activate the Field Spell Fusion gate!" Jaden yelled and Michael's eyes widened wondering if that would cancel his luckily it did not and he blinked but than face palmed himself when he realized there where in two separate duels.

"Thanks to this I can summon Fusion Monsters without a Polymerization card and I am going to summon this one Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Jaden yelled as his monster from his duel with Chazz when tagging with Mike appeared on the field with a grin on Mike's face.

**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman [2100/1200]**

"Ok so it's one Fusion monster against another I'm game. But you know since they both have the same attack points they are just going to destroy each other" Alexis said with a grin as Jaden shook his head.

"Not after I play this they won't. I activate the spell card Kishido Spirit!" Jaden shouted as an aura surrounded the battle field as Jaden spoke. "Thanks to this card now Flame wingman can't be destroyed by a monster with the same attack points. Now Flame Wingman attack with Skydive scorcher!" Jaden yelled as the Elemental Hero rose to the air before diving at the blader.

"Someone hasn't done their homework" Alexis said with a smirk as the hero connected with blade the Fusion Blader blocked Wingman's attack as they were both knocked back still as Jaden blinked.

"What?" Jaden asked as Alexis chuckled before she began to speak.

"Cyber Blader special Ability It cannot be destroyed when my opponent only has one monster on the field" Alexis said as Jaden blinked in shock.

"Wait that means" He said as Alexis nodded with a grin.

"None of us lose any life points" Alexis said with a grin. Meanwhile over over at Michael and Dona's duel it was time for her to make a move.

"Alright First off I am going to activate these two spell cards Tremendous Fire! Say goodbye to 2,000 of your life points Michael!" Dona said with a grin as Michael squinted.

"Uh-oh this is going to leave a mark" Michael yelled out in pain as the fire lit over Michael taking away 2,000 of his Life point.

**Dona Kaiba: 2,600**

**Michael Muto: 2,000**

Michael fell to one knee panting as Yami came out from out of the Puzzle.

"Are you sure you got this Michael?" He asked as Michael nodded.

"Yeah I am fine Yami" Michael said standing up.

"Now let's see where was I oh yes. First I activate the spell card Call of the Haunted! Now than with this card I bring back Black land Fire Dragon. However he will not be around for long now as I now I sacrifice him to Summon B. Dragon Jungle King!" Dona stated slamming the card on the monster field as a Dragon rose up from the card letting out a roar.

**Jungle King [2,100/1,800]**

"Now Finally I activate the Spell card Dragon Treasure now thanks to this My Dragon gains 300 attack and defense points" She said as the Dragon lit up with a roar as its attack and defense increased.

**Jungle King [2,400/2,100]**

"Now than Jungle King destroy his Skilled White Magician. Jungle Blast!" Dona yelled as the Dragon revved up his head before launching a blast towards the Magician as Michael covered his face from the blast being knocked back as His Life points dropped again.

**Dona Kaiba: 2,600**

**Michael Muto: 1,500**

"Had enough Muto" She said giving a small teasing smile with a slight chuckle.

"Oh this duel is so yours Dona" Mindy said with a grin as she chuckled.

"I try my best" She said with a slight grin obviously some of the Kaiba pride in her.

Standing up Michael was ready to make his next move before his Puzzle began to glow.

"Sorry Michael you put up a good fight but I am taking over from here" Yami said as Dona looked over to see the Puzzle glowing and grinned.

"Shit's about to get real" She smirked to herself.

Suddenly a light pillar shot up as Dona covered her eyes the light was bright that was for sure. The Light pillar closed in around Michael as Dona un covered her eyes as the light pillar disappeared Dona looked up to see Michael there only a lot more serious look in his eyes.

"Let's finish this Dona" Yami Michael stated as Dona nodded grinning.

"Your move than "Prince" She said with a slight teasing grin at the title.

"Will do DRAW!" Yami Michael shouted as Mindy sweat dropped.

"Ok this could be bad" Mindy said to herself seeing the change of approach from Duel there was not too much of a difference but enough that was noticeable.

**YOUR MOVE ITS TIME TO DUEL NOW THERE IS NO BACKING DOWN THE HEART OF THE CARDS IS WHERE MAGIC IS FOUND!**

"Ok for starters I am going to activate my face down Call of the Haunted! Thanks to this card I can bring back an old friend of mine Arise Skilled White Magician!" Yami Michael shouted as the smoke arose from the trap as Skilled White Magician appeared on the field.

**Skilled White Magician [1,700/1,900]**

**WEVE PLAYED THIS GAME BEFORE BUT NEVER QUITE THIS WAY! IT'S LIKE AN ALL OUT WAR WITH MONSTERS THAT OBEY!**

"Now With that I now Summon Mystical Elf in attack mode! However I am not quite done with this turn quite yet I am following up with the Spell Card Magicians' Unite thanks to this Card My Mystical Elf's attack Power increases to 3,000" Yami Michael said as Dona's eyes widened in shock.

**Mystical Elf [3,000/2,000]**

**YOUR MOVE! BETTER TURN NOW THE TRAPS HAVE BEEN SET! WE HAVE ONE LAST SURPRISE AND IT AINT OVER YET!**

"Now let's down your Dragon down shall we before I end this with the final Card in My hand I activate the spell card De Spell and use it on your Dragon's Treasure!" Yami Michael said as the Treasure disappeared de powering Dona's Dragon.

**Jungle King [2,100/1,800]**

"Now than first Mystical Elf Attack Jungle King with Mystical Blast!" Yami shouted as Mystical Elf opened its eyes before launching an invisible like blast as it knocked against the dragon as it destroyed taking away 900 life points from Dona.

**Dona Kaiba: 1,700**

**Michael Muto: 1,500**

"You put up a good fight Dona but this duel is mine. Skilled White Magician Finish this duel! White Magic Attack!" Yami yelled as the Magician stood up spinning its staff around before launching a blast at Dona that wiped out the rest of her life points as she fell to one knee after the blast.

**Dona Kaiba: 0**

**Michael Muto: 1,500**

Looking up Dona chuckled to herself as Michael closed his eyes as he seemed to turn back to normal.

"So he gets rather serious when the stakes are high. This is going to be one INTERESTING year...if Jaden can pull it off that is" Dona said to herself as her and Mike turned back to Jaden and Alexis duel now that theirs was done.

"Alright than!" Alexis shouted as she pulled her next card and grinned with an "ooo" and grinned.

"Alright next up I am going to equip Cyber Blader with Fusion weapon" Alexis said as a weapon grew on Alexis' monster's right arm.

**Cyber Blader [3600/2,300]**

"Uh oh you better buckle up Sy old buddy this is about to get a little bumpy" Jaden said as Michael sweat dropped.

"Jaden I swear to Ra you better have something in that deck of yours to get us out of this mess" Michael said to himself.

"Now Blade Skater attack Flame Wing with Trident shock!" Alexis yelled as her monstor rose up her arm up before firing an electric ball towards flame wingman obliterating it has Jaden's Life point took a major hit.

**Jaden: 200**

**Alexis: 2,400**

"Looks like you're a little low on life points there Jaden" Alexis said with a grin.

"You better pick it up otherwise you all are getting expelled" Mindy said as Jasmine laughed both of them winking.

"We are?" Syrus asked worried.

"Not going to happen Sy" Jaden said turning his head towards him before back at Alexis.

"You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep" Alexis said to herself with a smirk,

"I hope I am not making a promise I can't keep" Jaden said to himself with a worried face.

"There is still a way I can win this it all depends on what I draw right here right now!" Jaden said to himself as he drew his next card looking to see he drew Monster reborn.

"Perfect" Jaden said as he saw he had monster reborn as Michael blinked.

"Ok is he about to pull bullshit?" Michael asked himself in confusion.

"I Play Elemental Hero Clayman!" Jaden called as he placed the card on the field as a humanoid man made of pure clay came out punching the air before landing on one knee covering his arms.

**Elemental Hero Clayman [800/2000]**

"Ok all I have to say is this IS HE FUCKING NUTS!" Michael snapped as Yami sweatdropped.

"I'd like to say just wait but even I don't know what the hell he is thinking here" Yami said sweat dropping.

"Now I activate Monster reborn some come on back Sparkman!" Jaden stated as the electric hero from before came back from the grave.

"Ok that makes a BIT more sense but Blade Skater still has way more attack power than Sparkman" Michael said with a blink as Jaden smirked as Michael face palmed.

"Ok its official he's pulling bullshit here" Michael said.

"What difference will he make my Blade Skater has way more attack points than him your Sparkman wont stand a chance" Alexis stated as Jaden grinned before continuing.

"He won't but with Fusion gate I can summon someone who will! Rise Elemental Hero Thunder Giant" Jaden yelled as suddenly a bolt of thunder shot down before a giant with metallic yellow armor and an electricity core arose on the field

**Elemental Hero Thunder Giant [2,400/1,500]**

"Hate to break it to you but My Cyber Blader still out ranks him with a total of 3600" She explained as Jaden nodded.

"Yeah I know I know" Jaden said grinning as Michael blinked.

"Wait if he knew what the hell he summoned it?!" Michael asked now wondering where Jaden was going with all this madness.

"However one of Thunder Giants special ability's is that he can destroy any monster who's original attack points are less than his own" Jaden stated as Alexis blinked.

"Wait Original Attack points?" She asked as Jaden nodded.

"That's right attack points without any enhancements" He explained as Alexis eyes widened.

"But before I equipped Fusion Weapon her attack points where only 2100" She said as Jaden grinned.

"Oh boy here comes the shock down" Michael muttered causing Yami to chuckle.

"Exactly! And that is less than my hero thunder giants! Thunder Giant Send that Blader Packing!" Jaden said as The thunder giant extended his hand as a thunder bolt struck down on blade skater destroying it.

"And the best part Alexis I can still carry out his attack on you. Now Thunder Giant attack with Static Shock wave!" Jaden yelled Thunder Giant launched a wave from his palm as it shocked Alexis as Electricity went over shocking the hell out Crowler as he flipped out falling back into the water as Alexis yelled out in pain as her Life points dropped to 0

"Uh what just happened?" Mindy asked.

**Jaden: 200**

**Alexis: 0**

"Ok if he EVER dose that again I am going to have to freaking Strangle him!" Michael yelled sighing in relief.

"That's Game!" Jaden yelled doing his signature taunt as Syrus laughed with glee as Michael fell down on his ass in his boat with a "Phew" Sigh as Yami sweat dropped how close that was.

Once the Duel's where finished with the Slifer's victorious Michael met Jaden in his boat as they looked at the four as Jaden won.

"A deal's a deal me and Michael won so we get off free" Jaden said as Alexis chuckled and nodded.

"Alright guys I won't back out We will keep quiet about what happened here tonight" Alexis said with a nod as Jasmine spoke.

"Well if you ask me I think we should turn them in anyways!" Jasmine yelled as Dona was the first to speak.

"Grow up" She scoffed as Alexis chuckled before getting serious.

"Besides no one asked you" She said as Jasmine looked at her.

"Alexis! Dona!" She yelled looking at the two as Alexis began to speak.

"Jaden beat me in a duel fair in square and that's all there is to it" Alexis stated as Dona spoke.

"Likewise with Michael he beat me and that's all there is to it" Dona said with a smile.

"Now I would not say that Alexis" Michael said crossing his arms as She blinked as Jaden nodded at Dona.

"Same goes for you Dona you two got game" Jaden said as the two blinked as Michael and Jaden sat down.

"See ya" Michael said as Jaden grinned.

"Later" He said as he began rowing so they could head home.

As they were leaving Alexis grinned as Dona approached as Alexis spoke.

"Even if we did Win Dona I don't think we could have turned them in" She said as Dona nodded grinning.

"Yeah if we had turned them in this place would have been sooooo boring" Dona said as the two Obelisk girls laughed.

"I've never seen them act this way since coming here I wonder are they falling for those Slifers?" Jasmine asked almost in shocked.

Looking at them Crowler growled. "Lucky brat...he escaped this time but I will still find a way to expel him and Michael son of the king of games or not you have now got on my bad side and I will make you pay some how...after I find a way home" He said diving under the water another day of Duel academy in the books.


	8. Raring To Go Part 1

Another day had arrived today at Duel Academy however today was not any day. It was the promotion exams a boat from the sea had delivered something already. Inside the Slifer dorm it was about seven am as an alarm went off the Young Michael Muto yawning as He Stretched getting out of bed before pressing the snooze button yawning. He was not going to be late for these exams. Upon exiting Michael needed to make sure he was awake for this so he went and took a shower not to long about 10 minis or so before exiting drawing off with his black shirt and blue pants placed on he entered the dorm before throwing his Red Blazer over him and took his deck placing it in his holster and took the puzzle placed it around his neck as Yami appeared from it in spirit form with a chuckle and began to speak.

"Up kinda early aren't you Michael?" The Spirit of the puzzle asked as Michael stepped over Syrus without waking him who had been up the night before pulling a all nighter as he left the dorm with a grin.

"Eh not really Yami this is a Daily thing for me besides I did not want to be late for the exam today" Michael said with a chuckle.

Upon exiting the dorm Michael gave a stretch of his arms before heading out towards the Duel Academy main building. After about Ten minutes Michael arrived in the class pulling out a chair as Crowler who was doing a final count on the tests as he looked up and growled.

"Here kind of early aren't you slacker?" Crowler asked as Michael looked up chuckling before speaking.

"Its Promotion week is it not? I was not going to be late for this" Michael stated as Crowler growled at this he was not liking this.

"Trying to up My Obelisk are you?" Crowler asked as Michael shook his head laughing before speaking.

"Nope But If I am upping them its cause your a bad teacher" Michael stated grinning causing Crowler's face to flare up red as he slammed the tests down storming out the door.

About thirty minutes or so Later the class began filling in as the tests where being passed out as Michael felt ready for this until some crashing was heard as Michael squinted.

"I think I know who that is..." Michael muttered to see it was Syrus and Jaden who had stumbled into the classroom as Michael sweat dropped Dona on the other hand could not help but let out a slight giggle as Jaden and Syrus shot up dusting them selves off as they took there seats.

"About time you two got here" Michael said turning his chair with a grin.

"Michael! whats up!" Jaden yelled slapping his friend on the back before Logan and Chaz spoke.

"would you Three mind keeping it down! some of us plan to pass this test" Chaz yelled as Logan spoke up.

"We aren't like you Slifer Slacker Rejects" He snapped as Michael yawned before speaking.

"Oh put a cork in it and get off your high horse Logan before I do it for you. Again!" Michael stated smirking.

"What was that Muto?!" Logan snapped in anger before gaining a head slap from his sister above him as she gave him a Shh pointing to the test as Logan humphed sitting down.

As Michael was working on his test as Jaden fell asleep doing his test Michael heard a voice from the corner of his ear. Once he heard the laugh he knew who it was and sweat dropped.

"Oh boy Yami I do not like that laugh what is Crowler planning?" Michael asked as Yami appeared behind him in spirit form as he sweat dropped before speaking.

"I am not sure Michael but it CANT be good" He said now a tad worried.

Once the tests where done the class were waiting for the results. "Michael Muto" Banner called as Michael nodded standing up as he walked over taking the test as he looked at it.

**Written Exam Results.**

**38/50 Correct**

**76% Correct**

**Written Exam Results: Passed**

Michael smiled to himself nodding it seemed he still had work to do with learning the new rules but he was on the right track as he began heading out the room once given the ok by Banner with a smile as he leaned against the wall outside the class as Yami appeared in spirit form next to him.

"Nice Job kiddo" Yami said with a smile with a grin as Michael nodded.

"Thanks Yami probably going to call mom and dad let them know how I did on the written exam before heading to the card shop to prepare for the Field Exam" Michael said with a smile.

"Now than now that the tests are done you all may go get in line to get the new rare cards to get your deck" Banner said as Michael opened his eyes from waiting outside looks like they where getting ready to move on to the Field exam.

"Their here?!" One student asked as Banner sweat dropped.

"Oh boy..." Banner said as a good 15 students came rushing out as the smoke cleared as the stampede passed Michael recovered from the stomp his face nearly covered in foot prints.

"Ow OK that hurt..." He muttered as Yami coughed away the smoke.

"Gese talk about excited for new cards.." Yami Muttered as Michael dusted himself off.

Meanwhile at the card Shack The Three other duelist sadly Jaden and Syrus where still asleep as Michael Allyson and Dona where at the Card shop just hanging out waiting for the Field exams.

"Hey wheres Logan surprised he isn't here" Michael asked looking around as Dona sighed shrugging.

"You know him Michael he feels no card can hold a candle to Blue Eyes White Dragon's power that's all he ever cares about with his deck Power" Dona said sighing.

"Power Hungry Bastard..." Allyson muttered.

"Hey where did the cards go?!" One student asked as the three looked around the corner as the women in charge spoke.

"Sorry we are all sold out" She said as Crowler in a hooded outfit spoke.

"That's right and I bought every last one better luck next time" Crowler said walking off laughing as Dona tightened her fists.

"Crowler..." She growled as she pulled out her phone. "Oh no I am not having these students Missing out on cards" Dona said as she began dialing a number.

Meanwhile at the Kaiba corp the phone rang while Seto Kaiba was taking care of some card stock as he picked up the phone.

"Hello Seto Kaiba speaking" He asked as Dona spoke though the phone.

"Hey Daddy sorry to bug you I know your busy but we have a bit of a situation Crowler hes up to no good again" Dona explained as Seto sighed.

"What did that reject from the Rocky Horror picture show do this time?" Kaiba growled.

"Well lets see he just bought all the new rare cards in the shop that were meant for the students to improve their decks for the field exam. most likely he's going to stack the deck against one student" Dona explained as Seto face palmed.

"Oh for the love of-I told that reject every duelist is supposed to get a fair shot not have the deck stacked against them!" Kaiba growled sighing.

"Yeah. so daddy would it be too much trouble to ask you bring a fresh batch for them?" She asked adding a little sweetness to her voice she got from her mother as Kaiba groaned.

"Dona...you know I cant say no when you ask like that" Kaiba groaned as Dona grinned over the Phone.

"I know" She said with a chuckle.

"Alright...I,l be there with in the hour I will be hand delivering PERSONALLY so nothing happens to them this time" Seto said as Dona grinned.

"Thanks daddy love you bye" She said with a smile as she hung up as Seto sighed hanging up.

"God that daughter of mine is evil" Seto muttered going to put a suitcase of cards together.

Once Kaiba had Arrived Delivering the cards it did not take long for the cards to sell out. Sadly Jaden had missed them at least so the group thought as it was time for the field exams.

"Ladies and gentlemen please allow me to direct your attention to the duel field now for the Duels about to happen!" Crowler yelled into the microphone before pointing over to one hand.

"First on Field one we have Michael Muto vs The Lovely Dona Kaiba!" Crowler said as some of the obelisk blues gave a whistle as Dona covered her face in embarrassment.

"Oh brother..." She muttered in embarrassment.

"Looks like you are getting that Rematch sooner than expected." Michael said with a grin.

"Looks like it" Dona said with a chuckle.

"Now Allow me to direct your attention to duel field two as we have Miss Alexis Rhodes vs Allyson Wheeler!" Crowler announced as Alexis opened her eyes before blinking seeing Allyson filing her nails.

"Uh Allyson" She said as Allyson blinked.

"huh? Oh right!" Allyson stated placing the file away in her pocket.

"Next up bring your attention to duel field number 3! We have a battle of tops a battle of Obelisk Blue's! Our 3rd Year and top Duelist of the Academy Zane Trusedale! going up against a Up and comer in Obelisk Blue Logan Kaiba!" Crowler announced as Spot lights on the two as Zane opened his eyes.

"may the best man win.." He said stiffly shuffling his deck placing it in his duel disk.

"Oh don't worry I plan to" Logan said smirking as he shuffled his deck as well placing it into his duel disk.

'We'll see if you are that confident after the duel..' Zane said to himself.

"Last but not least Jaden Yuki vs Chazz Princeton!" Crowler announced as Jaden's eyes widened in shock.

"What i,m dueling an obelisk and it's Chazz?!" Jaden asked in shock as Crowler walked over and spoke.

"That's right since you always talk a big game I pulled a few strings for you so you got the challenge you deserve" He said grinning before continuing.

"So congratulations you will be dueling one of the top ranked students in the school. What an honor I hope you were able to stock up and edit your deck with today's rare cards so your deck is up to snuff" Crowler said sarcastically as Michael and Dona looked over growling to themselves.

"You egotistical bastard you bought them all before he could" Dona and Michael said to themselves growling.

"I don't like this..." Syrus said from the crowd as Bastion spoke to himself.

"This is clearly a trap only a complete and utter fool would agree to this.." Bastion said to himself.

"I,l do it!" Jaden said as Bastion's eyes widened in shock.

"Alright Chazz get your game on! Lets finish what we started in Obelisk blue arena!" Jaden said with a grin as Crowler nodded with a grin.

"Indeed in front of the whole school where everyone can watch." Crowler said as Chaz smirked.

"Yeah watch you get slammed by me" Jaden said as all of the combatants prepared there decks placing them in the duel disk. "DUEL!" Echoed though out the Arena.

**Michael Muto: 4000 LP**

**Dona Kaiba: 4000 LP**

**Allyson Wheeler: 4000 LP**

**Alexis Rhodes: 4000 LP**

**Zane Trusedale: 4000 LP**

**Logan Kaiba: 4000 LP**

**Chaz Princeton: 4000 LP**

**Jaden Yuki: 4000 LP**

"Game on Dona Lets do this!" Michael stated drawing his five cards as Dona grinned.

"Bring it on Muto!" Dona shouted grinning as the teasing of the last name.

"Alright Allyson no holding back!" Alexis shouted drawing her five cards as Allyson grinned.

"Don't worry Alexis I plan on this duel being epic. Win or lose I am doing it in style!" Allyson stated drawing her five cards.

"Alright Zane prepare to be defeated no Dragon can match the power of blue eyes!" Logan yelled drawing his 5 cards as Zane humphed.

"We will see Kaiba boy.." Zane said calmly drawing his 5 cards.

"No Excuses this time Chazz!" Jaden yelled drawing his 5 cards as Chaz growled.

"Bring it you Slifer Slime!" He shouted drawing his 5 cards ready to finish Jaden and prove who the better duelist was.

"I,l start us off DRAW!" Michael yelled drawing his 6th card and looked over his hand nodding as Yami was watching from the crowd in spirit form.

"OK first I will place two cards face down! Next I summon forth Skilled Dark Magician come forth!" Michael yelled slapping the card on the field as a monster with three spheres on his chest and two shoulders showed up on the field placing his staff out in front of him.

**Skilled Dark Magician[1900/1700]**

"Now allow me to wrap this up Dona. I activate the Field Spell Yami!" Michael shouted as he opened the field spell on the duel disk as he placed the card in closing it as dark energy came out from bellow them as it covered there field as Michael spoke.

"Now than thanks to this field spell all Fiend and spell caster monsters gain 200 attack and defense points while fairy monster's lose 200 Attack and defense points with that I end my turn Dona" Michael stated as the field spell went into effect for Skilled Dark Magician while adding one spell counter for him.

**Skilled Dark Magician[2100/1900]**

"Alright My Move Draw!" Dona said drawing her 6th card and cursed to herself not that good of a hand and if she activated Dragon's gunfire now it would back fire on her as Skilled Dark Magician would gain another spell counter not much she could do here.

"Sadly I cant do much yet anyways for now i,l set this monster and end my turn." Dona said placing a monster in defense mode as Michael nodded.

"Alright My move than Draw!" Michael said drawing another card and nodded this Monster Reborn would come in handy latter for now though it was time to keep this duel going.

"Alright Skilled Dark Magician Attack Dona's face down monster! Skilled Dark Magic Attack!" Michael shouted as the monster launched a orb of Dark magic destroying Dona's face down that turned out to be Element Dragon as Dona covered her face as the monster was destroyed.

"With that I end my turn" Michael said with a grin as Dona chuckled.

"Not bad Muto but this is FAR from over DRAW!" Dona yelled drawing her next card and grinned. "Perfect" She said to herself as Michael blinked.

"Alright I summon Blizzard Dragon in attack mode!" Dona stated slapping the card on the field as a blizzard wind blew though as a Dragon flew in landing in front of Dona letting out a roar.

**Blizzard Dragon[1800/1000]**

"Now I activate Its ability. Thanks to this monster you can not attack with that monster your next battle phase" Dona said as the monster blew a cold wind making it shiver.

"Now why don't we start the life point damage shall we? I activate the spell card Dragon's gunfire and deal 800 direct damage to you!" Dona said as Blizzard dragon revved up before launching a fire ball at Michael as he covered his faces as his life point counter dropped.

**Michael Muto: 3,200**

**Dona Kaiba: 4,000**

Unfortunately for Dona another spell counter lit up on Skilled Dark Magician as she cursed. "If I don't do something soon Mike is gonna bring out Dark Magician" Dona muttered to herself.

"That is it for now" Dona stated as Michael nodded with a grin.

"Nice moves Dona I am afraid I am going to have to one up you with mine though DRAW!" Michael shouted drawing his next card and grinned. Oh yeah it was on now.

"Alright first up I shall Summon Magician's Valkira in attack mode!" Michael shouted as he slapped the card on the monster field as a monster that looked like the Dark Magician girl only more Warrior like rose up from the card her staff aimed at Dona while her power increased due to Yami.

**Magician's Valkira[1800/2000]**

"Now I activate the spell card Monster reborn and bring your Dragon Element Dragon to my side of the field" Michael stated as a smoke of white appeared on his side of the field as the Dragon appeared from the smoke before a 3rd Spell counter appeared on Skilled Dark Magician.

"Crap" Dona muttered as Michael grinned.

"I see you know what is coming next so I wont keep you in suspense anymore I activate Skilled Dark Magician's effect now by sacrificing it! Come Forth Dark Magician!" Michael yelled as the Skilled Magician disappeared in a smoke as a Magician in a green aura descended from above landing in front of Michael.

**Dark Magician[2,500/2,100]**

"Now Dark Magician Attack Blizzard Dragon Dark Magic Attack!" Michael yelled as the Dark Magician held out its hand in a swift motion destroying Blizzard Dragon as Dona covered her face as her life points dropped.

**Dona Kaiba: 3,100**

**Michael Muto: 3,200**

"With that I end my turn" Michael said as Dona un covered her face and nodded with a grin.

"Not bad lets keep this going" Dona said placing her hand on the top of her deck and drew her next card.

"Bingo if he even thinks of bringing out or attacking with Dark Paladin he will be sorry" Dona said with a grin at the card she drew.

"Alright First I will placed one card face down and Now I summon Alexandrite Dragon Rise up!" Dona shouted placing one card in the trap zone before placing her monster on the monster field zone as a Dragon swooped in letting out a roar landing in front of Dona.

**Alexandrite Dragon[2000/100]**

"Sorry to do this to you element time for you to come back to my grave Alexandrite Dragon attack Element Dragon with Shining Blast!" Dona said as Michael grinned.

"Don't think so Dona Reveal Face Down Call of the haunted!" Michael called as his trap card flipped up as he grinned.

"Time to bring back a monster to counter you attack so come on out Skilled Dark Magician!" Michael called as the monster that was used for Dark Magician's Summon Returned to the field along with its boost from Yami.

**Skilled Dark Magician[2100/1900]**

Dona chuckled she knew dueling Michael would not be an easy task.

"Nice one but his attack is still open so Alexandrite Dragon Attack Magician's valkira!" Dona yelled as The Dragon turned around charging after it.

"Not so fast! Reveal Second Face Down Woboku! Thanks to this card my monster is safe and damage is reduced to 0!" Michael stated as the card flipped up blocking the monster's attack.

Dona grinned this duel was getting good as Alexandrite Dragon backed off for now as Dona nodded.

"Not bad Muto I end my turn" Dona said with a grin as Michael nodded.

"Alright My Move Draw!" Michael said drawing his next card as he grinned.

"Alright I activate the spell card Thousand Knifes thanks to this card now that Dark Magician is one the field I can destroy one monstor on the field so Dark Magician destroy Alexandrite Dragon!" Michael yelled as Dark Magian launched the knifes at the Alexandrite Dragon as it was Destroyed.

"Now let us pick this up a notch shall we? I sacrifice your Element Dragon and Skilled Dark Magician to summon forth Buster Blader!" Michael shouted as the two monster's dissapeared from the field as a Warrior came in with a purple Armor swinging its sword around landing in front of Michael as its power increased due to its effect.

**Buster Blader[4,100/2,300]**

"However it wont be him or Magician attacking this turn Magician's Valkira attack Dona Directly!" Michael yelled as the Warrior Dark Magician girl opened her eyes charging forward slicing Dona with her staff as she lost some more life points.

**Dona Kaiba: 1,300**

**Michael Muto: 3,200**

"With that I end my turn" Michael said as Dona recovered from the strike with a grin as she smiled.

"My move than DRAW!" She shouted with a grin at her card and nodded.

"Alright I summon Spear Dragon in attack mode!" Dona said as a Dragon with a spear for a beak came swooping in with a roar as Dona Grinned.

**Spear Dragon[1,900/0]**

"Now than Spear Dragon Attack Magician's Valkira Spiral Strike!" Dona yelled as the Dragon launched forward striking the Magician Destroying it.

**Dona Kaiba: 1,300**

**Michael Muto: 3,100**

The Spear Dragon's ability kicked in as it got switched to defense mode as Dona nodded.

"That's better than nothing I end my turn" Dona said as Michael smiled after recovering from the small blast.

"Alright here goes Draw!" Michael yelled drawing his next card as he grinned. "Show time" He said with a chuckle.

"Alright now I activate Polymerization! Now I fuse Dark Magician and Buster Blader come forth the dragon Slayer Dark Paladin!" Michael yelled as the two creatures jumped in the air into a vortex as soon the vortex cleared as Dark Paladin slowly lowered from the sky Landing in front of Michael as the Dragons from Dona's graveyard and on her field their spirits more or less flew into Dark Paladin's sword.

**Dark Paladin[5,100/2,600]**

"Dark Paladin attack Spear Dragon with Dark Slash!" Michael yelled as the Dark Paladin charged in before a Dimension fissure opened up in front of Spear dragon as sparks flew as it's sword connected.

"What the?!" Michael asked in shock as Dona chuckled with a sweet smile.

"Come now Michael you didn't think it would be that easy did you or did you forget about my face down?" She asked with a sly yet sweet smile.

"Her fa-Oh for the love of Ra how could I forget that?!" Michael cursed to himself remembering when Dona placed that face down.

"That's Right Dimensional Prison I was waiting for you to pull out your ace to pull this Mikey now thanks to this card your ace is banished for the rest of this duel" Dona said with a sweet smile as Dark Paladin disappeared.

"Should of seen this coming" Michael said sighing shaking his head at his own stupidity.

"Guess i,l end it here" Michael stated as he cursed. "Dang it I almost had her but I can still pull this out" Michael said to himself.

"Alright my turn draw!" Dona said with a grin as she drew her next card.

"Ok First I shall switch spear Dragon back to attack mode now I,l summon Dodger Dragon in attack mode!" Dona called placing the monster on the field as a weird looking dragon zoomed in right in front of Dona.

**Dodger Dragon[1900/1200]**

"Now Dodger Dragon Attack! Dodger Blast!" Dona yelled as the blast from the dragon's mouth hit Michael as it lower his life points this becoming a very close duel.

**Dona Kaiba: 1,300**

**Michael Muto: 1,200**

"For now I will end my turn" Dona said as Michael nodded placing his hand on his deck closing his eyes.

"Come on deck don't let me down know If I just believe like Dad told me I can pull this off" Michael said to himself.

"Draw!" Michael shouted as he pulled the card looked at it and his face down and nodded.

"Alright I will just set one monster and end it there" Michael said as Dona blinked ok he was up to something she just could not figure out what.

"Very well I will end this here" She said drawing her next card.

"Now spear Dragon attack his face down card!" Dona yelled as Spear dragon charged in.

"Got you Reveal face down Mirror force!" Michael yelled as a mirror force field appeared as Spear Dragon attacked.

Suddenly the mirror split into two beams destroying Spear Dragon and Dodger Dragon as Dona chuckled she was out of moves.

"Sadly I got nothing else with them gone I end my turn" Dona said as Michael nodded.

"Its been fun but I am ending it here Dona Draw!" Michael said as he drew his last card with a smirk.

"Alright I summon Rouge Doll in attack mode!" Michael stated as the doll of rouge or whatever the hell it was appeared on the field as its attack increased do to yami.

**Rouge Doll[1800/1200]**

"Now Rouge Doll end this with rouge blast!" Michael yelled as the doll revved up its staff before launching a blast at Dona as it hit her as her life points fell to 0 as She simply smiled.

**Michael Muto: 1,200**

**Dona Kaiba:0**

"looks like that's the Duel" Dona said as Michael nodded the two walking up and shook hands as the people watching clapped at the Duel coming to an end and the sportsmen ship as it was time to move on to the next Duel.

Up in the stands Yami had his eyes closed and opened one smiling when he heard Michael had won as he smiled before hearing a female like voice.

"Pharaoh its been to long..." It said as Yami jumped turning around seeing a familiar figure.

The Young Women's figure was easily described as demonic. The most noticeable features were the sickly-pink skin, large black wings, heterochromic eyes, which look similar to a familiar foe of Yami's and a third vertically placed eye. her clothing is bizarre; one of her legs is completely covered, the other is mostly exposed. Her hair is somewhat reminiscent of two other foes of Yami's, each contributing to one half. She also has blue lips and pointed teeth resembling those of a duel monster. Her entire appearance can easily be described as made up of opposites.

"Yubel...it has been to long my friend..." Yami said with a smile as the two spirits shook hands as the women known as Yubel looked around and smiled at one of the Duelist.

"I see Jaden has grown up well" Yubel said with a smile as Yami nodded looking over the two duels.

"Yes he is one fine duelist there is something different about him but I cant put my finger on it" Yami said as Yubel let out a small chuckle.

"It will come in due time Pharaoh but come we must come some dangers are approaching and we must speak" Yubel said as Yami blinked looking at her but nodded as they phased above out to the roof as the Next duel was about to begin.

"Lets get this started Alexis time for you to face the Fashion Queen My Move Draw!" Allyson said with a smile as she drew her 6th card and grinned.

"Ok first off lets start with the life point damage as I activate the spell card Ookazi, 800 This card deals 800 direct damage to you!" Allyson yelled as an explosion of fire exploded under Alexis as she covered her face as her life points dropped.

**Alexis Rhodes: 3,200**

**Allyson Wheeler: 4,000**

"Next up I Summon Harpie Queen Rise Up!" Allyson yelled placing the card Harpie Lady with green and blue outfit and a small crown on its head arrived on the field with a small screech.

**Harpie Queen[1900/1200]**

"Next Up I activate the field spell Harpies Hunting Ground! Thanks to this card not only do my monsters gain 200 attack and defense points as long as they are winged beast but now every time I summon a Harpie Lady I can destroy one spell or trap on your side of the field. For now though that will be it so I end my turn" Allyson said with a smile flipping her hair with a grin.

"Ok my Move Draw!" Alexis said as she drew her 6th card as she nodded.

"Ok First I shall place one card face down. Next I summon to my field D.D Assailant Rise!" Alexis called as she placed the card on the field as a warrior like monster appeared on the field.

**D.D Assailant[1700/1600]**

"For now that's all I can do so I end my turn" Alexis said with a smile as Allyson nodded placing her hand on her deck.

"Ok my move Draw!" Allyson pulling her next card and grinned time to heat things up later on but for now it was time to kick things up.

"First up lets get that face down away shall we I summon Harpie lady to the field and you know what that means" Allyson said with a grin before the winged beast know as Harpie Lady appeared on the field.

"Not so fast Allyson you just activated my trap card! Torrential Tribute! you see my summoning a monster you allowed me to activate this now all monsters on the field are destroyed and that is a price to pay to get rid of your harpies" Alexis said as a bunch of lightning bolts struck down the monsters destroying them.

"Ok for now I will have to end my turn" Allyson said a little upset her monsters got destroyed but she would deal with it for now.

"Ok My move Draw!" Alexis shouted with a grin drawing her next card and nodded with a smile at her card.

"Alright. Command Knight Rise!" Alexis shouted as the Knight appeared on the field swinging her sword with before landing in front of Alexis as her effect boosted her power.

**Command Knight[1600/1900]**

"Now than...Command Knight attack Allyson Directly with Sonic Slash!" Alexis yelled as the knight charged forward before slicing down on Allyson knocking her back a few feet before taking a hit to her life points.

**Alexis Rhodes: 3,200**

**Allyson Wheeler: 2,400**

"With that I will end my turn" Alexis said smiling as Allyson recovered her breath from the blast and nodded placing her hand on her deck.

"Alright Draw!" Allyson shouted drawing her next card and nodded ok time to get this duel more even.

"Ok lets heat things up Alexis! I activate the spell Dragon's gun fire! It has two ability's and I am going to use the first and deal 800 more points of damage to you say goodbye to 800 more life points!" Allyson yelled as a fire ball came out of no where blasting Alexis as she grunted covering her face as her life points took another hit.

**Alexis Rhodes: 2,400**

**Allyson Wheeler: 2,400**

"Alright now allow me to activate a new spell card or rather a new field spell. Rising Air current!" Allyson shouted taking her old field spell placing it in the gave before placing her new one in its place as a wind blew past them as Alexis covered her face from the wind.

"Now why did she do that?" Alexis pondered to herself in confusion she thought the Harpies hunting ground was her main field spell.

"Now than come forth Harpies Brother!" Allyson yelled as she placed the monster on the monster part of the duel disk as a male version of Harpie lady appeared on the field as its attack power got the boost from the field spell as Alexis eyes widened.

"So that's why..." She muttered looking at the monster with a grin this duel was getting good.

**Harpies Brother[2,300/200]**

"Now Harpies brother attack Command Knight! Harpie Slash!" Allyson yelled as the beast charged forward destroying the monstor as Alexis took a 700 life point hit as the Harpie Brother jumped back.

**Alexis Rhodes: 1,700**

**Allyson Wheeler: 2,400**

"Next I will place one card face down and end my turn there" Allyson said as Alexis grinned this duel was getting good there was no Denying that at all.

"Alright my move Draw!" Alexis said pulling her next card and smiled. "Just what I needed" She said chuckling to herself.

"Ok first off I am going to summon another Command Knight to the field" Alexis stated placing another knight that Allyson had just destroyed as Alexis grinned.

**Command Knight[1600/1900]**

"Next I place two cards face down before activating the spell card Mage power! thanks to this card my knight gains 500 attack points for every spell and trap card I control so since I control 3 my Knight gains 1500 attack points and defense points" Alexis explained as her knight's power sky rocketed along with her defense point.

**Command Knight[3100/3400]**

"Oh crap..." Allyson muttered to herself as Alexis grinned.

"Now command attack! Sonic Slash!" Alexis yelled as the knight charged forward taking out its sword before slicing on Allyson's monster destroying it as Allyson took a 800 life point damage.

**Alexis Rhodes: 1,700**

**Allyson Wheeler: 1,600**

"Now i will end this here" Alexis said with a smile as Allyson nodded as she drew her final card and sighed no luck but this was fun while it lasted.

"Well looks like this ends but I am not going down with out a fight! I activate Tremendous Fire! I may take 500 damage but you take 1000!" Allyson shouted as fire lit under them in a explosion hitting them both for life point damage.

**Alexis Rhodes: 700**

**Allyson Wheeler: 1,100**

"I,l end my turn there" Allyson said as the two girls were battered from the explosions and attacks as they panted as Alexis drew her next card but knew she was not going to need it.

"I,l end this here Allyson well fought but I am not the queen of Obelisk Blue for nothing. Command Knight attack and end this!" Alexis said as The knight charged in slicing down on Alyson as Allyson let out a yell of pain grabbing her arm kneeling down holding her arm as her Life points dropped to 0.

**Alexis Rhodes: 700**

**Allyson Wheeler: 0**

As the Holograms dissipated Alexis walked forward and held her hand out as Allyson looked up and smiled as She took the woman's hand as she got pulled up as Alexis let go and nodded a sign of sportsmanship.

Meanwhile outside Yubel and Yami where talking before Yami got some bad news.

"The Seal of Orichalcos is still around?!" Yami asked as Yubel nodded sadly.

"Yes despite your and Yugi's best efforts it appears it still lives I have no info on who has it or is being controlled by it at the moment but we must stay alert" Yubel explained sadly as Yami held his forehead.

"Great if i did not have enough on my plate..." Yami groaned causing Yubel to chuckle as Meanwhile inside the duel between Zane and Logan was about to begin.


	9. Raring To Go Part 2

""I will let you go first Kaiba Boy make it count if you plan to survive this duel" Zane stated sternly.

"Letting me go first Zane? That will be your downfall Trusedale. Draw!" Logan said drawing his sixth card once he saw he had Alexandrite Dragon, Dragonnic Tactics, Lancer Lindwurm, Mirror Force, Bottomless Mirror Force, and Blue Eyes White Dragon Logan let out a laugh as Michael up in the stands sweat dropped.

"Is he off his rocker underestimating Zane like this?" Michael asked knowing Zane's reputation.

"He must be than again would not surprise me..." Dona said with a sweat dropp as was tending to Alexis and Allyson's bruises from their duel.

"Alright Zane allow me to show you what TRUE power is! First up I will place this card face down" Logan stated as he put a card in the magic and trap portion of the duel disk as a Card appeared in front of Logan as he smirked to himself.

"Oh True power I am shaking..." Zane said sarcastically rolling his eyes causing Logan to growl.

"We will see if you still feel that way after this! Alexandrite Dragon come forth!" Logan yelled as he slapped the card on the Monster side of the field as a Dragon came swooping from behind Logan before landing in front of Logan with a terrifying Roar as Logan Smirked.

**Alexandrite Dragon[2,000/100]**

"Are you done?" Zane asked as Logan's fist tightened in anger. Who the hell did this man think he was?!

"Lucky for You I am Zane I will end my turn here" Logan said with a slight growl.

"Very well my move draw..." Zane said quietly as he drew his 6th card and nodded with a small smile which was really rare for him but he liked this card.

"I must thank you Mr..Kaiba now I can start the combo that will take you down" Zane stated as Logan let out a laugh before speaking.

"You? Beat Me? That's a laugh once I get Blue Eyes out your finished Zane!" Logan said with a laugh as Zane sweat dropped at the Young Kaiba's ego.

"We will see Kaiba Boy but thanks to your Monster out on the field I can do this. I special Summon Cyber Dragon!" Zane yelled placing the Monster card on the field as a Cybernetic Dragon appeared out on the field letting out a Roar.

**Cyber Dragon[2,100/1,600]**

"Now Cyber Dragon Attack! Strident Blast!" Zane yelled as the Dragon revved up its head before launching a Cyber blast towards Alexandrite Dragon as Logan Smirked.

"Thanks for that Zane because You Activated My Trap Card!" Logan shouted as he pressed the card on the trap side of the field revealing Mirror Force as a force field covered Alexandrite Dragon before knocking the Cyber Blast back at Cyber Dragon destroying it as Logan smirked.

"..." Was all Zane said as the Dragon was Destroyed. "I will end it there than Kaiba..." Zane said as he had a plan and Logan just started the beginning of his defeat.

"Humph! your Funeral Kaiser. Draw!" Logan said Drawing his next card as he let out a laugh before looking at Zane and spoke.

"Its over Zane thanks to this last card I drew your fate is sealed you will only have one turn to try and win after this" Logan said laughing as Zane just stood there as if it did not bother him.

"Ok First Off I am going to activate the Spell Card Dragon's Gunfire! Thanks to this card you will lose 800 life points!" Logan yelled as a blast of fire launched from behind Logan and blasted Zane as he had not moved one inch after the smoke had cleared.

**Logan Kaiba: 4000**

**Zane Trusedale: 3200**

"Now than Next I summon Lancer Lindwurm! However he is not going to be around Logan as Now I activate Dragonic Tactics! Thanks to this card I can now bring out the beast of your destruction Trusedale! by Sacrificing Alexandrite and Lancer I summon forth a Dragon's power who has yet to be Match come Forth Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Logan yelled as the two Dragon's disappeared before a Dragon with dark Blue Skin white eyes razor sharp claws and sharp teeth flew in onto the field letting out a roar at Zane who did not even flinch.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon[3000/2500]**

"Now Blue Eyes Attack! White Lighting!" Logan yelled as the Blue eyes revved up its head before launching a destructive blast at Zane as he took the hit as his Life points dropped as Zane just stood there after the blast.

"You could of at least acted like it hurt" Logan growled as Zane blinked.

"Oh that was suppose to hurt? I'm sorry" He said before coughing. "Ow" He said causing Logan to growl.

**Zane Trusedale: 200**

**Logan Kaiba: 4000**

"I end my turn here lets see you pull out of this Zane!" Logan growled as Zane drew his next card.

"With Pleasure" Zane simply stated looking at his hand before nodding.

"Ok first up I am going to use Monster Reborn to bring back Cyber Dragon!" Zane said Cyber Dragon re appearing on the field. "Next I will follow up with Pot of greed thanks to this card I get to Draw two more cards" Zane said drawing the next two cards in his deck and nodded ready to end this.

"Now I activate the spell card Power Bond with this card I can bring out a card you will regret ever facing. Now with this Card I fuse The Cyber Dragon on my field and the two in my hand now come forth CYBER END DRAGON!" Zane yelled. Suddenly a giant Mechanical dragon with three heads appeared on the field letting out a roar.

**Cyber End Dragon[4000/2800]**

"Now thanks to Power Bond Cyber End Dragon's attack Power is doubled" Zane Explained as the Cyber End Dragon let out a roar as its power increased.

**Cyber End Dragon[8000/2800]**

"8000 Attack Points?! Impossible!" Logan said in shock as his eyes widened in shock as Zane humphed as he spoke.

"Take this as a lesson Kaiba boy...NEVER underestimate your opponent no matter what. CYBER END DRAGON ATTACK BLUE EYES AND WIPE OUT THE REST OF LOGAN'S LIFE POINTS! ETERNAL EVOLUTION BURST!" Zane yelled as the three heads revved up before launching the blasts at Blue Eyes wiping out Blue eyes a long with the rest of Logan's life points as he was launching back as Logan held his arm looking up with his life points dropping from 4000 to 0.

**Zane Trusedale: 200**

**Logan Kaiba: 0**

"Mark my words Trusedale...This...Is...Not...Over" Logan growled holding his arm as he headed up to the stands as Zane shook his head sighing as he headed the other way.

"Man I cant believe I lost I was so close..." Allyson said sighing as Michael came over and sat next to her.

"Hey don't let it get you down you Passed you Written Exam you wont be losing a rank" Michael said as Allyson looked up and Smile.

"give me a break" a voice said as they looked over to see Logan holding his arm as he spoke.

"All she had to do is deal with someone who goes by the queen of Obelisk blue I had to deal with someone who goes by the name Hell Kaiser its as I thought Allyson is no better than her loser father" Logan snarled causing Allyson to jumped up and would of Strangled Logan was it not for Michael holding her back.

"Will you back off Logan?! these promotion duels are almost done for the love of Ra.." He stated as Logan humphed walking past the crew holding his arm.

"HOLDING BACK?!" Logan's voice snapped as the group jumped turning around to see Logan had been approached by another Obelisk blue.

"Sorry to break it to you Logan but Kaiba or not when it comes to Zane you and him are in two completely different Leagues" He said as Logan growled tightening his fists.

"Trusedale mark my words you are going to regret that the next time we meet mark my words!" Logan said to himself walking past the Obelisk Blue in anger.

Michael sighed the group of duelist looking down on the duel field for the final Duel Chaz vs Jaden.

"Oh it is brung!" Jaden said drawing his 6th card as a cry was heard from it as Jaden looked seeing he had drawn Winged Kuriboh as Jaden grinned.

"well if it isn't my Furry little friend. Winged Kuriboh your in for a treat we are about to rain some serious skills on Chaz check it" Jaden said smirking before he took a card and spoke.

"You remember this guy don't you Chazz? From our first Match? Elemental Hero Clayman!" Jaden stated as he placed the card on his duel disk as a man made of pure clay came out on the field as he bent down crossing his arms over himself in defense mode.

**Elemental Hero Clayman[800/2000]**

Chazz smirked as Jaden grinned before speaking.

"He'd like to get re acquainted" Jaden said with a smirk as Chazz grinned to himself.

"Not when he sees what I have he wont" Chazz said grinning. "Don't think for one second that overgrown pebble stands a chances against me or against THIS!" Chazz said drawing as he smirked at the card he drew. "Thanks for the Rare Cards Crowler" Chazz said to himself with a smirk.

"Fresh off the presses meet Magical Mallet!" Chazz said as Jaden's eyes widened as he had never seen this card before.

"A redo every card I don't want I put back in my deck I shuffle and Re Draw." Chazz said smirking as Michael's eyes widened.

"What the?!" He asked himself as Yami and Yubel having finished their conversation floated behind the young Muto.

"How?! A rare card on the first draw!" Syrus exclaimed in shock.

"And a very dangerous one at that now Chazz can especially chose which cards he wants and which one he doesn't" Bastion explained. Chazz drew his cards again and grinned before drawing the new 6th card.

"I haven't gotten to the best part!" Chazz said grinning before revealing his card which was...MAGICAL MALLET?!

"Ok I call bullshit!" Michael snapped in anger slamming his fists on the railing.

"See Jaden I got to reshuffle Magical Mallet and If I draw it again I can draw it again and again" Chazz said with a smirk as Michael growled.

"So that's why Crowler bought all those cards he wanted to stack the deck against Jaden. Son of Obelisk that bastard!" Michael growled as Yami and Yubel looked on at the Duel a tad worried.

"And that comes in handy when I am looking for this! V-Tiger Jet! Sharpen your claws for attack mode!" Chazz shouted as a mechanical Tiger like Jet came onto the field as its Claws extended out with a tiger roar.

**V-Tiger Jet[1600/1800]**

"Wait a min" Michael muttered Racing down to the crowd where Bastion Alexis Dona Allyson and Syrus where.

"Bastion! Dose Chazz have what I think he has?!" Michael asked as Bastion shook his head before speaking.

"I don't know but If he dose Jaden is in a load of trouble" Bastion said as the group watched the duel unfold.

"And There's more where that came from! Check out the Magic of Frontline base! This lets me Summon a Level four or bellow Monster this turn" Chazz said with a smirk as Michael slammed his hand on the railing in front of him.

"Come on! This is Shocking Ridiculous how the hell is Jaden suppose to compete against a deck like this!" Michael snapped as Alexis nodded.

"Agreed this is way to un even how is Jaden suppose to fight back if he dose not know what hes fighting against" Alexis stated as the group looked down at the Duel this was getting bad.

"And I have just the one too I play W-Winged Catapult in attack Mode! Gentlemen Start your engines!" Chazz shouted as the W monster appeared on the field before they flew up into the air as Yami's eyes widened.

"Michael this just went from bad to worst for Jaden" Yami explained as Michael growled knowing this was EXACTLY what Crowler wanted.

"How Yami?! this deck is already stacked against Jaden enough as is" Michael asked as Yubel was next to speak.

"Those monsters are Union monsters meaning they do not need Polymerization to fuse" She explained as Michael slammed his fist on the railing.

"Oh for the love of Ra! is there a Low Crowler WONT Stoop!" Michael yelled growling obviously things where not good.

"Now Merge!" Chazz shouted as as the two monsters combined together as Chazz smirked. "Alright! The VW Tiger Catapult!" Chazz said with a smirk as the Monster was now armed for battle.

**VW Tiger Catapult[2000/2100]**

"But Wait I'm not done yet cause he still has his special ability" Chazz said as Jaden was starting to get worried.

"That's not good" Jade said with a sweat drop.

"Come on Jaden you can do this" Dona said to herself a tad worried for her freind.

"Chazz your cute but this is going to far.." Allyson said to herself.

"Come on Jaden.." Michael muttered to himself knowing this was getting bad.

"Give me a break! Is his turn gonna end sometime this century!" Syrus yelled obviously angry.

"By sending one card to the grave yard I can force one of your monsters into attack mode! So after this heat seeking missile from my Tiger Catapult your life points are toast!" Chazz shouted as Clay man stood up only to be hit by missiles from the Tiger as his Life points took a hit.

**Chazz Princeton: 4000**

**Jaden Yuki: 2800**

"This Is Bullshit!" Michael shouted slamming his fists in anger this was so un fair. Meanwhile up in the stands Crowler was enjoying this.

"My goodness perhaps Jaden cant play with the big boys after all I guess hes not as good as everyone thinks" Crowler said meantly laughing as Chazz was Ready to finish up.

"I,l finish up with one card face down" Chazz said as Michael growled in annoyance.

"yeah as If Jaden did not have ENOUGH to worry about with that Tiger Catapult.." Michael growled in anger he was not liking this one bit.

"Yeah go ahead and Finish up because I am just getting warmed up. Speaking of here's someone who can really turn up the heat Elemental Hero Sparkman In Defense Mode!" Jaden yelled before electricity Shot up as a hero with electric Armor appeared on the field before bending down crossing his arms.

**Elemental Hero Sparkman[1600/1400]**

"and I,ll throw down a face down!" Jaden said as Dona pulled out her phone enough was enough as she dialed on speed dial who was she calling? her father Crowler would be lucky to have a pay check let a lone a job after this.

"Not Much else he can do with all the rares Chazz seems to have" Bastion said as Michael looked down not liking how this duel was going as Syrus spoke.

"Its just not fair" Syrus groaned as Alexis walked over to the railing where Michael was looking down and spoke.

"This is a complete Miss match! how the hell is Jaden suppose to counter Chazz's moves if he dose not know what hes going to pull next" Alexis stated as Michael shook his head.

"I think that was Crowler's plan all along embarrass Jaden in front of the whole school. Son of a Obelisk he will get his sooner or later" Michael growled as Alexis nodded in agreement.

"Ready for Round Two you Slifer Slime? Well X-Head Canon is and thanks too Front Lines Magic so is Z-Metal Tank!" Chazz said as two parts of another monster appeared on the Field in attack mode.

**X-Head Canon[1800/1500]**

**Z-Metal Tank[1500/1300]**

"This is bad Yami do you think he has the last card?" Michael asked as Yami shook his head.

"I hope not otherwise Jaden is in a world of trouble" Yami said.

"X and Z oh man that can only mean one thing" Syrus said in fear as Chazz smirked clicking his Duel Disk.

"Now I play my Face Down card call of the haunted Unless you slept though that class as well it allows me to bring back one monster from my grave yard and I chose" Chazz said as lighting began forming before Y-Dragon head?!

"What this has just gone from worst to flat out impossible to win!" Michael stated slamming his arm on the failing in anger.

"Its Him!" Syrus exclaimed in shock.

"He Has it!" Bastion stated now worried for what the outcome of this duel would be or would it be one sided.

"That's Right Y-Dragon Head!" Chazz said now smirking up a storm.

**Y-Dragon Head[1500/1600]**

"Its what I discarded with my Catapults Special Ability" Chazz stated as the three flew up into the air and began merging. "Now I combine them all to form XYZ Dragon Canon!" Chazz stated as the crowd gasped as Chazz now had two monsters on the field with at least 2000 attack points or more.

**XYZ Dragon Canon[2800/2600]**

"Now Chazz has two monsters out with two thousand attack points or more each" Bastion explained as Michael looked down growling he was not liking this situation at all.

"But wait Jaden there's more actually less sure they say two is better than one but Id have to disagree" Chazz said as the two high attack monsters flew up in the air and began merging.

"Especially when the one in question is the ultimate V to Z Dragon Catapult Canon!" Chazz stated as the Monsters formed into a giant robotic humanoid machine.

**VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon[3000/2800]**

Logan looked up and could not help but Smirk seeing Chazz putting the Slifer in his place but could not laugh much as Zane did a number on him that Trusedale would pay for this.

"Makes your Sparkman look like a spark plug or at least it did" Chazz said as Sparkman disappeared.

"My Sparkman" Jaden said in shock as Chazz began to speak about what just happened.

"Oh didn't I mention V to Z's special ability he allows me to remove one monster on your side of the field once per turn. and if you think that's impressive just wait till you see his attack. and Attack that will strike your life points Directly" Chazz said as Jaden smirked before speaking.

"Don't think So Chazz cause I have a trap! A Hero Emerges!" Jaden stated.

"Blast!" Crowler cursed from the teachers section of the stands.

"Yes! Jaden's still in this!" Michael stated with a smile things where looking up.

"A hero what?" Chazz asked in confusion as Jaden began to speak.

"Emerges as in Emerges on to the field. Cause now you have to randomly chose one card in my hand and if its a monster I get to summon it. So take your pick Chaz" Jaden said with a grin.

"Yeah yeah whatever the far right" Chazz said as Jaden went to his hand before nodding in glee.

"Sweet Elemental Hero Burstinatrix! I,l play her in defense Mode" Jaden said with a grin as a red claded women appeared on the field with her arms crossed over here.

**Elemental Hero Burstinatrix[1200/800]**

"That's what you think you Slifer Slacker! You see when V to Z Dragon Catapult Canon attacks I get to chose your Monsters mode and You know what?! I chose attack mode so not only will it be Zapped but your Life points will to!" Chazz stated as the red cladded women stood up before being zapped by a blast as Jaden's life points took a hit as it was Destroyed.

**Chazz Princeton: 4000**

**Jaden Yuki: 1000**

"Jaden!" Syrus yelled out in concern.

"Hang in there Jaden!" Michael shouted to his friend while Crowler was up in the stands laughing.

"Aww whats wrong Jaden? having some test problems? don't worry it will be over soon" Chazz said with a smirk as Jaden spoke with his hand right near his deck.

"No way Chazz I have a whole army of vicious monsters just waiting to get at you this isnt over its just barley started!" Jaden stated as He drew his next card and looked at it remembering this card as he wondered if it was right time to use it as he brought Winged Kurbioh near his face.

"What you think Winged Kurbioh" Jaden asked the young furry friend of Jaden's letting out a cry.

"Well ok if you say so. Lets do it!" Jaden said with a nodd.

"I summon winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" Jaden called out as a little furrball that looked like Kuriboh appeared on the field with wings on its back.

**Winged Kuriboh[300/200]**

Most of the girls outside Dona and Alexis began going all awww its so cute like face as Dona and Alexis had to face palm at this.

"And I,l trow down a face down that's it." Jaden said with a grin.

"That's it? but all hes been doing is Defense..." Syrus complained wondering what the hell Jaden was thinking.

"What the hell are you thinking Jaden that goes your wide opened!" Michael asked himself.

"I hope you know what your doing Jaden" Alexis said as Dona was holding herself together but still worried for Jaden.

"All done huh? good cause now I can cook that Kuriboh and I like mine well done. Theres about to be a fried Kuriboh on the field you loser!" Chazz said with a smirk drawing.

"You don't scare me" Jaden said with a grin.

"I don't have to that's his job" Chazz said pointing to his monster.

"Dragon Catapult Dragon attack!" Chazz yelled as the monster launched a blast at the Winged Kurbioh causing Jaden to grin.

"Alright Secret weapon time" Jaden said to himself before he sent two cards to the graveyard.

"I sacrifice two cards and activate!" Jaden said as the card flipped up revealing transcendent wings.

"No way!" Michael exclaimed in shock.

"How the?!" Allyson asked in shock.

"He may pull this off!" Dona said to herself sighing with realif.

"Where did he get that?!" Crowler yelled in shock as transcended wings covered Kuriboh blocking the attack.

"It cant be!" Chazz yelled in shock causing Jaden to grin before speaking.

"Oh it be you see Transcended Wings has evolved winged Kubioh into a Level ten monster! and it gets better to by sacrificing himself Winged Kuriboh destroys all monsters on the field and Deflects them back as Damage to you! Kuriboh why don't you show him how it works!" Jaden stated as Kurbioh blew up in a blue aura destroying X to Z Dragon Catapult Canon as the attack got deflected back at Chazz hitting his life points.

**Chazz Princeton: 1000**

**Jaden Yuki: 1000**

"Lucky punk.." Chazz growled Jaden than once again started speaking.

"Lucky? nah I just happen to have a soft spot for old ladies but not for you Chazz and that's to bad because with a thousand Life points a piece and my turn coming up all I need is the right Monster and you'll be finished! here goes something!" Jaden said drawing his next card.

"Yeah! Elemental Hero Avian! Attack!" Jaden yelled as a feathered like man appeared on the feild before charging forward and sliced at Chazz as he fell to his knees his Life points dropping to 0.

**Chazz Princeton: 0**

**Jaden Yuki: 1000**

After a few mins the crowd erupted in cheers at the victory.

"Jaden did it!" Syrus said as Michael sighed in realif at the victory.

"Two closes duels back to back he needs to stop or hes gonna give me a heart attack" Michael said to himself chuckling.

"hes gonna kill me again he keeps this up" Yami said laughing at the situation.

"He won and that's what Matters Pharaoh" Yubel stated as Yami nodded in agreement at his friend.

"Impossible! not with all the rare cards I gave Chazz this simple cant be!" Crowler complained.

"Rare cards what are you talking about Crowler" Shepard asked before Crowler could argue a voice spoke up.

"It means your teacher tried to stack the deck against one of my students when I clearly said come promotion duels people where to be given a fair shot!" a voice said as Crowler froze up turning around to see one Kaiba had walked into the room.

"M M its so nice to se-" Crowler started as Kaiba shook his head.

"Enough. My office now Crowler it is time we discuss your deducted pay for this stunt" Kaiba said as Crowler sighed following Kaiba out the door as Shepard laughed a little.

As Jaden was Celebrating Michael Dona Allyson Syrus and Bastion had jumped off from the railing as they reached up to Jaden.

"Jaden!" Syrus yelled as he turned around with a grin at the victory before Chancellor Sheppard voiced echoed though out the arena.

"Jaden Michael well played! Not in the history of this Academy has a Slifer every dueled an Obelisk during these exams not only did you and Michael hold your own but you won your duels! It is with great honor I grant you two promotion to Ra Yellow good job!" Shepard said with glee as the crowd watching the duels cheered.

"You did it Mikey!" Allyson cried glomping him from behind in a hug as the young Muto laughed.

"I have a reputation to keep up couldn't be in Slifer forever you know" Michael laughed along with the rest of the crowd.

"Ra Yellow? Alright Jaden!" Syrus said hugging his friend as Jaden laughed.

"I do my best" Jaden said laughing.

"Well played you two allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Ra Dorm" Bastion said holding his hand out shaking Jaden's than Michael's.

"Thanks" Jaden said with a grin.

"Thanks for the welcome" Michael said with a grin as the crowd cheered on as Jaden waved his hands at the crowd while Atem and Yubel watched above and grinned.

In the suiting room for the new Blazer's Michael had recently Advanced to Ra Yellow and looked around pondering why Jaden was not here. Michael's school outfit had not changed much but a good portion since he came here. He was now in a yellow Jacket or Blazer which ever you would like to call it his normal blue pants and of course the puzzle around his neck and deck holster on his belt as Yami appeared behind him with a smile.

"Well done you letting your parents know?" Yami asked as Michael chuckled nodding.

"You read me like a book there Yami" Michael said with a smile as he pulled out his phone pressing the speed dial as the phone began to ring on the other end.

"Hold your horses I am coming!" a voice yelled coming from the Muto Residence as Tea rushed to the phone finally picking it up and spoke

"Hello Muto Residence Tea Muto speaking-Oh hi Mikey! How did the field test go" Tea asked into the Phone as Michael chuckled.

"Well I made it to Ra Yellow mom" He said before his and Yami's if he was alive let alone Yubel's ears nearly got blown out due to Tea's excited scream.

"Ow..." the three of them said at the same time.

"Way to go Mikey I knew you could do it" She said with a gleeful tone as Michael chuckled.

"Yeah but mom next time keep it down you almost blew mine and Yami's ears out" Michael said sweat dropping as Tea chuckled.

"Sorry.." She said smiling before the two said there goodbyes as Michael had one last piece of business to attend to Saying goodbye to Slifer Red.

Meanwhile at the Slifer Red dorm Syrus was balling as Michael knocked on the door as Jaden pulled Syrus off before answering and Spotted Michael in a Ra Yellow attire and smiled.

"So I take it you are staying in Slifer Red Jaden?" Michael asked as Jaden grinned nodding.

"Yeah sorry Mike but Without Syrus its just not my home. Will we still be seeing you around though?" Jaden asked as Michael asked giving him a thumbs up as he shook the three Slifer's hands of Jaden Syrus and Chummley before taking off to the Ra Yellow Dorm while one chapter closes another one opens.


	10. The Shadow Duelist Part 1

"Now that Lord of D is out on the field and my turn is here your end is here! Here goes!" Logan shouted drawing his next card smirking like a mad man.

"Perfect this card is your end Allyson. I activate the magic card Flute of Summoning Dragon! now thanks to this I can special Summon two dragon type Monster's luckily for you Allyson I only need one." Logan stated with a smirk. The flue in question than appeared in lord of D's hand before it started playing it causing Logan to grin.

"Now than come forth Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Logan yelled. Suddenly a dark blued skinned dragon with white eyes and razor sharp claws and teeth appeared on the field letting out a roar now on the field it was the rematch of rematches Allyson had Red Eyes Black Dragon on her side of the field and Logan Blue Eyes White Dragon on his side of the field.

"Not So fast Logan! Reveal face down Threatening Roar! Thanks to this card your battle phase comes to a halt!" Allyson yelled. Suddenly a beast showed on the card came out in hologram and let out a roar causing Logan to growl.

"You survived this round Wheeler I'll end my turn this is your last turn before I destroy you make it count unless your as bad as your father" Logan growled Allyson let that go for now drawing and smirked to herself she was not winning this duel thanks to this card than again neither was Logan.

"Sorry Logan but neither one of us is winning this duel I activate the spell card Tremendous Fire!" Allyson yelled showing the card causing Logan's eyes to bug out wide.

"No! Damn it!" Logan shouted as fire fire striking both of them in a explosion of fire causing both there Life points to drop to 0.

**Logan Kaiba: 0**

**Allyson Wheeler: 0**

Standing up dusting himself off after the explosion Logan growled. "You got lucky this time Allyson next time don't think the outcome will be the same" Logan said humphing turning around heading back to the Obelisk Blue Dorm.

Day soon turned to night at the edge of the Island one Alexis Rhodes was at this creepy looking dorm before placing a rose near the front of a statue.

'Be at peace, wherever you are' She muttered to herself before heading back though the forest to get back to the Obelisk Blue dorm.

Meanwhile at the Slifer Dorm Michael was joining Jaden and co in a night time scary story time Michael had his eyes closed listening to the stories put together. One was of Syrus and some scary swamp water which made Yami and Yubel sweat drop. Jaden's story was about some voices he heard from his deck most likely Duel spirits and apparently Jaden had started hearing them again which made sense and everything was going well until a laugh was heard.

"Hey I want to join in on the Fright fest" Banner the Professor of Slifer red said as everyone fell on their ass in shock at Banner's arrival.

"Professor Don't do that!" Michael said groaning pushing himself up.

"You just did!" Syrus said having been nearly scared out of his wits.

"We are kind on the edge of our Seats here" Jaden stated in shock.

"Or at least we where" Syrus said causing Banner to sweat drop sorry for scaring them.

"But since your here why don't you pick a card the stronger it is the scarier your story has to be" Syrus said causing Banner to smile.

"Well that seems easy enough" Banner said drawing the next card revealing the Five Headed Dragon a level twelve monster.

"Whoa that's a Level Twelve Monster..." Jaden said in shock causing Syrus to gulp laughing.

"I think I am going to go to bed now" Syrus said Sweat dropping causing Banner to laugh before speaking.

"Whats wrong? don't you want to hear about the abandoned dorm at the end of the Island?" Banner asked causing Jaden to look at him with a blink.

"Abandoned Dorm?" Jaden asked causing Banner to nod at his question and smiled.

"Yes no one talks about it but there was once and a special dorm set at the edge of the forest but it was shut down when several students mysteriously went missing" Banner said causing Syrus to ask starting to get curious. Michael opened one of his eyes at the whole dissapearing line.

"Where did they all go?" Syrus asked gulping causing Banner to sit down in the chair and continue.

"Well that's the Mystery no one knows but they say it has to do with Shadow Games" Banner explained causing Chummley to jump out from his hiding place.

"Thanks you can stop now!" Chummley shouted Banner looked at Chummley before speaking.

"You see kids Shadow games are played with powerful mystical items" Banner explained causing Jaden to yawn and speak.

"Millennium Items right? Ive heard of them but they are not real" Jaden said causing Michael to stand up and cough getting there attention.

"That is where you are wrong Jaden" Michael said with a smile causing Banner to look at him.

"Ah if it isn't the recently advanced Slifer would you care to explain?" Banner asked Michael smiled and nodded sitting down on a chair Banner stood up to listen in on this.

"Well I don't know everything about them but I do know the story about them Dad told me about so I will explain. You see long ago Ancient Kings played a game of great and terrible power but these Shadow games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the world. But a great and powerful Pharaoh locked the Magic away sealing it with in the seven Millennium Items one of which is right here" Michael explained holding the Puzzle causing Jaden to look on is excitement.

"Whoa to cool!" Jaden said completely ignoring the story causing Michael, Yami and Yubel to sweat drop while Pharaoh let out a yawn.

"Well I think that is My cue to get back home" Banner said getting up and left the Slifer dorm. Once Banner had left Syrus began to speak up about something he saw.

"You know there is this creepy building I saw in the forest Once" Syrus said causing Jaden to grin and speak.

"aw sweet than you will lead the way for us tomorrow night" Jaden said causing Syrus to give a Say what look before Michael spoke up.

"I agree If that dorm has connection to the Items I need to go to find out" Michael said causing Syrus to sweat drop he was at a no win situation and just sighed.

Unfortunately for the Slifer's and one Ra yellow a certain teacher had been listening in and began speaking to himself with a laugh.

'This is to good to be true not only can I scare that Slifer Slacker off this campus but I can pay back Muto for making me look like a fool at the Promotion exams this is to good' Crowler laughed to himself taking off to plan out his plan.

There had been stories going around about a man who went by the name Titan who used a "Item" to scare his opponents into submission this man was the man Crowler has hired for tonight to deal with Jaden and co.

Later that night after a class and everything the crew had made it to the abandoned dorm wanting to see what this was about as Jaden shined his light on a rose.

"Hey Check this out!" Jaden stated the group seeing the rose before looking up seeing a dorm.

"The Abandoned Dorm!" Michael exclaimed Yami and Yubel appearing behind him looking at the dorm could this hold more info on what has happened to the items.

"Relax guys there is no one here" Jaden said towards his other friends before a step on a branch was heard causing Syrus and Chummley to jump in fear.

"THAN WHATS THAT?!" They yelled Michael got ready just in case as His puzzle began to glow however stopped once Jaden shined the light revealing Alexis Mindy Dona Allyson.

"Oh Hey Alexis,Mindy,Dona and Allyson" Jaden said with a grin.

"Hey Alexis" Michael said with a smile smile his cheeks turning bright red again much like when they first met causing Yubel and Yami to smirk.

"Alexis?! What are you doing here" Syrus asked getting of Jaden while Alexis walked forward and spoke.

"That's funny I was about to ask you the Very same question" Alexis asked causing Michael to speak up but Jaden beat him to the punch.

"We heard about the Abandoned Dorm so we thought we would take a look around" Jaden said with a laugh causing Alexis to sigh.

"well that's not very smart dont you know Kids have a habit of disappearing around here?" Alexis asked causing Jaden to laugh at that before speaking.

"Aww come on that's just a weird Superstition" Jaden said with a grin however Alexis shook her head and spoke.

"No its not trust me I know. Why else would they have this place off limits if they find you here they will expel you!" Alexis stated causing Jaden to sigh with a grin and spoke.

"I have my reasons!" Alexis snapped causing Jaden Michael Syrus and Chummley to jump back in shock Alexis just sighed before speaking.

"Its just that...one of the Students who disappeared was my brother..." Alexis said with a sad sigh leaving the group Michael looking on felt bad for her but knew it was best not to bug with it now.

"lets go guys" Michael said causing Jaden Chummley and Dona to jump over to head into the Abandoned Dorm.

"Hey wait for us!" Mindy and Syrus yelled after them following behind them as the group entered the Building of the abandoned dorm.

"This Place is sweet! we should totally move in after fixing this place up" Jaden said as the group entered the dorm causing Michael to sweat drop but shrugged it off pointing his light at the wall with the items on it.

"Ooh whats this rod!" Mindy asked going over to the center of the room and began to go touch it once she did however she froze up and her eyes turned a dark purple. Michael raced over and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Mindy you ok you kinda froz-GAH!" Michael yelled as his throat was grabbed by Mindy.

"MICHAEL!" Dona yelled in shock while Mindy let out an evil Laugh.

"Mindy put him down!" Allyson shouted Mindy ignored her and laughed with her grasp around Michael's neck.

"Its been a long time Pharaoh and im not talking to you Boy! Now Pharaoh you should of know better than trying to kill because I...AM...Not...DEAD!" She said laughing before throwing him against the wall Michael let out a GAH sound as his back hit the wall Mindy letting out an evil laugh.

"W Who are you?" Michael asked standing up causing Yami to come out of the puzzle in spirit form.

"I It cant be..." Yami said with shock as Mindy let out an evil Laugh.

"Oh Forgive me I have not even Introduced Myself people remember me for that weak fool Marik Ishtar" She said with a laugh clarifying Yami's fears.

"Michael I am sorry but I have to take over here" Yami said causing Michael's puzzle to go as a Pillar of Light shot up from the puzzle closing around him before disappearing revealing Yami had taken over.

"Marik how did you survive?!" Yami snapped causing Mindy to let out an evil smirk and laugh as She or he spoke.

"you Should know Pharaoh I always have a plan B I knew there was a small chance you would win so I had a small portion of My spirit placed in the Millennium Rod and now thanks to this girls stupidly I have a new host and can Finally claim your Puzzle before I enslave Duel Academy and make this world a wasteland" Marik said though Mindy's body laughing evilly.

"Why do I feel like History is repeating itself?!" Syrus asked holding his hair while the two figures with Millennium Items stared each other down.

"Marik!" Yami Michael said activating his Duel disk with a growl.

"Lets Finish what should of ended Seven-Teen years ago!" Yami Michael said causing Yami Mindy the only way to describe her now laughed.

"Gladly Pharaoh!" She said with a laugh activating the Duel Disk.

Suddenly a scream was heard. "Alexis!" Michael yelled from the Puzzle causing Yami Michael to growl he wanted to let Michael go but they did not have time.

"Jaden! go find that Scream I,l handle this!" Yami Michael yelled causing Jaden to nod.

"Got it be careful Michael!" Jaden said taking off with Syrus Chummley while Dona Stayed behind cause her Family also had history with this man.

"DUEL!" The two Millennium Item holders yelled activating the Life point counter.

"As you say in this school Get your game on!" Yami Mindy said with a laugh causing Yami Michael to let out a growl.

**Yami Mindy: 4000**

**Yami Michael: 4000**

Once the two drew there 5 cards Yami Michael looked at his hand and nodded.

"Alright my move DRAW!" Yami Michael yelled drawing his sixth card and saw what he drew and smiled this would really help out ok time to get things rolling.

"Ok first I am going to Summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode!" Yami Michael yelled slapping the monster card on the monster field of the duel disk causing a Magician with three orbs on it to appear on the field.

**Skilled Dark Magician[1900/1700]**

"Next I will play the field spell Yami! Thanks to this card all Monsters with the Dark attribute or is a fiend type monster gains two hundred attack or defense points" Yami Michael said placing the card in the field spell section of the duel disk causing a dark field to surround the two Yami Mindy did not look concerned while Skilled Dark Magician gained some power and one spell counter.

**Skilled Dark Magician[2100/1900]**

"I will end it there" Yami Michael said causing Yami Mindy to smirk before drawing her next card.

"Very well Pharaoh my go! I will place one card face down than I summon Dark Blade!" Yami Mindy yelled semi growling this deck was useless what kind of host was this?! While growling a dark bladed Warrior appeared on the field swinging the blade.

**Dark Blade[1800/1500]**

"I will end my turn there Pharaoh" Yami Mindy said growling not liking her hand.

"Very well DRAW!" Yami Michael said looking at the card he just drew and grinned.

'Perfect' He said with a grin before looking up and spoke towards Yami Mindy.

"First I will place this card face down" Yami Michael said with a grin knowing this was gonna be good. "Ok now I summon Silent Swordsman Lv 3!" Yami Michael shouted before a Swordsman with a small sword and green skin appeared on the field

**Silent Swordsman lv 3[1000/1000]**

"Now Skilled Dark Magician Attack! Skilled Dark Magic Attack!" Yami Michael shouted causing his Monster to stand up before spinning the staff launching the Blast at Yami Mindy's monster Destroying it causing Yami Mindy's Life points to drop.

**Yami Michael: 4000**

**Yami Mindy: 3700**

"Now Silent Swordsman Attack her Directly!" Yami Michael shouted causing the Swordsman to open his eyes before charging in and sliced down at Yami Mindy who let out a yell of pain as Her Life points dropped again.

**Yami Michael: 4000**

**Yami Mindy: 2700**

"I end my turn here" Yami Michael stated causing Yami Mindy to grin before she smirked now she could take out that swordsman.

"Perfect Now I summon Gil Garth!" Yami Mindy said causing a robot with electricity to show up on the field swinging a sword causing Yami Mindy to smirk time to turn this duel around.

"heh you need too work on your deck Marik. REVEAL FACE DOWN CARD BOTTOMLESS TRAP HOLE!" Yami Michael yelled clicking his trap zone on the duel disk causing the trap card to flip up.

"WHAT?!" Yami Mindy snapped in a growl while she watched the monster be removed from the game.

"You will pay for that Pharaoh" Yami Mindy growled while all Yami did was rub his knuckle on the Ra Yellow Blazer blowing on them.

"Well are you done?" He asked with a smirk.

"I will end here Pharaoh!" Yami Mindy said with a snarl Yami Michael grinned drawing his next card with a smirk on his face this was to fun.

"Now than I sacrifice my Level 3 Swordsman due too its effect and I bring out Silent Swordsman Level 5!" Yami Michael yelled causing the level 3 to disappeared and replaced with Level 5.

**Silent Swordsman Level 5[2,300/1000]**

"Now I activate The Spell Card Book Of Secret Arts! Thanks to this any Spell caster on the field they gain an Extra 300 attack and defense points" Yami Michael yelled slapping the card on the field where spells and traps where causing the book to appear in front of Skilled Dark Magician increasing its Points.

**Skilled Dark Magician[2400/2200]**

Suddenly another orb let up counting two spell counters on the Skilled Dark Magician causing Yami Michael to hold up one finger.

"One more round Marik and your fate is sealed I will finish what should of been finished Seventeen years ago" Yami Michael stated causing Yami Mindy to growl drawing the next card.

"Still nothing" She growled looking at Yami Michael this was not looking good for her but she had to try something if this kept up she was done.

"I will place two cards face down and end my turn" Yami Mindy said growling this was not going good if she turn this around the Puzzle would slip away.

"Very well DRAW!" Yami Michael shouted drawing his next card and smiled.

"Now I activate Level 5 effect Thanks to this by sending it to the Graveyard I can now Special Summon Silent Swordsman Level Seven!" Yami Michael shouted causing the swordsman to grow even more to its final form.

**Silent Swordsman Level 7[2800/1000]**

"Now Silent Swordsman Level 7 end this! Silent Slash!" Yami Michael yelled causing the swordsman to open his eyes charging forward before Slashing down on Yami Mindy dropping her life points to 0.

**Yami Michael: 4000**

**Yami Mindy: 0**

Yami Mindy got blasted back when the Duel came to an end as she stood up she growled.

"This is not over Pharaoh mark my-" She growled before noticing a rainbow eye of their items on his forehead.

"Wrong Marik this ends here and Now!" he said before extending out his hand.

"MIND CRUSH!" He yelled causing Marik inside Mindy to yell out in pain causing Mindy to collapse as Michael closed his eyes going back to normal. Michael raced over picking Mindy up placing her arm around his Shoulder dragging her along as Dona and Allyson followed behind so they could catch up to Jaden and co as Mindy's eyes slowly began to open.

"Ugh what happened..." She murred causing Michael to chuckle.

"Its a LONG story Mindy" Michael said causing Allyson and Dona to giggle.

"Yeah you wouldn't believe us even if we told you" Allyson said with a laugh and a grin causing Dona to nod and chuckle in agreement.

"Alexis!" A voice was heard causing Michael to jerk his head up recognizing the voice.

"That's Jaden Dona take Mindy Allyson with me!" Michael said causing the two to nod as Dona placed Mindy over her shoulder as Allyson and Michael dashed off from the center chasing into a dark room where Alexis was inside some coffin before some laugh was heard.

"She cant hear you shes far away lost in the Shadow Realm" a voice said laughing.

"Who's there!" Jaden asked before smoke began forming into a figure. His general modus operandi and physical stature are reminiscent of an old foe. He wears an iron mask, a hat and a large jacket raising his head up smirking.

"Your worst Nightmare come true" He said causing Jaden to roll his eyes at what he said.

"Oh give me a break" Jaden groaned causing Titan to smirk.

"Than Let me prove it to you with a Shadow Game!" He said with a grin causing Yami and Michael to look on as Michael looked concerned.

"Yami?" He asked causing Yami to shake his head.

"Don't worry Michael Jaden is safe he can not activate a Shadow game with out access to a Millennium Item" Yami said causing Michael to sigh in relief.

"We got to get Alexis Back!" Syrus said with a worried causing the man to laugh.

"Not just your friend Alexis.." He said as another coffin rose up revealing...DONA?!

"DONA!" Michael and Jaden yelled turning towards the man Jaden semi growling.

"Let them go right now or you'll be sorry!" Jaden yelled causing the man to laugh.

"If you want them freed you Jaden will have to beat me in a Shadow Game!" He said with a smirk causing Chummley to gulp and Jaden to shake his head.

"Hes not talking to me right?" Chummley asked Jaden than began to speak.

"Look I got no problem dueling you but Shadow Games Don't exists" Jaden said causing the man to laugh.

"The others didn't believe in the shadow games either but they where soon convinced cause you see when You lose in a Shadow Game you dont just pay with your life points you pay with your soul" he explained with a smirk.

"So your the one behind all those Disappearances, We'll your not getting up especially not Dona or Alexis!" Jaden yelled while Chummley was searching though his back pack as the man laughed.

"Unless you win they are mine forever as will you be." he said causing laughing causing Jaden to growl before Chummley gave him a duel disk causing Jaden to place his deck into the deck slot.

"Alright Get Your Game on!" Jaden said equipping the Duel disk entering the center causing the other man to activate his.

"Shadow Game that is! Edge this name into the edges of your mind as it is the last name you will ever hear. My name is Titan and this will be your final resting peace" He said with a smirk.

**Jaden Yuki: 4000**

**Titan: 4000**

"Just hand on Dona and Alexis i,ll get you out. GET YOUR GAME ON TITAN!" Jaden yelled with as titan smirked.

"Prepare you fool to enter into...the shadows" Titan said drawing his 6th card and smirked before speaking. "I summon Infernal queen archfiend In attack mode!" Titan yelled before an undead looking queen rose up on the feild with a screech.

**Infernal Queen Archfiend[900/1500]**

"An archfiend monster?" Jaden asked causing Yami to curse to himself.

"Archfiends not good but why would he do this? he has to pay life points to keep these things on the field" Yami pondered to himself.

"Yes and now that this is out on the field this and every card that has arch feind in its name gains a thousand attack points" Titan said causing Chummley Michael and Syrus to gasp.

"Not good" Syrus said as the queen let out a screech causing her power to increase from 900 to 1,900.

**Infernal Queen Archfiend[1900/1500]**

"Uh actually I knew that and I also know that to keep those Archfiends out on the field you have to pay life points" Jaden said with a grin causing Titan to chuckle evilly.

"No I don't not after activating the spell card Pandemonium" Titan stated placing it into the field spell section of his fancy duel disk before suddenly a bright light flashed causing the group to cover there eyes once they un covered it the room had changed into a fiend like sanctuary as the group looked around in shock.

"and it doesn't just change the scenery it changes the rules. Now I don't have to pay any life points for my archfiends and if they are ever destroyed outside of battle I get to put another fiend right into my hand. I know what you are thinking your friends fates are all but sealed. well you are right" Titan said before the coffins as the part of the field wrapped over Dona and Alexis's coffins before dragging them under.

"Alexis! Dona!" Jaden yelled as the two Obelisk Blue's where dragged down causing Chummley to speak up.

"Hey that's not fair!" Chummley yelled causing Syrus to speak up as well.

"The same thing I will do to the both of you. Should you continue to pester and Annoy me!" Titan yelled causing Syrus and Chummley to freak out scared.

"Hey Leave them out of this!" Michael yelled causing Titan to look over to Michael before seeing the Puzzle around his neck.

"What?! No!" Titan said to himself shaking his head. "No that cant be the real deal they don't exist I have used this to scare my opponents beyond belief there is no way that is the real Puzzle" Titan said to himself.

"Hey! Leave my friends out of this! my draw" Jaden said drawing his next card and looked over his fresh 6 carded hand.

"I don't have anything that can go up against 1900 attack points but maybe" Jaden said to himself looking over his hand and nodded.

"Elemental Hero Avian I summon you out in attack mode!" Jaden said as a winged feather man jumped up in the air punching it extending his hand revealing his spiked hand as well.

**Elemental Hero Avian[1000/1000]**

"And I am going to throw down two face downs as well" Jaden said as two cards in the spell and trap section appeared behind Avian.

"To bad you wont get a chance to use them" Titan said drawing his next card and smirked. "I summon Terror King Archfiend in attack mode!" Titan yelled causing a undead like creature with a sword in hand to appear on the feild

**Terrorking Archfiend[2000/1500]**

"Now you have two vicious archfiends to contend with and thanks to the arch queen's special ability his attack points automatically increase to 1000 points!" Titan said suddenly a purple aura surrounded both as Terror King's attack points increased to 3000

**Terrorking Archfiend[3000/1500]**

"Not good now Terror king has the same attack points as Blue Eyes White Dragon" Michael said with a sweat drop.

"3000 attack points?!" Jaden asked in shock causing Titan to smirk.

"That's right! and now I am going to put them all to use! Terror King arch fiend attack Avian! Locus storm barage!" Titan yelled before Terror king opened its chest as flies known as Locus came swarming out causing Jaden to think quick.

"No way! you forgot about my trap card Mirror gate!" Jaden yelled causing the card to flip up and shined as a barrier surrounded Avian causing Jaden to speak to explain.

"This trap card forces our monsters to Trade Places Your Terror King for my Avian so now all those 3000 attack points are coming to work for me!" Jaden state with an energentic smile before Titan smirked before speaking.

"You really thought you could lure me into a trap? look around you and see who is trapped" Titan said with a smirk causing Jaden to blink.

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked causing Titan to smirk.

"It simply activates his special ability! an ability that decides our monster's fate by a way of chance!" He said before 6 orbs appeared next to him as he continued.

"His ability is as this a number between 1 and 6 is selected at random and if it lands on a 2 or a five your trap is negated and destroyed and Terror King stays on my side and his attack continues" Titan explained as a fire began lighting around the number before stopping on a 2.

"Two! it seems fate has favored terror king arch feind! Mirror gate is shattered!" Titan said causing the mirror around avian to disappear as the attack went though wiping out 2000 of Jaden's Life points.

**Jaden: 2000**

**Titan: 4000**

"Well that stinks but at least it activates my other trap Hero Signal! So come on out Elemental Hero Clayman!" Jaden yelled as a giant man made out of pure clay appeared on the feild.

**Elemental Hero Clayman[800/2000]**

"Way to Duel!" Syrus said with a grin..

"That Clayman should keep Jaden Safe!" Chummley said causing Titan chuckled causing the group to look on.

"I don't think so..at least not from this!" Titan said revealing a strange Item as it shined brightly however unfortunately for Titan Michael's puzzle began to glow.

"W W What?!" Titan asked in shock at the now glowing puzzle.

The pillar of light shot up before closing in around Michael before disappearing showing Yami in control as he spoke.

"Titan! if you think for one second I am allowing you to mess with the Shadow Games and not have some kind of consequences you have got another thing coming! If you want to scare someone with a shadow game so bad!" Yami Michael said as the puzzle began to glow causing Titan to cover his eyes when he un covered them he looked to see Jaden and some of his body missing before he looked at himself realizing he could not move.

"W w what the?!" Titan asked causing Yami to look at him.

"Now it is not Just Jaden's soul on the line but yours as well! you have now been introduced to a TRUE Shadow Game!" Yami Michael yelled causing Titan's eyes to widened.

"NO!" He shouted this was not how he planed on this going at all.

"Michael um was that the best Idea?" Syrus asked sweat dropping causing Yami Michael to cross his arms and nodded.

"Yes I know Jaden can win this Duel so Titan will pay for using a fake item like he did" Yami stated causing the two other Slifer's to nod while Jaden looked at his body.

"Millennium Items..a shadow fog who could ask for a better challenge" Jaden said with a smirk turning back to Michael. "Hey thanks for the added Challenge bro" Jaden said with a grin causing Yami Michael to sweat drop

"Ok Jaden Get your game on! My Move!" Jaden said drawing his next card and grinned.

"I activate the spell card Pot of Greed! Thanks to this card I get to draw two more cars from my deck" Jaden stated with a grin drawing two more cards.

"Now I am going to fuse my clayman with Sparkman to form Elemental Hero Thunder Giant! come on out pal!" Jaden yelled when suddenly a lighting bolt shocked down on the ground before a giant with an orb of electricity in the center and a armor of yellow with lighting bolts appeared on the field.

**Elemental Hero Thunder Giant[2400/1500]**

"And now his special ability activates which allows me to destroy any monster on the field who's attack points are less than his own. Thunder Giant why don't you show him how it works Voltaic Thunder!" Jaden yelled causing Thunder Giant to extend his hand out as a bolt of lighting out at Terror king causing Titan to smirk.

"I activate Terror kings ability once again!" Titan yelled causing the orbs of one to six next to him to be lit up on fire as it began spinning.

Once it stopped it once again landed on a Five causing Titan smirked. "It seems not even a real shadow game can save you now all your monsters are now destroyed!" Titan yelled causing the thunder to back up before sparking Thunder Giant and destroying it.

"And Your next! it seems your fate is sealed!" Titan yelled laughing causing the group to sweat drop this was not looking good for Jaden at all.


	11. The Shadow Duelist Part 2

_**LAST TIME ON YUGIOH GX HOLLOW SOUL! "We got to get Alexis back!" Syrus stated in terror. "and Not just her" Titan said with a evil smirk as a Coffin containing Dona rose up. "Terror King Archfiend Attack! Locus Storm Barage!" Titan yelled as flies came out of the king's stomach destroying Avian. "I think its time you realized just what your messing with!" Yami Michael yelled causing his Puzzle to shine brightly transforming this fake game into a real shadow game.**_

* * *

As Jaden was panting Titan began to speak. "It seems your fate is sealed soon my monsters will finish off your life points and the Shadows will finish off your soul" Titan said with a laugh.

"This Match isn't over yet Titan and I still have a few cards up my sleeve" Jaden said activating one of the cards in his hand.

"Like this one! Mirage of Nightmare! and i,ll throw down a couple of face downs while I am at it!" Jaden stated with a grin as the card he just activated followed by the two face downs he set appeared on the field causing Michael to sigh with relief.

"Dont waste any more of my time! Alexis soul will soon be gone along with Dona's and soon you may join them in the every lasting pit of darkness known as the Shadow Realm!" He stated drawing his next card and smirked.

"Its my turn" Titan said with a smirk causing Jaden to speak up about the spell card he had played.

"Hold on I think your forgetting something. Mirage lets me draw until I have four cards in my hand" Jaden said with a grin drawing a few cards until he had four as Titan growled.

"It makes no difference you could have four million and It still would not save you from the crushing power of my deck!" Titan said causing Michael to sweat drop reminded him WAY to much of Logan.

"Allow my Terror King archfiend to give you an example! Locus Storm Barrage!" Titan yelled causing Jaden to sweat drop.

"Talk about having butterflies in your stomach..good thing I set a trap Mirror force! Say goodbye to all your monsters in attack mode!" Jaden said as a mirror shined brightly over the card.

"Licious! if he keeps this up We may be able to get out of here with Alexis to" Chummley said causing Yami Michael to grin at this move.

"I told you we had nothing to worry about with Jaden this game is more for Titan than anything" Yami Michael said with a grin looking back at the duel when the flies hit the mirror flying back before destroying queen and king of the archfiends causing Titan to cover his eyes.

"How dare you!" Titan shouted in anger causing Jaden to grin.

"How? cause I am daring I guess" Jaden said with a grin causing Titan to smirk.

"Well lets see how daring you are after this! I activate Desrook Archfiend Special ability by sending this to the graveyard I can resurrect Terror King Archfiend! say hello to a not so old friend" Titan said with a smirk before Terror King appeared on the field once again.

**Terror king Archfiend[2000/1500]**

"Hi now can you go away again" Yami Michael asked rolling his eyes at Titan resurrecting Terror King Archfiend.

"This is bad..." Chummley said with a gulp as Yami Michael sighed shaking his head.

"what gave it a way Titan's smirk or the creepy ass music?" He asked with a sarcastic roll of his eyes.

"Him again?!" Jaden asked annoyed causing Jaden to smirk before Titan spoke.

"And Now I activate the effect of the field spell Pandemonium! Its powerful magic allows me to take a take a new archfiend from my deck if one is every sent to the grave yard" Titan said drawing looking at his card with a smirk.

"Of course this new archfiend cant be as powerful but than again my Terrorking is packing more than enough power! Now lets try this again Locus Storm Barrage!" Titan yelled as the flies erupted from the king's stomach.

"Will this Storm Ever let up!" Chummley asked as Jaden grinned.

"Go Emergency Previsions! Thanks to this card all I have to do is sacrifice one spell card and I get back one thousand Life points!" Jaden yelled causing his Life points to jump up to 3000 before taking a hit his Life points dropping to 1000 after wards.

**Titan: 4000**

**Jaden: 1000**

Suddenly Jaden's arm dissapeared causing the young Slifer to look back at Michael.

"Is there anyway to stop this duel? I am hanging on by a limb here" He stated as Michael shook his head.

"Sorry Jay no can do one of you has to win" Yami Michael explained causing Jaden to nod.

"Well the Shadow Realm can forget about having me because I am not on the menu!" Jaden yelled drawing his next card.

"Now I activate the Spell card The Warrior Returning Alive! Which Brings back Elemental Hero Avian! Now I will fuse Avian and Burstinitrix to Summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Jaden yelled causing the two heroes to jump into the vortex before a familiar figure emerged from the vortex.

**Elmental Hero Flame Wingman[2,100/1,200]**

"Now why don't we turn up the heat in here wing man attack Terror king with Inferno Wave!" Jaden yelled causing wing man to launch a fire wave from his arm destroying Terror king.

"And don't forget wing man's Super power! you take damage equal to your destroyed Monster's attack points!" Jaden yelled causing Titan to yell out a shreik of pain.

**Jaden: 1000**

**Titan: 1900**

"P Please stop this Shadow Game!" Titan let out in pain causing Yami Michael to approach.

"Titan this is what you get for messing with the Millennium Items! Normally I would spare someone like you now but for you I am making an exception this time!" Yami Michael yelled as Jaden nodded looking at Titan.

"He is right someone who messes with my friends Item dose not get away with it!" Jaden said looking at his cards.

"Now I activate De Fusion! This card splits Avian and Burstinitrix back into two monsters and I can still use their attacks Avian and Burstintrix Finish this!" Jaden yelled causing the two heros to jump up in the air as Burstintrix launched a fire blast at Titan while Avian launched a feather shot at the Shadow Duelist depleting his life points as he fell down on the ground from the blast.

**Jaden: 1000**

**Titan: 0**

After Titan was defeated the Slifer and Ra looked over as Dona and Alexis's "Coffins" Rose up as the two walked over Michael picking up Alexis on his back Jaden picking up Dona as the group left the arena. Crowler however was not pleased when he came back to check on the damage he was irritated cause he found the field spell card this was not the last the group had heard of Crowler though.

Outside Dona and Alexis slowly began to wake up. "Ugh my head..." Dona groaned in pain causing Jaden to grin.

"Well good morning Sleeping Beauty" Jaden said with a grin causing a small blush on Dona's face at the nickname Alexis's eyes slowly opened afterwards.

"Hey Alexis you alright?" Michael asked causing her to nod.

"Where am I?" She asked causing Michael to rub his neck.

"Eh its a long story I don't think we have time to explain due to the school ruling" Michael said with a shy grin causing Alexis to nod in agreement.

"Thats right we need to get going other wize we will get caught come on!" Syrus said as the group waved goodbye heading off.

"So what was with the shy grin? someone have a crush?" "I DO NOT!" an argument was over heard as the two Obelisk girls giggled before standing up heading back to the Blue dorm as another day closed.


	12. Duel and Unusual Punishment

The following night Alexis and Zane had been talking apparently according to him anyways Syrus should not be here. Sadly the following Morning Michael Jaden and Syrus's good deeds would come back to haunt them. At the slifer dorm a group of soldiers where marching up to Jaden's room as Banner woke up opening his door.

"Come on kids aren't you getting a little old to be playing war? come on you guys how about a nice quite deck of charades." Banner said before looking to see the people who where marching up the stairs.

"They Only show up when a Student's in serious trouble and they are headed towards Jaden's this is not good" Banner said in concern.

It did not take long before they got Jaden and Syrus had gotten throw into the car they came in before taken off while Banner looked on and saw they where heading towards the Ra dorm.

"Oh no someone at Ra to?" Banner asked himself in concern this was not good.

Meanwhile at the Ra Dorm Michael was letting out a yawn turning around before a pounding on the door was heard.

"Open this Door now or this door is coming down!" The female voice said causing Michael to rise an eyebrow shaking his head.

"Ok ok hold your damn britches I'm coming gese" Michael said placing his School outfit on and Puzzle over his neck placing his deck in his deck holster before running over and opening the door.

"Judging by your multi Colored hair you must be Michael Muto. You are under campus arrest!" She said causing Michael and Yami's eyes to widened.

"What what did I do?!" He asked in shock causing the women to humph.

"That will become more than apparent at the interrogation!" She stated grabbing Michael by the wrist as the young man growled meantly.

"I smell a rat named Crowler is behind this one Yami" He said meantly in which Yami nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile at the interrogation the three student's eyes widened.

"What Suspended?!" They shouted in shock before Chancellor got a chance to speak though his phone rang.

"Hello this is Chancellor Shepard" He said thought the phone before a voice spoke.

"Hello Chancellor this is Elliot the man in charge of the labs over at your Academy we got a bit of a problem" He said before an explosion was heard again followed by a "DID I DO THAAAT" causing Chancellor to sigh.

"Again?! alright I,ll be right there..." He said hanging up before his image disappeared from the meeting.

"Anyways that was what I suggested you three trespassed into the abandoned dorm and Anonymous letter from our facility members told us so" The Security said causing Michael's eyes to drift towards Crowler.

"Something tells me it was not so Anonymous..." Michael said with a growl as the head of the disciplinary action squad army continued.

"You must be punished so an example is set for all the students!" She yelled causing Crowler to smirk before speaking.

"But what kind of example are we setting? that we are a bunch of hard headed titrants? Sporting" Crowler said with a smirk as Jaden looked up at Crowler.

"Sporting? what do you mean by that?" Jaden asked causing Crowler to smirk before speaking.

"Well how about this Jaden. A Triple Threat Duel you partner up with Syrus, Michael duels on his own you three win and your free to go. But if either of you loses all three of you are expelled" Crowler said with a smirk.

"You son of a bitch you will get yours mark my words" Michael muttered to himself.

"Triple Threat Duel? sounds sweet Im game!" Jaden said with a grin before Syrus argued.

"B B But Jaden he said expelled" Syrus said before he could argue Crowler spoke.

"Alright if you have agreed than I will handle all the little details" Crowler said with a smirk as the three duelist left they had some preparing to do.

News of course travels fast across the duel Academy campus. "MICHEAL, JADEN, AND SYRUS ARE GOING TO WHAT!?" Dona yelled.

Alexis nodded coldly with a humph obviously not liking this and spoke. "Yeah it is not fair Dona he is trying to throw out three of the most promising freshmen at this school in a long time. Knowing Crowler he has chosen three top pro duelists" Alexis said causing Dona to steam up.

"Ok that freaking does it! Crowler has pissed me off for the last time! no one messes with MY friends and gets away with it!" Dona yelled storming towards the girls dorm as Alexis blinked calling out.

"Where you going Dona?" Alexis asked causing Dona to turn her head with a smirk before she began to speak.

"I am going to dig up info on Michael, Jaden, and Syrus's opponents Crowler has picked for them than I am going to give a call to uncle Mokie" She said with a smirk heading off causing Alexis to shake her head laughing.

Meanwhile in the Ra dorm Michael punched the wall in anger. "Ugh Crowler you son of a bitch! every time I try and help Jaden and the other he finds some excuse to get me and them expelled!" Michael yelled in anger.

Suddenly Bastion the young Muto's Ra roommate came in and saw he was mad and spoke. "Michael, relax chap, it's going to be all right." Bastion assured.

"How can we be sure Bastion?! Knowing Crowler he will most likely of chosen the top duelists he can find just to try and get the three of his expelled!" Michael yelled in anger.

"Michael, you have a champion's pedigree, and Jaden is one of the best duelists I've ever seen. You'll be fine." Bastion stated placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I suppose..." He said looking at his deck he needed to be prepared than it hit him as he grinned turning towards Bastion. "Bastion you me the beach Duel! If we have the threat of facing pro duelists I need to be prepared" Michael said with a grin. It was also just an excuse to challenge him.

Bastion could not help but chuckle and nodded. "It would be my honor to duel the Prince of Games." He said with a grin. Once things where set Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, and Michael where outside with duel disks in hand as Chummley spoke to them from above.

"now remember guys this is just practice for your up coming triple threat duel so go easy" Chummley said as a wave of water splashed up flashing Jaden Bastion Syrus and Michael's face with a grin on each of them outside side Syrus who seemed worried.

"Of course I am not sure Jaden Michael or Bastion KNOW how to go easy" Chummley said as Dona and Alexis approached from behind.

"That is probably for the best." Alexis said as Dona pulled out the files from Crowler's office.

"Turns out hes got the brothers Para and Dox along with Bandit Keith for their opponents hes pulling out all the stops to get these three expelled" Dona explained looking down at the two duels.

Meanwhile in Crowler's office the man hummed happily entering his office before seeing the files of the three duelists he planned to face Mike Jaden and Syrus where missing. "WHERE THE HELL ARE THOSE FILES?!" Crowler shouted in anger.

"Alright Bastion Ready?" Michael asked causing the man from britian smirked.

"Your defeat is all but assured Michael my chance of victory is 99%" Bastion said causing Michael to smirk.

"Well I,ll take that 1% I like bad odds anyways" He said with a grin.

"Alright Syrus Get Your Game On! And Lets have some fun Buddy" Jaden said with a smile as Syrus nodded.

"Yeah sure fun we might as well squeeze some out before we are kicked out of here" Syrus said with a sigh as Jaden blinked and spoke.

"Uh what was that?" Jaden asked causing Syrus's head to jerk up.

"Oh uh nothing" He said with a sweat drop Jaden grinned before speaking.

"Than lets duel" Jaden said with a grin drawing his 5 cards.

"Yeah Yeah lets duel.." Syrus said sighing.

**Bastion Misawa: 4000 LP**

**Michael Muto: 4000 LP**

**Jaden Yuki: 4000 LP**

**Syrus Trusedale: 4000 LP**

"Alright I will start us off Bastion Draw!" Michael yelled drawing his 6th card and drew a 6th card and smiled. In his hand he had "Skilled Dark Magician", "Adhesion Trap Hole","Magician's Circle" "Dark Magician Girl" "Ancient Elf" and "The Ilsionalry Getelmen" Michael nodded with a grin before preparing his move.

"First I place two cards face down and now I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode!" Michael yelled placing the two card in the trap and spell section causing two cards to appear in front of him before placing the monster on the monster section as a Magician with 3 orbs on its chest and two shoulders appeared on the field.

**Skilled Dark Magician[1900/1700]**

"With that I end my turn. Your Move Bastion" Michael said with a grin causing bastion to nod and placed his hand on his deck.

"Very well Draw" Bastion said looking at his hand he held "Giant Red Sea Snake","Aqua Madoor","Moray of greed" "Pot of Greed" "Great White Shark" and "Umi".

'Well I cant do much with this current hand but If I use my spells I can draw the cards I need but doing so adds counter's to Mike's Magician but it seems I have no choice with this hand' Bastion said nodding to himself taking one card from his hand.

"Ok Michael first I activate the Spell card Moray of Greed" Bastion yelled causing one of Michael's Magician's counters to light up Bastion figured that would happen but it could not be helped.

"Thanks to this card I take two Water monsters Shuffle them into my deck and Draw 3 cards" Bastion said placing two cards into his deck Shuffled and Re Drew. This time he Drew Hydrogedon and Great White and shook his head well that was a waste but it could not be helped.

"Now I activate Pot of Greed! Thanks to its Magic I draw two cards" Bastion shouted drawing two cards as another spell counter was shining on Michael's Magician one more and its effect could be activated now.

"Finlay I activate Umi thanks to this Card all Water Monsters of the water element gain by 200 points" Bastion stated placing the field spell as a wave of water swamped them as now the duel was taking place under water.

"Now I summon Giant Red Seasnake! and let us not forget thanks to Umi's effect it gains 200 attack and defense points" Bastion said before a giant snake appeared on the field with a hiss as its power was shown with effect of Umi while the last Counter lit up on Mike's Magician.

**Giant Red Seasnake[2000/1000]**

"Finally I activate Infected Mail! Once per turn I can have a level 4 or bellow Monster Attack you Directly so Giant Red Seasnake do your thing!" Bastion yelled as the Snake slithered past Michael's Magician and took a bite on Mike dropping half his Life points.

**Bastion Misawa: 4000 LP**

**Michael Muto: 2000 LP**

"With that I end my turn Had enough "Prince" Bastion asked with a smirk as Michael looked up with a smirk before speaking.

"Your kidding me right? This is Just the Challenge I was looking for to prepare for the Triple threat Duel!" Michael said with a grin.

"Very well your move than" Bastion said causing Michael to grin.

"Very Well Draw! and now thanks to your help Bastion now all my spell counters are lit up I can activate its Special Ability so Begone Skilled Dark Magician and Now I summon The Master of Dark Magic! Dark Magician!" Michael yelled before a magician with green skin and blue and red armor appeared on the field.

**Dark Magician[2500/2100]**

"Now I activate Bond Between Between Teacher Since I have Dark Magician on the Field I can Summon his Student that has been with my father for as Long as I can Remember Dark Magician Girl!" Michael yelled a flash of light appeared next to Dark Magician as Dark Magician girl appeared next to him.

**Dark Magician Girl[2000/1700]**

"First Dark Magician Attack Giant Red Sea-Snake! Dark Magic Attack!" Michael yelled causing the Dark Magician to raise his hand out and launch a force of magic at the snake as it split into multiple pieces from the Magic costing Bastion 500 Life points.

**Bastion Misawa: 3500 LP**

**Michael Muto: 2000 LP**

"and Now Dark Magician Girl Attack Bastion Directly Dark Burning attack! Michael yelled causing Dark Magician girl to charge forward her staff lining up launching the Magic at Bastion causing him to let out a yell of pain dropping to his knee.

**Bastion Misawa: 1500 LP**

**Michael Muto: 2000 LP**

"I will end here" Michael said causing Bastion to smirk with one eye opened after the Direct attack and grinned.

"Not bad Chap but I am not going down without a fight Draw!" Bastion said with a grin looking at the card he drew and nodded.

"Now I summon Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 and Lets not forget Umi It gains 200 attack points!" Bastion said before the monster appeared causing Bastion to grin before speaking.

**Amphibious Bugroth MK-3[1700/1500]**

"Now thanks to its effect I can attack you Directly Go Amphibious Rocket Launch!" Bastion yelled the Monster launching its Rockets blasting Michael as he fell to one knee losing 1700 life points.

**Bastion Misawa: 1500 LP**

**Michael Muto: 300 LP**

"I end There Prince make this move count" Bastion said with a grin. Michael grinned holding his arm before speaking.

"It was a good move Bastion but you forget I have two Monsters out on the field this ends here! Dark Magician Attack that Bugroth! Dark Magic Attack and Dark Magician Girl attack Bastion Directly and end this!" Michael yelled Dark Magician attacking launching Dark Magic Attack destroying the Machine than Dark Magician girl launching Dark Burning Attack dropping Bastion's life points to 0.

**Bastion Misawa: 0 LP**

**Michael Muto: 300 LP**

Bastion got blasted back at Dark Burning attack before getting up from the blast Michael walked forward and extended his hand out causing Bastion to smile as the two shook hands.

"Good Duel Bastion" Michael said with a grin causing Bastion to nod.

"Likewise Michael" He said with a smile as the two turned to watch the duel un fold between bastion and Syrus.

"Now that's a Duel I think Michael's Ready for this triple threat Duel!" Chummley said with a grin causing Dona to chuckle.

"You expected anything else? Its hard to tell who the better duelist is Jaden or Mike they always seem to pull it out at the last bit of life points" Dona said with a giggle.

"Agreed now we can only hope Syrus is the same. Otherwise they will all be on their way out of here.." Alexis said looking down at the remaining duel a little worried.

"Here I come Syrus" Jaden said with a grin drawing his 6th card looking over his hand he had "A Hero Emerges", "The Warrior Returning Alive", "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix", "Elemental Hero Sparkman", "Elemental Hero Avian" and "Negate Attack".

"Alright I Summon Elemental Hero Avian Attack Mode" Jaden said with a grin before a man with wings on his back flew into the field flipping backwards.

**Elemental Hero Avian[1000/1000]**

"and I,ll throw down a face down!" Jaden said with a grin now it was Syrus's turn to pull off a move.

"your go" Jaden said causing Syrus to nod. "Alright lets see" Syrus said to himself looking over his hand he had "Shield Crush", "Weapon Change", "Limiter Removal", "Steamroid", and "Gyroid" and he had drawn "Patroid" and smiled.

"oh my Patroid attack can beat Jaden's Avian" Syrus said to himself as Jaden called out to him.

"Hey whats that Smile about! you got something?" Jaden asked with a grin as Syrus jumped in shock and nodded.

"Yeah I think so. Patroid Attack mode!" Syrus yelled placing a cop card with eyes on the field standing up in attack mode.

**Patroid[1200/1200]**

"Go! Siren Smasher!" Syrus yelled causing the Roid to zoom ahead to ram into Avian before.

"Not so Fast! I play a trap Negate Attack!" Jaden yelled as a Barrier appeared in front of Avian as the Siren got forced to back up as Syrus sighed.

"oh man I should of guessed your face down was a trap" Syrus said with a sigh up a above Michael was looking down as Yubel Dark Magician and Yami where next to him watching.

"This is not good" Michael muttered before his Dark Magician Spirit spoke.

"Agreed Master if he continues to play like this the triple Threat Duel is not looking good" Dark Magician stated causing Michael to nod.

"Yes but Now leaves the question why he is playing like this" Yami said sighing causing Yubel to speak up.

"Beats me Pharaoh but this is not good" Yubel stated with a sigh.

"Oh boy don't you think Dirt is just the coolest Jaden" Syrus said playing around with the dirt causing Dark Magician Yubel Yami Michael Alexis and Chummley to sweat drop.

"Sy don't crack up yet you just made one mistake that's it." Jaden explained causing Syrus to turn around and speak.

"Yeah coming to this school" Syrus said causing Yami Yubel Michael Chummley and Alexis sweat drop again.

"No Sy you just forgot to use Patroid's Special Effect it lets you once per turn to see your opponents face down you could of seen my trap" Jaden explained causing Syrus to squint.

"Yeah I know I am no good I don't belong here!" he yelled causing Jaden's eyes to widen.

"Whoa slow down there I didn't mean anything like that" Jaden said causing Syrus to look down and spoke.

"I know your didn't Jaden I know you where just trying to help its just that.." Syrus said causing Jaden to nod before speaking.

"No your right I shouldn't but in. We are Opponents and from here on out we should act like it. Game on!" Jaden yelled drawing his next card.

"Sweet Syrus is in for a shock! Alright I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Jaden yelled as an elemental hero in a yellow electric armor appeared on the feild.

**Elemental Hero Sparkman[1600/1400]**

"And Now i,ll have Sparkman attack Patroid!" Jaden yelled causing Sparkman to crate a spear made out of pure electricity destroying Patroid causing Syrus to lose some life points.

**Syrus Trusedale: 3600**

**Jaden Yuki: 4000**

"Now Avian attack Syrus Directly! Windstorm Strike!" Jaden yelled as the wind slashed at Syrus doing 1000 points of damage to Syrus.

**Syrus Trusedale: 2600**

**Jaden Yuki: 4000**

"Jaden lets stop" Syrus said Jaden was about to speak before Syrus spoke.

"No Jaden its obvious you and Michael will lose if I am in the Triple Threat!" Syrus said tears flowing from his eyes as he fled.

"Syrus..." Michael muttered in sadness as Chummley yelled SY! before chasing after him hoping to cheer him up Dona and Alexis sighing not knowing what to do.

"DADDY!" The voice of Allyson was heard causing the group to jump before racing to the scene seeing Joey in a Darker Yellow than the normal Ra Yellow outfit.

"Aww geez Allyson your gonna get my new blazer wet" the voice of Joey said with a laugh.

"Hey !" Michael and Dona yelled causing Joey to turn waving his hands at them.

"Dona! Mikey! Whats up!" Joey yelled with a laugh the group not seeing Shepard approaching.

"Ah. it is good to see you I hope you are finding the headmaster gear for Ra Yellow Suitable" Chancellor Shepard said causing everyone to fall on their asses before standing up.

"SAY WHAT?!" Everyone yelled in shock including Allyson as Joey Grinned.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Joey asked with a goofy grin.

"Uh yeah Daddy" Allyson causing Joey to give a goofy grin.

"sorry about that but wait till you guys hear the stories about Ally here when she was a baby" Joey said causing Allyson's face to go white.

"DADDY! NO NO NO NO!" Allyson yelled causing Joey to give a grin again.

"Sorry you know its my Job to give you a hard time as your father" Joey said rubbing his daughter's hair causing Allyson to sigh deeply.

"Well Michael I hope you and Jaden are ready for your duel remember you all are expelled if you dont win" He said causing Michael to sigh.

"Yes Chancellor" Michael said with a groan causing Joey to blink as Chancellor headed the other way back to school.

"Expelled? whats all this nonsense?" He asked causing Dona to steam before explaining.

"Its all that egotistical self-centered bitch Crowler's fault he set the abandoned dorm trap on purpose I just know it! "I'm about to show that bitch reject from the Rocky horror Picture Show a lesson in why those who mess with the friends of a Kaiba REALLY, REALLY regret it!" Dona steamed.

"Crowler? you mean that chick in charge of Obelisk?" Joey asked causing Michael to sweat drop.

"Uh that's a guy" He stated causing Joey's eyes to open wide.

"THAT'S A DUDE?!" He asked in shock.

Michael nodded sweat dropping before speaking. "Yeah shocking as it is" He said causing Joey to cover his mouth.

"Oh for the love of Ra...I think I,m gonna be sick" Joey barfed.

"So Jaden what are we gonna do about Syrus?" Michael asked turning to his Slifer friend.

"I will tell you I am gonna challenge and Beat this Zane kid and show Syrus he is just as good as his brother but first I got homework to turn in" He said with a grin as everyone outside Joey looked at him in shock.

"YOU DO HOMEWORK?!" They all asked in shock causing Jaden to sweat drop.


	13. For The Sake Of Syrus

"Perfect Muto your time of being better than Me is OVER!" Logan said walking out of the dorm with two new cards Elemental Hero Prisma and King Of The Swamp with a smirk.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria Jaden was filling out a Duel request form for a Duel against Zane before looking it over and laughed.

"You must be Joking" Crowler said face palming causing Michael to speak up.

"Hes not Crowler" Michael said with a growl even though he was a Ra yellow he was getting pretty sick and tired of Crowler putting down the Slifers.

"I am taking Zane on to help Syrus get over his confidence problem so he will be ready for the Triple Threat" Jaden said as Crowler nodded.

"Oh yes the Triple Threat match of course the one where if you lose you will be expelled you Syrus and Michael. well there will be no duel!" Crowler said and was about to rip the form up before an arm grabbed him. Crowler turned to see the new Ra Yellow Headmaster.

"Doctor Vellian Crowler what the hell do you think your doing?!" Joey snapped as Crowler began freaking out.

"WHAT?! UNHAND ME YOU MUTT!" Crowler snapped causing Joey to snap as he grabbed Crowler by the Colar growling and spoke.

"Ok I can stand Rich Boy calling me a Mutt but anyone else calls me it they are SO DEAD! Vellian Crowler! You, Me, the Duel Arena now! and to add to the stakes" Joey said grabbing a microphone to echo though out the the arena.

"EVERYONE HERE IN DUEL ACADEMY GET YOUR BUTTS TO THE DUEL ARENA THERE IS A DUEL GOING DOWN!" Joey said with a in his Brooklyn accent hanging up as Crowler spoke.

"The more students the better to see me wipe the floor with the old Mutt!" Crowler snapped at which point Allyson came skipping in and pulled out Red Eyes handing it to her Dad.

"Will you be needing this Daddy?" Allyson asked as Crowler made an eep sound.

"That's my little girl. CROWLER! you about to feel the rage of the Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey said with his trademark grin causing Jaden to jump up.

"The New Headmaster vs Crowler oh I am NOT Missing this!" Jaden said with a grin while Crowler and Joey left Jaden Michael and Allyson chasing after them.

Inside The Duel Arena Joey and Crowler activated their Duel Disk as Joey spoke. "Now remember Crowler If I win Jaden gets to duel that Blue Kid Shane was it?" He asked in his typical voice as Crowler steamed.

"ITS ZANE YOU STUPID MUTT!" Crowler snapped before a voice was heard.

"What did you just call my Husband ?!" A voice said as Crowler frose up.

Allyson soon let out a squeal. "Mom! Your here!" Allyson yelled waved causing Joey to grin.

"Well want do you know its my better half" Joey said grinning causing Mai to speak.

"And as Vice Chancellor I agree to those Terms LET THE DUEL BEGIN!" Mai yelled causing Joey to grin.

**Joey Wheeler: 4000**

**Crowler: 4000**

"Ok Crowler, prepare for an old school whooping!" Joey yelled drawing his 6th card and smirked.

"Crowler I'm defeating you before you even get a turn in" Joey said with a grin.

"First I summon Red Eyes Black Chick! However he wont be around for long Now I use its effect to Summon Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey said with a grin as Red Eyes Black chick on the field grew into Red Eyes Black Dragon.

**Red Eyes Black Dragon[2400/1500]**

"Now I Place 3 face downs and than Activate Mage Power Inferno Fire Blast and Two Dragon's Gunfire! Now than thanks to Mage Power I now give my Red Eyes 2500 attack points giving my red eyes 4900 Attack power!" Joey yelled as Red Eyes let out a roar its attack increasing.

**Red Eyes Black Dragon[4900/1500]**

"Now than lets not forget Inferno Fire Blast it allows me to attack you Directly and the two dragon's gun fire allows me to deal 800 points of damage to you. that's game!" Joey yelled as Red eyes let out a blast wiping out Crowlers life points in one swoop.

**Joey Wheeler: 4000**

**Crowler: 0**

"How Did I lose to the Mutt!" Crowler yelled in agony.

Joey simply grinned his goofy grin before speaking. "Now Than Crowler you know the rules Jaden gets to duel that Shane kid tough loss Crowler" Joey said jumping off the stage deactivating the Duel Disk throwing Allyson back Red eyes as she caught it in between her fingers with a grin.

Later that Day Jaden was happy as could be humming the GX theme down the path with a grin. "Chillin out with the crew in the school yard finding trouble never workin to hard" Jaden hummed.

"JADEN WE GOT TROUBLE!" Michael yelled rushing to the the young Slifer smacking into him tumbling to the ground hitting a tree on the head rubbing it before handing him the letter.

_**Dear Michael and Jaden.**_

_**I am leaving duel Academy you two will obviously be expelled if I am your partner I am sure the two of you can handle three on two no problem without me you two are the second bests duelists I know next to my brother. Dont try and stop me My minds made up goodbye and have a good rest of the four years.**_

Jaden growled crumpling the letter growling. "Sy's not going anywhere!" Jaden said growling rushing to where he felt Syrus would be followed behind by Michael.

"So long Duel Academy!" Syrus said before a two voices where heard.

"Your not going anywhere Sy!" Jaden yelled as Syrus looked up in shock.

"Michael! Jaden! What are you two doing here-Whoa!" Syrus cried following into the Water.

"SYRUS!" Jaden and Michael yelled in shock before Jaden jumped in after him.

"JAY ARE YOU NUTS!" Michael yelled taking off his Ra Jacket Diving into the the water after Jaden.

As the water splashed over Chummley he spoke. "Its Shallow..." He said as Jaden and Syrus came up Michael had hit his head on a rock.

"Ow.." Michael groaned standing up rubbing his head.

"Why are you two trying to stop me? I stink If I leave they will assign Jaden a new tag team partner and we can move on" Syrus said before Jaden snapped.

"Sy! That's your brother talking You got Belive in yourself!" Jaden said causing Syrus to speak up.

"And You got to believe me I am a lost cause!" Syrus said causing Jaden to give a your pissing me off look before Michael came over to him as Syrus looked before Michael gave him a "Bitch Slap" so to speak.

"MICHAEL!" Jaden snapped as Michael humphed before speaking.

"SYRUS WAKE UP! you are not a lost cause you are a great duelist your brother is Just holding you back wake up Sy!" Michael snapped.

"No!" Syrus said holding his cheek and spoke. "Your wrong I am a lost cause" Syrus said as Michael was tightening his fists in anger before a voice spoke.

"Just let him go Muto he is Pathetic" A voice said followed by another saying. "Hes right" About Syrus calling himself a lost cause.

Michael and Jaden turned around to see Alexis and Zane with a calm look and Logan with a smirk on his face.

"LOGAN!" Michael snapped with a growl.

"You dropping out?" Zane asked causing Syrus to speak up.

"Well yeah kind of" Syrus said causing Zane to smile.

"Well its about time" He said causing Michael to growl.

"You Bastard Take that back!" Michael snapped as Logan spoke up about Syrus.

"Why Should he? Hes a Slifer Slacker and that's all he ever be just like You Muto you got luck to be promoted to Ra" Logan said causing Michael to turn to Logan growling.

Syrus on the other hand was getting ready to leave as Jaden looked at Syrus. "Hes wrong..." Jaden said as Syrus began to cry causing Michael and Jaden to tighten their fists before turning to Zane as both of them shouted at Zane.

"Your his big brother how can you say that to him!" Both Michael and Jaden yelled in anger towards Zane.

"Cause I know him" Zane said Causing Michael to face palm before speaking.

"Know him or not you are his brother you are supposed to support him you bastard!" Michael snapped.

"Yeah I bet you think you know it all but guess what you don't!" Jaden yelled in anger his eyes flashing from Piercing gold back to brown as Zane blinked.

'Did I just see that?' Zane asked himself.

"And guess what I am going to prove it Right now Lets Duel!" Jaden yelled as Michael turned to Logan.

"And You its time you learned some resepect I am going to beat you again and Beat it into you!" Michael snapped as Zane blinked while Logan smirked.

"Duel a Slifer? Sure Why not" Zane said with a smug grin before Logan smirked.

"We will see the outcome will be different this time Muto" Logan said with a smirk.

"No Jaden!" Syrus said as He held his arm out his mind was Set.

"Its been a while since I went Slumming..." Zane said causing Michael to growl ok Zane was starting to piss him off.

"Than get your game on!" Jaden said with a smirk before Syrus argued.

"No Jaden hes good!" Syrus said causing Michael to humph he was more focused on Logan before Jaden spoke.

"I am sure he is" Jaden said before talking to himself.

'and I am sure this Duel will solve some of Syrus's confidence Problems...' Jaden stated to himself.

Mid day turned to night and the four duelist standed off staring each other down. "DUEL!" The four said all drawing their five cards.

**Michael: 4000**

**Logan: 4000**

**Jaden: 4000**

**Zane: 4000**

"Alright Muto My Move! and your downfall!" Logan said with a smirk drawing his next card and his smirked widened.

"Oh man I don't like that look on Logan's face..." Syrus said to himself.

"I Activate the spell card E-Emergency Call! thanks to this I can add one Elemental Hero from my Deck to my hand" Logan said causing Jaden to blink.

"When did you start running Elemental heroes?" Jaden asked causing Logan to snarl.

"There is only one Elemental Hero I care about in this deck so shut your trap you Slifer Slime!" Logan snapped before grabbing the card from his deck and adding it to his hand.

"Next I summon Cave Dragon in attack mode!" Logan stated as a Dragon laying down as if ready to strike appeared on the feild letting out a roar.

**Cave Dragon[2000/100]**

"Next I play one card face down and end my turn" Logan said with a smirk speaking to himself.

'perfect I have two of the four pieces just two more and Muto is in for a rude awakening..' Logan stated to himself with a smirk seeing Michael place a hand on his deck.

"aww come on Logan its throw down a face down you can do it" Jaden said grinning.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO ZIP IT YOU SLIFER SLIME!" Logan snapped causing Michael to growl.

"Hey this is between you and me Logan leave Jay out of this DRAW!" Michael yelled drawing his next card.

"Now than First I will discard this trap card and Special Summon forth The Tricky!" Michael yelled ditching his trap to the grave and placed the tricky on the monster on the duel disk causing a Jester like figure to appear on the field.

**The Tricky[2000/1200]**

"And now for my normal Summon come forth Magician's Valkria! Rise!" Michael yelled slapping the monster on his duel disk as a Dark Magician girl looking creature appeared on the field with tough armor and a hardened staff.

**Magician's Valkria[1600/1800]**

"Now thanks to this card you can only attack this card however you cant without a dragon on your field and I plan to fix that Now I activate the Field Spell Yami!" Michael said taking his duel disk placing his field spell in the field spell section causing a dark aura to surround around them as Michael spoke.

"Now thanks to this both my monsters gain 200 extra attack points" Michael explained aura surrounding Tricky it going up to 2200 and than Magician's Valkira who smirked as her attack boosted to 1800.

**Tricky[2200/1400]**

**Magican's Valkira[1800/2000]**

"Now Tricky Attack Tricky Blast!" Michael yelled causing the tricky form a black orb of dark magic before launching it at Logan's dragon destroying it causing him to lose 200 life points.

**Michael: 4000**

**Logan: 3800**

"Now I am not done with you yet Magiacan's Valkira Attack Logan Directly! Valkira Scepter Blast!" Michael yelled causing the Valkira to jump up in the air aiming her Scepter blasting Logan causing him to let out a yell of pain gripping his arm as Valkira landed.

**Michael: 4000**

**Logan: 2000**

"Are you finished trying to make a point Logan this is ending just like our last duel did" Michael asked causing Logan to growl standing up.

"Not a Chance Muto you got a Lucky shot in this is not over!" Logan snapped drawing his next card causing Michael to sigh.

'Not much I can do here but Just wait Muto once I get the hand I need you are done' Logan said with a smirk before setting a monster with a grin.

"I will place this monster face down and end my turn" Logan said Michael sighed well it was time to end this as he drew his next card.

"Alright Tricky Attack Again Tricky Blast!" Michael yelled causing the Tricky to once again reved up again launching a blast at Logan's face down Lord Of D. Michael sighed shaking his head.

"Alright time to get this duel done one more turn and your done Logan Magician's Valkira Attack Valkira Scepter Blast!" Michael yelled as the Magician rose up to the air aiming her Scepter at Logan before blasting him for 1800 life point damage sending him flying a few spaces.

**Michael: 4000**

**Logan: 200**

Logan standing up growled and was about to speak in anger before Zane spoke up.

"Logan calm down" He said as Logan turned to him as he contiued. "How do you ever expect to beat Michael if your always angry like this? calm down clear your head and focus" Zane simply said Logan looked him before closing his eyes before opening.

"Alright two lucky shots Muto but this ends here" Logan said Drawing his next card.

Suddenly Logan saw the card he drew and the ones in his hand and began to laugh causing Jaden, Michael, Syrus, and Chummley sweat drop.

"Ok has he gone of the deep end?" Syrus asked sweat dropping.

"No you Slifer Slime I have the combo to defeat Michael right here at My Finger tips first up I summon Elemental Hero Prisma!" Logan yelled before a Warrior type monster made out of pure crystal appeared on the field.

**Elemental Hero Prisma[1700/1100]**

"Now Its Effect! By Revealing One Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck I can send one materiel from my deck to the graveyard and Prisma becomes it until the end phase and I have just the fusion Monster Muto!" Logan yelled before Dona raced to the scene.

"Michael! is everything ok" Dona yelled panting having raced from the campus to the shore.

"It wont be for long Sister Muto you wins over me where a fluke and Now I prove it with THIS!" Logan yelled revealing Blue eyes Ultimate Dragon Michael Dona Syrus Jaden and Chummey gasping in shock.

"BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON?! How you don't have three Blue Eyes!" Michael snapped causing Logan to smirk.

"I don't need three not with this Combo now Prisma Become The Second Blue Eyes!" Logan yelled before Prisma transformed as a Crystallized Blue eyes appeared on the field.

"Now I activate My face down CALL OF THE HAUNTED! Return to me Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Logan yelled before smoke appeared on the field and Blue eyes appeared from the smoke letting out a roar.

"However neither of them will be around for much longer cause Now I summon THE LIGHT HEX-SEALED FUSION! Thanks to this card It is now treated as the Last Materiel needed for your destruction Muto!" Logan yelled as a monster of pure light appeared on the field.

"Now I Fuse them together with this Polymerization! Now All of you Fuse together to Form The One The Only!" Logan yelled before Jaden spoke.

"Spit it out already Bro!" Jaden stated.

"I SUMMON BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!" Logan yelled as from the vortex opened up above Logan before lowering behind him Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared a blue eyes with three heads as Logan let out a laugh.

**Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon[4500/3800]**

"Now I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Blue Eyes Return!" Logan yelled causing Blue eyes to once again appear on the field.

"Now to end this I activate BURST STREAM DESTRUCTION! THIS DESTROYS ALL OTHER MONSTERS ON YOUR SIDE OF THE FIELD IN ATTACK MODE!" Logan yelled as the single blue eyes revved up its mouth before letting out a blast on all the monsters on the field destroying it Michael covering his eyes seeing his monsters destroy now he was stared down with Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon defenseless.

"Now to take back being better than you Muto BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DESTROY HIS LIFE POINTS NUTURON BLAST!" Logan yelled as the three heads revved up blasting Michael with three blasts causing Michael to cover himself the blast knocking him back thankfully Alexis caught him before he was sent to far as his Life points dropped to 0

**Logan: 200**

**Michael: 0**

"Ugh that power..." Michael coughed after being blasted by the Nuturon blast over Blue eyes Ultimate Dragon and losing the duel to Logan never before in his duels with Logan had he taken a blast of such power.

"Wow.. that was rough Mike.." Came the voice of Alexis.

"Yeah cant say I am surprised with Logan I am going to feel that one in the morning" Michael stated.

Alexis chuckled. "At least you show compassion and mercy, not to mention respect your cards. Logan wouldn't know respect if it kicked him in the butt."

"Yeah now its Jaden's duel it seems" Michael said turning towards Jaden.

"My move Jaden" Zane said looking at his card with a nod before speaking.

"Now I activate Swords of Revealing Light! With this card you can not attack for three turns!" Zane said as three swords surrounded Jaden making it impossible for him to attack for three turns.

"I end here" Zane simple said causing Jaden to grin before drawing.

"Alright time to get my game on! for my first move I Will Summon Elemental Hero Wild heart!" Jaden said as a man that you could mistake for tarzan came out swinging his blade in a swift motion landing in front of Jaden.

**Elemental Hero WildHeart[1500/1600]**

"I,ll also throw down a face down!" Jaden said with a grin causing Zane to simply nod and draw with one turn gone.

"Now than First I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down" Zane said as a Typhoon came from the card wiping out Jaden's Negate attack.

"and now I activate Power Bond! Thanks to this by sending these three Cyber Dragons to the grave yard I can end this Come forth CYBER END DRAGON!" Zane yelled before a giant Cyber Dragon with three heads appeared on the field with a roar.

**Cyber End Dragon[4000/2800]**

"and Now thanks to Power Bond My Dragons attack points are doubled" Zane explained Cyber End Dragon letting out a roar its power doubling to 8000 attack points.

**Cyber End Dragon[8000/2800]**

"8000 Attack points?!" Michael asked in shock being helped to his feat by Alexis.

"Now Cyber End Dragon Destroy Hero WildHeart! Eternal Evolution Burst!" Zane yelled the End Dragon revving up its three heads launching three blasts at Jaden's monster knocking him back wiping out his life points to 0.

**Jaden:0**

**Zane: 4000**

"JADEN!" Syrus yelled running towards him causing Jaden to grin rising his head up.

"You are good maybe better than everyone else says" Jaden said causing Zane to get a humph.

"You too Jaden as well as you Muto you two know how to play your cards well" Zane stated humphing turning around before speaking. "Logan you still have a lot to learn" He stated causing the Obelisk Blue to steam.

"EXCUSE ME?!" He snapped but to late as Zane was leaving causing Logan to run after him.

"Come on Sy lets go get ready we got a Triple Threat Duel to win!" Michael said placing his hand in the center.

"Yeah I am with you Michael" Jaden said with a grin.

"Yeah Now that I know how to play a card not just use it" Syrus said placing his hand on Jaden's

"We are not going any where!" The three said in Football break formation laughing before heading towards Slifer and Ra dorms to prepare for the duel.


	14. Family Buisness

"Hey Hey Give that Back Logan!" Chummley whined jumping up trying to get it back causing Logan to laugh before pushing him down.

"Chummley!" Michael yelled rushing towards him before being pushed away by one of the Cronies tate laughing.

"Stay out of this Muto this dose not concern you" He said with a laugh causing Michael to growl.

"Chums!" A voice came from above Jaden and Syrus coming down the Slifer Red dorm as Logan spoke.

"Now Chummley you will have to do EVERYTHING I say or else I will destroy it" Logan said with a grin Chummley close to crying Michael stood up.

"Now this is going TOO FAR Logan" Michael stated in anger, before being pushed away into a figure looking up he saw to see a man with a cropped brown hair and a Kaiba Corp Jacket along with a pair of black pants.

"SETO KAIBA?!" Michael asked having been caught by the CEO of Kaiba Corp as he gave a brief small smile.

"Good to see Yugi's kid is doing well but that is not why I am here" Seto said looking at Logan with a small snarl.

Seto helped his friend's son up before walking over to Logan before giving his a head slap before speaking. "LOGAN! What the hell do you think your doing!" Seto snapped Logan rubbing his head seeing his father and spoke.

"What dose it look like old man. I am putting this Slifer Slacker in his place" Logan stated Kaiba holding his head a headache coming back.

"Not this damn Slifer Slacker bullshit again..." Seto groaned before Logan spoke up again.

"Figures...I should of expected as Much from a Senile Soft hearted weakened man of the duelist he once was" Logan snarled causing Seto's eye to twitch.

'Uh oh he should NOT of said that' Michael said to himself.

"Ok I have been holding myself back for quite some time for your mother but I think its time you learn a think or two about RESPECT! why don't you put your money where your mouth is kid!" Seto snapped causing Logan to laugh.

"Me? Duel a hassben like you? I would have a better time Dueling that Slifer Slacker Jaden but if you insist on your pride being demolished by your own son I will GLADLY wipe the floor with you old man" Logan said with a smirk.

It was not long before the Duel started for Logan vs Seto had begun and Logan smirked looking at the combo he had ready to pull on his father. It did not take long for Logan to pull the combo as he held the card in his hand and smirked Logan and Seto had about 2000 Life points a piece Seto was not worried though.

"Now than Old Man! Prepare to be beaten by the very card you Created Now ARISE BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!" Logan shouted slapping the card on the duel disk before from the vortex the Blue eyes Ultimate Dragon Arose with a roar Logan letting out a laugh Seto humphing he did not seem concerned.

"NOW BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON ATTACK NUTURON BLAST!" Logan yelled while Seto and Ultimate Dragon stared each other down before Seto spoke.

"Nice to see you again Old Friend" Seto said a rare smile seen on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL I SAID ATTACK DAMN IT!" Logan snapped Blue eyes giving him a "You think I am attacking my old master" look.

"Allow me to show you how its done I Sacrifice two cards and Activate Brain control! Now I take control of Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Seto yelled before a brain with arms reached out from behind Seto grabbing Ultimate bringing him over to his side.

"and Now my son let this be a lesson to you I sacrifice Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon now Come Forth Blue Eyes Shining Dragon!" Seto yelled the ultimate dragon slowly began to crumble away its skin almost sheading soon a flash of light came out the dragon letting out a roar to reveal Blue Eyes Shining Dragon.

**Blue Eyes Shining Dragon[3000/2500]**

"Now Blue Eyes Shining Dragon Teach My Son a Lesson in Respect Shining Neutron Blast!" Seto yelled the Dragon letting out a roar before launching a blast towards Logan with a roar knocking Logan on his ass his life points dropping to 0

**Logan: 0**

**Seto: 2000.**

"Old Man this isn't over you Poisoned Blue GAH!" Logan started before falling on his knee in pain as Seto humphed turning around before speaking.

"Get him to the Nurses office asap and Logan let this be a lesson in respect to you" Seto said with a humph before heading to deal with Crowler...AGAIN but at least now maybe Logan would lighten up a bit.


	15. Triple Threat Trial Part 1

"THAT SLIFER SLACKER AND RA YELLOW HAVE MADE A FOOL OF ME FOR LONG ENOUGH!" Crowler yelled to the air in the hall ways of Duel Academy today was the day Michael Jaden and Syrus had their win or expelled Duel and the deck was so stacked against the three of them it was not even funny.

"Keithy are you sure about this?" The Miss Merissa Keith asked Bandit Keith the one who was to be dueling Michael Muto Yugi's son sighing.

"You think I want to Honey? Its Yugi's kid of course I don't but if I don't we wont get the money for our girls operation" Bandit Keith explained Merissa sighing putting her hand on his shoulder before hugging him as she spoke.

"Your a good man Keith I know you will do the right thing" She said smiling heading out looking at the duel disk and sighed heading to the Arena. Meanwhile the cronies of Logan and Chazz where speaking with Crowler.

"You're really going to pay him that much sir? not even you have the kind of money that can afford that girl's operation." He asked causing Crowler to let out a laugh before speaking towards him.

"My dear boy of little faith. I have NO intentions of delivering on my promise. I just need bandit Keith to get rid of Muto! And once I'm done I'll toss him aside like any other useful tool. peasants like him shouldn't be a llowed to breed anyway." Crowler said with a scoff as the Cronies following Crowler.

Unknown to Crowler a click was heard as a figure in a hoodie was seen with a recorder as the figure flipped over the hoodie to reveal Dona Kaiba with a smirk on her face.

"Crowler you are SOOOO busted" Dona said with a grin skipping off to her next class with this recording all set.

Meanwhile Chazz was looking around for Crowler before. "CHAZZY!" A voice called Chazz didn't get a chance to see where it came from as the Ra Yellow Allyson Wheeler clamped on his arm.

"Where you going Silly" She asked sweetly with a giggle.

"Uh I was looking for Crowler Allyson you see-" Chazz started before Allyson pulled him along.

"Forget him Silly there is a Duel going on the tag duel come on!" Allyson pulling him along before Chazz got the chance to argue.

Allyson Dragged Chazz into the Duel arena sitting next to Alexis and Bastion giggling holding his arm as Alexis couldn't help but giggle.

"Looks like someones got a Wheeler falling for them eh Princeton?" Alexis asked with a grin as Chazz sweat dropped.

"Send in the Accused!" The intercom shouted Michael Syrus and Jaden entering the Arena looking around.

"Well Michael good luck with your opponent we will handle the tag team duelists we got" Jaden said Michael nodded as they gave a quick football break before heading up to the duel stage.

"Ready Yami?" Michael asked mentally Yami nodded upon hearing so.

"You know it haven't been in action Since the whole thing with the Abandoned Dorm" Yami Joked causing Michael to grin.

"Now Without Further Adieu allow me to introduce our guest duelist trio!" Crowler yelled before two figures in green and orange flipped into the arena Jumping over Michael Jaden and Syrus.

"Oh no don't tell me..." Yami groaned hoping he was wrong.

"First Off The Paradox Brothers!" Crowler yelled causing Yami to face palm inside the puzzle.

"Ugh I thought I was done with these Rhyming Idiots they are worse than triplets" Yami groaned before blinking and face palmed at hims Rhyme.

It was not long before a rock and roll American like theme blasted before a familiar figure to Michael being that Keith visited a lot when he was younger as their eyes widened.

"Bandit Keith?!" Yami and Michael yelled in shock as he entered the Duel Stage.

"and the man of the Hour BANDIT KEITH!" Crowler yelled causing Michael to turn growling at him he had heard of stacking the deck this was ridiculous though.

"Salutations you fools" Par said with a smirk.

"Hope your ready to duel" Dox said causing Yami to face palm Joey in the stands blinked.

"Oh man not these Paradorks again" He groaned face palming.

"Uh Ive never heard of these guys" Jaden said with a sweat drop causing Syrus to speak up as well.

"Yeah Me neither maybe this triple threat duel wont be so bad" Syrus said while Crowler was walking past them.

"Perhaps after all these three haven't dueled in ages and the last time was against a Child I believe his name was Yugi something?" Crowler said causing Michael to snap.

"What was that Crowler?!" Michael asked with fire of anger in his eyes turning around before sending Crowler flying after a punch to the Jaw into the stands.

"Someones got their Mother in them" Keith said with a chuckle as Michael turned to him sighing.

"Keith..." He said Bandit shaking his head.

"Sorry Mikey this has to be done otherwise my Daughter may never get her Surgery now game on!" Keith said activating his duel disk.

Suddenly the Puzzle around Michael's neck began to glow before a Pillar of light shot up from the puzzle causing Bandit to cover his eyes when it began to die down around him before the Light dissapeared as Michael's face had a more serious look on his face.

"Game on Keith I can not and WILL NOT LOSE THIS DUEL!" Yami Michael yelled before activating the Duel Disk.

**Yami Michael: 4000 LP**

**Bandit Keith: 4000 LP**

Meanwhile Dona pulled out her laptop and brung up a transfer device sending it to Mokuba at Kaiba corp. Once it reached him and the Young Kaiba heard the recording a yell could be heard all the way to duel academy.

"CROWLER!" Mokbua yelled in anger grabbing his coat heading out the door.

"Ive studied these Guys they are some kind of Dueling Mercenaries and Keith he has a family with a daughter in need of Surgery that is why he must of taken up this duel Crowler's reached a new time low this time" Alexis explained Allyson nodding while she stayed close to Chazz grasping his arm with glee a little and spoke.

"Yeah Poor Keith..." She muttered to herself.

"Agreed Alexis but I don't think Crowler gives a Damn I find Jaden Syrus and Michael's chances of walking out of here still at the Academy are Very slim." Bastion said with a small sigh.

"Hey Chummley It looks like your room is gonna have two empty spots soon Muto Jaden and Syrus are toast" Logan said with a laugh.

"Not Licious" Chummley said a little bit scared.

"I see we have an old foe in our presence Brother" Para said looking at Yami Michael knowing who was in control.

"It seems so Brother it seems our old Crow has flown in for another schooling" Dox said with a smirk before Para picked up again.

"Enough With the Pleasantries!" Para Said with a smirk before his brother picked up.

"And Now on with the Duel!" Dox explained with a smirk putting one hand in front of his Brothers.

"We didn't come here to talk" Para Explained with a smirk before Dox spoke up.

"We Came" He said before both brothers spoke up again.

"To Destroy you!" They yelled causing Crowler to laugh evilly after recovering from Michael's punch behind Jaden and Syrus causing Michael to sweat drop.

"Their fail of Rhyming has not changed a bit.." Yami Michael muttered.

"Crowler don't you think this is a bit much?" Chancelor Sheppard asked from the sides as Crowler walked up to him shaking his head.

"No Not at all. Jaden Syrus and Michael broke a big time rule so they should face big time opponents! Besides we cant send the Paradox brothers they have come so far." Crowler counted causing Shepard to laugh.

"Whats that matter your paying their travel cost. Jaden I,l leave it up to you Son" Chancellor Shepard said with a nod causing Jaden to grin before speaking.

"Aww these two couldn't even beat male pattered baldness their is no way they are gonna beat us. Michael has his opponent we got ours" Jaden said causing Chancellor to laugh

"Oh how wonderfully Clever" Crowler said moving to the center of the room before speaking.

"Duelist Prepare for Battle! Now remember if Michael Syrus or Jaden lose in their Match all three of them will be expelled Now Duel!" Crowler yelled jumping out of the way of the duel.

**Paradox Brothers: 8000 LP**

**Jaden and Syrus: 8000 LP**

"Alright My Move DRAW!" Michael said with a smile looking at Keith sighing Keith giving a go ahead look Michael nodded looking at his Six cards in hands.

"Alright First I will place one card face down. and Now I summon Magician's Valkira!" Michael yelled placing one card in the Spell and Trap Zone before slapping the Monster card on the duel disk before a Dark Magician in hard Armor and a staff with hard Armor as well appeared on the field.

**Magician Valkira[1600/1800]**

"With that I will end my turn" Yami Michael said as The Magican Valkira stared Keith down who nodded knowing what was on the line and nodded.

"Very well DRAW!" Bandit Keith said looking at the card in his hand he drew and the five in his hand and grinned he had the chance to test Yugi's kid now.

"First I activate Frontline Base this allows me to Summon an Additional Level 4 or bellow Monster this turn. For Its Magic I chose W-Wing Catapult in attack Mode! However I am not done yet as Now I normal Summon V-Tiger Jet now dont get me wrong kid these Monsters are good but for What I got planned they need to be one. Now MERGE AND BECOME VW TIGER CATAPULT!" Bandit Keith yelled causing the two monsters to Arvie on the field before shooting into the air forming together into the VW Tiger Catapult.

**VW Tiger Catapult[2000/2100]**

"Now Attack His Valkira Tiger Blast!" Keith yelled causing Missiles to come out of the tiger's arsenal before blasting Michael's Valkira depleting his Life points some.

**Bandit Keith: 4000**

**Yami Michael: 3600**

"Nice Job Keith but She will coming right back Reveal My Face Down Card Call Of The Haunted It allows me to bring back a monster back this turn some come on back Magician's Valkira.

**Magician Valkira[1600/1800]**

"Now for My Move Draw!" Yami Michael yelled drawing his next card looking up there was not much he could do against the Catapult at the moment so it was best he played it defensive at the time.

"First I am going to switch my Valkira to defense mode. Now I will also set a monster and end my turn" Michael said as Valkira keeled down crossing her arms over defending herself in defense mode.

"Alright My move Draw!" Keith said looking at his monster in his hand with a grin and nodded.

"Alright I am going to Summon Sagan and Set one card face down and End my turn!" Keith said with a grin causing Bastion from the stands to blink.

"Why would he think to only Summon a monster with 1000 attack points? something tells me its effect is nasty" Bastion pondered to himself while Allyson Alexis Bastion and Chazz looked on.

"Very well Draw!" Yami Michael said with a grin looking at his hand before speaking.

"First I am going to switch Valkira into attack mode. And Now attack Sagan Dark Specter Blast!" Yami Michael causing the Magian to rise up into the air before launching a blast towards Sagan destroying it getting rid of 600 of his life points.

**Bandit Keith: 3400**

**Yami Michael: 3600**

"Thanks for that kid now due to its effect I get to add one monster from my hand to my deck" Keith said with a grin looking at his hand and nodded.

"Alright I activate the Magic of Front Line base and Summon out Y-Dragon Head in attack mode! Now than I am not quite done cause now I Summon X-Head Canon! however now I activate my face down! Ultimate Offerings Now by Paying 500 Life points I can Summon another monster this turn and I summon!" Keith yelled before Z-Metal tank appeared on the field.

"No way!" Bastion yelled in shock.

"Careful you Slacker!" Chazz yelled.

"Come on Michael pull out of this..." Allyson muttered to herself.

"This is not looking good..." Alexis muttered to herself.

"Now Merge!" Bandit Keith yelled all the monsters shooting up into the air electricity shooting out before they formed together into the XYZ Dragon Canon.

"However I am not done now VW and XYZ Merge together for Michael's Ultimate Test the VWXYZ DRAGON CATAPULT CANON!" Keith shouted before a monster that like giant humanoid robot machine looking down Michael

**VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Canon[3000/2800]**

"Now Attack Ultimate Destruction!" Bandit Keith yelled launching a blast towards Magicians Valkira got destroyed launching Michael back a few steps.

**Bandit Keith: 3400**

**Yami Michael: 2200**

"With that I end my turn.." Keith said sighing obviously not wanting to do this but it was for his daughter he had no choice as Michael slowly got to his feet Crowler growling.

'Why wont this Ra pain in my side stay down!' Crolwer said to himself slamming his fists on the front of him.

"My move Draw!" Yami Michael yelled with when he felt the card in his hand his frown turned into a smirk.

"Now I activate Dark Magic Curtain! Now than first I have to pay half my life points" Yami Michael said he lit up red his life points dropping to 1100 after Dark Magic Curtain's magic.

**Bandit Keith: 3400**

**Yami Michael: 1100**

"Now that the Life points have been payed TAKE TO THE FIELD DARK MAGICIAN!" Yami Michael yelled as a Magician in a rope of dark blue and red lines around his outfit came out spinning his staff before stopping in attack mode.

**Dark Magician[2500/2100]**

"However I am not done yet cause Now I activate Bond Between Teacher and Student! Now than Since I have Dark Magician out on the field much Like Sages Stone where I need Dark Magician Girl out to bring out Dark Magician I can use this to bring out Dark Magician Girl!" Yami Michael yelled as a female Magician came flying in with a grin before winking at the young slifer facing the Paradox brothers causing Syrus to faint and span her staff around landing next to Dark Magician in attack mode.

**Dark Magician Girl[2000/1800]**

"Now I activate Thousand Knifes thanks to this card I can destroy one monster on your side of the field so say goodbye to Dragon Catapult Canon Dark Magician Go! Thousand Knife Strike!" Yami Michael yelled causing Dark Magician to point his staff before launching the knifes towards the Monster as it blew up in smoke.

"I told you Keith this Duel was one I could not and would not lose! Now I activate Dark Magic Twin Burst! Now That attack points of Dark Magician Girl are added to Dark Magician! Now attack Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl! end this!" Yami Michael yelled as the two Magician's lifted their staff's connecting.

"TWIN DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" The two Magician's yelled launching a blast towards Keith who closed his eyes and smiled as his Life points dropped to 0

**Bandit Keith: 0**

**Yami Michael: 1100**

"DOESN'T THIS MUTO KID EVER LOSE?!" Crowler groaned falling on his head.

Michael and Keith walked forward shaking hands with a smile the crowd of students letting out loud cheers however Crowler's day was about to get worse.

Suddenly over the intercom came the recording of Crowler's plan blasted over the intercom catching Keith's ears causing his face to steam up red as Crowler's face went pale white.

"CROWLER!" Keith yelled in anger jumping off the Duel stage rolling his sleeve up causing Crowler to get up and flee. "GET BACK HERE YOU PENCIL NECK GEEK SO I CAN RING YOUR NECK!" Keith yelled chasing after Crowler the crowd of students letting out a laugh.

"Here Goes HA!" Syrus yelled drawing his next card and nodded with a smile before speaking.

"I summon Gyroid In attack mode" Syrus yelled as a Hellecoptor like Monster appeared on the field with a cry.

**Gyroid[1000/1000]**

"You must be Joking..I am surprised that thing even has an attack mode" Para said and drew with a smirk before speaking. "I summon Jirai Gumo!" Para called out slapping the monster on the field as a Giant spider appeared on the field

**Jirai Gumo[2200/100]**

"What, an overgrown bug?" Jaden asked, drawing. "That's nothin' that my deck can squash. Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, defense mode!" Jaden yelled placing the card on the monster field as a fire like women appeared on the field bending down in defense mode.

**Elemental Hero Burstinatrix[1200/800]**

"and I,l throw down a face down!" Jaden stated with a grin causing Dox to laugh before speaking.

"The best defense you fool," Dox taunted, drawing. "Is a strong offense. Kaiser Seahorse!" Dox stated with a smirk placing the card on the duel disk as a warrior from the dark appeared on the field.

**Kaiser Seahorse[1700/1650]**

'Ok if I know dueling these two are sure to attack next' Syrus said to himself waiting for Dox's next move.

"I choose to play a spell card from my hand! Tribute Doll!" Dox announced taking a card placing it in his spell card section.

Syrus looked on in shock Michael just now making it to where Bastion Alexis Chazz and Allyson where and just saw the card Dox played not good.

"To activate it, I must sacrifice one monster from outside of the field, good thing my brother is so generous with his." Dox said with a smirk.

Para Nodded with a smirk on his face knowing what his brother had planned next.

"Farewell Jirai Gumo!" Dox said with a smirk as a purple mist like thing came out ensnaring Jirai Gumo that let out a cry before being destroyed.

"Oh crap...are they planing what I think they are planing." Yami asked not liking this at all.

"Now I am allowed to summon a Level 7 monster this turn! And I choose to summon Kazejin!" Dox yelled with a smirk placing the monster on the monster field Zone before a green ball with arms and a weird symbol on its chest appeared on the field.

**Kasejin[2400/2200]**

"He sacrificed his brothers Monster to summon a better one for the team now that's tag dueling" Bastion causing Michael to sweat drop.

"Just who's side are you on Bastion?" Michael asked as Alexis spoke up.

"Agreed will you stop acting so impressed with them?" Alexis asked Allyson nodded.

"Seriously but Bastion is right this just went from a fighting chance to bad" Allyson stated not liking this.

"not good for the Slackers" Chazz stated looking down though in his mind he wanted Jaden and Syrus to lose but would not show it around Allyson.

"Do you actually think you know anything about this game?" Para asked with a smirk.

"Your losers, your jokes, in other words, your lame!" Dox grinned.

"and if they think this is starting to get grueling" Para grinned causing his brother to pick up.

"Just wait until I draw and give them a true Schooling" Dox said with a smirk.

"I play Dark Designator! This Powerful Spell allows me to call any monster and if its anywhere in my brothers deck it gets added right to his hand." Dox explained with a smirk as Syrus gasped before he spoke.

"Now lets See Sanga of the Thunder!" He said causing Para to laugh before speaking.

"Haha What do you know? Its right here to tear them a asunder" Para said drawing to add it to his hand.

'you got to be kidding me another level Seven Monster?!' Jaden asked himself in shock in the Crowd Yami was holding his head with a headache.

"And I thought I got rid of this Seventeen years ago" Yami groaned.

"The Duel has Just Started" Para stated raising his arm with a smirk.

"Yet it is almost done!" Dox said raising his arm with a smirk.

"And Your Demise has already Begun!" The Paradox Brothers shouted pointing at the two as Syrus gasped causing Jaden to laugh.

"Don't worry Sy they are only saying that cause it makes for an easy Rhyme." Syrus said Jaden looking on. 'Now I just hope we don't make for an easy match' Jaden stated looking down the level 7 green monster.

'Ok monster roll call I have Burstinitrix chillin in defense mode and Sy has his little helicopter thing. Not bad but not good either especially when we have some serious opposition including some level 7 green thing Ive never seen before' Jaden stated to himself before Syrus speak.

"What do you think Jay? If we just quit right now we can have some extra time to pack up our things what do you say?" Syrus said causing Jaden to grin before speaking.

"The Only thing we are packing is Some Serious Dueling Punch I am telling You Sy if Michael can beat his opponent we can beat these over sized bald me" Jaden said with a grin.

At which Point Para and Dox began to steam before Para spoke. "How dare you insult our heads!" He yelled before Dox spoke up.

"When we are done with you you will be on pain meds!" Dox streamed causing Jaden to just grin.

"Your right Jaden!" Syrus said nodding speaking to himself. 'hes right we are packing some serious Dueling Punch! not only am I going to show the paradox brothers but my own brother as well. And I am going to do it right here right now on this turn!' Syrus said to himself nodding placing his hand on his deck.

"All aboard Ha!" Syrus called out drawing Steamroid and grinned before speaking. "First I will summon Steamroid in attack mode!" Syrus called causing a roid monster to appear that looking like a train.

**Steamroid[1800/1800]**

"And I also Play this Polymerization! Check it out! I am fusing My Gyroid and Steamroid to summon the Ultimate Engine that could Steam Gyroid!" Syrus yelled before a a Train with helicopter parts on its neck.

**Steam Gyroid[2200/1600]**

"Now That's Locomotive! You see you made a mistake by using Tribute doll as you left your brother open to an attack and now I am coming in!" Syrus said causing Jaden to grin giving a thumbs up.

The Train thing charged in with a train whistle causing Para to smirk. "If you please Brother" Pra said with a grin.

"It would be my pleasure brother Kazejin Defend with Squall Barricade!" Dox called causing Jaden to let out a smirk.

"You think Me and Sy came into this without a plan? You Just activated my face down Quick Play Spell! Forbidden Chalice! Thanks to this effect your Monster gains 500 attack points till the end phase but Your Monsters Effect is NEGATED! and with that Syrus attack goes though!" Jaden yelled as the helicopters on Steam Gyroid bitch slapped Para hitting him and his brother's Life points for 2200.

**Paradox Brothers: 5800 LP**

**Jaden and Syrus: 8000 LP**

"A Lucky Shot" Para stated growling.

"But next time it wont be on the dot" Dox growled causing Michael to anime fall.

"Would someone please teach these two some better rhymes?!" Alexis groaned, face-palming.

"Ok I,ll end by placing one card face down" Syrus said with a grin nodding at Jaden.

"You got off easy last turn but this time you will burn! My Draw!" Para said with a grin looking at the card. "I Play Monster Reborn! To bring back to the frightful Jirai Gumo! However he will not be around for long as Now I activate another Tribute Doll!" Para stated causing Syrus eyes widened.

"Not again!" Syrus said in fear causing Para to grin.

"Yes again and Again I will use it to sacrifice Jirai so I can summon another Level 7 Monster Suijin come forth!" Para yelled before a monster that was blue with leg and a Symbol on its chest.

**Suijin[2500/2400]**

"and I am not done yet. Mind if I barrow a monster brother?" He asked causing Dox to grin.

"Please that's why hes there" Dox said with a smirk.

"I sacrifice Kaiser Seahorse! in case you didn't know when you are Summoning a Light Attribute monster Kaiser Seahorse counts as two sacrifices instead of one so Now I summon Sanga of the thunder!" Dox called as a head like creature appeared on the field causing Dox to smirk.

**Sanga Of The Thunder[2600/2200]**

"Now I place those odds at 500 to 1" Bastion said causing Alexis Michael and Allyson to groan.

"What are the odds of you shutting up?" All three asked in Unison.

"Three monsters on our side what could be better?" Para asked with a smirk followed with Dox speaking.

"I know what Brother. When they come together" Dox said with a smirk causing Michael to face palm again.

"Prepare yourselves I sacrifice Kazejin, Suijun, and Sanga Of The Thunder so now that I can now summon the Ultimate Monster Gate Guardian!" Para called out causing the three to shine brightly before fusing together Kazejin in the middle Suijun on the bottom and Sanga on top.

**Gate Guardian[3750/3400]**

"Gate Guardian?!" Syrus asked in shock.

"Hes Ginormous!" Jaden yelled causing Para to smirk.

"Just wait until you see his attack. Go! Destroy Steam Gyroid! Tidal Surge Attack!" Para called as a fusion of water and electricity came from Gate Guardian launching at Steam Gyroid and the young Slifer Syrus grinned.

"Not so fast you triggered my trap! Magical Cylinder! Thanks to this Gate Guardian's attack and puts it in reverse!" Syrus said as the wave went into a one and shot out at the other.

"Our Life points?!" The Brothers shouted in shock as the blast hit them for 3750 damage to their life points.

**Paradox Brothers: 2050 LP**

**Jaden and Syrus: 8000 LP**

Para simply chuckle. "You think that will stop us Now I activate Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce! Thanks to this card even though Gate Guardian loses 500 attack points he can attack another 2 times this round now Gate Guardian lets try this again Destroy Steam Gyroid!" Para yelled causing Gate Guardian to launch another monster wave causing Syrus and Jaden to gasp in shock.


	16. Triple Threat Trial Part 2

"Now Gate Guardian Wipe out Steam Gyroid and Wipe out some of his life points Double Tidal Wave!" Para cried out in anger causing the Gate Guardian to launch not one but two three thousand seven hundred and fifty attack and Syrus who let out a yell in pain dropping to his knee the two looking up at the Paradox brothers in anger Jaden's eyes flickering from gold back to regular.

**Paradox Brothers: 2050**

**Jaden and Syrus: 3200**

"I know it hurts" Para explained Michael rushing down the steps to support his friend.

"and The Thing is it only gets worse.." Dox explained while Michael was down on the Arena floor to support Jaden and Syrus face palmed at their following Rhyme.

"If it gets as bad as this Rhyming we will be in some serious trouble." Syrus stated with a groan.

Crowler panted having lost Keith for the time being looked over cause he had still been watching the duel and spoke. " "I'm a genius, pure genius! First I lure them deep inside the abandoned dorm! Then I arrange this tag duel as punishment! Then I hire the world's best tag duelists to ensure they lose and get expelled!" Crowler said letting out a laugh not realizing he had said that out loud.

"I KNEW IT! CROWLER GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Michael snapped heading over towards Crowler rather pissed off.

"Mommy..." Crowler yelped taking off fleeing Michael taking off after him.

"Well the bigger they are the harder they fall and that is one big monster so he will fall pretty hard. Lets take this guy down" Jaden said giving a thumbs up to Syrus causing Syrus to nodd.

"Id like to see you try so i,l finish up with a face down card!" Para said placing a card in the trap and spell zone.

"My Move and I am going to make it count Ha!" Jaden called out with a grin looking at his hand.

"Ok I am going to activate Polymerization fusing Burstintrix and Clayman to create the Elemental Hero RampartBlaster!" Jaden yelled before the two jumped into the vortex before a Elemental Hero in Clay like armor and a blaster on its left hand.

**Elemental Hero RampartBlaster[2000/2500]**

"Yeah hes bad but not as bad as that Gate Guardian he only has 2500 defense points" Syrus said causing Jaden to smirk before speaking.

"Yeah but that's why his special Ability is what counts see when hes in defense mode he can attack the Opponent Directly!" Jaden yelled causing the Paradox brothers to freak.

"Again we be hit!" Para groaned as the Missiles blasted the Paradox brothers as Dox growled.

"They just don't know when to Quit" Dox said with a growl.

**Paradox Brothers: 1050**

**Jaden and Syrus: 3200**

than what you would normally lose but hey its a special ability what you going to do" Jaden grinned Crowler fleeing by the Scene now both Michael and Keith chasing him.

"The end is almost here! I activate Fairy Metor Crush! Thanks to this the difference between my attack points and your defense points you take as Damage!" Para said the two duelists gasping.

"Now Go! Tidal Surge Attack!" Para yelled the wave of water and Electricity blasting Syrus for the monster plus the life point damage of 2200.

**Paradox Brothers: 1050**

**Jaden and Syrus: 1000**

"Your Life points are falling!" Para said with a smirk.

"Your game Play's bawling!" Dox said with a smirk.

"The only thing for you to do now is to give up and start bawling" They said with a laugh.

"For now I will place one card face down no more no less and switch Gate Guardian to Defense mode. Now your situation is just as dire." Dox explained with a smirk causing Syrus to nod before drawing.

"Alright! I place the spell card shield crush! that's right and Just like it says it destroys any monster trying to hide in defense mode just like..THAT GATE GUARDIAN!" Syrus yelled pointing at the Gate Guardian before a blast came shooting out of the spell card with a blast destroying Gate Guardian.

"Gate Guardian is cooked!" Para said in shock.

"I can hardly look" Dox said in shock at Gate Guardian being destroyed.

The Crowd cheered that it looked like the group was going to be able to Stay.

"Fried Cheese here I come" Chummley said with a grin.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME?!" Logan yelled kicking the seat in front of him.

"Watch where you are kicking Logan!" Dona snapped from in front of him having just got back.

"Did you see that did you? Tell me you saw that!" Bastion asked causing Alexis to sweat drop.

"Bastion I'm right next to you watching my friends in the duel of their life what do you think I am watching!" Alexis asked causing Allyson to chuckle.

"The ceiling maybe?" Allyson asked causing Alexis to let out a small giggle.

"Nice one Allyson" Alexis commented with a grin.

"Nice Moves Sy!" Jaden said with a grin.

"Thanks its mostly thanks to you" Syrus said with a smile.

"Mind if we join in on the praise you two?" Para asked while Dox picked up.

"Cause for destroying Gate Guardian we should Really" Dox said causing both brothers to smirk.

"Thank you" They both said at the same time causing Syrus to blink.

"They say what dose not Destroy you makes you stronger. And its true we haven't been destroyed and we are about to become more powerful than ever!" Para said revealing the spell card Dark Element.

"This can be activate when ever Dark Gaurdian is in the grave yard! Now by paying half our life points!" Para explained as their Life points depleted to 525.

**Paradox Brothers: 525**

**Jaden and Syrus: 1000**

"We can Summon a Monster that cant be beat in battle" Para said with a smirk.

"Dark Guardian!" Both brothers shouted before a giant creature appeared on the field with an ax in hand.

**Dark Guardian[3800/3800]**

"Cant be beat in battle and has those attack points?!" Bastion asked in shock.

"Why would Dona's father create a monster like this" Allyson asked clinging onto Chazz's arm.

"Uh Allyson My arm is falling asleep here" Chazz stated sweat dropping.

"Dark Guardian Attack Hero Rampheart with AX Slash Bash!" Para yelled the attack launching a giant bash destroying the hero.

"Next turn Dark Guardian will finish you off" Para said with a grin.

"Don't think so My draw!" Jaden said grinning looking at his hand.

"Sy I got the monster to win this for us it relies on you now ok?" Jaden asked Syrus nodded.

"Alright Jaden!" Syrus said with a nod.

"Ok First Off I activate Fusion gate!" Jaden yelled placing the field spell into the field spell section and began. "With this in Play I don't need polymerization I can summon all the fusion Monsters I want. So I am going to fuse Elemental Heroes Avian Bubleman and why dont we throw Sparkman in the mix as well all to create wait for it" Jaden said as the three monsters jumped into the vortex.

"And there he is The Elemental Hero Tempest!" Jaden yelled as a winged best humanoid came in breaking his wings apart from the wind.

**Elemental Hero Tempest[2800/2800]**

"And Impressive move but it is useless boy. Have you forgot Dark Guardian? hes still deployed and since in battle he cant be destroyed. His Move is null and void!" The Pardox brother said with a smirk causing Jaden to growl his eyes turning gold briefly.

"VOID THIS SKYSCRAPER!" Jaden yelled in his regular voice before buildings began surrounding the group of duelists in this battle.

"Ever heard you should never play in a construction Zone? well its true cause now my Elemental Hero tempest gains an extra 1000 attack points cause hes weaker than dark guardian!" Jaden explained his eyes back to normal now.

Elemental Hero Tempest[3800/2800]

"Now Sy!" Jaden yelled causing Syrus to nod drawing his next card ready to end this.

"Alright First I activate Ultimate Offerings!" Syrus yelled the face down he played back revealing as 500 life points where taken from them.

**Paradox Brothers: 525**

**Jaden and Syrus: 500**

"And I also Activate the spell card Power Bond! Its a fusion card and I have just the two Monsters to fuse Jaden do you Mind?" Syrus asked causing Jaden to grin.

"Hey whats mine is yours pal" Jaden said with a grin.

"Than I Fuse Uforoid and Tempest to create Uforoid Fighter! and it gets better his Attack strength is the sum of each individual monsters attack power" Syrus explained.

**UFORoid Fighter[4000/4000]**

"And although Dark Guardian can't be destroyed in battle it doesn't really matter as Power Bond has an effect that doubles our monsters attack!" Syrus said causing the UFORoid

**UFORoid Fighter[8000/4000]**

"TO MAKE 8000?!" The Paradox brothers shouted in shock.

"Sure Dark Guardian will survive but it will be a different story for your life points now RoidFigheter go Cosmic Flux Blast!" Syrus yelled the fighter part of the monster revved up its arm blasting Dark Guardian launching though him that at the brothers dropping their life points to 0.

**Paradox Brothers: 0**

**Jaden and Syrus: 500**

"Ok that's enough!" A voice called grabbing Crowler by the collar revealing it to be Seto Kaiba who looked around and nodded.

"Due to your constant trying to get Jaden Michael and Syrus expelled Crowler you can forget your positions as Obelisk Blue Male headmaster and vice Chancellor i've got some new replacements in mind now" Seto said with a growl.

"Wait so I,m fired?!" Crowler asked freaking out Dona approaching behind before speaking.

"Luckily no you can thank me for that as I convinced my father Firing you would be TOO EASY!" Dona said with the traditional Kaiba evil grin.

"As My Daughter said Firing you would be too easy. You have been demoted down to a regular teacher. As For the rest of you Allow me to introduce you to two new facility! First Off Bandit Keith will be taking over as second in command as Slifer Red Headmaster and Allow Me To Introduce the new headmaster of Obelisk Blue and Vice Chancellor of this school" Seto yelled the lights shining on three as Keith stopped wanting to Kill Crowler and heard the announcement with a smile and waved at the crowd of students Crowler's plans had been foiled again.

Not long afterward two other lights shined on Mokuba Kaiba and Mai Valentine waving their hands with a smile Dona jumping on her uncle. "UNCLE MOKIE!" She yelled causing Mokuba to laugh with a smile.


	17. Monkey See Monkey Duel

"Beat It Chazz" Logan yelled kicking Chazz out of the dorm with his stuff Laughing with his former Cronies now with Logan as he laughed. "I knew you where getting bad but losing to the Ketchup and Mustard's of this School your pathetic Chazz beat it" Logan said with a laugh causing Chazz to growl standing up. He placed the bag over his back growling before leaving to headed for the Peir.

"Chazzy Wait!" Allyson yelled grabbing onto his arm. "Where you going" She asked causing Chazz to pull away.

"I'm sorry Allyson..I am leaving Duel Academy" Chazz explained causing Allyson to try and pick him up on his Allyson.

"No! Chazz just cause you got demoted dose not mean you have to-" Allyson stated before Chazz turned around snapping.

"YOU DON'T GET IT! MY BROTHERS HAVE A PLAN FOR ME! IF I DON'T SUCCEED DO YOU REALIZE WHAT COULD HAPPEN!" Chazz snapped causing Allyson to jump in shock as he sighed turning around.

"I am sorry Allyson this is just something I have to do.." Chazz said walking off Allyson sighing holding her chest where her heart was.

"Chazz..." She muttered closing her eyes turning her head before heading back to class.

"Jaden!" Syrus yelled racing down the hall Michael followed behind panting.

"Slow down Syrus geese..." Michael stated as they entered the class near Jaden Michael Panting slightly.

"Jaden its bad Chazz is gone!" Syrus said causing Michael to blink.

"Wait you dragged me along for THAT" Michael asked causing Jaden to blink.

"Yeah I am with Michael on that Sy. That's bad how?" Jaden asked blinking.

"Geese I don't know cause hes your big duel Rival?" Syrus asked causing Jaden to winded.

"Your right I need my competition. Lets go Syrus and Michael we need to go right now! besides at least its a way to sneak out of class" Jaden said with a laugh.

"Jaden..." Michael groaned with a face plam at Jaden's excuse but decided to go with it to keep Jaden in line.

Soon enough the group of Slifers and Ra snuck out of class before Dona caught up with them and spoke.

"Muto where do you and Yuki think you're going?" Dona asked causing Michael to sweat drop.

"uh..." Michael said with a sweat drop.

"Early start on my homework?" Jaden said with a grin.

"You homework? what is this alternate dimension" Dona said with a grin.

"Haha but aren't you worried you will get behind?" Michael asked confused Dona laughed.

"Oh please I am WAY ahead of Crowler's class in assignments" Dona said with a grin.

"Your looking for Chazz right?" Alexis asked causing Jaden Syrus and Michael gasped.

"How did you four-" Michael started with a shock before Alexis spoke.

"We are Obelisk Blues too we look out for our own kind just like you Ra's look out for your own" Alexis said with a smirk.

The Group was going though the Forest calling Chazz's name the group sighed crossing their arms wondering where he could of gone before a voice called from behind.

"CHAZZ YOU LITTLE TOAD IF THIS IS SOME KIND OF JOKE YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T FIND YOU! oh hey guys" the voice said everyone turning around after jumping.

"Allyson?" Michael asked Allyson giggling.

"Who where you expecting Tiny Tim?" She asked with a smirk.

"So what are you doing here?" Alexis asked causing Allyson to blush twirling her foot a little.

"Oh no reason just thought you guys could use some help looking for Chazz" Allyson causing Alexis to smirk.

'Right Ally Right' Alexis said to herself with a smirk.

"I am sure there is a possibly good explanation" Jasmine said with a smile before Mindy smiled.

"Yeah he probably just went to get me Flowers. My Chazzy is so romantic" Mindy said holding her cheeks blushing Allyson steaming rolling up her sleeve before Jasmine came over and spoke.

"Easy Allyson shes always like this she will probably have a new crush next week." Jasmine said Allyson nodding putting her sleeve back down Alexis just chuckling to herself.

Suddenly a bush was shaking the group looking over Michael chuckled shaking his head.

"Typical Chazz tries to hide his demotion in the Dirt" Michael said with a chuckle.

"Games over we found ya" Jaden said as the group began walking over.

Suddenly however as they headed over to the bush however two Monkey's came jumping out with Duel Disks on their arms one with a red helmet the other with a blue one.

"THAT'S NOT CHAZZ!" Michael and Jaden yelled before the group got surprised as the Monkeys took off.

"Did anyone get the nameplate of that Tractor?" Michael asked dizzy before shaking his head to get back to normal on Dizzyness.

Suddenly a couple of Scientists came rushing over with Tranquilizer guns they cane over looking around before screams can be heard from the forests Michael Jaden Alexis Syrus and Mindy looking around.

"Dona! Jasmine!" Michael yelled taking off followed by Jaden and co. "YAMI!" Michael yelled the Pharaoh's spirit nodded.

Suddenly the Puzzle shined brightly a Pillar of light shooting up from the Puzzle before Yami took over for Michael drawing his Dark Magician. "Dark Magician Follow that Monkey!" Yami Michael yelled Dark Magician appearing in front of Michael before taking off after the Monkey.

"LET ME GO YOU DAMN DIRTY APE! NOW!" Dona yelled her eyes flickering momentarily but went back to her normal eyes trying to get one of the Monkey's off her.

"I am telling you we are not your Type" Jasmine said whimpering Dona shaking her head.

"Just Put Me Down!" Both Obelisk Blue's shouted pounding the Monkey holding them hostage when they where put on a tree they looked down.

"Sweet mother..." Dona gulped heights where never her strong point.

"Don't put me!, down don't put me down!" Jasmine yelled clinging to the Monkey causing Dona to sweat drop.

"Dona! Jasmine!" A voice came rushing down Dona looking over to see Jaden and co heading over and sighed.

'Great...the cutest guy in Duel Academy and I got to play damsel in distress' Dona said to herself rolling her eyes.

"Hold it those Monkeys we can take care of them" one The people with the tranquilizer guns said before noticing the two monkey's holding a hostage.

"Damn we cant shoot or else they will drop the girls" The Old man who was in charge of the work on the Monkey's cursed.

"You get me down from here you old fart or you will be hearing from my father you hear me?!" Dona snapped.

"Oh please why would that scare me?" He asked before Alexis spoke up.

"Her father is Seto Kaiba" Alexis said the old man giving an Oh shit look.

"Hey those Monkies have Duel Disk's on them...that or some really funky looking Bananas" Jaden said causing Dona to sweat drop.

'Jaden you're cute but sometimes you act like a complete Baka..' Dona said to herself sweat dropping.

"That's no Banana and those are no regular Monkies either. Their names are Wheeler and Taylor they are trained duelist" The old man explained gaining a shocked look from every.

"Dueling Monkies?" Michael and Jaden asked looking at each other in shock.

"So If they Duel Let me and Michael Duel them!" Jaden said getting a "Uh what the hell are you thinking Jaden" look from Dona.

"Duel them?! can't you see we have a situation on our hands here?!" The old man snapped.

"HEY! I KNOW WHY YOU DID THAT!" Allyson yelled before storming over the old man spoke.

"YOU LISTEN AND YOU LISTEN GOOD MISTER MY FATHER IS NO DUELING MONKEY! SETO MAY HAVE CALLED HIM THAT ONCE BUT HE IS NOT ONE GOT THAT!" Allyson yelled staring the man down who was now on the ground who nodded really fast causing Allyson to humph turning around heading back to the group.

"Anyways yes lets duel them Michael" Jaden said Yami Michael nodded racing past the 3 old farts before pointing at the two Monkeys.

"So how about it Banana breath's Michael and Me vs you and Taylor lets settle this like men or Higher primates or whatever. So If me and Michael win you let them go" Jaden said before Jasmine spoke up.

"And if you lose?!" Jasmine asked causing Michael to anime face plant standing up and spoke.

"HEY! Now is not the time to be thinking Negative!" Yami Michael shouted towards Jasmine.

"Either way you look at it Wheeler and Taylor lose or win" Yami Michael said before pointing at the old men and spoke.

"They is getting freed from your clutches! and all your experiments!" Yami Michael shouted the 3's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait how did you-" the old man started before Yami Michael continued.

"I am the son of the king of games what do you take me for some kind of an idiot?" Yami Michael snapped turning towards the two Monkies.

The two nodded placing Dona and Jasmine on the trees they had been put on.

"What a weird first date.." Jasmine muttered causing Dona to face palm.

The two Monkies jumped on rocks across for their opponents letting out screams of primal rage activating their duel disk and from their helmets came words unknown to Mike and Jaden where they came from.

"DUEL!" Came the voice from both helmets causing Yami Michael to fall on his ass.

"Talking Monkies..now I have seen it all" Yami Muttered dusting himself off standing up recovering from the shock before him and Jaden activated their duel Disks.

**Yami Michael: 4000**

**Duel Monkey Taylor: 4000**

**Jaden Yuki: 4000**

**Duel Monkey Wheeler: 4000**

"Draw!" Taylor said looking at his card nodding before starting his move.

"3 Facedowns! 3 Facedowns!" Taylor said placing three cards in his spell and trap card

"Giant Rat Attack Mode Attack Mode!" Taylor yelled placing a monster on the field on his monster zone before a giant rat appeared in the field with a Rat cry.

**Giant Rat[1400/1450]**

"Your Turn Your Turn!" Taylor said causing Yami Michael to sweat drop.

"Okay than" Yami Michael said with a sweat drop drawing his sixth card and nodded before starting his move.

"First I am going to place one card face down. Now I summon Maha Vailo attack mode!" Yami Michael yelled placing his card before a strange Magician with weird earnings appeared on the field.

Maha Vailo[1550/1400]

"Now Maha Valio Attack Equip Cosmic Blast!" Yami Michael yelled the Monster standing up before blasting the giant rat the monkey letting out an eek his life points dropping.

**Yami Michael: 4000**

**Duel Monkey Taylor: 3850.**

"My turn My turn I Special Summon Tatsunootoshigo" Taylor called out causing a half horse half fish monster appeared on the field causing Yami to sweat drop.

**Tatsunootoshigo[1350/1600]**

"Now I summon Berserk Gorilla Attack Attack!" Taylor yelled as a giant Gorilla with veins on its body showed up with a roar causing Yami to sweat drop.

"Ok this is going to hurt..." Yami Michael said with a squint.

**Berserk Gorilla[2000/0]**

"Berserk Gorilla attack Maha Attack Attack!" Taylor shoted the Gorilla slamming his fists to his chests before charging forward and Slamming his fists on Maha dealing 450 life point damage to Yami Mike's life points.

**Yami Michael:3550**

**Duel Monkey Taylor: 3850.**

"Tatsunootoshigo Attack Directly Attack!" Taylor yelled the Monster charging forward slapping Yami with its tail laughing before heading back Yami Michael wipeing his mouth ready to turn this around.

**Yami Michael:2200**

**Duel Monkey Taylor: 3850.**

"My move Draw!" Yami Michael said drawing his next card before spotting a tribe of monkeys with blue eyes looking at Taylor he saw a pair of blue eyes Yami Michael looked at Taylor blinking.

"Wait so your trying to escape because-" He asked Taylor spoke up in a sad tone.

"Must Win! Stolen from Family me was!" Taylor shouted causing Yami to growl tightening his fists learning the truth.

"So that's why I am sorry I know you want your family back and me and Jaden will get your friend and you back to your family but in order to free Jasmine and Dona me and him must win this duel so I have to activate Dark Magic Curtain!" Yami Michael yelled revealing the spell card as a Dark Curtain showed up absorbing half Michael's Life Points.

"GEESE That is freaking smart no mater HOW many times I do it" Yami stated shaking it off.

**Yami Michael:1100**

**Duel Monkey Taylor: 3850.**

"Now that the Life points are Payed Come forth Dark Magician!" Yami Michael shouted causing a a magician with green skin dark blue outfit and red outlines to appear on the field.

**Dark Magician[2500/2100]**

"Now I activate Bond Between Teacher and Student since Dark Magician is out on the field I can now summon Dark Magician Girl!" Yami Michael yelled causing Dark Magican girl to come flying in giving a wink before landing next to Dark Magian.

**Dark Magician Girl[2000/1800]**

"Wow we are fighting a Monkey? Now I have seen it all" Dark Magician girl said with a sweat drop.

"Yes but as Long as The Light Of Destruction plans its strike we must fight and over come all foes including those of the Primates" Dark Magician said causing Dark Magician girl to nod.

"Right!" She said with a smile.

"Now Lastly I activate the last two spell cards in My hand Dark Magic Twin Burst! Now the attack points of Dark Magician Girl are added to Dark Magician" Yami Michael said causing the Magicians to smirk Dark Magician's attack increasing.

**Dark Magician[4500/2100]**

"and lets not forget my second spell Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce! now at the cost of 500 of Dark Magician's current attack points he can attack twice this turn!" Yami Michael said causing Taylor to give a Monkey freak out.

**Dark Magician[4000/2100]**

"Now Lets go with our two attack Dark Magician attack Berserk Gorilla Dark Magic Attack!" Yami Michael yelled the Dark Magician raising up its hand before sending magic destroying the Gorilla dealing 2000 life point damage to Taylor.

**Yami Michael:1100**

**Duel Monkey Taylor: 1850.**

"And Now Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl Finish this!" Yami Michael yelled the two Magician's floating up connecting their staffs.

"Ready?" Dark Magician asked.

"Ready Master" Dark Magician girl said with a nod.

"TWIN DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" The two yelled launching a blast at Taylor's monster destroying it wiping out the rest of Taylor's Life points.

**Yami Michael:1100**

**Duel Monkey Taylor: 0.**

"Looks like the rest is up to Jaden lets hope he does not pull anything Stupid.." Yami Said closing his eyes giving Michael back control.

"Here goes!" Jaden yelled drawing Sparkman with a grin.

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Jaden called with a grin placing the Monster as a man in Matalic yellow armor showed up on the field with a "HWO!" noise.

**Elemental Hero Sparkman[1600/1400]**

"You've seen my moves now do yours. Get it? Monkey See Monkey Do?" Jaden asked with a grin causing Dona to face palm.

"My Turn My Turn! Draw" Wheeler said drawing his 6th card looking over it before nodding and spoke up though his helmet.

"Berserk Gorilla Attack Mode!" Wheeler declared placing the monster on the field with veins on it pounding its chest before letting out a roar.

**Berserk Gorilla[2000/0]**

"What is he Family? Guess we know who got the good looks" Jaden said causing Dona to shake her head sighing.

"Berserk Gorilla Attack Sparkman attack!" Wheeler yelled giving a monkey cry The gorilla charged in slamming its fists down on sparkman causing Jaden to lose some life points.

**Jaden Yuki: 3600**

**Duel Monkey Wheeler: 4000**

"Now I place one card facedown! Facedown!" He said placing one card in his card zone.

"Turn End. Monkey See Monkey Duel Better" He said Dona face-palming blushing.

'I cant believe my crush is being schooled by a Monkey' Dona said to herself.

"Ha I make Monkey out of you YOU!" Wheeler said with a laugh causing Jaden to growl slightly before drawing his next card and grinned.

"I play the magic of Polymerization! With It I am going to fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstintrix to Summon Elemental Hero FLAME WINGMAN!" Jaden yelled causing the two monsters to fuse inside a vortex before a hero that had become a key to Jaden's deck showed up on the field.

"Go Inferno Rage!" Jaden yelled the Flame Wingman launching a blast causing Wheeler to go well Banana's as Flame Wingman destroyed his Gorilla.

**Jaden Yuki: 3600**

**Duel Monkey Wheeler: 3900**

"And I am not done yet next thanks to Flame Wingman's special Ability you take damage equal to your destroyed Monster's attack points!" Jaden said Flame wingman coming near Wheeler launching a blast at him taking 2000 life points from him.

**Jaden Yuki: 3600**

**Duel Monkey Wheeler: 1900**

'phew Jaden you really need to stop worrying us like that' Dona said to herself with a sigh of realif.

"Now I plan on finishing this Here I activate the Spell card De-fusion! Avian Burstintrix time to split!" Jaden said causing flame wing man to split back into its to forms of Avian and Burstinitrix.

**Elemental Hero Avian[1000/1000]**

**Elemental Hero Burstinitrix[1200/800]**

"Now attack!" Jaden yelled causing the two Avian to launch a feather shot towards the monkey and Burstintrix to launch a fire blast towards wheeler ending the duel.

**Jaden Yuki: 3600**

**Duel Monkey Wheeler: 0**

"Now If you don't mind we will be taking these Monkies back now" The Scientist said after the duel was done cause Michael to growl.

"As a mater of fact I do Mind! Dark Magician Dark Magic Attack!" Michael yelled suddenly Dark Magician appeared in front of them knocking the 3 back on their asses before Pharaoh came out of no where scratching one of them before running over to Professor Banner who seemed to come out of no where who picked him up.

"Tisk Tisk Pharaoh Naughty Kitty" Banner said in a joking tone with a grin.

Once the Scientist left growling saying they would pay soon enough an explosion from the academy came followed by a "DID I DO THAAAAAT?" as the group groaned. "NOT AGAIN!" They shouted with a laugh everyone heading back to the academy.


	18. A Spirit Summoned

The following night Duel academy most except for a select few headed home for the Winter break the few that did not where Allyson Michael Jaden Syrus Chummley Banner Dona and Logan however things where turning Ugly. Dona was packing up to meet the others at the Slifer Dorm however suddenly a electrical like spirit appeared in front of her after a young male Obelisk blue had eluded him.

"Going somewhere Miss Kaiba?" He asked as a Red Version of the Dark Magician appeared next to him and a loud scream was heard throughout the Campus.

"Man that Keith's work out is something else..." Jaden said with a laugh causing Michael to chuckle to himself and spoke.

"Well its whipping you out of Slacker hood" Michael said with a laugh getting a shut up look from Jaden causing him to simply grin.

"Still I cant believe everyone left for Winter Break. The Campus seems so empty...oh well all the more dueling for us I guess" Jaden said causing Michael to laught before Chummley spoke up.

"Yeah and all the more Cafeteria food to" Chummley said with a laugh causing Banner to chuckle.

"Yeah which makes you wonder why all we have been eating is Marshmallows" Banner said Keith nodding in agreement.

"Agreed but what can we do Chummley downed all the grilled cheese" Keith explained getting a HEY from Chummley as Keith just smirked.

"Rise Dark Magician!" Michael called out Dark Magican appearing on the feild with a spin of his staff staring down Allyson with two Face Downs and Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"Go Elemental Hero Clayman!" Jaden called out as the Hero of Clay in his deck appeared in front of Jaden standing one foot on the desk staring Down Syrus and his Cyroid and Gyroid.

However they did not see the Marshmallow building up Pharaoh went over sniffed it before it popped in his face before he gave a loud meow! his hair sticking up on his back.

Outside however some Obelisk Blue student came rushing to the Red Dorm exhausted before collapsing into the Slifer Red dorm though the glass door the four duelists Chummley Keith and Banner turning in shock.

"What the hell?! Do you realize how much that door costs to replace son!" Keith snapped sighing briefly since he had a feeling something was up.

"Whoa Pal you look like you've seen a ghost" Jaden said in shock the crew walking over to him.

"I I I have.." He said weakly Allyson sweat dropping.

"Ok I think this man needs to be checked into the Loony Bin" Allyson said with a sweat drop.

"Jinzo! The Dueling Spirit! and hes got a friend some red Dark Magician!" He said Michael's ears picking him.

'did he say red dark Magician Yami? It couldn't be could it?' Michael asked inside the Puzzle Yami shaking his head.

'I don't think so Michael me and you're father dealt with Arkana Seventeen years ago but there is still a slight chance' Yami said Michael sighed with a nod before opening his eyes heading over to the group with Banner and them.

"I know you you're Torrey. You were in my Para Dueling class" Banner said causing Allyson to blink.

"Para who's a whats it?" She asked blinking.

"Its a canceled Class Allyson" Banner explained as Torrey began explaining.

"That's right Professor Banner and everything what you said about Duel spirits being real being able to summon them it was all true!" Torrey shouted causing Allyson to sweat drop.

"Do I need to call the crazy home?" Allyson asked sweat dropping.

"Ok calm down Torrey tell me everything that happened from the very beginning" Banner said Torrey nodded.

"Yes Professor Banner." Torrey said with a nod.

_"A while Back me and a couple friends decided to test your theory about duel Monster Spirits. well me and some of my friends decided to meet those conditions and than one night when we said the Conditions it happened" Torrey began starting the flash back. "From Vapor to Flesh from wind to aroar come Jinzo from the land of your"_

"Than the Mystic Box spelled out "Give me three and I,ll be free" we thought they meant cards" Torrey explained Banner shook his head before speaking.

"Oh dear me no. Jinzo Appetite would never be Satisfied with mer cards" Banner explained shaking his head before Torrey spoke.

"That's what we realized he took my friends and I thought for sure I was next that was until he took another" Torrey said in sadness Jaden blinking.

"Who?" Michael asked in shock.

"Dona Kaiba she w-GAH!" Torrey called out Jaden had lifted him up by the neck his eyes turned to a golden color in a now more darkened color.

"WHERE IS JINZO!" Jaden snapped catching everyone outside Yubel and Yami inside Michael's puzzle off guard in shock.

"At the gah The Central Power Plant" Torrey coughed out Jaden dropping him taking off out of the room.

"Jaden wait up!" Michael yelled followed by Syrus Banner and Keith.

"Oh come on we got to run now?!" Chummley groaned following after them.

Soon enough the group raced into the Power plant Chummley asking "Why do spirit's always go where its spookiest" he said when the group raced in an electric shock came shooting in before a Hologram of a Red Dark Magician showed up.

'Crap looks like we where right Yami' Michael cursed Yami nodded in agreement he was not liking this before Jinzo came landing down from the top of a building.

"Well well, long time no see Moto.." The red Dark Magician drawled.

The Puzzle suddenly shined brightly before the Pillar of light shot from the puzzle surrounding Michael once it disappeared Michael looked up his face more serious before he spoke up.

"Red Dark Magician what is this about I thought you had given up your evil ways once Me and Yugi and defeated Marik Seventeen years ago!" Yami Shouted Jinzo speaking to Jaden.

"Welcome to Primetime Bitch! This is your resting place you will join your crush soon enough" Jinzo said with a evil laugh.

"Revenge Pure and Simple and Yugi's kid will be the one to pay the price!" He yelled Yami Growling activating his Duel disk.

"I have a feeling this is more than revenge Yami" Michael said from the puzzle Yami nodded in agreement.

"It is probably he wants Respect and we will show him it but first we must win this and Jaden must beat Jinzo if we are to get the others back" Yami said Jaden and Michael looking at each other with a nod before turning towards their opponents.

"GAME ON!" Yami Jaden Dark Magician and Jinzo yelled.

**Jaden: 4000**

**Jinzo: 4000**

**Dark Magician(Red):4000**

**Yami Michael: 4000.**

"My Move Draw" The Dark Magician said causing a card made of electricity appear next to his hand and grinned before nodding and began speaking. "First I will place one card face down. Next I summon Magician's Valkira!" He called causing a Dark Magician Girl in armor appeared on the feild.

**Magician's Valkira[1600/1800]**

"A Mirror match this couldn't get any worse.." Yami Michael cursed to himself before drawing his 6th card.

'Alright If I can get Dark Magician girl out I can use Sage's stone to bring out Dark Magician and end this but I cant help but for now I have to play defense..' Yami Michael said to himself.

"Ok I will summon Breaker The Magical Warrior in attack mode! and when it is summoned it gains a magic counter giving it 300 attack points" Yami Michael explained placing a card on the field a knight like creature appearing on the field.

**Breaker The Magical Warrior[1900/100]**

"Very well My turn" The Magician said with a smirk before speaking.

"Now I Sacrifice Magician's Valkira to Summon Dark Magician Girl!" The Dark Magician called with a grin before a Red version of the Dark Magician appeared on the field with a smirk causing Yami to tighten to his fists.

"It seems his heart is still really lost in the darkness..." Yami said with a sigh shaking his head.

**Dark Magician Girl[2000/1800]**

"An Evil Dark Magician Girl? Is that Even Possible?" Syrus asked seeing the Red Dark Magician Girl gulping.

"Under evil hands anything is Possible Syrus" Banner said with a sweat drop at what he was seeing.

"Now I activate Sages Stone which means" The Dark Magician said with a laugh before electricity began shining causing Yami to cover his eyes before the very man he was fighting appeared on the field.

**Dark Magician[2500/2100]**

"Hey Wait a min you cant summon yourself!" Yami snapped causing the man to smirk.

"I just did and now my revenge will happen" He said with a grin.

"Now I attack with Dark Magic Attack on Breaker!" Red Dark Magician yelled bring up his hand launching a blast towards the Knight before.

"Not So Fast Reveal Face Down Magic Cylinder! This card takes your damage and directs it back at you as Life point Damage sorry no luck this time!" Yami Michael shouted two Cylinder's appeared on the field the magic going into one before launching back at the Red Dark Magician.

**Yami Michael: 4000**

**Red Dark Magician: 1500**

"Dark Magician is this really worth it?! You are better than this!" Yami shouted causing the Red Dark Magican to growl.

"Can It you! You don't know anything Arcana Showed me nothing but disrespect and Jinzo has promised me my chance at Revenge!" He shouted Yami snapping back.

"Do you really think he is going to follow though?! Jinzo is here for his own selfish needs. I know you only wanted respect and I am going to give you it with this next Move" Yami said drawing his next card.

"Now first I am going to Discard one card to the graveyard" Yami Michael stated placing one card in the grave yard.

"Now than I special Summon now The Tricky!" Yami Michael yelled before a jester like thing appeared on the field with a weird cry.

**The Tricky[2000/1200]**

"With This card I will show you the respect by adding you to my deck but first I must defeat you their for I activate Dark Magic Curtain! With this by paying Half my Life points" Yami Michael said closing his eyes as a red aura came over him taking half his life points.

**Yami Michael: 2000**

**Red Dark Magician: 1500**

"Now than Arise Dark Magician!" Yami Michael yelled causing a Magician with blue attire green skin and red edges on his outfit and staff and a green orb to appear on the field.

**Dark Magician[2500/2100]**

"Now I activate the spell card Bond Between Teacher and Student now that I have Dark Magician out on the field I can Special Summon Dark Magician Girl!" Yami Michael causing a female Magician to come flying in with a wink landing next to Dark Magician with a humph.

**Dark Magician Girl[2000/1800]**

"Now Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl attack your evil counter parts with Dark Magic Attack and Dark Burning attack!" Yami Michael yelled the two nodding raising up before the 4 magician's clashed destroying each other the Red Dark Magician's spirit being absorbed into the Tricky.

"Now Tricky End this!" Yami Michael yelled the Tricky launching up a blast towards where the Red Dark Magician once stood it being stopped where the Red Dark Magician was depleting its Life points the Red Dark Magician appearing near Yami Michael in spirit form with a thank you nod disappearing.

**Yami Michael: 2000**

**Red Dark Magician: 0**

As Yami's Monster dissapeared a Red Dark Magician card appeared in Yami's hand who smiled now it was up to Jaden to get Dona back.

"Yes Lets. First I summon Malice Doll of Demise in attack mode!" Jinzo stated before a ugly looking doll appeared on the field with an ax in hand.

**Malice Doll of Demise[1600/1700]**

"Now I activate the spell card Ectoplasmer! thanks to this spell both of us must sacrifice a monster at the end phase. Than half of the monster's attack points is delt to the opponent as Damage!" Jinzo said with a smirk causing a spirit to come out of the doll charging at Jaden dealing 800 life point damage.

**Jaden: 3200**

**Jinzo: 4000**

"Alright Spooky my go! I summon Elemental Hero Avian!" Jaden yelled as a man with wings and looked like a half human half bird appeared on the field with a whooah!

**Elemental Hero Avian[1000/1000]**

"Now I am going to have Avian attack you Directly!" Jaden yelled causing Avian to rise up launching feathers as Jinzo let out a yell of pain.

**Jaden: 3200**

**Jinzo: 3000**

"And I am not done yet I am going to use your own spell against you and sacrifice Avian and deal half of his attack points from your life points" He said A spirit of Avian punching Jinzo dealing more life point damage.

**Jaden: 3200**

**Jinzo: 2500**

"And I am also going to throw down four face downs and activate Mirage of Nightmare so Come your turn I get to draw four cards. I will end it there" Jaden said with a grin.

"Now than thanks to Malice Doll of Demise's Effect it returns to the field" Jinzo said as the doll destroyed before returned to the field.

"Speaking Of Spells mine Now I activates Now I get to draw 4 cards!" Jaden said with a grin drawing his 4 cards before revealing one of his face downs.

"Now I reveal Emergency Previsions! Thanks to this card all I have to do is Sacrifice one spell card and I gain a Thousand Life Points. So good bye Mirage of Nightmare!" Jaden said as it disappeared his Life points increasing.

**Jaden: 4200**

**Jinzo: 2500**

"I Summon Emissary of the Afterlife in attack mode!" Jinzo called out with a grin before a grim reaper like monster appeared on the field in attack mode.

**Emissary of the Afterlife[1600/1600]**

"Now Emissary and Malice attack him directly!" Jinzo yelled the two monster's charging in silencing down on Jaden causing the man to let out a yell in pain.

**Jaden: 1000**

**Jinzo: 2500**

"And Don't forget the Magic of Ectoplasmer!" Jinzo said as the spirit came out from the doll dealing 800 points of damage to Jaden.

**Jaden: 200**

**Jinzo: 2500**

"My go!" Jaden said a little weak due to the Shadow duel and looked at his hand and grinned.

"Alright Now I play Polymerization fusing Clayman and Burstintrix to Summon Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster!" Jaden said the two heros jumped into a vortex before a hero with a blaster and a big armor on it appeared on the field.

**Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster[2000/2500]**

"Now Go and attack Jinzo Directly Rampart Barrage!" Jaden yelled the Hero nodding before Missiles came firing out of its blaster Jinzo letting out a yell of pain.

**Jaden: 200**

**Jinzo: 500**

"And Now Its time you released Dona! I activate My face Down De fusion! Clayman, Burstintrix time to split!" Jaden yelled the Blaster splitting into two parts again.

"What?! No!" Jinzo yelled in Horror Jaden nodding.

"Yes! Clayman Attack Jinzo with Clay Clobber!" Jaden yelled the man made of Clay Charged in before punching Jinzo right in the face Jinzo letting out a cry in pain an Explosion shining though the Area Jinzo's life points dropping to 0.

**Jaden: 200**

**Jinzo: 0**

When the smoke cleared the group Sat up from the Explosion Jaden looked over to see two of Torrey's friends and a familiar looking Female Obelisk.

"Dona" Jaden stated rushing over to her Michael smiled the rest of the group following behind Jaden bending down with a smile over her Dona groaning slowly coming too.

"Ugh what happened..." Dona asked groaning slowly standing up Jaden following suit.

"Heh don't worry about it Dona your safe now" Jaden said with a trade mark grin.

Dona was about to speak before her body gave out the young women collapsing on the Slifer Luckily Jaden caught her and chuckled.

"She must be tired lets get her back to Obelisk Blue but uh does anyone know how this Duel came to be?" Jaden asked causing everyone to sweat drop but Shrugged it off as the group decided they had enough adventure for one night.


	19. Courting Alexis and Dona

"Alright Class get your game on! tennis game that is!" Miss Fontaine yelled the Matches going on where Dona and Allyson vs Michael and Bastion. Logan and one of Chazz's former Lackeys vs Alexis and one of the girls from the Blue Dorm and Syrus and Jaden vs Jasmine and Mindy.

"Come on will someone tell me what tennis has to do with Dueling?" Jaden asked sweat dropping with Syrus failing to barley hit the ball.

"Everything taking turns thinking on your feet and the more you do the better you get" Mindy explained Alexis launched her serve Michael chasing the ball dona while Mindy had hit hers on where her court was Jaden chasing it down with a grin.

"Serves up!" Michael yelled jumping in the air slapping it full force Jaden jumping in the air jumping the air hitting his full blast the two balls heading towards Dona and Alexis.

"ALEXIS DONA HEADS UP!" Michael and Jaden yelled the two Obelisk blues turning seeing the ball two players coming out of no where blasting the two tennis balls away from the two girls the tennis balls heading towards Crowler's direction.

"That's Doctor Crowler" He growled at Miss Fontaine before turning his head only to get blasted with two tennis balls in his two eyes.

"Thanks for that" Dona said with a sigh turning to Jaden with a growl. "YUKI I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Dona shouted in anger getting a sweat drop from Jaden.

"Alexis! Dona! those Tennis balls almost creamed the two of are you two ok?" Mindy asked the two guys who had saved them from the Tennis balls stood up turning around with a grin the first one turning towards Dona grinned.

"Yes Miss Kaiba do you need a carry to the nurse?" He asked before the other one began to speak.

"Its only safe after all we don't know what Damage it could of done" The other said with a grin towards Alexis.

"Oh brother give me a break.." Dona said with a humph.

Looking up the two mysterious figures blushed realizing who they where Dona Kaiba and Alexis Rhodes as Dona and Alexis sweat dropped.

"Um do me and Alexis need to carry you two too the nurse?" Dona asked the two causing the two to shake their head coming back to reality laughing before one of them spoke.

"No I am good it's Just I know you from Obelisk Blue it's just. I know you from Obelisk blue" he said with a laugh causing Dona to smirk.

"Oh wait I know you now. Your that guy who tried to put the moves on me at the start of the year. Harrington was it?" Dona asked with a grin causing the man revealed as Harrington to grin.

"Yes sorry about that guess I was just in awe is all" Harrington said with a laugh.

"eh don't worry about it Bygones" Dona said with a slight chuckle.

"and you must be Lamont I've seen you around campus" Alexis said with a chuckle.

"Yes that's right as I have you I just haven't gotten the pleasure of talking to you" The man known as Lamont said not seeing Michael almost steaming in the background.

"Anyway back to the game lets get going Harrington I think the score was some love something" Lamont said heading with Harrington as they laughed the group looking on sweat dropping.

'Talk about a couple of goofballs' Michael muttered to himself causing Yami and Yubel to chuckle to themselves.

"I,m really really reallllly sorry . how's that" Jaden said in the nurses offices Crowler humphed before speaking.

"Nope still not a good enough Apologie" Crowler said before Miss Fontaine turned Crowler's head rather roughly before he spoke.

"A Little Harder next time? Some of my vertibre are still in tact" Crowler growled as Miss Fontaine spoke up.

"You know Doctor Crowler I saw the Incident and Michael nor Jaden where the ones who hit you with the Tennis balls if you don't mind me saying" Miss Fontaine said with a chuckle before placing eye packs on Crowler's eyes before he spoke.

"Well I do mind Jaden and Michael where the ones who started the whole thing I saw them with my two eyes before they where taken out" Crowler said with a growl.

'Not my fault balls are attracted to your eyes' Michael muttered with a grin causing Jaden to smirk along with Yami and Yubel Crowler turning around before putting a hand to his ear.

"Hmm what was that? Care to repeat that you Ra Sludge?" Crowler asked causing Michael to sweat drop.

'That's the best you got?' He asked himself blinking in confusion.

"Look if you're gonna punish us we promise to quit Tennis all together we don't even like Tennis" Jaden said with a sigh Crowler grinning standing before walking over to them.

"Don't like Tennis eh? well than I can think of no other punishment than for you to play non stop with Lamont and Harrington they will whip you into shape" Crowler said with a grin before Michael snapped.

"Haven't you gotten in trouble enough by Seto Kaiba are you trying to lose your job?!" Michael snapped Crowler grinned.

" isn't here today now is he? he is off on a business trip so I am safe" Crowler said with a grin Michael growling angerly at Crowler.

"Dona! Hey Girl we found out that Tennis player's name for you!" Mindy called from the locker-room.

"uh ok and you did this why?" She asked Alexis finishing up putting her stuff away.

"Yeah yeah you will thank us for this later" Mindy said with a grin.

"Now take this in his name is Harrington Rosewood" Jasmine said Dona sweat dropping.

"Uh and this is supposed to be big why?" Dona asked with a blink.

About an hour after the punishment was issued Michael and Jaden had been going Tennis with the two captain and co captain they launched two final Tennis balls knocking Jaden and Michael down panting.

"Oh Come On I didn't think the Son of The King of games was this weak" Lamont said with a laugh causing Michael to growl.

"oh you did NOT just go there!" Michael growled standing up on one knee panting.

"Come on Jaden no Pain no Gain" Harrington said with a grin.

The Training went for another 45 mins before the two collapsed again two Tennis balls rolling towards two Obelisk blues Alexis and Dona who bent down with a hmmm.

"Oh Dona Alexis Hi!" Mindy called the two Tennis players turning around with a grin as the two girls walked forward.

"Dona Hey! Sorry I,m sweating so much You see I've-" Harrington started Dona walking right past him the same reaction Lamont got from Alexis.

"Jaden Michael you two are not going to believe what me and Dona just heard" Alexis said the two standing up walking over as Dona spoke.

"Me and Alexis where heading over her and we Ran into Professor Banner he says someone saw Chazz an-" Dona began before the two Obelisk blue's who were schooling them before interupted on fire Almost.

"HEY! YOU TWO STEP AWAY YOU ARE WAY OUT OF THEIR LEAGUE!" Harrington snapped causing Michael to sweat drop.

"okkkkkay Jealous creepy tennis player ten o clock Jaden" Michael said sweat dropping.

"Whoa bros cool off me and Michael were just talking with Alexis and Dona. Now you were saying Don?" Jaden said Michael smiled nodding.

"Yeah so whats the scoop on Chazz Lex?" Michael asked the two Tennis players jumping in front of them causing Michael and Jaden to freak out Lamont speaking to Michael and Harrington speaking to Jaden both on the same tone.

"LEX?/DON?! WHATS THAT SOME KINDA PET NAME WHERED IT COME FROM WHATS IT SHORT FOR?!" The two yelled causing Michael and Jaden to sweat.

"Um Dona" Jaden said with a sweat drop.

"It means Alexis.." Michael said with a sweat drop as well this guy was getting on his nerves.

The two began talking in talk Michael nor Jaden understood before Harrington spoke towards Jaden.

"You and Me Duel Winner becomes Dona's Fiancee!" Harrington said Dona Blushing Madly.

"Whoa Time out Fiancee?!" Dona asked Jaden grinned before speaking.

"You're on Harrington" Jaden said causing Dona to face palm muttering to herself.

'Why do I get the feeling Jaden dose not even know what Fiancee means?' Dona asked herself blushing.

"The Stakes are the same for you with Alexis Muto!" Lamont said causing Michael's face to light up red as a tamatoe.

"W w what?!" Michael said slightly gulping brightly Alexis letting out a small chuckle at Michael's reaction towards this.

"You heard me. Duel You and Me Winner gets Alexis as a future Wife!" Lamont said Michael blushing like mad could this day get ANY more awkward.

"He accepts" Alexis said with her eyes closed Michael looking back at her with a "ARE YOU NUTS?!" Look but he sighed no backing down now he supposed.

"Lets do this Lamont" Michael said the two stared each other down.

"DUEL!" The four said activating their duel disks ready for the duels though the stipulations Michael wished they where not int.

**Michael: 4000**

**Lamont: 4000**

**Jaden: 4000**

**Harrington: 4000**

"Alright My Draw" Lamont said with a grin seeing the card he drew before speaking.

"Ok I activate Ookazi thanks to this spell card you take 800 points of damage!" Lamont said with smirk an explosion blew up in front of Michael the young Muto growling as his life points dropped.

**Michael: 3200**

**Lamont: 4000**

"Now than Next I summon Gladiator Beast Andrl!" Lamont called out with a smirk as a giant bear appeared on the field letting out a roar armor appearing on him in a quick fashion.

**Gladiator Beast Andal[1900/1600]**

"I end my turn" he said with a grin turning the turn over to Michael.

"Alright Draw!" Michael said looking at his hand with a nod ok this Lamont guy had to be taken down a peg or two.

"Alright Lamont you are gonna regret even offering this Duel! I activate Dark Magic Curtain!" Michael yelled placing it in the Spell zone as a curtain appeared on the field.

"Looks like things are Warping up here" Mindy said with a smirk causing Jasmine to blink as Alexis spoke up.

"When Dark Magic Curtain is activated Michael first has to pay half his life points but afterwards he is able to Special Summon one Dark Magician" Alexis said with a grin.

'she seems so calm even knowing the stakes.' Jasmine muttered to herself in confusion.

a red aura surrounded Michael taking half his life points the man panting. "Ugh I hate that" Michael groaned in agony.

**Michael: 1600**

**Lamont: 4000**

"Now than Arise Dark Magician!" Michael yelled a Red version of Michael's original Dark Magician came in spinning around his staff letting out a "humph" Landing in fighting Position.

**Dark Magician[2500/2100]**

"Now I activate Bond Between Teacher and Student! Thanks to this card I can Now Summon Dark Magician Girl rise up!" Michael yelled suddenly a female Magician came flying in with a wink before landing next to the Red Dark Magician.

**Dark Magician Girl[2000/1800]**

"Welcome to the team" Dark Magician girl said with a grin causing the Red Dark Magician to nod with a smile.

"Yes thank you been quite some time but I feel I am back to my senses though I am a little rusty" The Red Dark Magican said the Dark Magician girl giggling.

"Don't worry we are in good hands ready when you are Michael" She said Michael nodded taking one more spell from his hand.

"Right but first lets get rid off that monstor I activate the spell card Thousand Knifes! thanks to this card when Dark Magician is on the field I can destroy any one of your monsters now than Thousand Knifes go!" Michael yelled the knifes coming from behind Dark Magician impaling his monster destroying it.

"No way.." Lamont said in shock. "But your a mer Ra I am an Obelisk Blue the top of this school!" He shouted in anger causing Michael to smirk.

"Next time be careful who you challenge Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl Attack and end this!" Michael yelled the two magician's raising up.

"Ready?" Dark Magician girl asked the Red Dark Magician nodded.

"Ready" He said the two combining their staffs.

"TWIN DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" They yelled launching a orb sending him flying as his life points dropped to 0.

**Michael: 1600**

**Lamont: 0**

"Phew" Michael said with a sigh sweat dropping Yami smirking.

"Really Michael? a Fiancee and only your first year here?" Yami said with a smirk Michael face palming.

"Ya just had to remind me the stakes didn't you Yami?" Michael asked blushing causing Yami to smirk.

Michael turned around blushing as He walked towards the young Blonde before speaking.

"look Lex I know you just wanted Lamont shut up we can ignore the stake if you want an-" Michael said blushing causing Alexis to grin before speaking.

"We will go off it being friend. At least for now Muto" She said giving a wink waving bye heading off Michael blushing red rubbing his neck.

"Service! First I am going to Volley a Spell card at you" Harrington said with a smirk looking at his Six hands. Michael having just gotten over to blush walked over to the group upon hearing Harrington speak and sweat drop.

"Are all his references Sport related?" Michael asked with a sweat drop.

"Service Ace!" Harrington yelled the card flipping on the field causing Jaden to sweat drop before speaking towards him.

"A Spell card already?" Jaden asked causing Harington smirk nodding before he spoke.

"You got that right and just like a Power Serve its gonna make you sweat" Harrington said with a grin causing Dona to face palm.

'THIS guy is who challenged Jaden to get me to Marry him?! Jaden you better win or I swear to ra...wait why the hell am I wanting Jaden to win?' Dona asked herself blinking.

"Here's how it works I pick a card. You get the chose weither its a monster spell or trap. If your right your fine but guess wrong and you get hit with 1500 points of damage" Harrington said grinning causing Michael to sweat drop.

'Jaden using his brain? This wont end well' Michael said to himself sweat dropping.

A few moments passed and Jaden had still not declared a card causing Michael to sweat drop did it really take THIS long to guess a card.

"Look at you. I bet this is the best work out you have gotten all week long" Harrington said Michael shaking his head with a smirk.

'He obviously does not know Keith's work out methods' Michael said with a smirk.

"Alright I,ll guess its a spell card" Jaden said causing Harrington to smirk turning his card around revealing Thunder ball.

"To bad so sad. Now we will put this card away for now. Let lose the pain 1500 points of damage!" Harrington yelled the card lighting up launched a blast towards Jaden causing him to lose 1500 life points.

**Harrington: 4000**

**Jaden: 2500**

"Your Serve!" Harrington said with a grin causing Jaden to nod draw.

"Yeah and I better make it count" Jaden said looking at his sixth hand with a grin.

"Alright first I am coming to activate the Spell Card Polymerization with it I am going to Fuse Hero Clayman and Burstintrix to Summon Elemental Hero Rampheart Blaster!" Jaden yelled before a creature with a blaster made out of Clay Armor.

Elemental Hero Rampheart Blaster[2000/2500]

"Now Rampheart Blaster Attack Rampheart Barrage" Jaden yelled the blaster spinning launching Missiles at the Tennis guy dealing 2000 life points damage.

**Harrington: 2000**

**Jaden: 2500**

"Now I activate De Fusion Clayman Burstintrix time to split!" Jaden called the two monsters Splitting into two Jaden smirking this duel was just about over.

"Now Elemental Hero Clayman attack Clay Clobberer!" Jaden yelled Clayman launching his fist Towards Harrington dealing 800 points of Life point Damage.

**Harrington: 1200**

**Jaden: 2500**

"Now Burstintrix Attack as well Flare Flare Blitz!" Jaden yelled the female jumped in the air before launching a blast of fire at Harrington wiping out his life points sending Harrington flying from the blast the same way Lamont had been sent flying.

**Harrington: 0**

**Jaden: 2500**

Dona slightly blushed at the Win don't get her wrong she was Happy but this was not how she wanted it Jaden walking over rubbing his neck.

"So yeah Dona I guess this means I am your Fiancee" Jaden said causing the young Obelisk to blush and nodd.

"Yeah..." She said with a small giggle before the moment got ruined from Jaden spoke.

"By the way whats a Fiancee?" Jaden asked causing Dona to look up in shock before fuming and reving up Slapping him steaming. "BAKA!" Dona yelled before storming out Jaden blinking.

"What what I say?" Jaden asked Michael sighing shaking his head.


	20. King Of The Shadows?

The Next Day things definitely got Awkward while Dona Jaden Allyson and Michael where meeting up in the Slifer Dorm explaining what Fiancee meant his eyes Widening.

"Wait Fiancee Means WHAT?!" Jaden yelled in shock causing Michael and Allyson to chuckle Dona humphing with a blush deep on her face.

"Yep so looks like you will be a Kaiba in the future Jaden" Michael said with a grin causing the Slifer to gulp deep red and spoke.

"Well..This has officially gotten well...Awkward" Jaden said with a sweat drop. He was originally just doing this so Dona did not have to deal with that creepy anymore but he had no idea Fiancee meant THAT. (haha XD)

"Well not exactly" Dona said with a slight blush turning towards the group Michael blinking before she spoke.

"Technically Its the other way around Jaden will be apart of the Kaiba Family but that means I,ll be a Yuki" She said blushing poking her fingers.

"Well um ok uh crap" Michael said kinda speechless he had always wondered how his mother last name changed but now he knew.

"That goes for you and Alexis as well Muto" Dona said with a smirk causing Michael to face palm blushing.

"Don't freakin remind me Dona...god mom and dad are going to freakin kill me" Michael said to himself sighing Yubel and Yami smirking.

The following day things in class seemed great and life at Duel academy seemed back to normal. However as day turned to night things where going to change real quick.

Later that night however while the group of Jaden Syrus Bastion Dona Michael and Allyson where hanging out something weird began happening to Jaden as he bent to one knee a dark aura surrounding him.

"Jaden?" Michael asked placing his hand on Jaden shoulders before the dark aura around Jaden grew larger blasting Syrus, Bastion, Dona, Michael, and Allyson backwards in a dark power.

"Gah!" Michael yelled the group being launched back luckily the remaining of the landed near a tree the dark wind blowing harshly Michael holding his ground.

"Jaden what the hell is going on?!" Michael snapped Yami and Yubel appearing in spirit form sweatdropping.

"damn I was not expecting his powers to start surface this soon." Yami cursed Yubel nodding in agreement.

"agreed Pharaoh this was not how we planned it" Yubel said looking at Jaden a tad worried.

Suddenly a Dark aura covered Jaden when the aura faded Jaden was dressed in black and gold medieval armor with six tendril-like spikes, two jutting out of the armor's back and four jutting out of the shoulders, a headdress with a tall collar and a floor-length blood red cape. he also wears a black helmet that functions as a crown.

"What the You...you're not Jaden. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AWNSER ME!" Michael shouted in anger.

The dark armored figure does not reply for what seems like ages. When he does, he slowly stands up straight and turns his helmeted head to look at Michael.

He stares at Michael for an uncomfortably long time before he raises one of his gauntlet covered hands to lift up the face plate of the helmet revealing cold, piercing golden eyes. His expression was one of anger and hatred.

"I am the Supreme King and soon I shall be the ruler of this world!" he declared in a bland monotone which radiated hatred.

"Not If I can do anything about it! Ready Yami!" Michael stated Yami nodding. Suddenly the Puzzle around Michael's neck began to glow the light shooting up The Supreme King as he called himself just stood their like nothing when the Light pillar surrounded Michael it was key that Yami had taken over due to the seriousness in his eyes.

"Alright Supreme King you wanna take this world over you are going to have to go though me first and trust me I will defeat you!" Yami Michael said activating the Duel Academy issued duel disk.

The Supreme King merely stood there unphased by Michael's transformation and declaration for a few moments before he began to laugh. "You dare to challenge me!? I will make you beg for mercy and then not grant it!" The Supreme King yelled and bursts of darkness formed an ominous wind which threatened to push Michael off his feet.

He finally raised his arm and a burst of darkness quickly took the shape of a Duel Disk on his arm. The Duel Disk had a yellow eye in the center and seemed to have blades protruding from it. The blade parts spun around making a buzzsaw sound before forming into the layout of the monster zones.

The Supreme King merely stood there unphased by Michael's transformation and declaration for a few moments before he began to laugh. "You dare to challenge me!? I will make you beg for mercy and then not grant it!" The Supreme King yelled and bursts of darkness formed an ominous wind which threatened to push Michael off his feet.

He finally raised his arm and a burst of darkness quickly took the shape of a Duel Disk on his arm. The Duel Disk had a yellow eye in the center and seemed to have blades protruding from it. The blade parts spun around making a buzzsaw sound before forming into the layout of the monster zones.

"Ugh!" Yami Michael cried out as the wind began pushing him back the group slowly getting to his feet.

"Michael?! You ok!" Syrus yelled out Yami Michael turning back giving a thumbs up.

"I,ll be fine now lets DO THIS!" Yami Michael shouted recovering from the wind before activating the Duel Disk.

"DUEL!" The two shouted ready for this match to begin.

**Yami Michael: 4000**

**Supreme King Jaden: 4000**

Suddenly three familiar faces showed up right as the Duel was getting ready to get under way.

"Allyson Honey there you- WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Joey yelled seeing the face off that was about to happen.

"Honey whats going-The heck?!" Mai yelled in shock once seeing what Joey was seeing.

"Dona there you are you had me worried sick don't you know the c-WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA?!" Mokuba yelled once seeing the Supreme king facing off towards Yami Michael.

The Wind was still blowing hard when suddenly. "OH COME ONNNNNNN!" Crowler's voice was heard from the distance before being launched off now it was time for this duel to begin.

The Supreme King then immediately drew six cards from his deck before declaring, "I'll be taking the first move."

"To begin, I summon Elemental Hero Stratos!" The SUpreme King yelled as he placed the card on a monster zone and a warrior dressed in blue with two mechanical wings on which there were propellers appeared on his field.

**Elemental Hero Stratos[1800/300]**

"Then i activate his effect. When he is summoned, I can add a monster with Hero in its name from my deck to my hand and I choose, Evil Hero Malicious Edge!" Supreme King yelled as a card flew from his deck into his hand.

"Finally, I set one card facedown." Supreme King stated as one card appeared before fading.

"That will be all for now." Supreme King intoned with a glare at Yami Michael.

'Evil Heros?! Jaden never had that in his deck! This is not good I better make this turn count!' Yami said to himself drawing his six cards.

"Alright Supreme King GAME ON! First I am going to Summon Skilled White Magician!" Yami Michael yelled placing the monster on the field before a Magician draped in a white cloak and 3 orbs on his two shoulders and chest appeared on the field his staff in hand.

**Skilled White Magician[1700/1900]**

"Now I activate the spell card Double Summon! Thanks to this card I can Summon once again Now I summon Magician's Valkira! Rise" Yami Michael yelled causing a monster that looked like an Armored up Dark Magician girl appeared on the field.

**Magician's Valkira[1600/1800]**

"Now Than Skilled White Magician Attack!" Yami Michael yelled the Magician raising up his staff aiming it towards the Supreme King's Monster but un able to attack and shook his head.

"I am sorry Pharaoh I can't" Skilled White Magician stated.

"What Why not?!" Yami Michael asked before he spoke.

"I was one of the Humble Servants of The Supreme King I am sorry Pharaoh I respect you but I can't" He said Yami sighed shaking his head.

'Alright this just went from bad to worse..' Yami Michael said to himself there.

"Alright I,ll end there for now You're up Supreme King!" Yami Michael shouted this was not going to be pretty.

"My turn, draw!" Supreme King declared. He glanced at his drawn card and glared at it hatefully.

I merely set 1 facedown and end my turn." he stated coldly.

'I am not liking this. Yugi I hope you taught Michael. Come on Deck!' Yami Michael yelled to himself drawing before realizing it was the Red Dark Magician and grinned.

"Alright Skilled White Magican Magician's Valkira you two are dismissed I sacrifice you two to Summon DARK MAGICIAN!" Yami Michael yelled placing the card on the field. Suddenly a Red Version of the Dark Magician came out onto the field spinning his staff.

**Dark Magician(Red)[2500/2100]**

"Now lets Try this again Dark Magician DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Yami Michael yelled the Red Dark Magician raising his hand up launching a blast of Dark Magic at Stratos destroying it dealing life point damage.

The Supreme King barely even reacted to the 700 points of damage he took.

**Yami Michael: 4000**

**Supreme King Jaden: 3300**

"With that I end my Turn" Yami Michael said with a slight smirk now that he had dealt some Damage to The Supreme King.

"My turn, Draw!" The Supreme King called as he drew his next card and glanced at it. A cold smirk appearing on his face at what it was.

'Uh oh this cant be good' Yami Michael said to himself spotting the smirk on The Supreme King's Face.

"To start, since I control no monsters, I can special summon, Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy from my hand." The Supreme King stated.

On his field a grinning fiend with 2 pairs of wings appeared with a cackle.

**Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy[300/200]**

"But he won't be around for long! Now I tribute him to bring out, Evil Hero Malicious Edge!" He yelled.

The cackling fiend on The Supreme King's field disappeared in a portal of darkness as a new figure slowly rose. The new monster was dressed entirely in midnight blue armor. It had numerous spiky armanments on it and had three razor sharp claws that emerged from its hands. The new monster bowed once to the Supreme King before glared at the Dark Magician on Yami Michael's field.

**Evil Hero Malicious Edge[2600/1600]**

"Now hold on one second there Supreme King! If this was Michael in control he would be calling bullshit on this and I would have to agree with him on this one. That Is a Level Seven Monster how the hell are you able to Summon a Level Seven Monster with only one Tribute?!" Yami Michael snapped.

The Supreme King fixed Yami Michael with a piercing glare. "When my opponent controls a monster, Evil Hero Malicious Edge can be summoned with only one tribute."

"Now, Evil Hero Malicious Edge, attack Dark Magician. Needle Burst!" The Supreme King yelled.

Evil Hero Malicious Edge nodded and leaped ointo the air before launching a flurry of needles from his hands at Dark Magician.

**Yami Michael: 3900**

**Supreme King Jaden: 3300**

"With that, I will end my turn. Your move, _Pharoah_." The Supreme King said with a mocking half bow.

Yami Michael growled before Drawing he did NOT like the disrespect before looking at his hand and saw one monster and gave a big old smirk.

"You know Supreme King normally I would be pissed but for Once this duel I must thank you Supreme King" Yami said with a big smirk.

Rather than answer The Supreme King just narrowed his eyes at Yami Michael.

"What it is I am talking about will become apparent in Six turns for now However I will set this monster face down and two cards face down as well and end my turn" Yami Michael said he had to set the grave yard up right to pull this out.

The Supreme King draws his next card 'He's planning something...' He thought.

"Evil HERO Malicious Edge, attack that set monster! Needle Burst!"

Malicious Edge nods before once again jumping in the air and launching a flurry of needles from his hands at the set monster. The monster was revealed to be Defender, The Magical Knight before shattering. Yami Michael was then hit by several of the needles for 600 damage.

**Yami Michael: 3300**

**The Supreme King: 3300**

"Ugh!" Yami cried out as the Needles hit him knocking him down once he slowly got up he wiped his lip before speaking towards The Supreme King.

"What's the Meaning of this Supreme King?! Defender was in Defense Position how did your Evil hero deal Damage to my life points?!" Yami Michael asked in anger.

The smallest hint of a smirk appeared on The Supreme King's face before he answered. "When my servant, Malicious Edge attacks a defense position monster, the difference between his attack and that monster's defense comes out of your Life points." The Supreme King said with a grin.

'Piercing Damage typical...' Yami Michael said with a snarl this was not going good.

"I will set one card face down and end my turn. Your move Pharaoh" The Supreme king stated enjoying this obviously Yami Michael drawing his next card and grinned.

"Alright My Move! I activate my face down Dark Magic Curtain! Now thanks to this card all I have to do is pay half my life points I can Special Summon Dark Magician!" Yami Michael said before a Magic Curtain appeared in front of him a red stream coming from Michael taking half his life points.

**Yami Michael: 1650**

**The Supreme King: 3300**

"Geese that stings! No matter how many times I use that card" Yami said panting before nodding. "Now Arise Dark Magician!" Yami Michael yelled before a Blue Dark Magician with green skin and red wrapped around him with a green orb appeared on the field.

**Dark Magician[2500/2100]**

"First I shall set this monstors. Now I activate my Second face down Magic Formula! thanks to this card My Dark Magician gains 700 attack points" Yami Michael yelled the blue aura around Dark Magician increasing his attack points by 700.

**Dark Magician[3200/2100]**

"Not so fast Pharaoh! Reveal face down Threatening Roar! Thanks to this card you have to skip your battle phase.." Supreme King yelled the card flipping up before a tiger came out with a roar.

"Great..." Yami Groaned in anger.

"I will end it there..." Yami Michael said with a slight growl not liking this.

"Very well Draw!" Supreme King stated drawing his next card and looked at Michael's field and gave a slight grin before speaking.

"Alright I summon Ehren Lightsworn Monk!" Supreme King yelled as a Women in armor kicking the sky appeared on the feild getting in fighting stance with a grin.

**Ehren Lightsworn Monk[1600/1000]**

"Now My Servant Attack! Lightsworn strike!" The Supreme King Yelled the Monk charging forward slamming her fist down only to reveal another Lightsworn monk sending it back to Yami's deck and shuffled and lost Elemental HERO Clayman, E-Emergency Call and Elemental HERO Prisma.

"I Will end my turn there" Supreme King simply stated no more no Less Yami Michael draw his next card and gave a small grin before speaking his move.

"Now than I activate Monster Reborn and with this I-" Yami Said before Supreme King shook his head before clicking his Duel disk and spoke.

"Not so Fast I activate my remaining two cards first Solemn Judgment thanks to this card by paying half my life points I can Negate and Destroy your card" Supreme King yelled squinting as Half his Life points where taken for it Only for the card in Yami Michael's hand to dissapear.

**Yami Michael: 1650**

**The Supreme King: 1650**

"Following that I activate Threatening Roar! Now thanks to this card you cant attack for one more turn" Supreme King said as the Animation from before appeared giving a roar causing Yami Michael to growl once again this was getting ridiculous.

"Now My move" Supreme King shouted drawing his next card and gave a evil smirk before speaking.

"Now I activate Dark Fusion by sending Elemental HERO Malicious Edge and The Dark Hex Seled Fusion I can summon EVIL HERO DARK GAIA RISE!" Supreme King yelled as a Devil like creature with silver lining and dark wings letting out a roar as his attack power was increased.

**Evil Hero Dark Gaia[3600/0]**

"Now Dark Gaia Attack with Dark Catastrophe!" Supreme King yelled the Evil hero Jumped up in the air launching a small Meteor from the sky launching at Dark Magician destroying it Yami Michael let out a groan losing 400 Life points from Supreme King.

"Now my Monk Attack The Pharaoh Directly!" Supreme King yelled the Monk charging forward slamming her fists against at the smoke cleared Yami was still standing panting.

"How the hell are you still standing?!" The Supreme King snapped in anger causing Yami to give a small chuckle.

"It appears someone's anger got the better of him. You see you seem to forget when Dark Magician is equipped with Magic Formula is destroyed I gain 1000 life points" Yami Michael said with a grin.

**Yami Michael: 650**

**The Supreme King: 1650**

"No This cant be happening! I am The Supreme King! I am power I cant be beaten by some 5000 year old Hasbeen!" Supreme King shouted in anger Yami Michael drawing with a smirk.

"Hasbeen this Supreme King! Now I banish Dark Magician and Defender, The Magical Knight!" Yami Michael said Bastion's eyes widened.

"No way there are only a few cards that can be Summoned this way I wonder..." Bastion stated in almost pure shock.

"Now than Come forth Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning!" Yami Michael yelled his card shined before he slammed it on the duel disk before a Monster with a sword and shield in blue and Yellow armor.

**Black Luster Solider-Envoy Of The Beginning[3000/2500]**

"And Now I banish the last two Monsters in my Graveyard to Summon Chaos Sorcerer!" Yami Michael yelled placing the Monstor on his feild before a Sorcerer wheilding light and dark in hands and black armor appeared on the field.

**Chaos Sorcerer[2300/2000]**

"Now I activate Chaos Sorcerer's effect and Banish your Dark Gaia!" Yami Michael yelled as the Monster dissapeared Supreme King letting out an Angry Growl.

"Now than Black Luster Soilder Attack! Luster Slash!" Yami Michael shouted the Monstor with blade in hand charged in slicing down on the monk who let out a scream of pain before disapearing Supreme King losing 1400 life points.

**Yami Michael: 650**

**The Supreme King: 1250**

"And Now since it Destroyed a Monster this turn It can attack again Black Luster Solider finish this!" Yami Michael yelled the Monster nodding before charging forward and slashed down on the Supreme King who let out a scream of pain before collapsing.

**Yami Michael: 650**

**The Supreme King: 0**

"Jaden!" Dona yelled out causing Yami to fall on his ass panting the group racing over to the Young Slifer who seemed to be going back to normal as a Dark Aura surround him getting rid of his Supreme king outfit turning him back to his Slifer Red outfit.

"Ok HOW THE HELL did I pull that off?" Yami asked panting shaking his head in dis-belief. Today had been one weird ass day to say the least.


	21. Chaos at Duel Academy

Another day in Duel Academy was here at last. Yesterday was crazy beyond belief who was that dark other half of Jaden's none the less the group was in class looking around and blinking.

"Ok um where is Professor Banner?" Michael asked in confusion Bastion shaking his head.

"Good question Michael he is never late" Bastion said Logan kicking his feet up with a yawn before speaking.

"Oh what dose it matter this class is a waste of time anyways" Logan said gaining a glare from his sister.

"Oh grow up Logan" Dona said with a roll of her eyes.

Just then the door to the lab opened. And into the room stepped a black male with a thin head of hair, big bulky glasses, wearing a white lab coat, high water tight jeans, white socks, black shoes, and a short sleeved plaid button-up shirt. The black man his legs bent into a permanent slouch walked into the room as he greeted in a high pitched sqeaky voice, "Hidey-ho, students!"

'oh fuck..' Michael muttered to himself Yami sweat dropping this was going to be good.

'Today is going to be interesting' Yubel said with a slight chuckle.

"SWEET! We got professor Urkel!" Jaden cried out in Joy obviously back to his normal self.

"Professor Urkel It is an Honor to see you in this class" Bastion said with a smile Dona giving a sweat drop before speaking.

"With all due respect Professor Urkle where is Professor Banner?" Dona asked with a sweat drop.

Professor Urkel waved it off. "Lyman had some business to take care of so he asked me to take over lab class." The black professor then noted Bastion, "Hey there, Bastionorooney, would you care to come up here and help demonstrate some proper etiquette for the lab before we get to the good stuff?"

"Of course Professor." Bastion said with a smile standing up and walking over to the professor.

'Something tells me this is going to end up worse than the battle against the Supreme King yesterday' Michael muttered to himself Dona sweat dropped.

"Why did that old man hire this nut in the first Place" Logan asked sweat dropping.

After demonstrating some proper etiquette Professor Urkel said, "All rigth students we're about to take a wild and exciting trip into the world of science. For this little experiment we'll be working in pairs. Miss Rhodes you'll be teamed with Mr. Muto, Mr. Yuki you'll be teamed with Miss Kaiba, Miss Wheeler you're with Mr. Miasawa, Mr. Kaiba you'll be teamed with Miss Kii..."

Dona blushed nodding heading down with Jaden Alexis chuckled at Dona's reaction before heading down next to Michael Allyson gave a goffy grin before pulling Bastion back to his seat Logan face palmed at who his partner was.

'You got to be fucking kidding me' Logan muttered to himself knowing EXACTLY who Urkel was talking about.

The girl in question wasted no time in getting up from the third year, Obelisk blue section of the room and all but bounced over to where Logan sat.

"I'm ready for the lab are you? Huh? huh? huh?" Tara asked speaking a mile a minute her emerald green eyes sparkling.

'How the hell did this girl get in Obelisk in the first place?!' Logan asked him self sweat dropping "Yeah suure" He said this was going to be a LONG day.

"TARA I AM GOING TO HURT YOU!" Crowler yelled rushing in his hair dyed pink due to his Shampoo growling looking at his hair before speaking.

"After I get this dye taken care of" Crowler said sighing storming out of the room.

Tara immediately dissolved into giggles at the sight of Crowler. "IT SUITS YOU, MA'AM!" she yelled after him before laughing some more..

Professor Urkel commented, "Look at it like this, Vellum, if anyone asks you can just say you're a fan of Pinkie Pie."

'Ok it's official Urkel is nuts..' Logan muttered to himself.

"Ok when the hell did the train to the Twilight Zone leave" Michael asked face palming Yubel and Yami chuckling.

Professor Urkel then handed each team a container of Potassium Chlorate and some small bags with a gummy lifesaver in it. "Now for today's experiment students we're going to learn about the effects of sugar on Potassium Chlorate. I promise YOU it will be a real BANG!"

"OK Tara what ever you do DON'T EAT THE CANDY! its for the lab not for you to eat..." Logan said with a sigh groan of annoyance.

"How did you know-fine" Tara stated with a pout and crossed her arms over her chest.

Urkel took the beaker of Potassium Chlorate iand carefully dropped the lifesaver into it.

"Ok Tara can you please put the Gummie Bear into the Beaker" Logan said with a sigh shaking his head. Michael reaching for their bag only to accidentally place his hand on Alexis's the two looked at each other before pulling away blushing.

"S S- Sorry" Michael stated blushing Alexis nodded blushing deeply as well taking the bag and putting theirs into the beaker.

"Sure leave it to me!" Tara chirped as she did so before glancing quickly at Logan and seeing he was distracted, slipped her gum out of her mouth and added it to the mixture.

The instant the candy met the pottasium Clorate in the beaker, they immediately began to smoke and light up as the reaction took effect. Tara realizing what was about to happen, quickly backed away from the table with a mile wide grin on her face.

"OK what the hell did you-" Logan asked turning around before the beaker blew up in Logan's face his face now black from the explosion as he coughed what ever Tara did was not what was supposed to happen.

Tara burst into laughter as the beaker exploded in Logan's face.

The rest of the class looked dumbfounded at what had just happened. Professor Urkel zipped on over and said, "Did you do thaaaaat?" before he said, "Well, looks like this little experiment had some EXPLOSIVE results., " before he let out a cackle followed by a couple of pig-like snorts.

Dona chuckled a little however unfortunately one of Jaden's chips fell into the mixture soon the beaker began to shake wildly before a KABOOM! sending Jaden and Dona flying to the ground ending up in a "Awkward" position Dona blushing deeply shaking her head.

"GET OFF ME YOU BAKA!" She shouted sending Jaden flying with a punch Logan snapping his fingers.

"Damn and me with out my Camera..." Logan cursed himself.

"Now that's what i call one really big BOOM!" Urkel commented.

"This day could not get anymore stranger than it already is...oh wait this is Duel Academy of course it could!" Michael said to himself face palming.

"Alright lets see if we can go with out something Exploding" Michael said with a sigh.

"With how Urkel's class has gone today I wouldn't bet on it" Alexis said with a chuckle.

"No No Allow me Try this!" Urkel said coming over to the two.

From a pocket Urkel pulled out a coin shaped candy. He flicked the candy into the air wuith a hand and somehow the trajectory was just right for it to land in the Potassium Chlorate.

Suddenly the Beaker began to shake the two blinked looking at the Beaker before KABOOM! it blew up in the young couple in Denial face's as they blinked their face now black the two coughing from the smoke.

Urkel looked openly sheepish as he said, "Did I do thaaat?.

Michael coughed Yami and Yubel giving a chuckle Michael shooting them a glare as Yubel and Yami grinned Jaden finally landed from the punch the Young Obelisk Dona Kaiba blushed turning her head after sending him flying the whole class sweatdroping.

Urkel whispered to Dona, "Somebody needs to drink a little of the happy juice, Miss Kaiba."

Soon enough the class was, FINALLY over the gang of Michael, Jaden, Alexis, Michael, Dona, Allyson, and Logan stumbled out of class now that their time with Prof. Urkel was done.

"And THIS is why I prefer the Dueling aspect of this school" Michael groaned the group groaning in agreement as another Day at Duel Academy coming to an end.

"Are you kidding me?! This is the most fun I have had since I cam to Duel Academy! All the explosions and Boom's Its the most fun ever well besides dueling" Jaden said with a grin Michael looking over to Dona.

"And you are falling for him HOW?" Michael asked Dona sweatdropping.

"Sometimes I wonder that myself" Dona said with a sigh.


	22. The King Of Copycats

The next day things seemed to calm down a bit Michael had been helping to give out tickets for his father's deck going on tour. However in the mits of all this Dimitri and Syrus came in at the same time wanting the ticket and thus how this Duel came about. During the Duel Michael was leaning against the wall with a smile having Dorthy hold onto the Ticket before Jaden came running over seeing almost the whole school in front of the place the tickets where being sold.

"Hey! Is it eggwich day?!" Jaden asked looking around Bastion Dona and Allyson simply chuckling Logan giving a humph.

"No you Slifer Slacker" Logan snapped the group sweat dropping before Bastion spoke up.

"No Jaden just a little Lunch Time tussle" Bastion said ignoring Logan's response.

"So who's throwing down?" Jaden asked looking over to the left.

"Well on the left is Dimitri" Bastion stated Jaden blinked.

"Never heard of him" He said Jaden giving a small chuckle.

"its best you didn't you see Dimitri is a Copycat duelist and last time when he copied Seto Kaiba he was on a first round trip to the nurse curtiousy of Logan and Dona Kaiba" Bastion said Jaden squinting.

'Remind me never to get on Dona's bad side..' Jaden stated to himself with a sweat drop.

"And who's the other-Syrus?!" Jaden asked in shock Syrus grinning.

"Hey their Jay" Syrus said with a grin.

"What's going on Sy" Jaden asked in shock Syrus grinning.

"A High Stakes duel check it out" Syrus said pointing to up above showing posters of Yugi Jaden looking up at the posters.

"Michael's father's deck Yugi's deck is going on tour and the first stop is duel academy,Isn't that the coolest" Syrus exclaimed Jaden grinning.

"You bet the king of games deck is on tour!" Jaden said grinning with a chuckle almost star struck causing Michael and Jaden to sweat drop.

"That's why I am dueling Jaden for a ticket for you" Syrus said grinning showing he already had a ticket.

"Seriously?! Sy you're the best! but wait what about Michael?" Jaden asked Syrus chuckled.

"Jay you really think they would charge his son to see his deck?" Syrus asked Jaden blinked.

"Michael's Yugi's son?" He asked causing everyone to anime fall.

Suddenly Michael's head began pounding as Syrus got ready to end this holding his head in pain.

"Ugh what the.." Michael muttered to himself before a light of flash when he opened his eyes he was staring at two people.

"Is that dad?" Michael asked knowing the other one was obvious Yami.

* * *

_"This duel is a chance for you to look at yourself from the outside..and there's only one card that can make that happen...The Seal Of Orichalcos.." Yugi stated placing the card into the field section as a seal that almost looked devil like surrounding the two._

_"Yugi!" Yami yelled hoping to stop him but it was to late Michael above looked on in shock suddenly another flash of light flashed brightly taking him to another scene._

_"I must play the Seal of Orichalcos.." Yami murmured, grabbing the card.._

_Once Yami had it in his hand he raised it up only for his arm to be grabbed by Yugi. "PHARAOH NO!" Yugi shouted hoping to get though to Atem._

_"Let go." Yami answered calmly._

_"No! You don't know what your doing!" Yugi yelled this card was corrupting the Pharaoh's mind and he knew it._

_"Let go!" Yami growled, beginning to get frustrated._

_"Listen To Me This Card Is Affecting Your mind!" Yugi yelled trying to get though to Atem._

_"What the hell am I seeing?" Michael wondered to himself._

_"We're going to lose the duel! Can't you see?! Trust me! It's the only way Yugi! We must do this, now let me go!" Yami shouted pulling his arm away from Yugi's grasp._

_"Please Don't play that card..." Yugi said his spirit that was in the puzzle slowly floating away._

_"Now I activate...THE SEAL OF ORICHALCOS!" Yami yelled_

_Rafael giving a big old smirk._

_"excellent.." Raphael said with a grin._

_Yami slowly placed the card in the field slot as it activated. 'What have I done..' Yami thought, horrified._

_Suddenly Yami let out a yell of pain the seal began forming around Yami's feet slowly coming into full Yugi letting out a yell as it encased him Michael covering his eyes when the flash dissapeared Michael's eyes opened up._

* * *

"Heres your ticket Jaden" Syrus said with a grin walking over with the ticket Jaden laughed.

"Sy you're the best!" Jaden said Michael blinked in confusion

'Ok what the hell did I just witness..ugh my head' Michael muttered shaking his head slowly standing up.

"Alright everyone the Show's over so get back to class" Dorthy said with a smile clapping the students began to leave.

"Another "Stunning" Performance by Dimitri" One of the Slifers that had been watching said with a laugh.

"As a Ra Yellow he should of destroyed that Slifer loser" One of the Ra's said Michael sweatdropped he used to be a Slifer but seriously what was with all the Slifer hate?

"Pitiful how dose this kid even still go to this school" Logan asked one of the Obelisk's laughing.

"Beast the hell out of me Kaiba" he said Bastion looking around once all the disses had been made.

"Well than I think that's about the worst of it" Bastion said with a smile.

"Sure Until the next time I lose Well I've had it!" Dimitri said running out the door of the school Bastion looked shaking his head before helping Michael up.

"Poor kid.." Michael muttered to himself.

Later in the day in the Ra Dorm Dimitri was sighing until Michael placed his hand on Dimitri's shoulder the kid looking up at Michael as he spoke.

"Dimitri you're a good duelist but I am giving you advice you can either take it or leave it. You need to get your own deck otherwise you wont make it past Ra" Michael said Dimitri sighing as Michael walked off for lunch.

"It dose not make any sense I study I watch yet still I lose!" Dimitri said slamming his books to the side in anger.

"Crowler's deck it was just as useless as all the rest! Kaiba's or Zane's even Kaiba's kids it dose not mater who I copy I always just lose! What is their left to do I mean if copying the top duelists at this Academy and the greatest duelists in the world wont help me win what will!" Dimitri yelled in anger until a flyer of Yugi's deck on tour appeared in front of him.

"Of Course its so obvious...becoming the greatest duelist" Dimitri said with a grin before running out the Ra dorm.

Meanwhile that night Crowler was opening the area where the Deck was only to see the case had been broken and the deck was stolen and made a girlish scream of horror.

That same night Jaden Syrus and Chummley where coming from one side as the guards where leaving as they ran into the center Jaden's eyes widened .

"Bastion Michael?" Jaden asked with a shocked look Bastion chuckled.

"Haha fancy meeting you here. Taking a sneak peak at the deck?" Bastion asked with a grin.

"Great mind's think alike" Jaden said with a grin before looking at Michael. "But why did you come to look at the Deck?" Jaden asked Michael laughed.

"oh please dad has had so many revamps of his deck I need to see what one he placed on tour" Michael said with a chuckle.

Suddenly a "AHHH!" was heard the group looking down the hall in confusion.

"Did hear that?" Jaden asked Michael nodded before speaking.

"Anyone with ears could ear that Jaden it was loud enough to blow your ears out" Michael stated with a small chuckle.

"Yeah sounds like trouble" Chummley said with concern.

"Lets go help her!" Bastion said running down the hall followed by the rest of the group.

When the group came rushing in however Crowler was seen right by the broken glass case.

"Crowler?!" Bastion asked almost in pure shock.

"The Display Case!" Jaden yelled in shock.

"He stole Yugi's deck!" Chummley said Next thing you knew Michael jumped forward grabing Crowler's neck slamming him against the wall in anger.

"Alright Where is it Start speaking!" Michael snapped Crowler gulped before speaking.

"I know this looks bad but..gah believe me I didn't steal the deck" Crowler said nearly coughing.

"Than who did?" Bastion asked in confusion.

"You where the only one in here Doctor Crowler" Chummley explained as Michael dropped him the prof coughing.

"Than search me please" Crowler said almost crying the gang sweat dropping.

"It could be that I don't wanna search him but I actauly believe what Doctor Crowler is saying" Jaden said Crowler standing up bowing almost.

"Yes your not as dimwitted as I thought" Crowler said Jaden looking around.

"Which Mean's the real thief is still out there! Let's split up we can cover more ground that way" Jaden said the group nodding Michael going with Bastion Jaden heading out with Chummley and Syrus.

'When I find that thief He is SO dead!' Michael said to himself in anger.

On another side of the Island Dimitri smirked. "It's done now that I have the greatest Deck I,ll be the greatest Duelist!" Dimitri said to himself with a smirk lowering his scarf as Syrus came running in.

"Hey! Someone stole Yugi's deck know anything?!" Syrus called out causing Dimitri to chuckle before his voice changed as he turned around and spoke.

"Stole? What do you mean? This is MY deck and if you don't believe me why don't I go ahead and show you right here right now!" Dimitri stated in his changed voice throwing Syrus a duel disk as the young slifer caught it.

"Aww Man" Syrus groaned as Dimitri placed the deck in his duel disk activating it Syrus doing the same now nervous.

"Dorms are clear" Bastion stated coming over.

"So are the class rooms" Chummley said Michael fumeing while Jaden was thinking.

"Where the hell is that punk?!" Michael snapped Jaden sweat dropped never before had he seen Michael THIS pissed off.

Suddenly a AHHH in fear was heard causing the group's heads to shoot up.

"That was Syrus!" Jaden said Michael taking off full speed Duel disk ready just in case.

"Where ever that cry came from has got to be where the thief is!" Michael said the group sweat dropping following as they followed after Michael.

Back with Syrus he was upside down on his head Dimitri grinning. "Ah yes...its good to be the king of games hahaha!" Dimitri said laughing as the group arrived on the scene.

"Syrus what happened?" Jaden asked Syrus sitting up and spoke.

"He has it..Yugi's dueling deck.." Syrus said Michael looking up with a growl at Dimitri.

"What's wrong Michael aren't you happy to see your father? It's been sometime since you left for Duel academy" Dimitri said mocking Yugi's voice Michael trying to go after him Jaden holding him back.

"THAT'S IT LET ME AT HIM I AM GOING TO HURT HIM!" Michael snapped in anger.

"Whoa easy their Michael" Jaden stated obviously Michael was obviously pissed off at the young man who had stolen his father's deck and intimidating him.

"Michael I don't think you dueling him would be the best Idea.." A voice came from above a Female figure jumping down from above the rocks.

"Alexis?" Jaden asked as she approached them placing her hand on his shoulder.

"With your state of mind you would not really stand much of a chance so sit this one out alright" She said giving a sweet smile Michael sighed.

"Fine..." He muttered the Obelisk blue chuckling a little.

"Alright you thief you've had your fun! But now it's over hand over the deck right now Dimitri!" Jaden yelled jumping on the rocks.

"First that class with Urkel than that flash back and now my father's deck is stolen this is NOT my week" Michael groaned shaking his head.

"Dimitri?" He said with a question tone and a humph.

"I am afraid Your mistaken I'm Yugi Dimitri's just some child who studies other people's deck than copies them you see with these cards I am not just copying the king of games I TRULY AM THE KING OF GAMES! and if you want this deck back you will have to prove I am not and I will tell you kid I do not plan on losing in front of my son!" He snapped causing Michael to sweat drop.

"Okkkkay he has officially gone of the deep end" Michael said the rest of the group nodding in agreement with a sweatdrop.

"I am with them still I never back down from a Challenge lets throw down!" Jaden said with a grin.

"Good whatever that means" Dimitri said activating his duel disk.

"JADEN!" Syrus yelled throwing him a duel disk Jaden catching it before throwing his duel disk inside it activating the duel disk.

"GET YOUR GAME ON!" Jaden shouted with a grin.

"It's time to Duel!" Dimitri shouted their life point counter activating.

**Dimitri: 4000**

**Jaden: 4000**

"Alright here goes!" Jaden said looking back at Michael with a nod. 'don't worry Michael i,ll get your father's deck back even if it kills me' Jaden said to himself looking over his hand and nodded.

"Alright I am going to Summon Elemental Hero Burstintrix in Defense Mode!" Jaden called out placing the monster on his duel disk as a women hero came out in burning flames letting them out before dropping to her knees in defense mode.

**Elemental Hero Burstintrix[1200/800]**

"and that will do" Jaden said with a smirk.

"Will it!" Dimitri asked drawing his next card and spoke.

"Pay close attention Michael your about to learn some tips from your old man" Dimitri said causing Michael to sweat drop.

"Ok if Dimitri's Mike's old man we must be dust" Syrus said with a sweat drop.

"I fuse Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet to Summon Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!" Dimitri yelled Polymerization appeared on the field before a two headed beast monster with white wings and a roar appeared on the field.

"Michael This is what a fusion monster is be best to remember it while at this school my son" Dimitri said.

"I KNOW WHAT A FREAKING FUSION MONSTER IS DIMITRI AND STOP ACTING LIKE MY FREAKING FATHER!" Michael snapped obviously pissed off.

**Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast[2100/1800]**

"This isn't gonna end well for me is it?" Jaden asked sweatdropping.

"Now Chimera Attack with Pulverizing Pounce!" Dimitri yelled extending his hand out as Chimera ran forward pouncing Burstintrix destroying her.

"Man this isn't good" Michael muttered Bastion nodding in agreement.

"What do you guys mean?" Syrus asked causing Bastion to speak up.

"It's more than not good. You see Dimitri is a copycat duelist so in order to defeat him you must exploit the flaws of who ever hes copying just like you did Syrus when he was copying Crowler" Bastion said before both Michael and Bastion sweated a bit.

"But now he's copying my father a Duelists who weakness's are not well know the only weakness from what I learned from my mom Dad ever had was when she was in trouble problem is Dimitri dose not have anyone like that at this school" Michael said Bastion nodded.

"Agree. You see there is no set formula to beat the king of games so their for there is no set formula on how to beat Dimitri now" Bastion explained.

'Dad's deck to be used like this on the first stop of it's tour...' Michael muttered in anger.

"Alright so you like fusing monsters do ya?! well than You will love this I fuse Clayman and Sparkman to create the elemental hero Thunder Giant!" Jaden yelled activating Polymerization as the two monsters jumped into the vortex before a giant made of electric armor and an orb of electricity in its chest came out with a grin on Jaden's face.

**Elmental Hero Thunder Giant[2400/1500]**

"And Now I am gonna use his special ability an ability that allows me to destroy a monster's who's original attack points are less this his own" Jaden yelled as thunder giant extended his hand a blast of thunder shooting out towards the beast destroying it.

Suddenly Kuriboh appeared next to Michael rubbing his face Michael letting out a small laugh. "Don't worry Kuriboh Jaden will get Dad's deck back promise. How you been?" Michael asked the Kuriboh letting out a kuri cry with a smile eyes closed Michael chuckling giving a smile back.

"Nice Ability now let me show you Mine! When Chimera's Destroyed I am allowed to Summon Berfomet from the grave yard!" Dimitri stated as the four armed beast from the fusion summon of Chimera the flying Mythical beast in defense mode.

**Berfomet[1400/1800]**

"Yeah well he wont be back for Very long Thunder Giant Attack Voltic Thunder!" Jaden yelled thunder giant extending his arm out launching a blast of thunder at Berfomet destroying it.

"Alright for my turn I play one card face down" Dimitri stated placing a card in his trap and magic zone.

"And Play this Monster Reincarnation Now by discarding one card I get one monster back from my grave yard" Dimitri said discarding the card Michael's eyes widening in shock.

'No that was Dark Magician if that's the case I have a feeling what that face down card is. Dark Renewal it is activated when A summon happens by sacrificing one of his own and one of Jaden's he can get back a spell caster from his grave yard..this is NOT good' Michael muttered to himself.

"Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts Return!" Dimitri yelled suddenly a beast appeared on the feild with a loud roar covering himself with his arms.

**Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts[1500/1200]**

"And Now I activate The Magic Card Swords Of Revealing Light!" Dimitri yelled before Suddenly beams of light came striking down around Jaden the group looking on in shock.

"Shit..." Michael muttered to himself.

"Hey what's happening?" Jaden asked Dimitri giving a grin tightening his fist before speaking towards Jaden.

"Not your attacks that's what for three turns your Monster's are useless. Do you still think I am a fake Michael my son" Dimitri asked causing Michael to face plant at Dimitri's comment.

"Ok that's it someone call the looney bin.." Michael muttered rubbing his head as he got up.

"I Got to break that Spell HA!" Jaden yelled drawing his card and smirked.

"GO! Dark Catapulter!" Jaden yelled placing the monstor card in defense on the field as it crossed its arms after letting out its cry.

**Dark Catapulter[1000/1500]**

"What a Licious move! Dark Catapulter has a special ability that will allow him to destroy Dimitri's sword spell card" Chummley said with a small smile.

"Thank God..." Michael muttered in realif it looked liked Dimitri was not going to keep his father's deck until Dimitri smirked.

"Yes but now until Next round and Catapulter wont be around that long cause I have a Trap Card out!" Dimitri called revealing his face down card Dark Renewal.

"NO!" Michael nearly yelled in shock Dimitri chuckling.

"It seems my Son knows what is about to happen if Only you studied as well as you Duel Jaden" Dimtri said causing everyone to anime fall.

"Whats going on Michael?" Syrus asked blinking Michael sweating before speaking.

"Dark Renewal it activates one Jaden made the summoning. Now by Sacrificing one of Jaden's monsters as well as one of his own he can Bring back a spellcaster from the graveyard and the scary part is..If that Spellcaster is who I think it is Jaden is in for a world of hurt.." Michael said sweating.

"Now Gazelle and Catapulter make room for the master of Dark Magic DARK MAGICIAN!" Dimitri called before a Magician came onto the field turning his staff in a fighting stance.

**Dark Magician[2500/2100]**

"Now I activate the Magic Card Thousand Knifes That allows me to destroy anyone of your monsters!" Dimitri yelled before dark magician jumped up launching the swords at Thunder Giant destroying it.

"Star struck huh? Well lets see how you like being struck by your stars! Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!" Dimitri yelled the Dark Magician jumping into the air before launching a dark ball of dark energy depleting almost all of Jaden's Life points.

**Dimitri: 4000**

**Jaden: 1500**

"Give up" Dimitri said with a grin Jaden recovering from the blast shaking his head.

"NEVER!" Jaden shouted his eyes flickering from gold and his normal color Dimitri smirking.

"That's right never give up always believe in the heart of the cards that's what I say.." Dimitri said Michael's anger boiling his fists tightening at that comment.

"Yeah Yeah Sure the heart of the cards sure.." Jaden cursed to himself shaking his head in frustration before drawing his next card.

"I place one card face down before placing one monster face down and end my turn" Jaden stated looking at dimitri. "Your go Dimitri!" Jaden shouted Dimitri chuckling.

"That's Yugi you would be well to remember that you are friends with my Son" Dimitri said drawing Michael looked as if his anger was about to explode.

"And Don't forget now that it has been 3 turns no more swords I can attack next turn" Jaden said as the swords dissapeared causing Dimitri to grinned.

"That's assuming Jaden even has a next turn Dark Magician Attack his face down!" Dimitri yelled causing Jaden to smirk.

"Not So Fast Dimitri! You activated my face down a hero Emerges! See here's how it works you have to pick a card from my hand and if its a monster I get to summon it." Jaden stated Dimitri chuckling and nodded.

"Very well I chose The Far Left!" Dimitri said causing Jaden to smirk.

"Good Choice. For Me that is Come on Out Blade Edge!" Jaden said before a golden Warrior with blades on his elbows Jaden causing to grin.

**Elemental Hero Bladedge[2600/1800]**

"Yes! Jaden has this in the bag!" Michael shouted with a grin a bit happier now rubbing the underneath of his chin.

"True that Michael. After all with no Egyptian god cards that card is the strongest Monster in Yugi's deck" Bastion said with a grin before Dimitri laughed.

"Uh we spoke to soon didn't we?" Michael asked.

"Well Played you really show Promise however I must inform you I have a card not even my son Michael knows about. You see it's true Dark Magician is the Strongest Monster card in my deck. But it isn't always about the cards it's what you do with them!" Dimitri said taking a card from his hand.

"And what I am going to do is this Dedication Though Light and Darkness! It take's Dark Magician and turns him into something even more powerful!" Dimitri yelled the darkness Shadow covering Dark Magician before pulling him into the card as it shined brightly.

"THE LEGENDARY DARK MAGICIAN OF CHAOS!" Dimtri yelled holding up the card Joey finally arriving on the scene looking on and gulped.

"Oh boy Jaden you are in some serious trouble.." Joey said seeing the card Dimitri was now playing.

"Of Chaos?!" Syrus stated with his eyes Opened wide of shock.

"That dose not sound good..." Chummley stated in consern.

"It's not its one of the Most Powerful creatures you will ever see" Bastion stated in shock as well Michael sweating before speaking.

"and Not just that One of the most powerful Magician you will ever see too. I tried my whole time when preparing for Duel academy to get a hold of tat card but I was never able to and now I know why. I just wish I had not found out at Jaden's expense.." Michael stated sweat dropping this was not good.

"That's right and Now I am going to unleash him on you Jaden. CHAOS MAGICIAN RISE!" Dimtri yelled before suddenly a more advanced version of the Dark Magician appeared of the field with his staff in hand.

"Now Just by Successful Summoning him I get back one Magic card from my Grave yard" Dimitri said pulling out Monstor renecartion from his grave yard.

"And in case you haven't done the math Bladedge doesn't have the most attack points anymore Chaos Magician does!" Dimitri stated.

**Dark Magician Of Chaos[2800/2600]**

The group outside Jaden gasped in shock at the attack power.

"2800?!" Jaden yelled in shock at the attack power of the Magician.

"That's right now watch them all in action! Scepter Strike!" Dimitri yelled the Magician striking with a blaster from its Scepter destroying Bladedge taking 200 life points away from Jaden.

**Dimitri: 4000**

**Jaden: 1300**

"Face it me and this deck fit perfectly together Always have Always will" Dimitri said with a grin Jaden slowly standing up from the blast.

"Oh? Is that so?" Jaden said his voice changed to a much more darker tone Michael sweat dropping.

'oh shit things are about to get Real' Michael muttered to himself.

Suddenly a Dark aura covered Jaden when the aura faded Jaden was dressed in black and gold medieval armor with six tendril-like spikes, two jutting out of the armor's back and four jutting out of the shoulders, a headdress with a tall collar and a floor-length blood red cape. he also wears a black helmet that functions as a crown.

"Interesting...who are you you do not look like Jaden anymore" Dimitri stated.

The dark armored figure does not reply for what seems like ages. When he does, he slowly stands up straight and turns his helmeted head to look at Dimitri.

"My Name Is The Supreme King! You think it is cool to steal a deck that is not yours?! well lets see how you handle a deck of DARKNESS!" He shouted as a burst of darkness formed an ominous wind which threatened to push Dimitri back.

"What the?!" Dimitri shouted in shock looking at Jaden in shock as the young man activated his duel disk as it span out in a buzzsaw like fashion.

"Now My Move!" He shouted drawing his next card before an evil smirk appeared on his face at what his hand now held. It held Dark Fusion Evil Hero Malicious Edge and a fiend Monster level six with a grin he looked at Dimitri ready to end this.

"Now I activate Dark Fusion. Now I fuse Evil HERO Malicious Edge and one fiend type monster In Order to Summon EVIL HERO MALICIOUS FIEND!" He shouted Suddenly a dark Aura appeared on the field and a monster let out a roar with spikes on his around his body.

**Evil Hero Malicious Fiend[3500/2100]**

"Now Attack! ARMAGEDDON BURST!" Supreme King yelled fiend jumping up before charging forward slicing though the monster destroying it as Dimitri took 700 points of damage.

**Dimitri: 3300**

**Jaden: 1300.**

"Very well done I knew you had talent My Son has made some good friends" Dimitri said causing the whole group to face plant onto the ground at Dimitri's comment.

"Now however this Duel is still mine. Because Now I remove Dark Magician of Chaos from my feild and Watapod in my hand from play" Dimitri stated as the two monsters turned into light before shooting into the sky.

"No...this cant be..." Michael stated to himself sweat dropping.

"It seems my Son knows what is coming so I won't keep you in suspense any longer. BLACK LUSTER SOLIDER ENVOY OF THE BEGGING!" Dimitri yelled slapping the card on the duel disk before a more armored up version of Black Luster Solider appeared on the feild sword in hand.

Black Luster Soilder-Envoy of the Beginning[3000/2500]

"Now activating his effect by discarding this card from my hand I can banish one card on your side of the field. Like Evil Hero Malicious Fiend! Say Goodbye!" Dimitri shouted suddenly Black luster Solider raised up his sword as Evil hero disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Thankfully for you I can not attack this turn So I will end it here.." Dimtri said Jaden's head hung before he slowly growled and spoke.

"Do you realize what you have just done?!" He said raising his head up his eyes filled with more anger than before. "YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT DIMITRI!" He shouted the wind of darkness picking up again.

"My Draw!" He shouted drawing his next card and blinked seeing a card. "Winged...Kurbioh?" He asked the winged furball coming out of the card rubbing himself on the Supreme King's face catching the man off guard.

Winged Kurbioh pointed at Dimitri speaking trying to get though to Jaden pointing towards Dimitri and his cards he blinked looking at his hand and eyes widened realizing what he had. He had another Dark Fusion Elemental Hero Avian Winged Kurbioh and Burstinitrix and Dark Utopia and knew how he was going to win as Winged Kurbioh landed on Supreme king's head with a smile.

"Now let's end this! First I summon Winged Kuriboh! However I am not done as now I activate Dark Fusion! with this I fuse Elemental Hero Burstitrix and Avian to Summon Evil Hero Inferno Wing!" Jaden yelled before a dark aura surrounded in front of him before an Evil hero version of Flame wingman appeared on the field with a sinister smirk.

**Evil Hero Inferno Wing[2100/1200]**

"And Now I activate Dark Utopia! Behold My Evil Hero's Yard!" Jaden shouted opening the field spell in his duel disk before scrapers of pure darkness began surrounding the two duelist Evil Hero Inferno Wing on the top of one of them with a smirk.

"And Now because Inferno Wing is facing a monstor stronger than her which is rare she gains an extra 1000 attack points!" Jaden yelled a dark aura surounding her boosting her attack points up.

Evil Hero Inferno Wing[3100/1200]

"Now Inferno Wing End this! Infernal Blast!" Jaden yelled in anger the beast swooping down from the building striking Luster Solider with a strike destroying it taking away 100 life points away from Dimitri.

**Dimitri: 3200**

**Jaden: 1300.**

"And Now for her effect since your Warrior's attack was stronger you lose that from you life points!" Jaden yelled inferno wing letting out a wave of fire towards Dimitri taking away 3000 of his life points.

**Dimitri: 200**

**Jaden: 1300.**

"Now Winged Kurbioh Attack and end this!" Jaden yelled winged Kurbioh flying forward bonking heads with Dimitri dropping his life points to 0.

**Dimitri:0**

**Jaden: 1300.**

Jaden fell backwards fainting turning back to normal Dimitri was down on his knees now upset he lost trying to figure out what he was doing wrong as Michael approached him

"Dimitri.." He said Dimitri looked up in a Yeah? fashion Michael tightening his fists before revving it up punching Dimitri straight in the Jaw sending him flying into the Ocean panting in anger Adjusting his Ra yellow Jacket.

"Ok we are good now.." He said the whole group sweatdroping.

"note to self never get on his bad side" Chummley stated another day at Duel Academy had come to an end.


	23. Maiden in Love

Another day of Duel Academy had come again Michael entered the Ra dorm with a sigh of realif. He had to go though ANOTHER lab class with Urkel and shook his head.

"I swear if I have deal with one more Lab Class with Urkel I do not know what I am going to do" Michael said sighing to himself shaking his head walking forward to go speak with Headmaster Joey.

"Yeah Yug you heard me right Michael has a-" Joey said before he heard Michael racing in taking the phone from Joey's hand.

"Hey Dad we will talk later love ya bye!" Michael said quickly hanging up before looking at Joey.

"Are you Nuts ?! you know how bad they would embarrass me if they found out?!" Michael snapped Joey letting out a small grin.

"That's the point" Joey said with a grin Michael face palming himself at Joey sigh today was going to be a very long day.

"Settle down people settle down Chummily stop chewing with your mouth open!" Chancellor shouted Michael chuckled a little at Chummley's eating.

"Now the big duel with our rival School and last year our school rep Zane whipped them good and this year I wanna do it again" Chancellor said Logan letting out a chuckle.

"No doubt with Zane graduating this year I will be the one representing Duel Academy and my blue eyes white dragons will crush anyone North Academy sends our way" Logan said with a smirk.

"Whats makes you think you will be any better than Zane in the School Duel" The new kid said Logan turning blinking to see the new Slifer in town or in academy more or less.

"Because you Slifer Slacker in case you are not up to date I have gotten Zane down to his last 200 Life points before" Logan said with a confident smirk.

"Oh brother..." Michael stated face palming.

Later during the day the new kid as was revealed "His" name was Blair Michael came from behind patting him on the back.

"Hey kiddo I see your new here welcome to Duel Academy. Names Michael Muto but just Michael will do" He said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Michael" Blair said with a shy smile looking at Zane from a far Michael blinked sweatdropping as she started racing forward Michael grabbed her trying to pull her back however her hat and hair clipping came off luckily no one was around Michael falling on his ass in shock.

"Wait a moment?! Your a Girl?! In Slifer?!" Michael asked in shock. from what he knew all girls were placed in Obelisk regardless of their grades.

However he did not get a chance to ask question before Blair took off running Michael blinked but he didn't have time to ask questions as Michael jumped off taking off out of the gym following Blair on the outside Michael looked around seeing Blair was missing before looking forward seeing her take off towards the Pier.

"Ugh the things this school has to deal with I swear.." Michael muttered taking off towards the Pier.

"Hold It Muto" The female figure said once Michael reached the Pier Michael turned around to see the figure the figures long black haired women as Michael blinked in shock.

"Ok a girl posesing as a guy just to get into Duel Academy? Ok now I've seen everything" Michael stated with a sweat drop.

"I have worked to hard to get this close to Zane and I am not going to let someone like you ruin it. You and me Duel right here right now! If I win you keep everything hear between us" Blair said causing Michael to sweat drop.

"Ok since its going to be on the line anyways uh how are old you?" Michael asked sweat dropping Blair grinned.

"Eight and a Half" She said grinning causing Michael to fall's on his ass in shock.

"Wha?! Eight and a Half?!" Michael asked in shock.

Standing up from a Shock Michael dusted himself off before activating his duel disk. "Alright Kid let's do this" Michael said making Blair steaming.

"I AM NOT A KID!" She shouted activating her duel disk.

"DUEL!" The two shouted as their Duel Disk activated the life point counter.

**Michael: 4000**

**Blair: 4000**

"I'll start things off. Is that okay Mikey?" Blair teased, winking.

Michael sweat dropped before nodding. "Ok since you are the younger one here" Michael stated with a nod.

She drew her opening hand, and smiled. "Get ready to fall in love. I summon Maiden In Love!" Blair called placing the card on her duel disk as a young women in some kind of a dress.

**Maiden In Love[400/300]**

Michael sweat dropped. "Uh thanks but no offense but due to a Duel earlier this year I am kinda engaged" Michael said sweat dropping.

"Engaged?" She asked innocently.

Michael face planted rubbing his neck sighing. "I forgot shes only 8 and a half" Michael stated to himself with a sweat drop.

"Never mind is that all?" He asked.

"Not quite cutie. I attach the Equip Spell Cupid's Kiss to my Maiden!" Blair stated causing Michael to simply sweat drop.

"Okkkkk I am guessing you are dueling with a love deck" Michael said sweat dropping.

"I place one card facedown, your move sweetheart." She giggled.

"Alright" Michael said drawing his next card and grinned alright time to wrap this up quickly.

"Alright First I activate Dark Magic Curtain now by paying half my life points" Michael said as the curtain appeared before taking away half of Michael's life points with a zap.

"YEWOCH that still stings" Michael groaned panting.

**Michael: 2000**

**Blair: 4000**

"Now than Arise Dark Magician!" Michael shouted before a green skinned Dark Magician came out onto the field spinning his staff around landing in attack position.

**Dark Magician[2500/2100]**

"Oooh, he's just as cute as I've read about him." Blair said giggling.

Unknown to Michael cause he face planted not seeing Dark Magician having a small blush on his face before Michael rubbed his head shaking his head.

"Whatever DARK MAGICIAN DARK MAGICIAN ATTACK!" Michael shouted the Dark Magician raising up before launching a dark blast towards the Maiden wiping out 2100 life points of Blair's but the Maiden still was alive.

**Michael: 2000**

**Blair: 1900**

Blair smiled. "You may have broken her heart but she lives to love another day! Cuz when shes in attack mode, she can't be destroyed." She said with a gigle.

Michael blinked in confusion before Michael saw a heart like thing appear on the Dark Magician's chest as Blair giggled Michael confused.

"What the?! what's going Dark Magician you ok?!" Michael asked in shock.

"Since your Magician attacked, he gets a Maiden Counter. And thanks to Cupid's Kiss..well keep watching." Blair said blinking.

Suddenly Dark Magician Girl appeared next to Michael hands on her hips shaking her head in annoyance Michael turned to see her as she pointed towards Dark Magician who bent down.

"My Lady are you ok?" Dark Magician asked causing Michael to face plant at this ugh could this day get ANY worse.

"DARK MAGICIAN THIS IS A DUEL NOT A FREAKIN DATING SHOW PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER" Michael yelled groaning as He got up dusting himself off.

"and thanks to Cupid's kiss I gain control of your Dark Magician now than Madien do your thing" Blair said the Maiden giggling.

"Now why don't you do me a favor ? See him? Take him out" She said with a giggle Dark Magician nodded raising his staff up before launching a blast towards Michael as he covered himself with himself with his arms being launched back into Alexis as the crew had just Arrived on the scene as his Life points dropped to 0.

**Michael: 0**

**Blair: 1900**

"So Much for the prince of games" Blair said with a slight giggle.

"Ugh she is no ordinary girl..." Michael groaned causing Jaden to blink.

"Wait Blair's a girl?!" Jaden asked causing everyone to face palm.

"Baka..." Dona muttered in annoyance.

"Ok Blair I don't know what Secret you are trying to pull off but lets Duel You beat me Your secrets safe" Jaden stated with a grin Blair nodded as Jaden activated his duel disk.

"Jaden be sure not to summon any male monsters her deck is hell on them" Michael said slowly standing up after being caught by the fly back from the blast.

"DUEL!" The two shouted the life point counter re setting.

**Jaden: 4000**

**Blair: 4000**

"Alright get ready to fall in Love! I summon Maiden In Love!" Blair called out placing the card on the Field as the card from before appeared in front of Blair.

**Maiden In Love[400/300]**

"Shes pretty" Syrus said with a small smile.

"Yeah I'd pay for a card like that" Chummley said with a chuckle causing Dona to sweat drop.

"Please tell me they are joking..." Dona asked herself sweat dropping.

"Interesting My turn!" Jaden said looking over his cards and grinned to himself. "So many choices so little time but I think I,ll go with this Elemental Hero Avian!" Jaden yelled causing the winged man Jaden had been know to summon in the past appeared on the field Causing Dona Michael and Allyson to face plant .

**Elemental Hero Avian[1000/1000]**

"JADEN I JUST TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!" Michael yelled after recovering from the face plant.

"JADEN YOU BAKA! YOU SHOULD OF LISTENED!" Dona shouted Alexis blinking at how loud it was.

"Dang Dona...that's the loudest Baka you have called Jaden this year" Alexis said with a sweat drop.

"It's alright he should be good as long as he dose not." Michael started before things just got worse.

"Now Avian attack! Wind Storm Slash!" Jaden yelled causing Michael to face palm as Avian was reving up for the attack.

"Nevermind..." He stated Dona holding her head like a migraine.

"Ugh Baka..." She groaned.

"Aww the powr helpless maiden" Syrus said causing the three just complaining about Jaden to face plant again.

The attack went though no problem causing the Maiden to fall down causing Blair to lose 600 life points.

**Jaden: 4000**

**Blair: 3400**

Suddenly winged Kurbioh came out pointing forward causing Jaden to sweat drop.

"My Lady are you alright?" Avian asked the Maiden turning away pouting.

"Maybe Maybe not" She said causing Jaden's mouth to drop.

"Avian! Your supposed to be In attack mode not IN LOVE!" Jaden shouted.

"I WARNED YOU I FREAKIN WARNED YOU!" Michael snapped at Jaden from above.

"Hey calm down Michael hes got easier than you did" Zane stated Michael sweat dropping in agreement at this.

"As much as I hate to admit this your right Avian only has a mer 1000 attack points while Dark Magician had 2500" Michael explained Dark Magician on the side sweat dropped Dark Magician girl tapping her Master on the shoulder when he turned around only to be smacked with Dark Magician girl's staff over his head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Dark Magician asked in confusion.

"For being a Baka...falling for the Maiden's charm really?" She said with a humph.

"Come on...she is cute. And really your the playful type, not an aggressive son of a gun." Dark Magician stated rubbing his head.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP?!" Michael snapped in anger at the two spirits.

DMG giggled. "Sorry Mikey." She teased, giving him an affectionate peck on the cheek.

"Your one of dad's former monster's alright-" Michael started before holding his head again in pain kneeling down griping it.

"Not again..." Michael groaned in pain.

"Mikey? Mikey, what's wrong?" DMG asked, her motherly side for the young Prince showing.

_Suddenly a flash of a light shined bringing Dark Magician Girl and Michael in a flash Michael looked down to see Joey and a mysterious person on a motorcycle._

_"Mai? Is that you?" Joey asked Michael looked down in shock shaking his head._

_"There is no way that is " Michael muttered to himself._

_"I'm not Mai..at least not the Mai you knew.." Mai answered icily._

_"Ok yeah there is NO way this is Allyson's mom shes completely cold what the hell is going on?!" Michael asked in a bit of shock._

_"Mikey, that is her..but she's under the control of an evil force called The Seal of Orichalcos." DMG answered sadly._

_"What but why are these flashbacks happening?" Michael asked before Yami Appeared behind him._

_"Its because its like Yubel said the Orichalcos may becoming back" Yami said causing Michael to jump in shock._

_"Gese yami you trying to scare me out of my skin?!" Michael asked in shock._

_Yami chuckled. "Sorry Mike, didn't mean to."_

_"Anyways whats this have to do with GAH!" Michael cried as a flash shined brightly as they were back in reality sparkman and Avian both under Blair's control with Jaden at 400 life points and Blair 1400_

**Jaden: 400**

**Blair: 1400**

"Oh boy how do I get a maiden counter?" Syrus asked almost dreamily as Dona Sweat dropped.

"Ok uh Sy you can drop the Joke" Dona said Zane chuckled a little.

"Who says hes Joking" Zane stated with a slight smug smirk.

"What?" Dona asked blinking.

"This is Sy we are talking about he used to claim he was going steady with Dark Magician girl" Zane explained Dona covering her mouth before falling over laughing not trying to be mean that was just ridiculous.

"Oh really Sy? Did she break your heart or you just decide to see other monsters?" Alexis asked with a small giggle.

"Of course if I am going to take down that Maiden in love I am going to need a women's touch" Jaden said as Dona was recovering from her laughter looked over.

"IT TOOK YA THIS LONG TO FIGURE IT OUT?!" Dona snapped causing Jaden to sweat drop.

Suddenly the card he had pulled as Burstinitrix appeared on the field. "Now set those saps straight Burstinitrix" Jaden shouted.

"Burstinitrix" Sparkman and Avian said in total shock.

"I know this looks bad but" Avian started Burstintrix growling.

"You two are pethetic and the last thing I am letting is you two ruin my relationship with Gaia cause of this freakin Madien but don't worry your Honey moon is about to be over" Burstinitrix stated fire surrounding her.

"We are in for it now" Avian said sweat dropping the Maiden looking at the two innocently.

"Gaia.." Dona growled above Gaia coming from behind blushing Dona tapping her foot.

"Sorry Dona I should of probably told you" He said rubbing the back of his neck Dona sighed.

"You're really not helping... you or Burstintrix..." Dona said blushing Gaia grinning.

"Oh what do you mean with you and Ja-MMPH!" He stated before Dona slapped a hand over his mouth with a SHUT UP glare.

"You go Burstintrix now lets go get our monsters back. I activate Burst Return! See when Burstintrix is out this card lets me bring back all other elemental hero back to my hand. Trust me you guys will thank me" Jaden said as the counters on Avian and Sparkman dissapeared.

"What was I thinking I didn't want to get married!" Avian said holding his head.

"Oh man Sparkwoman is never going to forgive this" He said they both placed their hands on their faces.

"Guy pact this didn't happen," They both said.

"How about you guys get over here right now before I tell the Entire deck!" Burstintrix shouted the two jumping into the air back into the cards in Jaden's hand.

"And this is why I stay on her good side.." Gaia said with a sweat drop.

"Alright sweet and now that I have my heroes back its time for a little payback! I play Polymerization and fuse Avian and Burstintrix to summon ELEMENTAL HERO FLAME WINGMAN!" Jaden yelled as Jaden's key monster made his presence known.

**Elmental Hero Flame Wingman[2100/1200]**

"Now attack! Scorch that Maiden Infernal Rage!" Jaden yelled as Flame Wingman as the flame blasted the Maiden causing Blair to be knocked down by the fire her life points dropping to 0.

**Jaden: 400**

**Blair: 0**

The group came racing Down the hill Dona making it over to him before smacking him over the head.

"BAKA!" She shouted causing Jaden to rub his head.

"Ow what was that for Dona?" Jaden asked Dona humphing turning her head.

"You could of ended that duel a lot sooner had you used your head!" Dona said with a humph.

"Alright guess I have to tell you my secret now..." Blair said as Jaden held up his hand.

"Nah I learned more than enough from our Duel Blair and I think our spectators did to" Jaden said pointing to the others as she turned seeing Zane.

"Sure did" Alexis said Zane blinked as Alexis spoke again. "Love is on our mind Zane just let her down easy" Alexis stated as Michael blinked.

"Zane? Easy? those words do not mix!" Michael stated causing the whole group outside Zane to laugh.

"Zane your here.." Blair said looking up blushing as she contiued.

"Well than I guess you know I am the one who snuck in your dorm room not Jaden. I've been in love with you ever since I met you" She explained Zane nodded small smile on his face.

"At nationals" Zane stated Blair nodding and continued.

"Yeah that's right we met right after you won the championship match. It was than I made a pledge That I would do anything to be with" She said causing the whole group outside Zane to go awww.

"I remember you told me if I trained really really hard I could get into duel Academy so I did. And Now that I am here We can get married!" Blair said holding her arms out causing Michael Dona and Allyson to face plant.

"she is talking about Marriage and she didn't even know what engaged met?" Michael asked sweat dropping.

"Get married ha! That's a good one. Your Honey moon could be in the Cafeteria. Doctor Crowler could give you away" Jaden said with a laugh.

"I,m not joking" Blair said as Alexis spoke.

"Blair sweety love dose not work that way. you cant sneak your way into somebody's heart. Just look what happened to your maiden. she tried to use tricks to get love but she ended up alone and in tears. You cant use tricks or disguises to get love you have to be hoenst and up front with them" Alexis said before Blair snapped.

"Yeah right! you just want him all for yourself! You're trying to get rid of me!" She said causing Alexis to sweat drop.

"Uh Dona? Zane a little help" She said sweat dropping.

"She is telling the truth Blair. Love comes and smacks you in the face in the weirdest times you can't just go looking for it" Dona explained.

"Oh yeah an w-MMPH!" She tried to yelled Michael covering her mouth.

"ahahaha excuse me a moment" He said taking Blair behind a rock. "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?!" Michael asked her in the nicest tone he could.

Blair blinked, looking up at him innocently. "What are you talking about Mikey?"

Michael sighed holding his head shaking it before speaking. "I am going to put it as plain as Day Blair you almost Snapped at the Daughter of Seto Freaking Kaiba!" Michael stated keeping it down.

"Wait a second, she's the daughter of the former World Champion?!" Blair asked in total disbelief.

"Yes this School holds the children of all former and current champions. Myself I am the son of the King of Games. Allyson is the daughter of Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine-Wheeler and Dona and Logan are the daughter and Son of Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler-Kaiba and you nearly snapped at Seto's daughter" Michael explained.

Blair blushed, wide-eyed. "Wow..I had no idea.."

"Yeah trust me if you want to be alive when you come back Id suggest not pissing her off." Michael said as he lead Blair back to the group.

"Blair I think its time you go home.." Zane said as nice as he could handing the girl her hair clip.

Blair took it as her eyes filled with tears. Getting turned down like this by Zane was like a bullet to her innocent heart.

"Hey don't sweat it" Alexis said giving her a hug. "This school will be here when you return we aren't going anywhere" Alexis said with a smile.

"It's just...I'll miss all of you.." Blair whispered, crying into Alexis' shoulder a little.

"It's like she said we will be here when you get back. and Considering how Crowler is right now its probably best you leave for right now he is a major headache maker" Michael said with a small laugh.

Blair giggled a little and smiled as she wiped away her tears.

"Wait why dose she have to go home? Cause you say so? Hello shes a student here at Duel Academy and a good one" Jaden argued causing Zane to speak.

"Jaden She has to go home" Zane stated cause Jaden to come to his own realization.

"Oh I see what your doing Zane. Your pushing her out BECAUSE shes a good student. Because she might De Throne you" Jaden said causing everyone outside Zane to laugh before he spoke.

"She has to go home because shes in Second Grade" Zane explained causing Jaden's face to go white.

"Say What?" He asked in shock.

"IN SECOND GRADE?!" Syrus and Chummley yelled in shock as Jaden held his head.

"So you mean? I ALMOST LOST TO A GIRL WHO'S ONLY 8 YEARS OLD?!" Jaden yelled in shock.

'My Fiancee almost lost too someone who's only 8 years old? you have gotten be kidding me' Dona asked blushing in embarrassment.

Blair stuck her tongue out and spoke. "Eight and a half if it makes you feel any better" She said pointing Jaden causing Jaden to fall over laughing.

"By the way Blair before you go whats your last name?" Dona asked Blair smiling.

"Flannigan Why?" She asked as Dona face palmed.

"Oh hell, so shes the daughter of that women, Joyce Flannigan, who writes those Victorian bodice-ripper novels!" Dona said to herself groaning.

Jaden keeled over laughing and spoke. "That's why Dueling's so great if your old enough to draw your old enough to win" Jaden said with a laugh.

The next day the ship began taking off Dona Michael Allyson Zane and Alexis waving bye to to Blair who smiled waving back.

"Goodbye I,ll be back just as soon as I finish Grade School and Middle school too but I,ll be back you guys" Blair waved the group chuckling as Jaden spoke.

"Ha ha hear that Zane?" He said causing Zane to humph.

"Oh please I,ll be long gone before she gets here" Zane said.

"True I guess Blair's crush ends right here" Jaden said with a grin.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Zane said with a chuckle.

"Good bye Jaden. My sweet prince I love you" Blair said causing Jaden's mouth to drop Dona now fumeing obvious by the flames around her.

"Wait Shes supposed to like Zane!" Jaden said looking at Alexis.

"She does like Zane but apparently she LOVES you." Alexis said giggling Dona grabbing him by the ear.

"Ok Lover boy come on." Dona said growling dragging him by the ear.

"Ow, ow, what I do, what I do?" He said everyone letting out a laugh. today had been an INTERESTING day to say the least.


	24. The Duel Off

"ARE YOU ALL OUT OF YOUR MINDS?! The school duel between Duel Academy and North Academy is the biggest duel of the year and your saying we are to let that Slacker represent over one of our Obelisks!" Crowler snapped in anger Joey being the first one to speak up.

"Now Vellian you should know better than anyone that the school Duel is a perfect chance for us to pit the best against the best. Let us remind you Zane leaves at the end of this year and Jaden is our current top student here so their is no other logical choice. Also need I remind you he beat you to get into this school" Joey said with a small grin.

After the meeting in which point Crowler was out matched by the other Faculty members he stormed out speaking to himself.

'That Slifer Slacker representing our Duel Academy! The Nerve of that Mutt suggesting such a thing! He represents Ra Yellow he should not be kissing up to those Slifer Slackers!' Crowler growler before his ears picked up a conversation.

"So yeah I heard Allyson is going to be setting up a Fashion show any day now" the Voice of Michael Muto was heard Crowler turned the corner to see Michael and Alexis chatting in between their classes Alexis face palming.

"Oh god..." Alexis groaned in horror at the thought.

"Mr. Muto there you are. Do you have a moment, of course you do!" Crowler said Michael semi-twitching Alexis sighed Crowler had the worse timing.

"I'll catch you after your done with Crowler." Alexis said with a small smile Michael nodded giving Crowler a slight glare.

"You see I was wondering if you could do me a favor. You see I can't find Bastion anywhere and since you are our second best Ra yellow here I was wondering If you would be willing to Duel Jaden Yuki to take his place in the school Duel?" Crowler asked Michael blinking giving him a "are you freakin joking" look.

"Now Crowler I know your getting up their in age. But are you trying to ask me that you want ME to duel Jaden for his spot in representing Duel Academy Just cause he is a "Slifer Slacker" and need I remind you I used to be one of those so called Slifer Slakcers!" Michael snapped Crowler sweat dropping a bit.

"What?! How Dare you! You YOU" Crowler stated Michael giving a small sly smirk.

"Cant come up with anything now that I am Ra Yellow can you?" He asked getting Crowler fuming.

"Can It you Ra Sludge!" Came a voice Michael face palmed seeing who was coming up from behind Crowler.

'Logan how come I just KNEW I couldn't go a day with out seeing his ugly mug..' Michael muttered to himself.

"Leave wiping that Slifer Slime from representing Duel Academy to me Crowler and than I,ll mop the floor with whoever North Academy throws our way" Logan said with a small smirk.

"Hold On one second! You will do no such thing Logan!" Michael said glad he brought his Duel Disk along Crowler and Logan blinked.

"Jaden has worked his ass off to get this Spot now I will be DANMED if you think for one flipping second I am going to let you take Jaden's spot you Me Ra Duel Arena you win I,ll let you go though with no problems!" Michael stated causing Logan to let out a small smirk.

"Your on Muto" Logan said with a grin.

Looking though his Deck Logan Blinked seeing two cards he was missing and put two and two together. "DONA!" Logan shouted in Anger Dona whistling passing by.

"I have no recalculation of what your talking about little brother.." Dona said with a smile.

"Hmph no matter Even with one Blue Eyes I can still kick this Sludge's but" Logan growled Michael letting off a smirk.

'Pay back's a bitch' He said to himself.

"As Ive said before Michael Kick his ass" Dona said Michael giving off a smirk.

Once the two where in the Duel Arena of Ra Yellow Michael and Logan activated their Duel Disks.

"DUEL!" The two shouted.

**Michael Muto: 4000**

**Logan Kabia: 4000**

"My Move Muto!" Logan said with a small smirk he had drawn Blue eyes White Dragon Luster Dragon Dragonic Tatics Dragon's bead Dragon's Rebirth and Parrot Dragon he felt he had this one in the bag and the duel had just started.

"Muto This Duel has only started and I have everything I need to beat you right in my hand" Logan said with a small smirk.

"Keep talking Logan Keep talking" Michael said with a roll of his eyes.

"Alright I will let my cards do the talking. First I will place two cards face down. Next I summon LUSTER DRAGON COME FORTH!" Logan yelled slamming the card on the duel disk letting out a small laugh as Luster Dragon came flying in from behind Logan and let out a roar.

**Luster Dragon[1900/1600]**

"With that I end my turn" Logan said with a smirk Michael shaking his head drawing his six card and let out a small grin. In his hand Michael had Bottomless trap hole,Secret Village of the Spellcasters,Summoner Monk,Dark Magic Curtain Magic Formula and Breaker The Magical Warrior.

"Alright First I activate Secret Village of the Spell Casters! Now thanks to this card none of us can use spell cards without a spellcaster" Michael said Logan's eyes widened in shock.

"B But I don't run any spell casters!" Logan snapped Michael letting out a grin.

"Precisely my point Logan" Michael said with a small chuckle.

"You will pay for that Muto" Logan said with a small growl as Michael let out a small chuckle.

"We will see for now though I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in attack mode!" Michael yelled slapping the card on the duel disk as a Warrior appeared on the field swinging its sword as one of its shoulder pads glowed brightly as its attack power increased by 300.

**Breaker The Magical Warrior[1900/1000]**

"What the hell how in the blue hell did that thing gain 300 attack power boost!" Logan snapped Michael letting out a small chuckle.

"Once it is Normal Summoned it is given a spell counter. With every spell counter it gains 300 attack points simple really" Michael said shrugging his shoulders like it was nothing.

"However it attack will be back to normaly as I will remove the spell counter and destroy one of your face down. The Middle one actauly!" Michael shouted as the Warrior sliced forward destroying Logan's Dragon's rebirth causing Logan to let out a growl.

"My move Draw!" Logan shouted drawing his next card and let out a smirk.

"Alright I sacrifice my Axe Dragounte to summon the beast known as Watt" Logan shouted slapping the card on his duel disk the beast swooping in from behind Logan landing in front letting out a roar.

**Wattildragon[2500/1000]**

"Now Wattildragon Destroy Breaker! Wattil BURST!" Logan shouted the Dragon revved up before blasting Breaker destroying it as Mike's life points dropped.

**Michael Muto: 3100**

**Logan Kabia: 4000**

"With that I,ll end my turn?" He asked only to see Michael laughing as he lifted his head up with a small smirk.

"Muto have you gone off the deep end your losing here and your smirking?!" Logan snapped.

"Its cause I have this Duel won DRAW!" Michael shouted drawing his next card and smirked this duel was in the bag.

"Alright now that its my turn I summon Summoner Monk! However he will be the one to end you now I activate Dark Magic Curtain!" Michael yelled as a curtain appeared on the field before zapped half of his life points.

**Michael Muto: 1550**

**Logan Kabia: 4000**

"Ok now the Life points are payed arrive Dark Magician!" Michael yelled as a magician with green skin and spinning his staff around before landing ready to strike.

**Dark Magician[2500/2100]**

"Now than lets speed the end of this duel up shall we Rich Boy?" Michael asked quoting what Joey used to call Kaiba with a smirk causing Logan to growl.

"Now than I activate Magic Formula! Thanks to this card my Dark Magician gains a total of 700 attack points which brings him up to 3,200 attack points!" Michael shouted as the Dark Magician glow as its attack points raised.

**Dark Magician[3,200/2100]**

"B B Big deal Muto I still have one monstor on the field!" Logan snapped causing Michael to chuckle shaking his head before speaking.

"I am afraid you are wrong Logan thanks to this card in my hand you are done. I activate Thousand Knives! now with this card activated and Dark Magician out on the field I can destroy any monster on the field including YOUR WATTILDRAGON! Go Dark Magician!" Michael shouted as Dark Magician rose up his staff aiming at the Wattildragon as knives stabbed straight though the Dragon as it let out a roar getting destroyed.

"Alright now that that thing is out of the way Dark Magician and Summoner Monk End this!" Michael yelled as the two Magician's prepared there magic spells before launching them towards Logan blasting him knocking Logan's life points down to 0.

**Michael Muto: 1550**

**Logan Kabia: 0**

Logan growled slowly standing up as Michael deactivated his duel sighing as Dona and Allyson came rushing in seeing Logan figuring what happened Dona sighed face palming shaking her head.

"Ugh again Logan..ugh whatever anyways Mike Jaden is in a bit of a pickle" Dona stated Michael blinking in confusion before speaking.

"Jaden? Pickle? Ok what kind of screwed up Universe have we entered!" Michael asked causing Allyson to giggle.

"That's what me and Dona said. Anyways heres the Situation Bastion and Jaden are in a duel to see who gets to represent Duel Academy in the school duel and Bastion has found a way to stop Jaden's Fusion Summonings!" Allyson said causing Mike's face to go pale.

"Oh hell..." Michael cursed the three racing out Logan shaking off the loss growling something to himself before heading off to meet with his group of friends.

As Michael and co raced into the Arena they arrived just for Michael to hear the words he had hopped the others had been joking on.

"Wait I can't used Polymerization anymore?!" Jaden yelled in shock.

"Oh shit..." Michael muttered to himself in shock. Dona and Allyson were not kidding Jaden WAS in a pickle.

"I am afraid not which means you cant use any of your fusion monsters anymore. No Flame Wingman no Thunder giant none of them.

"Well ehehehe...Jaden's screwed..." Michael stated sweat dropping.

"Compute this any way you want the outcome will still come out the same this duel is over. You can't win" Bastion said with a smirk as Michael Dona and Allyson along with Syrus Chummley Zane and Alexis looked on in concern as Crowler was laughing like a mad man.

Meanwhile in the computer room a older looking Slifer by the name of Gerard and got up with everything ready for the story of the century however a voice came out from the Shadows.

"And Just where the hell do you think your going with that Story you Scum?" The voice growled as Gerard turned around as one man in a Obelisk blue Blazer came out revealed as Logan Kaiba.

"Ah hello young one if you must know I am off to give this story to my producers and this will give Duel academy bad publicity but I really don't care what happens to this-" He started before Logan grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in growling and began to speak.

"Listen here you little punk. I have plans for this school which involve ME becoming the next King of Games and I will NOT have a arrogant tabloid journalist like you who is looking for a quick buck disrupting MY plans!" Logan snapped with a growl.

Gerard humphed getting away from Logan and grinned. "I may be done with Dueling but how about you and me Duel I win you let me go You win I won't spill this to the press" He said Logan letting out a laugh causing the man to blink before Logan spoke.

"Me? Duel you? A tabloid journalist who of all the uniforms in the school chose that of the Slifer Slackers to wear? You fool you've sealed your fate I'm not gonna waste my time with you but I'm going to give you a taste of the power I posses!" Logan said with a smirking drawing the top card on his deck.

"Come Forth BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Logan yelled as his Duel disk activated the Blue eyes appearing in front of Logan letting a roar as Gerard's eyes widened.

"No...it cant be...not that thing again.." Gerard muttered in almost fear.

"Your fear has made my day fool! Blue eyes wipe him out so his kind knows never to mess with Duel Academy again! WHITE LIGHTING!" Logan snapped.

Suddenly Blue eyes revved its head up before launching a white lighting blast sending Geard flying into a wall. Don and Michael's ears over by the duel arena heard the blast and headed off towards the sound.

"Now than my "friend" hopefully your corpse will be a message to your reporter friends that Duel Academy is MY turf! No one including you tabloid reporters are going to ruin my plans! NOW BLUE EYES FI-" Logan started.

"LOGAN!" Came to voices as Logan turned and cursed to see Michael and Dona racing to the scene Dona quickly racing over to the injured man Michael placing his arms out in front blocking Logan's view.

"Logan what the hell?! Are You trying to kill him." Michael snapped Logan letting out a growl.

"Out of my way Muto. He has a story about the abandoned dorm that could ruin this schools reputation" Logan said with a growl Michael shaking his head.

"Look, story or no story, this is no reason to nearly kill him you probably scared him half to death now. I doubt he's even going to remember the story!" Michael snapped Gerard shaking fleeing the scene Michael sighed.

Logan humphed. "Whatever, if our School's reputation is ruined cause he got away it's on your head Muto" Logan said leaving the scene. Michael and Dona sighed shook their heads before heading back to the duel at hand.

After the incident the group arrived back in the scene as Bastion began to speak.

"Face it Jaden with you're fusion monsters naturalized and my Water Dragon about to strike you and your monsters are about to be all washed up" Bastion said with a slight smirk Jaden sweat dropping in concern.

"Come on Jaden.." Dona muttered to herself as the group looked on in concern.

**Jaden: 2800**

**Bastion: 1600**

"I,m going to switch Sparkman to defense mode and leave it at that" Jaden said as Bastion let out a chuckle.

"Not else you can do with your favorite monsters all but nuturalised eh Jaden?" Bastion asked with a chuckle as Jaden grinned.

"Wrong there are loads of things. Like finding new ways it will be tough but I'm up for it! and than Bastion it will be all the sweeter when I win!" Jaden said with a grin Michael sweat dropping.

"Ok Jaden kid your good but with your Fusions basically all but destroyed your nuts." Michael said obviously concerned.

"Ok let's see. What are you up to Jaden" Dona asked herself. Whatever the case this duel was getting good.

"Yes when you win. Well we have nothing if our dreams I suppose however far fetched. Now lets get on with this Duel shall we Jaden?! My Draw!" Bastion shouted drawing his next card.

seeing the card Bastion smirked before speaking. "I play the Mathematician in attack mode!" Bastion yelled as a sage looking creature appeared on the field with staff in hand spinning it in attack mode.

**Mathematician[1500/500]**

"See when this is Summoned I must send one card from the deck to the grave. However when this is destroyed I can take one card from my deck and add it to my hand. But none of that really matters right now what with my Water dragon about to surge into action!" Bastion yelled as the Water dragon rose up before launching a blast of water towards Sparkman destroying it.

"And Now Mathematician attacks your hero Avian! Number Cruncher!" Bastion yelled as numbers came flying from Mathematician's staff destroying Avian Jaden covered his face from the smoke his eyes slightly glowing gold obviously getting angry.

"Just when you think things couldn't get any worse" Syrus whined to himself groaning as the group was now looking on in concern.

"Well My turn's done Jaden. So if you plan on beating me go ahead and do your worse" Bastion said with a grin Jaden opening his eyes.

"You bet I will cause My duel's just starting" Jaden said the sound of two voices coming from him as Bastion blinked in confusion.

"Is it?" Bastion asked with a small grin.

"Yep. You see we are different you may call your moves at home. I call mine on the field!" Jaden said with a grin.

"That's right" Syrus said with a smile.

"You tell him Jaden!" Michael shouted Dona letting out a small sigh Michael blinking turning to her.

"Dona?" He asked tapping her shoulder Dona jumped.

"Huh? Oh sorry wasn't paying attention to ya there Michael" Dona said Mike meantly smirking.

'Ok I seriously got to stop that..' Dona muttered to herself blushing in embarrassment.

"Alright now where we.." Jaden said drawing his next card and grinned.

"Now I am going to summon Elemental Hero Bubble man in attack mode!" Jaden stated placing him on the duel disk as a man in blue like armor appeared on the field with a grin.

**Elemental Hero Bubble man[800/1200]**

"Now if I summon bubble man and he is the only monster on my field that's a good thing cause that means I get to draw two more cards!" Jaden said picking two from his deck adding them to his hand and grinned.

"And one of them I am going to use right now! The Equip Spell bubble Blaster! This card gives Bubble man an extra 800 attack points!" Jaden yelled as bubble man was given a giant blaster as the the rest of Jaden's friends looked on in shock.

**Elemental Hero Bubble man[1600/1200]**

"And Now bubble man attack Mathmatician! Bubble Barrage!" Jaden yelled as Bubble man launched a giant bubble at him destroying the monstor taking 100 of Bastion's life points with him.

**Jaden: 2800**

**Bastion: 1500**

"Well played. But since Mathamatician was destroyed We each draw one card due to his special ability." Bastion said as him and Jaden drew one card.

"Yeah whatever but see its still my turn so I am going set two face downs and activate the Spell card Maraige of Nightmare! See I am no one trick pony you take away my fusions and I'll come at you with something else. Cause its not about the fusion Bastion its about the monster and mine are still raring to go!" Jaden said with a smirk as bastion sighed.

"I'm sure but the fact of the matter is Jaden your most powerful monster's are not. When will accept that dueling is nothing more than a numbers game. A game that I have calculated fully and you have not. Your defeat is all but sealed Jaden" Bastion said causing Michael Allyson and Dona to face plant.

"Since when did Dueling become all about Math?" Michael groaned rubbing his head.

"I don't know but my head hurts from all this math talk.." Allyson groaned.

"Now than My Draw!" Bastion yelled before Jaden grinned.

"And with that the effect of my card Maraige of Nightmare activates and I get to draw four cards. Now I activate my face down card Emergency Provisions with it I will get rid of Maraige of Nightmares and gain back 1000 life points" Jaden said as his Nightmare card disappeared before his life points went up.

**Jaden: 3800**

**Bastion: 1500**

"Your only posponeing the end result your deck's a problem that's already been solved" Bastion said with a grin.

"Your Wrong!" Jaden said causing Bastion to smirk.

"Maybe this will convince you that I activate the spell card Pot of greed! This allows me to draw two cards further more there are now ten cards stacked among Carbonneddon but he can handle the pressure actauly he thrives on it he now uses it to turn to Dimoand and I can now use his special ability to summon Hyozanryu the diamond Dragon!" Bastion yelled as suddenly a giant diamond dragon let out a roar.

**Hyozanryu[2100/2800]**

"First Hyozanryu wipe out his Bubbleman! Diamond Devastator" Bastion yelled as his dragon revved up his head before letting out a blast of diamond at Jaden destroying bubbleman taking out 500 of his life points.

Michael gulped seeing bastion had taken out 500 more of Jaden's life points.

"I feel if this next attack goes though Bastion might be in trouble" Michael said with a sweat drop.

"Uh Mike to quote a certain Navy cop YA THINK?!" Dona yelled.

**Jaden: 3300**

**Bastion: 1500**

"Now that your Bubbleman is out of the way. Water dragon attack! Aqua Punisher!" Bastion yelled as Water dragon revved his mouth up before launching an attack of pure water blast towards Jaden dealing direct life point damage.

**Jaden: 500**

**Bastion: 1500**

Suddenly Jaden's eyes turned gold with his head down as a dark aura surrounded him as Michael gulped. "Ok guys lets move we got to get down there before Jaden ends this duel Supreme king is in control" Michael said everyone nodded.

"Alright People lets move it!" Allyson yelled the group heading out to get down to the bottom floor were the duel was taking place.

"Thanks for assist numbers man..you just sealed you fate fool!" Jaden yelled as suddenly a black aura surrounded Jaden before the Supreme king outfit dawned on him as he used hand to lift up his visor of the crown with a cold stare at Bastion.

"This was not in my calculations" Bastion said as Jaden activated his new duel disk the field not changing but Jaden sure had.

"Now since you believe in numbers so much" Jaden in a new darker tone said drawing his next card since it was his turn now grinned.

"Hows this for number's I,ll beat you this turn with only these five cards!" He yelled with a growl.

"Five cards only? Bit of a bold claim don't ya think Jaden?" Bastion asked with a small chuckle as The Supreme King smirked before speaking.

"Jaden Is not here at the moment fool!" He shouted needless to say Bastion was in shock. he was not sure what to say to this that was for sure.

'This was not in my calculations' Bastion muttered to himself causing Jaden or rather the Supreme King to smirk.

"I am afraid Bastion that with this card I have drawn it makes your trap card null and void. Sure you have prevented me from using my Elemental heroes but tell me Bastion can it Stop Evil heroes?" He asked causing Bastion to blink.

"Evil Heroes?" Bastion asked in confusion causing the Supreme king to chuckle.

"That's right. First I activate Dark Fusion! Now I take elemental Heroes Burstintrix and Avian to bring forth the wicked beast known as INFERNO WING!" Supreme king yelled as suddenly a dark portal appeared behind him as Avian and Burstintrix jumped though before a more deadlier version of Flamewing man appeared on the field as she yes she now had a evil smirk on her face.

**Evil Hero Inferno Wing[2100/1200]**

"Now than you pathetic fool taste this I activate the Spell card Shrink this card takes your water dragons attack and Halves it! Now that he is weaker Inferno Wing! Take him out! Inferno Blast!" Jaden yelled pointing towards Bastion as she launched a blast of fire towards the beast destroying it taking away 700 of Bastion's life points.

**Jaden: 500**

**Bastion: 800**

"Now Inferno Wing's effect activates. Thanks to inferno wing I get to chose attack or defense of your destroyed monster and inflict direct damage and I chose attack! This will deal 2,800 life point damage to your life points! Your Done!" The Supreme king shouted as Inferno wing reved up once again blasting Bastion with another fire blast ending the duel.

**Jaden: 500**

**Bastion: 0**

"Jaden!" Michael yelled as the Supreme King's eyes closed slowly falling backwards in a fainting like motion Dona rushing to him catching him before his head hit the flood as a Dark Aura surrounded him turning him back to normal causing Dona to sigh.

"Jaden...you really need to get control of this King of Darkness before you hurt someone.." Dona said to herself shaking his head Crowler was ripping his hair out.

"Ugh does this Slacker Never lose!" Crowler shouted collapsing backwards hitting his head on ground sighing. Another day at Duel Academy had come to an end needless to say things were just going to get crazier.


	25. The King Of Darkness

"Now Blue Eyes Destroy that pathetic Cycle! White Lighting!" Logan shouted. Duel Academy was going though another day and Syrus and Logan were finishing up a duel. Logan at 400 Syrus at 1000. Blue Eyes revved up before launching a giant blast of lighting as Michael, Dona, Allyson, Jaden, and Chummley came racing in as Syrus got blasted into Michael who caught him to avoid any damage as Syrus's life points dropped to Zero as Logan humphed.

**Logan Kaiba: 400**

**Tyrus Trusedale: 0**

"Logan what the hell was that for?!" Jaden yelled Syrus coughed getting up Logan opening his eyes and humphed.

"Don't lecture me Slacker! It is like I told you all when I first came here. This game is all about power you fools. Pathetic monsters like Cyroid do not deserve to be a part of a deck" Logan said humphing looking at Jaden.

"You should know Slacker. Your father was a amateur ranked duelist who was not even worthy of wiping the Kaiba Family's boots. And Your mother oh don't even get me started how do we know your dad is even your real dad considering she was a two dollar whore" Logan said with a small smirk.

Suddenly up above Seto Kaiba came in after hearing Logan speak and shook his head. He heard about Jaden's temper and what happened and sighed at what Logan pulled. "Sigh maybe this will knock some sense into him...oh who am I kidding" Seto said with a sigh.

Jaden's eyes began flickering back and forth between normal and gold as a Dark Aura surrounded him.

"WHAT...DID...YOU...JUST...SAY?!" Jaden snapped in anger as Michael put his hands up hoping to be the voice of reason.

"Logan, whatever you do DO NOT REPEAT THAT!" Michael yelled he knew what would happen if Logan did.

"Can It Muto! Once I am done with this Slacker I will deal with you" Logan snapped before turning towards Jaden.

"You heard me slacker. Your father was not even good enough to duel among the best duelists in the world or even worst for that mater and your mother was a two dollar Whore!" Logan repeated with a smirk as Michael face palmed.

'Logan you fucking idiot...' Michael muttered to himself.

Suddenly the Dark Aura blast sent Michael and company against the wall behind him the group groaning as Suddenly the Dark Aura fully surrounded him once it disappeared Jaden had once again dawned the Supreme King outfit as Logan rolled his eyes.

"Oh big whoop so I struck a nerve so you dawn some fancy smachy clothes oooo I am soooo , the society for creative anachronisms couldn't get your help." Logan said sarcastically.

" Kaiba if there is one thing I can not stand you idiotic fool! Its people with Big Egos! Now you pathetic worm allow me to introduce you to the true power of DARKNESS!" Jaden yelled in a darker tone in his voice as an ominous wind blew past Logan causing him to cover his eyes.

"Ugh what is this Bogus? Some Mirror trick? Real cute Slacker? Logan said with a grunt.

"that little Slacker you mentioned it is not here at the moment you arrogant prick. You are dealing with the Ruler of the Dark World. I am THE SUPREME KING!" Jaden yelled lifting the visior up revealing his now golden eyes. Logan blinked before letting out a laugh.

"You? A King? Oh give me a break Slacker the day you become king of anything is when hell freezes over! But since you are so intent on dueling and getting your ass handed to you to the future King of games that is NOT Muto than I will be happy to oblige" Logan said with a smirk activating his duel disk.

Jaden humphed activating his duel disk as it span out in a buzz saw like fashion before he spoke. "You have no Idea the hell you have just opened yourself up for Logan Kaiba" He said with a snarl.

"DUEL!" The two shouted as Seto sighed shaking his head before activating his walkie talkie. "Mokuba I want every closed curicut T.V in the school turned on at the Obelisk blue Duel Arena asap" Seto said quitely.

"You got it Bro!" Mokuba said into the walkie talkie heading off to do exactly that.

**Logan Kaiba: 4000**

**The Supreme King: 4000**

"I,ll go first "Supreme King" Draw!" Logan yelled drawing his 6th and smirked.

"Alright first I am going to summon Lord Of D! Now that this thing is out here I am going to activate Flute of Summoning Dragon and bring out Blizzard Dragon and Parrot Dragon! Now than now that I have two dragon's out on the field I can proceed to bring out your destruction" Logan said with a smirk.

'This will be good' Supreme king said to himself remaining silent.

"Now than I activate Dragonic Tactics. Now than by sacrificing Blizzard and Parrot dragon I can bring forth the ultimate Beast! COME FORTH BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Logan yelled as a dragon with dark skin and blue eyes came swooping in before letting out a roar towards the Supreme king however he did not budge an inch.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon[3000/2500]**

"Now than to end my turn I will activate Dragon's gunfire now with blue eyes on the field I can deal 800 points of damage streight to you!" Logan yelled as a blast of fire shot from Blue eye's mouth dealing 800 points of life point damage to Supreme king as he humphed no moving.

**Logan Kaiba: 4000**

**The Supreme King: 3200**

"I,ll end my turn you will be finished next turn Slacker" Logan said with a smirk as Supreme king humphed.

"That is if you even HAVE a next turn now allow me to show you, you pathetic fool what true power is!" The Supreme King shouted drawing his next card. Seeing his hand the king of the dark world grinned.

"Now I activate Dark Fusion! With this card I combine Giaplate the earth Giant along with Evil Hero Malicious Edge to bring forth EVIL HERO DARK GIA!" Supreme king yelled as explosion of fire appeared behind him as a evil looking spike creature appeared with a roar as it's attack points shot up to the combined of his monsters coming out to 5400.

**Evil Hero Dark Gaia[5400/0]**

"Ha! Big Deal I will still survive this even should it go though it is simply a mer 2400 life points gone" Logan said with a smirk however that also caused the Supreme King to smirk as well.

"That would be true Logan. Had you not been stupid enough to damage my life points by doing that you have sealed your fate! Behold I activate the spell card Megamorph!" Supreme King shouted as Logan's eyes widened in shock.

"No!" He shouted in shock causing The Supreme King to chuckle.

"Judging by your reaction I would say you reconise this card but I will remind you what it dose. Normally when You activate it if your life points are higher your monster's attack points are cut in half however since mine are lower they are DOUBLED!" Supreme King shouted as Gaia let out a roar as its Attack points sky rocketed.

**Evil Hero Dark Gaia[10800/0]**

"Ten thousand attack points?!" Logan yelled in shock causing The Supreme king to smirk.

"Thats right now let this be a lesson to you. DARK GAIA END THIS DARK CATASTROPHE!" Supreme King yelled as Suddenly Dark Gaia made a meteor appeared before heading towards Logan blasting him backwards as his life points dropped to 0.

**Logan Kaiba: 0**

**The Supreme King: 3200**

"Now than" The Supreme King said de activating his Duel disk walking forward obviously had further plans for Logan Kaiba however suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Dona's right behind me isn't she?" He asked the group nodding The Supreme king turned around seeing Dona and was about to speak. However suddenly Dona reved up her hand slapped the Supreme King right across the face.

"WHA?!" The group shouted in shock their mouths dropped in shock.

"Humph No one gets to hurt my brother to near death but me" Dona stated dusting her hands off the group looking back between each other and what happened as Jaden slowly was going back to normal.

"Ok this year keeps getting weirder and weirder..." Michael said sighing as Dona helped Jaden to his feet the group sighing as they headed out Logan slowly getting up.

"Ugh this isn't over Slacker..count on it you will fall!" Logan muttered to himself dusting himself off after the duel.


	26. North Academy

**A/N:David Cardigan was created by The Rainwalker. Check David out in The Rainwalker's story Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1: The Rise of El Loco Desperado.**

* * *

Meanwhile a long way away from Duel Academy. A Young Chazz Princeton had just been fired up from the Sea onto the Iceberg were a weird looking academy stood causing Chazz to blink. Whatever it was time for him to get out of there. He soon enough he met an old man who explained he needed 40 new cards to get into the academy. Soon enough he got the 40 cards and showed it to the gate before slowly it opened up Chazz letting out a small grin.

What Chazz didn't see was the young man wearing a black cowboy hat, a pair of glasses, a long double-breasted jacket that was opened up and billowing in the cold northern winds, a dust brown denim shirt, a black jeans, and a pair of walking shows who was watching him. The brown-haired teenager had been well aware of Chazz's presence ever since one of his many informants had told him what was happening at Duel Academy central. Like his father, grandfather, and great grandfather before him like any good cop he knew the value of having informants who kept their ears to the pavement. As Chazz approached the green-eyed teenager pulled out a case. he opened up the case. He pulled out the clip-ons and put the case away in his shirt pocket. "Well Mr. Princton..." the man said to himself. "Now that you've arrived here at north academy, the question is will you survive. or will you..." he put the clip on sunglasses on to his regular glasses. "Be left out in the cold?"

Soon enough Chazz was met with the old man who he met was thrown out. He soon was met with what he had to do. He had to duel and win 50 times to take over eh? peace of cake for The Chazz. Once the Duel's started it took about a Half an hour for Chazz to swoop though the Amateurs. Soon enough Chazz was taken on by four final duelists it lasted a few mins before Chazz activated Ring of Defense and Ring of destruction on his monsters. Due to the other 4 having like 12 monsters on the field was what increased his monster's attack points.

"Now Than. You..Go..bye...bye!" Chaz said with a grin as the ring of destruction exploded taking out the 4 duelists while he remained with 4000 life points.

Unknown to Chazz the man who had watched him enter leapt deftly and silently on to another building. He had spent years in his home city of Portland, Oregon honing himself as a duelist, detective, and martial artist. And Chazz was definitely raw he was proving to be dominatuing force. "And with a little help from the Chancllor and yours truly Mr. Princeton you will become a force to be reckoned with." He said to himself as he watched Chazz carefully eager to see how he would handle his ultimate test.

"This is going to be easy Alright Granny out of the rocker! Get your ass up and time for your reign to end!" Chazz shouted as the man he pointed to chuckled with a smirk before activating his duel disk. However much like the rest in about one hour time Chazz mopped the floor with him with a smirk.

"well call me a tan pipe that was one epic duel my friend! David boy why didn't you call me over to watch this man into action" A voice called Chazz looking around as a blue haired kid with a different style blue blazer and dark blue pants jumped from one of top of the buildings with a grin.

"Oh for the love of little apples! Jess, does the word stealth mean anything to you?" An aggravated voice called from another of the buildings.

"Um that means appearing after everything is done right?" Jesse asked blinking Chazz sweat dropped before speaking. "Ok exactly who the hell are you all?" Chazz asked before suddenly a four eared cat with ruby eyes and four legs and a ruby crystal at the end of it's tail. "Oh hey there Ruby" Jesse said with a grin petting it on the head causing Chazz to sweat drop. "Ok now I have seen everything..." Chazz muttered to himself.

"I see you've met Jess's Carbuncle." a voice called from a building. Then Chazz saw the teenager wearing a cowboy hat, and a long coat. The man took off his glasses, clip-ons included, and hat. Chazz then got the surprise of his life when the man leapt into the air did a summersault in mid-air before he dropped down only to land gracefully on the snowy ground with suirprising grace. He then put on his black cowboy hat. Then he walked over to Chazz as he proclaimed, "DING DONG, THE FALSE KING AND HIS MINIONS ARE DEAD...proverbially speaking. You Mr. Princton i can say in all honesty you..." And he put on his glasses, witht eh clip-ons still on, on his face. "Ran rings around Nikoli and his bunch."

"Well done you've earned the right to be called the best" A voice said as Chazz looked up to see the old man from before. "It's you the guy who rescued me. How did you get into the school?" Chazz asked as the man with the metal mask and scarf around his head chuckled.

The man wearing the cowboy hat looked at the man in wry amusement. He chuckled before he spoke. "Up to your subtle tricks as usual Chancellor Foster?"

"I see I can't fool you David my boy" The man said taking off his head disguise with a chuckle. "It's you the man from outside who helped me in" Chazz said in shock as the chancellor chuckled.

David nodded, "This is Chancellor Foster the head of Duel Academy North. And i'm the REAL Number 1 dueklist around here." he extended a hand. "the name's David i know a great deal about YOU Mr. Chazz Princeton."

Chazz grinned and shook his hand before the Chancellor spoke. "We had chose this little buddy at first but hes clearly hes not as good as you" Chancelor said with a smile as Chazz smirked.

"No kidding. Who would trust a man in a rocking chair?" Chazz said with a small grin.

That's when Chazz saw the creature with David. The creature looked like an armored siberian tiger with long saber fangs.

"Uh Nice Kitty?" Ojama yellow said reaching its hand out to pet it.

"Ok that is one big cat..." Chazz muttered seeing the cat in spirit form.

David beamed with pride. "that's my most prized card and constant companion King tiger Wanghu. I got him because I've always had a certaina ffinity for cats."

"Now than I hate to interrupt. But now that Chazz has made his mark here in North Academy I have decided Chazz will be represented in the school Duel against Duel Academy!" Chancellor Foster said with a laugh causing Chazz to grin.

"Now than David was it?" Chazz asked turning towards the young boy. "How exactly do you know me?" Chazz asked with a blink.

David smiled and said, "I come from three generations of Detectives/policemen. I have my fair share of informants throughouut the school. I also from my research know you have a couple of brothers who are card-carrying douchebags." He then took off his clip-ons and gave him a matter-of-fact stare. "Make no mistake Chazz, you have great potential Chazz ins pite of what your imbecilic, self-righteous brothers think. And while your here since I'm a second degree black belt in taekwondo I'm going to be in charge of your physcial training, my new friend."

"Okkkay" Chazz said with a sweat drop. 'Sound's more like stalking to me but whatever..' Chazz said to himself before turning to chancellor. "So who's the unlucky punk I will be dueling"

"The one I promised you. Jaden Yuki" Foster said with a grin as Chazz spoke.

"Jaden?! How did that slifer slacker get selected over Muto or Kaiba?!" Chazz shouted as Foster shrugged.

"That I don't know. However its clear that Jaden will be representing Duel Academy this year" Foster stated with a shrug.

Jessie whispered to Chazz, "And don't mind Davuid, he's a good guy and all but, he's astickler fer information." Jessie said Chazz nodded.

"No this is your chance for revenge" Foster stated as Chazz looked as a small smirk came on his face.

"I can't wait I am going to beat him so bad that he wont ever want to duel again and than Logan will pay for taking my spot" Chazz said before letting a long winded revenge laugh.

David and Jessie sweatdropped, "Okay that laugh was a little weird..." David thought to himself then decided. "We'll work on that."

David then furrowed his nose at the clothes in Chazz's knapsack. "But first my friend we need to get ou to the other top duelist room, get you unpacked, and then get you a shower and get those clothes of yours washed. If Gladys smells those clothes she'll be all over all of us. Youu know how she is Chancellor." Chancellor Foster nodded.

"Alright I am sick of these Duel Academy Clothes by the way who's Gladys?" Chazz asked.

Jessie snickered. "Oh just a pretty ol' thing that Davy here has a big old crush on you know how it is" Jessie said with a grin.

David elbowed Jessie his face flushing beet red and a vein sticking out as he glared at Jessie. "Jessie, ixnay with the crushtate, kapeesh?" He said through gritted teeth.

David said, "I just realized we're going to have to get you to Gladys. We need to get you measured for your taekwondo uniform. No better time to start your training right away." David said with a grin.

Soon enough "Eye Of The Tiger" began playing at random. The scene moved to a martial arts room. Chazz tightening his white belt, got in a fighting before circling David looking at David before charging in after him.

David V-stepped out of the way and caught Chazz in his chest protector with a hard roundhouse kick.

Chazz let out a cough after taking a big blow to chest slowly standing up obviously hurt one eye squinting but not willing to give up. The Memories of being kicked out by Logan and co along with his constant losing to Jaden he was not gonna lose this easily.

David said, "Sparring lesson 1 Chazz ol' boy, NEVER rush in! Take your time measure your opponent, find an opening and THEN strike." He then got into a fighting stance and in a fashion that made the late Bruce Lee snile from the great beyond, "Now try again!"

Chazz sighed before taking a deep breath and nodded. He than got back into a fighting stance ready to get back into this training.

The two circled each other. Chazz moveed in for a roundhouse kick. David deftly stepped aside. But this time Chazz slid out of the way before David caught him again. David tried again. But then time Chazz moved in to try and caych David just as she was coming in for a round house kick,. David leapt out of the way just barely in time. David smiled in a pproval. "That's it! Lesson 2 for duweling AND sparring Chazz, no matter how powerful a card or a martial artist if you spot a vulnerability in it you can turn that person's own power against them, get it?"

Chazz tightened his fists and growled at the word power before speaking. "David with all due respect please NEVER mention the word power again" Chazz stated.

David's face furrowed, "Let me guess you were at the top of the totem pole in Obilisk dorm, then someone deposed you and threw you out?"

"That's correct his name Logan Kaiba.." Chazz muttered with a sigh.

David's keen hearing picked it up. he closed his eyes and said, "Logan kaiba, son of Seto and Serenity Kaiba, younger brother of Dona Kaiba by a few minutes. Noted for being a good duelist...and a card carrying arsehole am i right?"

"That about Sums it up. Hes been beaten by a man by the name of Michael Muto however he just keeps coming back stronger than the last time" Chazz explained.

David's eyes widened in surprise. "Whaaaaa-aaaat?" he squawked in genuine astonishment.

Chazz blinked but remembered Yugi's reputation and grinned nodding. "Yep son of the King of games himself surprised?" Chazz asked with a chuckle.

David smile. "Well, so you've met the son of Yugi and Tea Moto, I've heard that with Micheal Moto the apple hasn't fallen far from the tree." David's face then took on a more serious tone. "Chazz, I know you don't like the idea of anyone using the word, power. But, I want you whenever you think of the word to consider this. When we're done with you here, picture yourself settling the score with Logan Kaiba over a duel monsters match...and turning his vaunted power...against him!"

Chazz smiled and nodded in agreement. "Alright.." He said with a grin before getting in fighting stance. "Let's do this thing!" Chazz said with a grin.

David nodded, "Good that's the fighting spirit I want to see." David then went over to a wall and got a large pad that looked like a square shaped shield down. He came back to where Chazz was and held the shield in front of him. "Now my friend I'm going teach a kick that will REALLY do some damage the back kick."

"Bring...It...On!" Chazz said with a grin ready for this whatever it would take he would take Jaden and Logan down one way or another.

After a hard workout and, at Gladys's insistance, a hot shower Chazz got into his new black clothing and uniform before he entered the office of Chancellor Foster. The middle aged man looked up and smiled, "Ahh, Chazz my boy there you are."

"Foster?" Chazz asked in confusion as Foster shouted to the sky. "NORTH ACADEMY! I present to you our new Top Duelist! and I present to him North Academy's top dueling deck!" Foster said handing him the deck Chazz smirked taking the deck. Outside David and the others the academy began chanting "Chazz It Up" As Chazz smirked turning around.

"DUEL ACADEMY IS TOAST!" Chazz yelled as the other students cheered.

He didn't notice David walk up behind him. "I see you're quite anxious to show Duel Academy Central and Jaden what you're about Chazzman." David commented in wry amusement.

"You know it. Logan Kaiba..Its payback time and than I'm coming for you Jaden" Chazz growled to himself.

David's face furrowed as an observation came to the Chazz's equal/friend at Duel Academy North. "Chazz, I've noticed that you've been pushing yourself hard, REAL hard. Almost as if..." He paused as he collected his thoughts. "There's a nother reason you're fighting to prove youself."

"Wha huh how did you-" Chazz stated turning around before the young man chuckled. "Right detective. Well your right you see there is this one girl..Ally or more Allyson Wheeler is her Name and I think I might Like her. The Chaz liking someone like that pfft" He said to himself shaking his head.

David raised an eyebrow. "Well, well none other than the daughter of Joey and Mai Wheeler. This is quite the revealation. Well if Allyson has taken after her mother, and I've seen Mai Wheeler, on the cover of a number of fashion magazines, then all i can say is hellooooo nurse!"

Chazz let out a small laugh. "Yeah I'll agree with you there and her daughter got her looks thats for sure an-" Chazz stated before.

David suddenkly looked around his face turning pale. He then yelled, "DOWN EVERYONE!" before he dove behind a nearby large rock.

Chazz blinked before ducking over behind something as rapid gunfire began firing into the academy. "Shit shit shit what the hell?!" Chazz asked in confusion.

David grabbed Chazz by the hair as he said, "Keep...your head...down!"

David pulled out a set of binoculars froma coat pocket and looked in the direction of the gun fuire. "Oh, crap! Chazz I'm afraid my penchant for attracting trouble has drawn yyou and the Chancellor into another case."

He then handed Chazz the Binoculars as he said. "Look up between those trees over there."

At David's direction Chazz saw the young japanese man in a North Academy uniform holding a nasty looking Ak-47 a look of bloody murder written on the japanese teen boy's face.

"Great out of the Twilight Zone and into the Crime Drama! Who the hell is that guy?" Chazz asked looking at David.

David explained, "His name's Katsuo Mizuki, Chacnellor Foster and I found out several months ago he's the son of a notorius Yakuza crime boss. Turns up the guy sent his son here to try and turn this place to a way point for their planne operation to start an illegal opium smuggling and seeling operation here in the States. The Chancellor and i found out what he, his Daddy, and their Yakuza cronies were planning and stopped his plan cold."

Chacnellor Foster crawled up behind them shaken but unharmed. "Yes, nasty situation. Davuid ended up KOing him with a 360 hook kick when he pulled a knife on me. Those Yakuza people are nasty characters."

"Alright how we get rid of these guys David? I am ready to get out of here and Pay Logan back full force" Chazz stated keeping his head down.

David looked around and said, "Follow me and crawl Chazz."

"Righto," Chazz said with a nod keeping his head down and began crawling following David.

the two crawled up behind the japanese man. The man was now screeaming things in Japanese.

"Ok David um what the hell is he saying Japanese is not exactly my strong suit!" Chazz pointed out.

David winced and said, "Fortunately, and unfortunately, I'm fluent in japanese. the short of it is trust me Chazz you don't wanna' know. this is stuff that would make Seto kaiba blush."

"Okaaay moving on" Chazz said with a sweat drop.

The two crawled up behind the man who was looing around. Finally he screamed in fluent English "Come you fuckin son of a bitch! My little friend wants to play with you!"

David quietly got into a crouch position. Waving Chazz intoa crouch positon he showed his left hand as he mouthed, "On...my...mark!"

Counting down of his fingers once all his fingers were closed into a fist David yelleid, "NOW!" As they got to their feet!

"Right!" Chazz shouted getting behind one of them as the one turned around BAM! Chazz struck one of them with one hard kick to the jaw and it didn't help he was wearing boots.

David added insult to ionjury witha nasty side-kick to the face the dropped the japanese man like a rock. Eyes swirling and his nose bleeding a little David smiled and stared at the Yakuza boss's son. David said, "that Chazz, as my father would put it, in the heyday of Clyde "The Glide" Drexler and the Portland trailblazers is what would be called bingo, bango, bongo baby!"

Chazz grinned and nodded. "You don't mess with an academy that has both David and THE CHAZZ in it that is just asking for trouble!" Chazz said with a grin.

"Hows about before you go We test that deck of yours against my crystal beasts Chazo?" Jesse asked as Chazz turned around pondering this for a moment and smirked.

"Your on" Chazz said Jesse jumped in the air with a yahoo motion as Jesse and Chazz got into postion activating their duel disks.

"DUEL!" They Shouted.

**Jesse Anderson: 4000**

**Chazz Princeton: 4000**

"Alright My move Chazzy boy!" Jesse said drawing his sixth card.

"DON'T CALL ME CHAZZY BOY!" Chazz snapped with anger causing Jesse to chuckle.

"Alright alright cool your jets Chazzy. I start this duel off by summoning one of my many favorites. Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!" Jesse stated placing the card on his duel disk. Suddenly a winged horse with a blue horn and Sapphire's on the wings landed on the field

**Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus[1800/1200]**

"Jesse can I ask what is the meaning of this?" Pegasus asked as Jesse grinned running a finger under his nose.

"Hey trust me this will be a good test for both Chazz man and us" Jesse said with a grin as Pegasus sighed shaking its head.

"And now I activate Sapphire Pegasus's ability. Thanks to this card I can add one crystal beast to my spell and trap card zone and I chose Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle!" Jesse stated as a crystal of cobalt appeared on the field causing the young man to grin.

"With that I'll end my turn yall" Jesse said with a slight chuckle and grin.

"Ok...why have I never heard of those cards before?" Chazz asked himself shaking his head drawing his next card.

"Alright first I am going to place one card face down" Chazz stated as one card in a hologram appeared in front of him as Chazz pulled the next card from his hand.

"And now I summon forth Luster Dragon!" Chazz yelled placing the card on the field before a pretty looking dragon swooped in from behind Chazz landing in front of him with a roar.

**Luster Dragon[1900/1600]**

"Now attack! Luster Blast!" Chazz yelled as suddenly Luster Dragon reved up his head before blasting the Winged Horse as it transformed into a crystal as Jesse lost 100 life points.

**Jesse Anderson: 3900**

**Chazz Princeton: 4000**

"Thanks for that Chazzy boy. Now thanks my beast's effect it goes right to my spell and trap zone." Jesse said with a small grin.

"Whats that gonna do? AND WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Chazz snapped causing Jesse to chuckle.

"Oh you will see Chazzy you will see" Jesse said with a grin today was turning out rather interesting.

"Alright I,ll end it there give me your best shot Anderson" Chazz said with a grin.

"With pleasure" Jesse said with a grin drawing his next card and grinned.

"Now than I activate Lighting Vortex! Thanks to this card by discarding one card I can destroy all monsters on the field." Jesse said with a grin.

"Not so fast Anderson reveal my face down Magic Drain! thanks to this card I negate and destroy your spell" Chazz said as the spell disappeared causing Anderson grinned.

"Very well now I summon Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger! Now let me remind you of it's effect thanks to this card for the battle phase it gains 400 attack points" Jesse said with a grin causing Chazz to sweat drop.

**Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger[1600/1000]**

"Now Topaz attack his Luster Dragon! Topaz Pounce!" Jesse yelled as the Tiger's attack point shot up to 2000 striking luster dragon destroying it as Chazz lost 100 life points.

**Jesse Anderson: 3900**

**Chazz Princeton: 3900**

"With that I will end my turn" Jesse said with a grin as Topaz Tiger's attack power returned to normal as Chazz drew his next card and grinned.

"Now I activate Premature Burial! Now by 800 life points I can bring back Luster Dragon!" Chazz stated as his life point counter dropped by 800.

**Jesse Anderson: 3900**

**Chazz Princeton: 3100**

"Now than now I sacrifice my luster dragon to summon Armed Dragon Level 5!" Chazz yelled as suddenly a giant red dragon with spikes and red undering and a black body appeared on the field with a roar.

"Eh heh oh shit.." David muttered to himself.

**Armed Dragon lv 5[2400/1700]**

"And now I activate its effect by discarding my second Luster Dragon I can destroy your Topaz Tiger! Now it may go back to your spells but its a price I am willing to pay" Chazz said with a grin.

"Now Lv 5 Dragon attack with spin saw slash!" Chazz yelled as the Dragon charged forward before slicing up and down on Jesse taking away 2400 life points.

**Jesse Anderson: 1500**

**Chazz Princeton: 3100**

"Now than before I end this turn I activate Armed Dragon lv 5's special ability by sending him to the grave yard I can now evovle him to Armed Dragon Lv 7!" Chazz said as Jesse grinned after losing Life points as it was now his turn.

**Armed Dragon lv 7[2800/1800]**

Things looked bad for Jesse however a few turns latter of playing defense.

"Alright now that I have 3 crystal beasts on the feild and 2 in the grave yard I send the reaming 3 to the grave yard to Summon From my hand My best card RAINBOW DRAGON!" Jesse yelled up as Chazz sweat dropped that didn't sound good.

After a few mins Chazz sweat dropped before asking. "You don't have it do you Anderson?" He asked as Jesse rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nope sorry" Jesse said with a grin causing everyone watching to anime face plant before Chazz would end the duel with Armed Dragon lv 7.

**Jesse Anderson: 0**

**Chazz Princeton: 3100**

"well ya beat me Princeton ready to take on Duel Academy now?" Jesse asked with a small grin as Chazz nodded before speaking.

"Yep Logan Kaiba Jaden Yuki get ready cause THE CHAZZ is coming" Chazz said with a grin.


	27. The School Duel

It was time at last the school duel was here. Michael was slowly waking up for today before Syrus came busting in causing the young man to fall backwards off his bed slowly recovering before looking at Syrus.

"Syrus! you trying to kill me whats going on?" Michael asked asked as Syrus sweat dropped before speaking.

"Sorry Michael but I can't find Jaden anywhere North Academy is gonna be here any minute!" Syrus said as Michael cursed to himself.

"Oh for the love of Ra! Of all the days for him to go missing!" Michael cursed to himself grabbing his Yellow Ra blazer taking the Millenium puzzle off the hook he had for it in the Ra dorm placing it around his neck before taking his deck placing it in the Deck holster taking off.

"Hey Wait up! I wanna come to!" Allyson called out after them putting her outfit on as quick as possible. Normally shed spend hours getting ready but today Jaden late for something that's a duel? that didn't seem normal.

As the trio raced down to see where Jaden might be there was a Loud "WAKE UP SLACKER YOUR LATE!" Army like voice booming from the Slifer Dorm. It was obvious that was Keith but Michael sweat dropped.

"Sleeping? Really?!" Michael asked face palming as the crew sighed before taking off to the Red dorm just in time to see Jaden race out in his Slifer Red outfit and smiled.

"Oh hey guys whats up!" Jaden said with a grin causing Michael to face palm.

"Whats up?! What's up is that North Academy could be here any Minute with your opponent and your were sleeping" Michael snapped as Jaden grinned rubbing the back of his neck.

"Woops sorry. Guess I lost track of time" Jaden said with a small grin as Michael sighed in a "What are we gonna do with you" like fashion.

"YUKI!" A female voice bellowed as Michael squinted at the shout.

"not only that you got a pissed off Kaiba on your hands now Jay" Syrus said with a sweat drop.

"Ohhhhhh crap.." Jaden muttered to himself as Dona came storming past the trio right in Jaden's face fuming.

"Yuki! Of all the times to oversleep you chose the School Duel! You are lucky professor Keith got you up or Duel academy might of had to forfeit the Duel!" Dona snapped everyone around them sweat drop.

"Sorry?" Jaden asked not sure if he should be sorry or scared that Dona was snapping at him as the young Kaiba girl humphed.

'be glad your cute Yuki' Dona stated inside her head before a small laugh was heard from behind them.

"and this is why I should of been chosen not this Slacker!" A voice said as Michael groaned.

"oh please don't tell me that's who I think it is" Michael stated to himself with a sigh turning around and he groaned.

"What do you want Logan?" Michael asked as Logan shook his head shrugging his shoulders.

"Just here to make sure The Slacker makes it to see the opponent hes going to mop the floor with. I may not be taking part but I know Duel Academy will come out on top" Logan said with a smirk causing Michael to chuckle. For once Logan was right.

"Well what are we waiting for lets get going?!" Jaden shouted with a yahoo! taking off.

"Alright North Academy all I have to say to you is just bring it" Michael said to himself with a rare smirk. It was obvious the Rivalry with North Academy and Duel Academy was big.

At the Dock Jesse Anderson Chazz Princeton and David Cardigan and Chancellor Foster walked off the boat as Foster clapped Shepard Hands.

"Foster It's been to long. How ya been?" Shepard said with a smile as Foster nodded.

"I've been we'll. Ever since I got over the defeat you handed us at last years school Duel" Foster said as Shepard chuckled.

"It was a close Duel foster. Anyways there are four student's of mine along with our representative I would like you to meet." Shepard said moving to the side showing Michael Dona Logan and Allyson.

"First off meet the Children of the first group of Duelists in our game. First meet Michael Muto he is the son of Tea and our very own king of games Yugi Muto. Next we have Dona Kaiba the older of the two Kaiba siblings next to her is her brother who focuses on Power but is still a great Duelist with Zane leaving this year he is our second top duelist in the school. Last but not least is Allyson Wheeler Daughter to our very own Vice Chancellor Mai Valentine-Wheeler and Joey Wheeler." Chancellor said Jesse looking over to Dona and moving over quickly.

"Well HELLLLLLLO Nurse. Whats a pretty little thang like you doing all alone out here" Jesse asked with a wink and a smirk causing Dona to sweat drop.

"Um who the hell are you?" Dona asked with a sweat drop.

"Hey Shes not a Nurse!" Jaden stated before saying a comment that would make everyone go wtf. "Shes Dona" Jaden said causing everyone listening to face plant including Dona and Jesse.

"Ugh Kid you don't know anything about flirting do you?" Jesse asked causing Jaden to blink.

"Um Flirting?" He asked in confusion causing Jesse to sigh.

Suddenly a plane was coming in landing on one of the roofs as four figures came off the plane. Two figure's hair color was very Similar to Jaden's as Jaden looked over and blinked.

"Mom? Dad?" Jaden asked as Michael chuckled with a smile on his face as Jaden went racing over giving his parents a hug Jayda smiled rubbing her son's head.

"Hey Jaden didn't think we would miss the school duel did ya?" She said with a smile.

"Hey there kiddo" Hisoka said chuckling giving his father a hug as Logan chuckled.

"Well, well, well If it isn't-" Logan started causing Dona to slap her hand over her brother's mouth.

"Are you trying to get You're killed?! your lucky you are my brother or I would of let you go though with this now Zip it!' Dona whispered as Logan growled and humphed as Dona sighed taking her hand off her brother's mouth and sighed.

Logan humphed before turning towards the North Academy students Chazz and David and chuckled walking forward before looking at Chazz with a smirk. "Well if it isn't the Duel Academy Reject never thought I would see your sorry ass back here" Logan said with a smirk.

David smirked wryly and said, "Well, well if it isn't the snobbish, self-rightrous piece of shit Chazzman has told me all about. I think you'll find my friend and fellow number 1 duelist is FAR more challenging than last time." David smirked deviously and said, "Though, you probably can't see it, Logan, ol' boy. Since you've got your head so far up your ass."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU PIECE OF CRAP?!" Logan snapped steaming for a few mins before taking a few breaths regaining himself with a smirk.

"Well whoever you are you North Academy Slime it dose not matter cause lucky for you. You won't have to taste the power of my deck because Slacker over there with the family has been chosen to represent Duel Academy not me cause had it been me I would of moped the floor with you slime" Logan said with a smirk.

David smirked and quipped, "Hee-haw, hee-haw, hee haw! I'm sorry I don't speak jack-ass. And North Academy peoplea re not slime. As a matter of fact, the school is VERY well respected espcially in my hometown, the great city of roses, Portland, Oregon. And I suggest you mind your manners Logan Kaiba as I strongly suspect we'll be seeing more of each other. My name is David Adam Cardigan, I come from three generations of detectives/police officers. While you've been living your little life making you stupid little revenge schemes, MY FAMILY and I have been out there protecting your sorry ass from indidivudals who would do all sorts of bad things to you. And I'll not have you disrespecting Chazz because reason one, he's my friend and I trust him without a shadow of a doubt, secondly underestimating an opponent of Chazz's or MY quality of ability will cost you dearly." David then whispered to Logan.

"And let me make this abundantly clear, I did a little research on you and if you try and send any goons after me, I think you'll find them sent back to you with broken ligaments, got it? And one more thing, no matter how much power you have there's always a way to turn it against you."

David then stepped away and said, "Well, it was nice to meet you Logan ol' boy. Just don't be..." And he put his clip-ons over his regulars glasses. "Dragon yourself around when the Chazz here kicks Jaden's butt."

That last comment caused Logan to snap. "Crowler make this School duel a Tag Duel Me and Jaden vs these two North Academy Slime!" Logan snapped as Crowler sweat dropped.

"Now Mister Kaiba I would strongly-" Crowler started before suddenly Logan's blue eyes appeared glaring down Crowler with a snarl.

"DID I STUTTER CROWLER?! OR WOULD YOU RATHER BE ON THE RECEIVING END OF A WHITE LIGHTING?!" Logan snapped.

David raised an eyebrow and quipped, "Well what do you know Chazz, Mr. ego like a hot air balloon here wants to play."

Chazz quipped, "Indeed, just make sure you don't take a pin to his head or all that hot air will fizzle out." The teen boys laughed as they high-fived.

"Put a sock in it" Logan growled as Crowler chuckled before speaking.

"Well it looks like official The School Duel will feature Logan Kaiba and Jaden Yuki facing off against North Academy's own David Cardigian and Chazz Princeton. However before that we have an Exhibition match Duel Academy's own Dona Kaiba and Alexis Rhodes vs Michael Muto and Allyson Wheeler" Crowler said as Jesse grinned with a wink before speaking.

"How about a Kiss for good luck doll" Jesse said causing Dona's eyes to twitch.

"Doll?" Dona asked angerly before punching Jesse straight across the area against a tree before walking over to him lifting him up by the color.

"Don't EVER call me" She said briefly flipping her brownish hair. "Doll" She said dropping Anderson heading off.

"Heh she digs me" Jesse said with a grin causing everyone to sweat drop.

Meanwhile in chancellor Shepard's office he was meeting with Yugi and Tea Muto and spoke without turning around.

"It's good to see you Of Games. However I take it this visit is more than just for the School Duel" He asked Yugi nodded Tea handing the box in her hands to Yugi as Yugi nodded opening the case placing it on the desk as Shepard turned around looking at the box it held six keys in the shape of a weird puzzle Chancellor blinked.

"They're on their way, Chancellor, the Shadow Riders. The Sacred Beasts were sealed away for a reason now if they are at risk of being released their good counter parts must be ready just in case" Yugi said as Tea bowed before speaking.

"We trust you will give them to the right people" She said as Chancellor nodded with a smile.

"Of Course you can trust me. For now let us go watch the duels" Chancellor Shepard said with a smile the two parents nodded with a smile heading off with Chancellor Shepard to see the duel.

Meanwhile Michael was waiting outside a room for Allyson groaning.

"Ugh Allyson it's almost been an hour are you done yet?!" Michael groaned sighing.

"Come on Mike I got to make I got to look good for Chazzy AH HA these earrings will do" Allyson came out dressed in a rather fancy looking outfit as Michael sighed.

"FINALLY!" Michael groaned heading off as Allyson followed behind with a big old grin.

As things were set Michael and Allyson readied their Duel Disks as Dona and Alexis came walking in Alexis's outfit a bit more fancy than normal but no to dress upy as Michael blushed deep red turning to Allyson.

"You did this on Purpose didn't you?" Michael asked.

Allyson whistled innocently.

"I have no reculation of the event in question" Allyson said.

"Lets do this!" Dona said Alexis giving on a trade mark smirk.

"Let's!" She said with a grin the two Obelisk's activating their duel disks.

"DUEL!" The two teams shouted.

**Team Ra: 8000**

**Team Obelisk: 8000**

David watched the duel and said, "This will be an opportunity to see the true abilities of Ra and Obelisk dorms."

"Alright Michael no holding back. I want your full strength" Dona said with a grin as Michael chuckled to himself.

"So be it.." Michael said with a smile closing his eyes.

Suddenly a light shining from the Puzzle as a pillar of light shined before shooting up as the students and crowd covered their eyes from the light. Soon the light died down as the pillar shrunk around Michael as a rainbow eye was shown on his forehead before disappearing as Michael opened his eyes as they seemed a tad more serious this time.

"You asked for it Dona" Yami Michael said Dona letting out a small smirk.

David took his glasses off as he gaped. Quickly he came round to his senses and whispered in a hoarse tone, "What the blazes!?"

Yugi simply chuckled to himself with a small smile. "What were you not around seventeen years ago?" Yugi asked with a small chuckle.

David looked at Yugi and bowed respectfully. "With all due possible respect Moto-sama, I wasn't. In fact 17 years ago my family were still in Porttland, Oregon and my Dad and mom were raising my older brother. I'm actually the first of my family to get into dueling, sir."

Yugi shook his hand. "Just Yugi is fine. I see though well you are about to get a first hand look of what you all call the nameless Pharaoh is capable of" Yugi said with a smile.

David's eyes widened, "The nameless Pharoah, as in the spirit called Atem?"

"That's correct my friend. You are about to see what he is capable of with my Son's deck" Yugi said with a small smile.

David turned towards the duel as he thought to himself, "Then...then could those stories about the strange goings on be true? I MUST interview him at some point, I must!" David thought with firm resolution.

"Alright My move Draw" Yami Michael shouted drawing his sixth card and smiled he did not have much to summon this turn but he did have a few trap cards to lay down.

"Alright I will start off easy and place three cards face down and end my turn" Yami Michael said with a small grin.

"Very well My go!" Dona said with a grin drawing her six card when she saw her hand she nodded with a grin before speaking towards her opponents on her move.

"Alright since we are starting off Slow very well. I summon Alexandrite Dragon to the field!" Dona shouted placing the monster on the duel disk. Suddenly a giant grey dragon swooped in from the back of Dona landing in front of her letting out a roar.

**Alexandrite Dragon[2000/100]**

"And With that I will end my turn" Dona said with a grin.

"Alright Cuz. The Princess is up now Draw!" Allyson said drawing her sixth card looking at her hand with a grin.

"First I am going to Summon Harpie Lady 1 in attack mode" Allyson yelled as suddenly a half human half winged creature came swooping in landing in front of Allyson claws out for attack mode.

**Harpie Lady[1300/1400]**

"Mike got a few face downs to spare?" Allyson asked Yami Michael giving a thumbs up as Allyson grinned.

"Alright than I play the field spell Harpies Hunting Ground!" Allyson stated opening the field spell section of her Duel Disk before placing the card in closing it. Suddenly something that looked like a hunting ground appeared on the field.

"Now than every winged beast gains 200 attack and defense points and every time I summon a Harpie or Harpie Lady sister I must destroy one trap or spell card on the field but its a price to pay" She said with a grin.

"Now than Next I play Elegant Egotist! now than since I have a Harpies Lady on the field I can special Summon Harpies Lady Sister to the field at the cost of Mike's left trap" Allyson said as three females appeared on the field one swooping in and destroying one of the spell and traps Michael had set before landing in front of Allyson it's attack increasing due to Harpies Hunting Ground.

**Harpies Lady Sisters[2450/2300]**

"With that I will end my turn" Allyson said with a grin as Alexis Drew her next card and grined.

"You may be a Princess Allyson but you are dealing with The Queen Of Obelisk Blue and your about to see once again why" Alexis said with a grin.

"Oh bring it on Queeny BRING..IT...ON!" Allyson said with a small smirk.

"If you insist Ally I am going to start off Slow unlike you So I am simply going to Summon Amazones Paladin and call it a turn oh and keep in mind she gains 100 attack points for every Amazon on the field including herself" Alexis said with a smirk as a female warrior appeared on the feild swinging her sword in attack position before planting it into the ground.

**Amazon Paladin[1800/300]**

"Alright than. Now that the warm ups are out of the way Game ON!" Yami Michael shouted drawing his next card.

David was awed by their moves, but yet he remained calm. "I'd these people were good, but HOLY COW, this is unbelievable! What I wouldn't give to duel them someday. The strategums I could learn from them, it could push my own great dueling game to new levels." David thought watching the duel closely.

"Alright First Allyson Can I barrow Harpie Lady 1?" Yami Michael asked Allyson with a grin gave him a thumbs up.

"You got it go for it" Allyson with a smirk.

"Alright now I sacrifice Harpie Lady 1 to Summon Dark Magician Girl" Yami Michael stated as Harpie Lady 1 disappeared from the field as Dark Magician Girl came flying in with a wink before landing ready for attack.

**Dark Magician Girl[2000/1700]**

"Next I activate the Magic Card Sage's Stone! When this card is played with Dark Magician girl I can automatically Summon Dark Magician! Take to the stage" Yami Michael shouted as Dark Magician appeared on the feild as Dark Magician Girl gave a AH!

**Dark Magician[2500/2100]**

"Now than lets get this started. First Dark Magician Attack Alexandrite Dragon! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Yami Michael yelled as Dark Magician raised his hand before letting out a burst of Dark Magic destroying the Paladin taking away 500 of Team Obelisk's Life points.

**Team Ra: 8000**

**Team Obelisk: 7500**

"Now than Dark Magician Girl Attack Amazon Paladin! Dark Burning Attack!" Yami Michael yelled as Dark Magician girl raised up before launching a burning Blast towards the Paladin taking away 200 of their life points.

**Team Ra: 8000**

**Team Obelisk: 7300**

"Now last but not least Harpies Lady Sisters attack them directly! Harpies Slash!" Yami Michael shouted as the Harpies Lady Sisters swooped in before Striking both Dona and Alexis on the arms as the two girls let out a small yell holding their arm as the life point counter drooped.

**Team Ra: 8000**

**Team Obelisk: 5150**

"With that I will end my turn" Yami Michael said with a grin running a finger under his nose with a grin as Dona stood up chuckling.

"Not bad Michael but this Duel is FAR from over." Dona said with a grin before drawing his next card and spoke.

"Alright for now sadly I don't got much to use so I will set this Monster face down and end my turn. Your go Cuz" Dona said with a grin.

"Ok I can't let this be too one sided now can I cuz? I,ll ease up by Summoning Red Eyes Black Chick in attack mode" Allyson said as a red egg appeared on the field before a head of a small red eyes peeked its head out letting out a small baby cry.

**Red Eyes Black Chick[800/500]**

"With that I will end my turn" Allyson said A lot of the girls watching making a "CUUUTE" Sound causing Allyson Dona and Alexis to sweat drop.

"Anyways Allyson your going to regret that Draw!" Alexis called seeing her card and grinned.

"Alright first to get rid of those remaining cards and your face down I am going to activate Heavy Storm! This destroys all spell and trap cards on the field" Alexis said as a Storm picked up opening Allyson's field spell section destroying harpies hunting ground along with Mike's remaining face downs.

"Well crap...this sucks" Allyson muttered to herself as her and Mike's field was wiped of spell and trap cards as Alexis smirked.

"Its about to get worse Ally as Now I summon the Unfriendly Amazon!" Alexis stated as she placed the card on the duel disk as Suddenly a rather mean looking Amazon appeared on the field glaring down the field.

"Now than Unfriendly Amazon Attack! Destroy Red Eyes Black Chick!" She shouted as the Amazon nodded charing in slicing down on red eyes taking with it 1200 of Team Ra's life points.

**Team Ra: 6800**

**Team Obelisk: 5150**

"I'll end my turn there" She said with a grin Michael and Allyson recovering from the blast chuckled as Michael drew his next card and nodded.

"Alright let's see you recover from this I activate Dark Magic Twin Burst! Now the attack points of Dark Magician Girl are added to Dark Magician to the end Phase!" Yami Michael said with a grin as Dark Magician's attack points increased.

**Dark Magician[5000/2100]**

"Now Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl Attack The Unfriendly Amazon! Twin Dark Magic Attack!" Yami Michael yelled as the Two Dark Magician's raised up their staff before blasting the Dragon with one beam of magic destroying it taking away 3000 of their life points.

**Team Ra: 6800**

**Team Obelisk: 2150**

"I,ll also place one card face down and end my turn" Yami Michael said with a smile now it was only a matter of time of pulling the right combo and they had this won. His face down was in case of a last resort.

"Well this is gonna hurt. DRAW!" Dona yelled hoping she drew the card she needed. When she did she let out a grin as she spoke.

"You two Ra's held up your own now its time I end this first I Summon Kaibaman! Now he wont be along for wrong as I activate his effect to summon BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Dona yelled as Kaibaman disappeared before Blue eyes appeared on the field with a blue eyes and white body letting out a roar as Dark Magician Dark Magician Girl and Harpie Lady Sister cringed.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon[3000/2500]**

"Now I activate Burst Stream Destruction! Sure it cost me allowing Blue Eyes to attack this turn but I can make up for that with Alexis. Blue Eyes Blow The Field With WHITE LIGHTING!" Dona yelled as Blue eyes revved up before launching White Lighting all over the field destroying everything in its path.

"With that I will end my turn" Dona said as the smoke cleared and every monster on Mike and Allyson's Monster's were cleared.

"Oh hell.." Yami Michael muttered to himself.

"Now than my turn Draw!" Alexis said with a grin Drawing her next card and smirked at her draw and nodded before pointing to Dona's face down.

"Now than I sacrifice Dona's face down in order to bring out Amazon Queen!" Aleixs called as Suddenly a throne appeared on the field with an Amazon on the field.

**Amazon Queen[2400/1700]**

"Now than Blue Eyes and Amazon attack them Directly!" Alexis yelled as Blue eyes Revved up blasting them with White Lighting before the queen charged in slicing down on the two of them bringing their life points down.

**Team Ra: 1400**

**Team Obelisk: 2150**

"Well done Alexis. You too Dona" Yami Michael stated slowly standing up and began to speak.

"I would congratulate you on the win if either of us were wining but I am ending this here. Reveal face down ring of destruction! Now I chose a monster on the field and we both take damage to our life points equal to its attack points and I chose The Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Yami Michael said as an exploding ring appeared around blue eyes neck.

"But that will wipe out both our life points to zero" Dona explained as Yami Michael smirked.

"Exactly" He said as the ring exploded destroying blue eyes wiping both teams life points down to zero.

**Team Ra: 0**

**Team Obelisk: 0**

David raised an eyebrow as he said out lioud, "Very clever, well Pharoah Atem it looks like those rumors of you being a formidable duelist weren't so exaggerated after all. This is something I'll have to note for later."

The Pharoah then looked at David, and while David didn't realize it at the time, something in the back of his mind opened.

The group of four recovered waving to the crowd as Yami went back to normal as the crowd around cheered. Meanwhile however Jaden was heading to find Logan. If they were going to have a chance of winning this he had to get though the Kaiba. No mater how think headed he is.

"Logan, found you finally," Jaden said while Logan was making the final adjustments to his deck as he humphed.

"What do you want Slacker? Can't you see I'm busy preparing for this Duel," Logan stated shuffling his deck. Jaden sighed.

"Look I know, in your mind, I may be WAYYY out of your league, but hear me out. The School duel isn't about just one person but school pride. If we lose North Academy has bragging rights for a whole year." Jaden explained causing Logan to growl.

"I hate to admit it, Slacker, but when you're right, you're right." Logan said turning around with a slight humph.

"Alright let's do this..as much as it pains me as a team" Logan stated Jaden grinned as the two clapped hands Jaden grinned Logan giving off a humph. This was going to be one INTERESTING school duel.

Soon enough, Logan and Jaden made it to the Duel Arena making it on to the Stage followed by Chazz and David.

"Alright let's do this" Jaden said activating his Duel Disk Logan humphed activating his.

"Don't get used to it Slacker this is a one time deal" Logan stated causing Jaden to sweat drop.

David meanwhile was approaching the dueling field. The students of duel academy parted for him the way they had Chazz earlier like the red sea parting. David tiook off his clip-ons and put them in his case. Putting the case in his shirt pocket he pulled his duel disk from his back and clicked it into readiness.

"Yuki! Kaiba! I have been waiting a LONG time for this it's go time!" Chazz shouted activating his Duel Disk Logan letting out a laugh.

"We will see Princeton you do not know the new power of MY deck you are up against Princeton" Logan stated shrugging his shoulders.

David gave Jaden a salute and said, "Hail and well met to you mr. Yuki, The Chazzman here has spoken quite hjighly of you and your skill as a duelist. Of course just because I respect you doens't mean I'm going to go easy on you. Though, I must admit I'm surprised to find you teamed up with a horse's arse like Logan 'My head is so big it tops the state of Alaska' Kaiba here."

"Watch It Cardigan! you don't seem to comprehend the true power I posses. Well you're about to find out firsthand the kind of power I wield!" Logan snapped.

David puilled out his deck and said, "Hee-haw, hee-haw, hee-haw, I'm sorry I don't speak jack-ass. And, as my Dad always says, there's a big difference between talking the talk, and walking the walk. You're about to get the worst ass-kicking of your life Logan ol' boy North Academy/Oregon style."

"Wow the Trash Talking, the emotion, the drama, this is EXACTLY why I came to Duel Academy!" Jaden said with a grin causing the other three Duelists to sweat drop.

"JESSE I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME DOLL! FALCON PUNCH!" A voice shouted.

Suddenly a young Jesse Anderson came flying over head Jaden looked up to see a rather pissed off Dona as he looked over at Jesse who's eyes were spinning from the collision with the wall.

David whistled and said, "Wow, home run." then he noted the blush and longing look on Dona's face.

"Hello," the teen detective from North Academy noted.

"It would appear Miss Kaiba is rather smitten with Jaden." Jaden was looking around giddily.

"And it would appear Jaden doesn't have a clue, about Miss Kaiba. This is something I'll have to note for later." David then said,

"Could someone get Jessie some medical help..."

"And a cold shower also." Chazz added.

"Alright lets do this!" Logan shouted his Life point counter activating.

"Get Your Game on!" Jaden shouted his life point counter activated.

"Slacker! Kaiba! Let's do this!" Chazz shouted as his life point counter went to 4000.

David then said, "Hold on just a minute, Chazzman, Jaden, Logan. Ladies and gentleman, honored guests, and Chancellors Foster and Shepperd your attention please. Before this duel starts there's a little matter that needs to be settled here. it concerns a matter Chazz and I have been investigating enroute to Duel Academy Central." David stated.

"Oh brother we don't have all day" Logan snapped obviously getting impatient.

"As many of you here at Duel Academy Central know recently there's been a rash of female stuidents espcially around Obelisk dorm having their jewelry stolen and reports of a peeping tom seen around the dorm." David explained.

"How the hell does he know about that?" Logan asked as one of the blue students was slowly trying to back away to get out of there.

David said, "Well after Chazz and I did a complete analysis of the tapes, and with Chazz's knowledge of the students around here and their behavior we've come to one conclusion..." he then called out. "TYLER MCGURKSKI!"

Suddenly a few Students Michael Included tackled the one of which being Michael Muto tackled him to the ground before he could escape Michael grinned as the Student groaned.

Chazz then pitched in. "I think ladies you'll find he's hidden rather...revealing pictures and your jewelry in a little secret panel he has in the floor of his dorm room." Chazz's smiled in a psitively devious fashion as he continued. You didn't think I'd figure that out did you McGurkski."

David and Chazz pointed at Mcgurkski and collectively chimed dramatically, "ARREST THAT PERVERT!"

Dona walked over as Michael picked him up. Dona cracked her knuckles. "I am going to enjoy this!" She said with a small evil grin. Mcgurkski muttered "Mommy"

Shepperd looked on in surprise as this was going on. He thought to himself, "Hmm, I'll have to keep a close eye on young Mr. Cardiigan. He might be just what I'm looking for."

"While my Sister takes care of that creep where were we? Oh yes, Duel Academy was just about to kick your North Academy Ass!" Logan grinned.

David quipped, "Oh Logan, quit dragon your feet and duel."

He and Chazz then readied their first five cards as they collectively chanted, "BOOMSHAKALAKA!"

"Oh I get it Dragon cause Logan's a Dragon User" Jaden said letting out a laugh causing everyone to face palm as the Duel was now under way.

**North Academy: 8000**

**Duel Academy: 8000**

"Alright! I'll be starting this out for North Academy draw!" David shouted drawing his 6th card and nodded before starting his move.

"Alright, first off I am going to summon Marauding Captain!" David stated, Suddenly a warrior-like monster wielding two swords appearing on the field.

**Marauding Captain[1200/400]**

"Now, than Since I normal summoned him this turn I can special summon one level four or below warrior monster to the field and I chose Command Knight!" David stated placing the card, on his duel disk as old school looking knight appeared on the field.

**Command Knight[1200/1900]**

"Now thanks to this card all my monsters gain a 400 attack point boost. Also, thanks to Marauding Captain's effect, he's the only monster you can attack come your turn" David said crossing his arms.

"With that I'll end my turn." David said with a small smile.

"Alright! You North Academy slime, GAME ON!" Logan shouted drawing his next card as Michael, up in the crowd, blinked.

'Since when did Logan duel for anyone other than himself?' Michael asked in shock.

"Ok first off, I'm going to place two cards face down. Next up I'm going to summon Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode. Say goodbye to some of you're life points you North Academy slime!" Logan shouted placing the card on his duel disk as a dragon in a brief shine flew from behind Logan landing in front of him letting out a roar.

**Alexandrite Dragon[2000/100]**

"Now, Alexandrite Dragon, attack! Shining Jewel Blast!" Logan yelled. Alexandrite Dragon revved up his head before launching a blast of Jewel's at the Marauding Captain taking away 400 of North Academy's life points.

**North Academy: 7600**

**Duel Academy: 8000**

"Nice one Logan!" Jaden stated Logan simply smirking the two giving each other a clap of the hands ala Sonic and Shadow style.

David raised an eyebrow, "What's this Logan Kaiba a team player? Will wonders never cease? But don't get too confident Central reps. The duel is still young, and the duel isn't over till one of us reaches the goose egg."

Logan chuckled after letting go before speaking towards David.

"That's where you're wrong you North Academy slime! You see unlike your partner over there I know when to put my pride to the side because the LAST thing I need is a Duel Academy Reject and a North Academy slug ruining OUR school's reputation!" Logan snapped.

David sighed and said, "You underestimate the brilliance and honor of my friend, Logan. And now, I believe it's time for the Chazzman to give you, and Jaden here, a lesson in respect...OREGON style!"

Logan chuckled briefly before speaking.

"We'll see David but make no mistake this duel to me is only about two things. Keeping our school at the top, sending you North Academy Sludge on the first boat out of here, Restoring the Kaiba name. SO I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU NORTH ACADEMY SLIME APART PIECE BY PAINFUL PIECE!" Logan snapped.

"Bring it on Kaiba..BRING...IT..ON!" Chazz shouted with a grin.

David smirked and said, "What Chazz said, oh and, Logan, one more thing..." then David proceeded to give Logan the raspberry.

"Real Mature Cardigan..I'll end my turn here" Logan stated passing the next turn to Chazz.

"Alright, It's The Chazzman's move now. DRAW!" Chazz said with a grin drawing his 6th card and nodded with a smile he had a plan but this monster had to stay on the field.

"Alright, First off, I am going to summon Element Dragon!" Chazz shouted as Suddenly in a formation of fire and light a Dragon letting out a roar appeared on the field as Chazz grinned.

**Element Dragon[1500/1200]**

"Now than thanks to David's command knight this card gains a 500 attack point boost just for being on the field looks like we are evenly matched Kaiba-Boy" Chazz said with a grin as Logan shook his head.

"I think not, no! You see normally that would be the case. However..." Logan said with a small smirk.

"You walked right into my trap! Reveal face-down Bottomless trap hole! You see this is activated when you summon a monster and if it has 1500 or more attack points it is removed from play!" Logan said as suddenly a giant hole appeared under the dragon as it fell though the hole as it disappeared.

"Well...shit" Chazz stated.

"I,ll end my turn with two face downs" Chazz said obviously rather upset as it went over to Jaden for his turn.

"Alright Game on!" Jaden said with a grin drawing his next card and looked at it with a grin ok was time to play defensive. Jaden looked at Logan who nodded as if knowing what he was going to do.

"Ok first I am going to throw down a face down. Next up I am going to set this monster and end my turn" Jaden said as Logan nodded with a grin.

"My move draw!" David said drawing his next card with a grin when he saw what it was.

"Alright now I activate Dark Hole! This card destroys every monster out on the field" David stated Jaden and Logan's faces going pale that would leave them wide open.

"Oh crap.." Logan muttered to himself as the two north academy representatives covered their eyes as a dark vortex engulphed the monsters on the field.

"Now than I activate Monster Reborn and I will bring back to life on my side of the field YOUR Alexandrite Dragon!" David stated suddenly a puff of smoke appeared on David's field as Alexandrite Dragon appeared on David's side of the field.

"You son of a bitch..." Logan growled in anger.

David smirked deviously and said, "Aww, poor baby." then chuckled wickedly.

"Now than before David continues I activate my first face down Graceful Charity! Now with this I can Draw 3 cards but I must discard 2," Chazz said drawing three before discarding two and looked at David.

"Now my friend!" Chazz shouted basically telling David that he had sent one card to the graveyard that could get them back in this.

Daviod smirked deviously and said, "I must admit Logan, Chazz and I have Been at a disadvantage this whole time. You see, as well as being a duelist, Chacnellor Foster has also noted that I'm quite the straegist. And Chazz and I came up with a little three stage plan, and you Logan, and Jaden here, walked right into it. Sorry I had to keep such secrets from you Jaden. You're an honiorable duelist, but I am a strategist."

"What the hell are you getting at Cardigan?" Logan asked with a blink.

"No problem David and Chazz. This is the school duel for bragging rights for the winner. However that dose not mean me and Logan are going to lose," Jaden said with a grin causing Logan to smirk.

"For once I agree with Jaden. I'm a Kaiba and no way in hell am I losing to you north academy Slime!" Logan snapped.

David smirked and retorted, "As my maternal grandpa always said, don't count your chickens untill their hatched."

"Will you just make your move?!" Logan snapped causing David to smirk.

"Very well, I activate the second face down! Call Of The Haunted! This card allows me to bring back one monster for the grave and I chose Armed Dragon Level 5!" David yelled as a purple smoke cloud came from the card before Armed Dragon Level 5 appeared on the field

**Armed Dragon Lv 5[2400/1700]**

Logan sweat dropped. "Brace yourself Slacker this is gonna hurt" he stated.

"Now than Armed Dragon lv 5 and Alexandrite Dragon attack them directly!" David shouted as Alexandrite Dragon reved up launching a blast towards them as Armed Dragon Lv 5 launched Saw's at them as Duel Academy's life points dropped drastically.

**North Academy: 7600**

**Duel Academy: 3600**

"Are you done?" Logan asked as David grinned.

"Not quite" David said turning a magic card around revealing black luster ritual card as Logan's face went white.

David smirked. "WhenI defeated the false king of North Academy Nikoli, and his gang of cronies this was part of the two cards Chancellor Foster gave me."

"Now than I activate Black Luster ritual! Now by using my monster along with Chazzman's I can now summon my ultimate Warrior BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER!" David shouted as Suddenly as they disappeared into a purple smoke suddenly a fully armed warrior with a sword appeared on the field with a nasty glare as Logan sweat dropped.

**Black Luster Soldier[3000/2500]**

"Now Black Luster Soldier Attack LUSTER SLASH!" David yelled as Black Luster Soldier charged forward slicing down on Logan as he let out a yell in pain holding his arm as there life points dropped even more.

**North Academy: 7600**

**Duel Academy: 600**

David smirked and said, "Well Logan and Jaden, you'd better pull the proverbial rabbit out of your hat if you wanna' survive the assault of my badass Black Luster Soldier." Then looked at the monster and said, "Am I right, dude?"

The monster on David's side of the field turned and nodded his agreement.

"I will end my turn here" David said crossing his arms as Logan got up before speaking.

"Uh Logan in the words of a movie me and my family used to watch. Huston we have a problem" Jaden said sweat dropping.

"Alright here goes anything!" Logan stated closing his eyes drawing his next or if this was not the card he needed his last this duel. It was than he looked at his hand after the draw. He now held Blue-Eyes White Dragon,Lord Of D,Flute of Summoning Dragon Tremendous Fire and Burst Stream Destruction?! He had everything he needed to turn this around and smirked.

"David, remember when you said I needed pull a rabbit out of my hat to win this?" Logan asked.

David's face furrowed, "yes?"

"Well I just did first off I am going to summon Lord Of D!" Logan said before a Spellcaster appeared on the field who dawned a dragon like outfit.

**Lord Of D[1200/1100]**

"Now that he is on the field I will activate Flute of Summoning Dragon! This allows me to special summon one Dragon type monster from my hand,and I have just the one COME FORTH BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Logan yelled. Lord of D blue the flue as Suddenly a dragon with a white body and blue eyes came swooping in landing in front of Logan letting out a roar at North Academy.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon[3000/2500]**

David waved his hands like an NBA referee and said, "Okay, Logan, I call technical foul! Your Blue-Eyes is a powerful dragon, that's true. But he and Black Luster Soldier are the same strength. Are you trying for a stalemate?"

"Wrong. True are monsters are Equal in strength but I plan on getting rid of him. Sure it may cost my blue eyes an attack for one turn but its worth it to make sure we win. From my hand I activate BURST STREAM DESTRUCTION! at the cost of my blue eye's attack this turn he wipes out every monster on your side of the field" Logan stated with a grin.

"HOLY SHIT!" David yelped.

Suddenly Blue Eyes revved up it's head before launching out a giant blast of white lighting wiping out Black Luster Soldier as the smoke cleared Logan grinned and spoke.

"Now last but not least I will activate Tremendous fire sure it takes away 500 of our life points but you lose 1000!" Logan said as all party's let out a small yell of pain as the life point counter dropped for them.

**North Academy: 6600**

**Duel Academy: 100**

"With that I will end my turn" Logan said panting with a grin standing up.

Chazz's mouth gaped open in shock how Logan was able to get rid of Black Luster Soldier and looked at David. "Uh David with all due respect we're fucked aren't we" Chazz asked.

David looked at Chazz and said, "Yeah Chazz, we're screwed."

"Alright my move!" Jaden called drawing his next card and grinned before speaking.

"Alright I activate Polymerization! By Fusing Sparkman and Avian from my hand I can bring forth my new Elemental Hero!" Jaden called as Sparkman and Avian jumped in the air as a vortex began swirling and a light shined.

"And here he is! The Elemental Hero THE SHINING!" Jaden yelled before the figure appeared from the vortex before appearing in front of Jaden causing Jaden to grin.

**Elemental Hero The Shining[2600/2100]**

"Now than thanks to his effect he gains 300 attack points for every Elemental Hero in my grave yard and in case you lost tract there are Five thanks to your little dark hole spell card bringing him up to a grand total of 4100 attack points!" Jaden said causing Logan to smirk yeah they had this.

**Elemental Hero The Shining[4100/2100]**

"Now than Blue Eyes!" Logan Stated before Jaden chimed in.

"The Shining!" Jaden called out.

"END THIS!" Both shouted as Blue eyes and The shining revved up their attacks before blasting the North Academy Students depleting their life points.

**North Academy: 0**

**Duel Academy: 100**

The crowd was in shock for a few mins before Duel Academy cheered like crazy that they won as Jaden jumped up in the air with a YAHOO motion Logan gave a grin and for the first time in his life smiled before facing Chazz who was pounding the ground in anger that he lost walked over and spoke.

"Get up Princeton, you're a former Obelisk Blue. Show some backbone! You wanna know why you lost Princeton? It's because you were so busy feeling upset cause of disrespect you felt you were getting around here. Instead you were not focusing on getting stronger. Look at me I have been knocked down by Michael so many times. But I keep coming back stronger than before. And one day I will defeat Muto and that's what you need to do!" Logan stated extending his hand to Chazz.

"Logan you are right but what the hell do you think I have been doing since I went to North Academy?! Thanks to my new friend David here, that is exactly what I have been doing! Thanks to him I have learned a little something called the spirit of Oregon which shows the attitude of never giving up and keep getting stronger. So mark my words Logan Kaiba one day before our time here is done I WILL defeat you!" Chazz said standing up Logan giving a smirk before extending his hand the two shaking.

"I look forward to the day you try Princeton" Logan stated with a smirk.

David put a hand on Chazz and said, "There's no shame in losing Chazz. Remember you're not finished when you lose, you're finished when you quit. And from what I've seen of you my friend, you're no quitter." David then looked at Logan. "You still may be a horse's arse Logan, but there's something happening to you Logan Kaiba. And who knows, perhaps one day, you and I can have a bond of friendship as great as the one I have with the Chazzman."

Looking at Jaden he said, "Jaden you're a daft one, but you're a lot like Jessie. I lhave a feeling you and I will be working together again." David looked around, "And if ANYONE here at Duel Academy Central ever has need of a law-abiding detective, call me... and I'll come."

Meanwhile up in the stands Yubel came from behind Michael next to Atem. "Pharaoh I think It's time we had a chat with Jaden" She stated Atem nodded suddenly the Puzzle began to glow as Yami took over for Michael as he jumped down from the stands before walking up to Jaden as he turned around.

"Oh hey Michael whats up?" He asked with a grin Yami shook his head before speaking.

"Jaden we need to talk lets head back to the Slifer dorm" He said Jaden blinked but nodded in agreement as the two headed off.

Soon enough a bearded older looking man came up from behind David and put a hand on his shoulder.

"David is it? You have quite the skill as a Duelist and that's a good thing. Could you me have a small chat in my office there is a situation I need your help on" Shepard said with a smile.

David took out his clip-ons and said, "If it means working within the full extent of the law, then solving situations..." He put the clips on his regular glasses. "is my specialty."

Shepard let out a small laugh before speaking. "I see thank you my boy. I need to get the rest of the people with this situation together. In the meantime, you'll be staying in the Ra Dorm with Michael and Allyson. I trust that wont be a problem?" he asked.

David nodded and said, "Fine by me, I hear Ra's accomedations are just right. And anyway it'll give me a chance to meet the California state Duel Monsters champ."

"I am sorry to Interrupt Chancellor" A female voice said as Shepard turned around and smiled.

"Ah Vice Chancellor Valentine not at all what's wrong?" He asked Mai shook her head before speaking.

"I am afraid if Chazz is coming back he will have to start down at Slifer, Unlike David who will be a guest, Chazz is re transferring back." Mai explained.

No sooner did Mai finished than one Bandit Keith came storming in stareing down Chazz. "Alright Slacker! You may have been the top dog at Duel Academy before, but now that You're under MY command! I'm going to whip you into shape worse than your friend David did. I'm going to whip you into a LEAN, MEAN, DUELING MACHINE! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" Keith shouted.

"uh..." Chazz stated before Keith spoke up.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD SPEAK SLACKER?! NOW MOVE YOUR ASS TO THE SLIFER DORM ON THE DOUBLE!" he yelled causing Chazz to flee with Keith behind him.

David chuckled and said, "I have to say, Bandit Keith has really whipped Slifer dorm into shape."

None the less tomorrow at Duel Academy was going to be interesting.


End file.
